A Friend of the Family
by samekraemer
Summary: How does someone inadvertently get mixed up with organized crime and live to tell about it? Good question. Full Summary Inside AH/OOC/All EPOV/Canon Couples/Lemons/Violence not graphic /Language.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Full Summary: **__How does someone inadvertently get mixed up with organized crime and live to tell about it? Good question. I'd have never dreamed that my life would have taken the path it did, but when I was summoned back to the Midwest to take care of my mother as she fought a life-threatening disease, I got in touch with an old friend…a woman… and it all started from there…naturally._

_AH…All EPOV…violence (not graphic)…language…Lemons(!)…canon couples and a few surprises thrown in. Rated NC-17 just like all my stories._

Give it a shot?

_**(Doors & Windows & Faith is still coming up…apparently, a lot of you like virgins…but this is one that I wrote a while back and I'd completely forgotten about it until I was perusing my documents on my hard drive. I hope you like it. Like I said, it's got a little violence in it, but it's not graphic…much unlike the lemons…he, he…I hope you'll give it a shot. I plan to post another chapter later today.)**_

\\\

_Chapter 1 – Somewhere in the Middle_

I stood outside the open doorway of one of the abandoned classrooms listening to the builder as he berated my Project Manager for allowing me to buy the building in the first place. It was right before Christmas, and it was really fucking cold, though it was supposed to be unseasonably warm over the weekend and into the middle of the next week so we were working again. We'd all basically taken off the two weeks after Thanksgiving, and I was antsy to start lining up things for the next year.

"I can't believe you think this place has any redeeming qualities. Isn't it sacrileges or something to take a religious building and use it for any other purpose? You'll never get the fucking permits, you know," Emmett scoffed.

"Listen to me. It was a Catholic school at one time. The structure is sound, dammit. It's just the inside that needs to be gutted. The neighborhood is coming back, and we can make twelve condos of approximately 1,300 square feet each in here. The stained glass and the staircases are incredible and very well preserved considering it was a school for so long. It's not your job to question why I proposed that Mr. Cullen buy the building. Your job is to work with Jasper Whitlock and come up with plans of how to make it work. We could actually make eight condos and one penthouse if you two would open your goddamn eyes. I'm telling you, this will be incredible. With regard to the permits, you let me worry about that. That's what Mr. Cullen pays me for," I heard Bella respond. She knew her shit, and she was fierce when she got a project on her radar.

She'd brought the building to my attention one afternoon when we were driving along the river on our way to lunch. St. Timothy's Parochial School, having been closed for five years, was being sold by the Archdiocese of St. Louis at a very good price because the Archdiocese needed money. Churches and parochial schools were closing all over the city and parishes were consolidating, so there were a lot of properties that they were trying to turn over.

When Bella pointed out the structural attributes of the outside of the building, I had to admit that she was right. The scuttlebutt around town was that the neighborhood restoration council had received permission from the city planning board to offer tax incentives to anyone willing to buy up the old warehouses and abandoned buildings in the area and refurbish them to make residences and retail/restaurant space. Several trendy restaurants were already planning to open in the area, and the old abandoned shoe factory was set to be purchased by a major corporation to turn it into a luxury casino and hotel. So, when the opportunity came along I thought what the fuck…the city was trying to reinvent itself. Why not climb on board?

We made an appointment with Rosalie Whitlock, the listing agent for the building, and after we toured the property, which was in fucking awful shape, she gave us the name of her brother, Jasper, to come up with an architectural design to make the most of the building's attributes and convert it to condos. I got a great tax abatement when I purchased the property, and I was on board after Bella presented the well-prepared proposal. Of course, Emmett McCarty, who we used almost exclusively, was a pragmatist and he knew the job would be a big one.

"Why doesn't he make it into a small boutique hotel instead of condos?" Emmett asked her. For a moment, I considered it. With the nearness to the new stadium and several casinos, maybe a boutique hotel would have been a better idea.

"The capital requirements to run a hotel like that would far outweigh the financial gain. He'd have to find someone to run it, and the rooms would have to be small and high-priced to turn a profit, especially if we didn't have a restaurant and bar in-house. Everyone would go to other places to spend their money for food and entertainment, and that wouldn't keep the fuckin' lights on.

"Condos are the best way to go because it's near enough to downtown but not so close as to feel cut off from major thoroughfares. It's not far from shopping and restaurants and the Brewery's nearby. With the influx of new employees for InBev, they're going to be looking for housing nearby in the near-term because they won't know the area. I'm telling you, this is a fucking gold mine. We build it…we sell it…we're out. No bullshit. Now, we need to figure out how to put in an elevator without interrupting the organic flow of the building. Also, I want all of the stained glass windows removed before construction, refurbished, and then replaced when the time comes," I heard her instruct. That's why she had the job she had…she thought about shit I didn't.

"I'm still sayin' you'll never get the fucking permits _legally_. I don't go for that shady shit that you come up with from time to time," Emmett complained. I couldn't help but laugh. If he didn't know her well enough to know she could do anything she set her mind to, he had a screw loose.

"You seem to forget that I was able to hook you up when you ran into trouble with the City of Shrewsbury on that rinky-dink ass apartment building. I don't remember you bitching when that inspector turned his head the other way regarding the lot size. You don't like how I do business, I'll just get someone else who wants the work," she threatened.

Bella Swan was a business-savvy, tough-as-nails, extremely intelligent young woman. She was a marketing wizard with extensive experience in the construction and real estate industries because her father had owned a construction company before he retired. She'd worked for him summers and weekends for years and he taught her everything she knew. When he retired, he sold out to Emmett McCarty, who is one of Bella's friends and former employer even though she keeps his nuts in a vice better than anyone I've ever witnessed.

"Whitlock, do you think this is as crazy as I do?" I heard Emmett ask Jasper Whitlock. I didn't know Whitlock very well, but he'd designed some very impressive rehab work around the city, so I trusted Bella when she said that she thought he was a good fit for the team. Jasper's wife, Alice, was an interior designer who had also done impressive work, and from the people I'd spoken to who had used them in the past, they were a great team. We'd see.

"I think that you're underestimating Bella's vision here because you know you're gonna have a hell of a fight with the City. If you don't want the job, McCarty, I've got a buddy who I've worked with named Jacob Black. I can give Bella his number and she can talk to him about it," I heard Jasper goad. I laughed to myself. Bella knew how I felt about that fucker, so I was certain there was no way she'd entertain the idea. I'd told her that under no uncertain circumstances was she ever to use Jacob Fucking Black again, and she understood exactly what I meant by it.

We'd used him on one job, and we found his work to be shoddy and overpriced, given the quality we ended up with, plus the fact that he relentlessly pursued Bella and she told me it made her feel very uncomfortable. I waited to hear her response to Jasper's suggestion. "Again, I'll take care of the permits. I know Jacob Black. Maybe I should get him in to give a bid," I heard Bella answer. I started to make my presence known because there was no fucking way, and then I heard Emmett begin protesting.

"You know that guy's work is for shit. Don't think I don't remember about the fight he and Cullen had over the Lafayette Building. I want to talk to Cullen about this and see that we're all on the same page before I agree to your terms. I think the penthouse concept is ridiculous unless you can actually get a company to buy it for corporate housing. This isn't New York, Swan, so people are less impressed with shit like that, and in this economy, you'd never get anyone to buy it. I think twelve condos would go over better. If you only want to go with eight, maybe you build restaurant space or retail space on the first floor," Emmett suggested.

I actually liked that idea, so I walked into the room and cleared my throat. I saw Bella look at me and suddenly tense up. I didn't know why she was always so nervous around me in situations like that because she was very good at her job, but it never seemed to fail that the first few minutes of every business exchange where others were involved she was always tense.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen. I'm glad you could clear your calendar. You remember Emmett, and this is Jasper Whitlock of Whitlock and Associates. His sister, Rosalie, is the agent for the building," Bella introduced. I shook Whitlock's hand and then Emmett's hand.

"Gentlemen, what do you think?" I asked already knowing the answer. I was always skeptical of people until I got to know them well because I'd been burned on more than one occasion. McCarty was a known quantity…Whitlock wasn't.

"I think that McCarty's onto somethin'. If we put in restaurant space on the first floor and then build out eight high-end condos in the remainder of the building, it'll have more draw," Whitlock offered.

Emmett nodded in agreement, but I could see that Bella had something on her mind. "Miss Swan? Thoughts?" I asked as I shoved my hands in the pockets of my trousers.

"Well, indoor smoking issues aside, I wouldn't want to live in a building where food was prepared every night. The expense of the extra ventilation system, never mind the turnover of fledgling eating establishments in the area, could compromise the integrity of what we're trying to do here. I'd suggest perhaps a small coffee shop or convenience store for half of the lobby space, and then an elaborate lobby for the residents. The retail space would need to be kept completely separate from the residence space for security purposes. The smaller coffee shop concept would allow for a small fitness center in the back corner which would draw in younger residents. Even if the Wynn Corporation buys up the old Brown Shoe building, safety will still be a concern because then there will be tourists to worry about if you live in the area. I don't like a restaurant here," Bella offered as her cell buzzed in her pocket. She held up a finger and stepped outside.

"Damn, she doesn't miss a trick, does she?" Whitlock asked. To me, it was a statement, not a question. I knew her very well, having worked with her off and on for years before I finally convinced her to go to work for me, and Bella Swan knew her business.

I heard a laugh come from Emmett. "She's damn good at what she does, and she's got fucking connections all over town. I should have known that she'd throw that back at me about the Shrewsbury shit. Hell, I never had any problems when she worked for me regarding permits and inspections. I took that shit for granted and I let this guy hire her away from me. I wouldn't have thought about living over a restaurant. Only a woman would have thought about shit like that," McCarty responded.

"That's why she has the job she has. I like the idea of a coffee shop and newsstand here because that could offer a convenience factor to the residents as well as the neighborhood. Whitlock, do it both ways. Give us designs for twelve condos, eight condos and retail space with a gym off the back as Bella described, and then something we haven't thought about. How soon can you come up with something?" I asked. I was interested in his vision for the space because if he was as good as his sister stated, I wondered what he'd do with the space if he had creative control.

Bella breezed back into the room with a smile on her face. "I just got off the phone with the head of the Historical Society. As long as we don't alter the exterior, we'll have no problems getting them to sign off on our building plan. Part of the deal is the stained glass and the statue of St. Timothy in the grotto outside along with the restoration of the marble out front, Emmett, so you need to take that into consideration when you provide your bid. I also got a call back from Maas and Sons who are eager to bid as well, so I'll be meeting with them tomorrow. They have an in-house architect, so gentlemen I'd suggest you bring you're A-game. Now, I've got to get out to the construction site off Lemay Ferry because there's some bullshit about possible human remains. Mr. Cullen, I'll see you at the office later," Bella called as she walked out the door without addressing the other two men.

I fucking cringed at the sound of hearing about Maas and Sons. Those fuckers were basically a front for one of the 'families' in town and I hated using them. There were so many stipulations that one had to deal with when they were on the job, and half the fucking time, I waited for the DEA to show up and arrest half the crew because they were always dealing at the sites. It had happened to another contractor in town, and the guy got completely fucked over it, so I knew that she knew we weren't going there. We were legit…well mostly…and they weren't, and I had to pray she was just throwing that shit out to fuck with her friend because she _knew_ how I felt about them.

Just like every other fucking contractor in town, I paid my dues…literally…to the neighborhood bosses and to every other fucker who had his hand out so that my construction sites didn't catch fire or INS didn't show up on a non-union job. It only took one Porta-John catching on fire at a jobsite with a note hammered to the frame of a new building I was putting up for me to understand how business was done. A quick conversation with Bella's father, and my cherry was popped regarding paying dues in the St. Louis construction business. Union bosses, neighborhood bosses, it was all shit, and it was all my problem.

It was the nature of doing business in town, and most people would never believe it for the Midwest, but that was just the way it was. There were enough people with their hands out that it was a wonder I made any fucking money, but I did.

Bella Swan knew people, mostly from working for her father, and she was able to get shit done, besides the fact that the woman had a hell of a vision when it came to looking at a lot or an abandoned warehouse and seeing its potential. That's why we worked so well together, and I gave her a lot of credit for the success of my business, considering I didn't start with shit.

I watched her walk away as I always did, enjoying the view without reaction. "Well, you heard the woman. Now, call my secretary, Tanya, and let me know when your bids and the blue prints will be ready. I'd like them within a month, but I won't hold your feet to the fire on that. I know there's a lot to wade through, and if either of you have questions, you know who to call," I answered. That was my way of saying 'not fucking me'. McCarty knew the drill. I wasn't sure if Whitlock did or not, but he'd find out soon enough.

I shook both of their hands and walked back out to my car, pulling my overcoat tighter around me. There was a note on the windshield that read, "Bring home milk and eggs. Love you." I couldn't help but laugh as I climbed inside. My fiancée was quite a piece of work. She could always find my car regardless of how far I parked from a planned appointment when she found out about them, and she always found out. She was like a fucking detective with that shit.

I pulled out my phone and called her. It rang twice before she answered. "Yes, _dear_," she called through the line. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What? They don't have a fuckin' Schnuck's on the way home?" I asked as I climbed inside my car. I had an appointment I wasn't looking forward to after I left the school site, and I was quite nervous about it, so it was nice to hear from her in the middle of the day. I was walking around with five-thousand dollars in my pocket, and I was heading to a bad neighborhood to drop it off. I hated shit like that so I'd brought my gun with me which also made me uncomfortable, but for where I was going, I wasn't going without a way to protect myself.

"Oh, come on, I made breakfast and cleaned up the mess. The least you could do is pick up milk and eggs for tomorrow because you like milk in your coffee not me, and you, love of my life, like a home-cooked breakfast in the morning. Now, when I talked to your sister-in-law earlier, she tried to pin me down about setting me up on a date with a guy who works for her. What should I tell her?" she asked.

"Fuck that. I'll handle her. I'll see you at home later. You know where I'm goin', right? If I don't show up at the regular time, call Felix. Love you," I called as I hung up and pulled into traffic to get to another appointment in North City.

As I sat in traffic on I-70, I called my sister-in-law. It rang once and was answered by her assistant, Kate.

"Mrs. Cullen's office," Kate answered.

"Hi, Kate. It's Edward. May I speak with Esme?" I asked.

"Oh, sure, Edward. Hold on. She's just finishing a call now," Kate responded. I changed lanes and pressed the speaker button on the phone, placing it on the console.

I'd left my Bluetooth at home that morning because I was running late when I left the house. I'd risen on time, but a shower with the woman I loved was too tempting to resist, and of course, one thing led to another, and her sucking me off, and then the two of us fucking in said shower, yeah, we didn't get out for a while. Thank God for the bottomless hot water tank.

"Edward, how are you?" Esme asked. She was a sweet person, and my brother, Carlisle, was very lucky to have found her, regardless of the prick that he was most of the time. She was the perfect complement to his overbearing nature.

Carlisle was two years older than me, but he always treated me as if I was still in fucking high school. It irked the shit out of me, but it was his nature. We were both like our father with regard to our careers…driven…but that was where it ended. Carlisle micro-managed every fucking aspect of his practice, where I, on the other hand, hired people I trusted and had no problem with delegating to those who worked for me. Even in a down-turned economy, my company was doing well and my people were making money.

"I'm great. Listen, can you fucking pry Carlisle away from the hospital long enough for dinner tonight?" I asked. It seemed like the best way to deal with all of the secrets I'd been keeping for months… actually more like years if I was being honest…but I was a private person, so only two other people knew the truth about my personal life, but I was more than ready to give it up because it was time to bring more people into the fold, especially in light of the fact that we were having a huge Christmas thing at my mom's and I wasn't spending Christmas without my fiancée.

"Sure. Will we get to meet the mystery woman?" Esme asked. They knew someone was in my life, but they didn't know who she was. I was pretty certain that Carlisle wondered if it was actually a woman, the fucking dick.

"Yeah. She'll be there. How about seven at the house?" I asked. I'd yet to have them over to the new house, and I knew Esme was chomping at the bit to see the interior. I'd never invited them because I was enjoying the privacy that we had, but it was more than time to come clean…at least to my jackoff brother and his wife, and I knew there would be backlash but fuck it all. I was in love, and they were just going to have to deal with it.

"We'd love to. We'll see you then. I've got to go. Take care," Esme called as the line went dead. I laughed to myself because I knew she and Carlisle were going to be surprised, and I was anxious to let others in on the secret.

##

I walked up to the rundown building on North Broadway, and I wasn't surprised when I was met with security. The biggest fucking guy I'd seen in a long time patted me down like we were on a fucking third date, and then he took my gun and motioned for me to go inside. "I get that shit back, right?" I asked. He only nodded.

I walked inside and made my way back to the office. I knocked on the door and waited. "In," I heard called. I opened the door and found the person I wanted to deal with the least. I had a site off North Kingshighway where we were going to build a grocery store, and the last thing I wanted was for the fucker to go up in flames.

"Aro, how are you?" I asked as I walked over to his desk and dropped the envelope on it. That shit always made me nervous but there wasn't a fucking thing I could do about it, so I had to suck it up. Swan always offered to do it, but there was no fucking way I was going to let her go up there and do it. Besides the fact that her dad, who'd been very helpful to me over the years, would kick my ass if I let her go, I had no desire to get the woman attacked by those thugs in the least.

"I'm good, Cullen. So, how's the business? You ready to let me invest in your company? We could do a lot of business together. There's a lot of money to be made, and you offer just the legitimacy I need," Aro responded as the fucker counted what I gave him.

"I appreciate your continued interest in my success but at the moment, I'm fine. I respectfully decline your offer, but I appreciate your interest," I responded. I didn't know what the fuck else to say, so that seemed like the logical thing.

"Okay, I get it. You're doing okay. Things take a downturn in your business, you let me know. In the meantime, when are you pouring the foundation? The weather's supposed to be warm enough so I assume you're going to do it while you can? I've got a favor to ask. Instead of your dues next month, I need to have something permanently interred at your site," he responded. That shit worried me. I knew what the fuck he was asking, and I knew if I didn't comply, _I'd_ likely be the other thing permanently interred at the site.

"Um, we're pouring the foundation beginning next Monday morning. Excavation ends today," I answered. I wanted to bash my head into the wall, but I didn't have a fucking choice. When you deal with guys like Aro, you got no choice. I benefitted from the relationship so I wasn't lily white, but I didn't really want to know what the fuck was going on. Ignorance is bliss, right?

"Okay. Um, no one's working over the weekend?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm giving everybody the weekend off on that jobsite, and the concrete trucks show up at 8:00 AM Monday morning," I answered, feeling my stomach turn.

"Good to know. Take care. I'll see you again in February. Happy Holidays," he answered.

It was the middle of December, and the weather had gotten better when the rain finally fucking stopped, so I knew that meant that I didn't have to pay him in January. I didn't plan to be anywhere in the area when they poured the foundation because I didn't want to try to figure out where they'd dumped whatever.

I made my way outside and grabbed my gun from the guard, securing it behind my back in the waist holster that I wore under my suit coat, and I climbed into my car to go back to the office. I hated that shit worse than anything in the world but it was what I had to do to get things done, and it was better I went than Bella.

##

I walked down the hallway of the office and saw my secretary, Tanya, weeding through the afternoon mail. "Anything?" I asked as I walked passed her desk to my office, pulling off my jacket since I'd left my gun in the car and hanging it across the back of the guest chair.

"Bella called and said she wouldn't be able to make it back to the office this afternoon because she had a problem out at the Lemay Ferry site. She said she'd call to update you later. The progress reports for the Ballas building and the Maryland Avenue job are on your desk. I've got a doctor's appointment, as I told you yesterday, so I'll just forward my phone to voicemail and check in later," she responded from her desk. I waved to her and then shut my office door.

I walked to my desk and dialed Bella's number to find out what fresh hell was the latest problem at the Lemay job. It was an old warehouse that we were converting into retail and entertainment space to hopefully draw in small stores and restaurants to a neighborhood that was trying to recover from economic devastation, so we had high hopes. If there was a problem, I wanted to find out what it was because it was a building that Bella wasn't in favor of me buying, but I had insisted.

"Well, this is a complete and utter clusterfuck," she answered. I couldn't help but laugh. She had a way of addressing a problem that was refreshing. I attributed the sailor mouth to her summers working construction for her father. The woman could build a house by herself if necessary, as I'd been told many times over the time I'd known her.

"What's this shit about human remains?" I asked. There had been a hundred-year flood in the early '90s, and a cemetery had been washed away. The city claimed that all remains were recovered, but the land we'd purchased was right on the river, and it wouldn't surprise me if their assessment of the situation at the time wasn't completely on the up-and-up. The other option for human remains would be that some of the more unsavory folks in town…people to which I had a loose tie…had used it as a dumping ground for 'problems'. It wouldn't be the first time it had happened, and I wasn't looking forward to the outcome of the coroner's visit.

"I think it's from that cemetery, but hell, there're only two bones and no casket, so I have no idea. _You _know it could be anyone, what with these morons we deal with out here, it could be…anyway, we've got to get the coroner out here and excavation has to stop. We're looking at possibly a two-week delay before we can resume, which puts us into January, and that means we won't really get to work on it until after the break in April. I told you not to buy this shit, and you owe me a new pair of shoes because I had no idea I'd have to wade around a muddy construction site today. I can't buy us out of this one…the guys we have doing the excavation work are strictly legit," she lamented over the line. She was probably right, but I wasn't giving in. She had connections and could work a lot of magic. Luckily, she didn't do anything without my blessing which was another reason I'd hired her.

"Swan, make it work. You've got friends in high places. Call in favors. You've got company checks…make donations. I trust you can handle it. That's why you have the job you have. As for the shoes, give me the bill," I reminded through the line, not that I really had to. The woman was a miracle worker under the direst of circumstances. We spoke for a few more minutes and then hung up. I worked my way through the crap on my desk and checked the clock to see that it was close enough to the end of the day that I was ready to get the hell out of there and get home.

##

Like the pussy-whipped bitch that I was, I stopped at the store and bought milk and eggs as instructed, along with fresh pasta and pre-made sauce. I wasn't a cook but I could heat up shit with the best of them. I bought stuff for salad and a baguette for garlic bread, along with a nice bottle of Chianti, and I made my way home. I punched in the security code to the front gate, and I was happy to see my girl's car in the driveway.

I walked in through the garage and placed the groceries on the counter. "Love, I'm home," I called. I'd picked up a sleeve of sunflowers, and I pulled down a favorite vase of hers, snipping the ends just as she'd taught me and placing them on the dining room table.

She walked down the hallway in a short, white silk robe. She was drying her hair with a towel, and I was just as mesmerized as I always was when I saw her. She was one of the most beautiful women I'd ever met in my life, and I counted my blessings every goddamn day.

"Hey, I thought we were going to get pizza and watch that HBO special on the mortgage crisis," she remarked as she walked through the kitchen to the laundry room to dispose of the towel.

"Sorry, change of plans. I knew you had a busy afternoon with work, so I didn't bother to run it by you. Call it betrothed privilege. Esme and Carlisle are coming over for dinner. It's time to tell them the truth. I'm cooking," I announced as I slipped off my tie and jacket, tossing them over one of the stools at the island.

"_Cooking_? You don't cook," she laughed as she walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wanted to pick up the phone and call my brother to cancel, but I was on a mission for the secrets to end and I wouldn't be dissuaded.

"Okay_, heating up_. I can heat up like a champ, you know. Now, as beautiful as you look right now, I'd suggest something a little more conservative for my tight-ass brother and his wife. They'll be here at seven," I announced as I reached under the robe and grabbed one of her fantastic breasts. I really wanted to take her to bed and fuck her, but there was family business to take care of and it was time.

"God, this is going to go badly, you know. I have a bad feeling about this," she responded. It wasn't for nothing that she was worried because a part of me worried about how Carlisle would take the news as well. He was an asshole of the first order, and he and my intended didn't exactly get off on the right foot so I knew it would be a fucking crap shoot.

"It'll be fine. Put _it_ on. I know it's in the safe. I didn't give it to you for you to hide it. I understand why you don't wear it when you work, but you're not working tonight. It's important to me," I told her as I kissed her deeply. Kissing the woman was like an out-of-body experience, and I wanted to do it every day for the rest of my life. Feeling her tongue against mine got me hard every time, and I'd never have imagined that I could feel so much for one woman.

"Now, scoot," I ordered as I pulled her arms from around my neck before things got out of hand. They tended to do that between the two of us since nearly the first real date we went on. I turned her around toward our room and first palmed, then swatted, her lightly on the ass, sending her on her merry way to change and enjoying the sound of her fantastic giggle as she walked away rubbing her ass.

I turned on music and proceeded to heat water and the Bolognese sauce I'd bought. I made a quick salad and prepared the garlic bread for dinner. I set the table quickly and went back to the bedroom to change into jeans as the sauce simmered on the stove.

I heard her humming to herself as she was opening the safe to pull out the outward reflection of our commitment, and I couldn't help but smile. Getting that fucker on her finger was the smartest thing I'd ever done.

##

Fifteen minutes later, we were both in the kitchen dancing around to Christmas music as the pasta boiled and the bread broiled. The doorbell rang and I turned down the music. "I'll get it. I think the noodles are ready, and the bread probably is too. Will you take them out?" I asked. She nodded nervously, and I went to open the front door, having left the front gate open earlier.

Esme and Carlisle were standing there waiting anxiously. Esme had an inquisitive look on her face, but my big brother wore the same look of disdain for me that he always had. I was getting tired of it, quite frankly, and it pissed me off beyond reasonable thought. I took a deep breath to rein myself in, and invited, "Come on in. Welcome."

After I hung up their coats, I led them into the dining room where salads were waiting and the wine was on the table. Of course, she was nowhere to be seen. "Take a seat. I'll be right back," I remarked.

I walked into the kitchen finding her stirring the sauce and looking very timid. I walked over behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She was a remarkable woman who captured my heart from the beginning, but the timing just didn't seem to be right for a long time. Finally, when we found ourselves in the same city, I pursued her like crazy and eventually won her over, and no one, not even my snobby fucking brother or a crazy mobster, was going to take that away from me.

"Love, come on in. Time to face the music," I informed. I felt her take a deep breath and let it out before she spoke. I knew she was nervous about it, but there was no reason in my mind. She was it for me and I didn't give a rat's ass what anyone thought, least of all the arrogant asshole sitting at my dining room table.

"Edward, I just think this is going to go badly. I don't want to come between you and your brother. I love you too much for that," she responded. I turned off the sauce and placed the lid on top and spun her around to look at me.

"_You're_ my family now. I give two shits less what he thinks, so don't worry about this. For some reason, I've always disappointed him, and I've decided that's his problem, not mine. Now, I love Esme, so come on. She'll be very happy about this," I announced taking her hand and leading her to the dining room.

I cleared my throat because they appeared to be in a heated whisper fight, and when they looked at the two of us, I could see exactly what I expected on their faces. Esme was happy, and Carlisle wasn't. Well, it wouldn't be the first motherfucking time.

My choice of profession had disappointed him. My choice of college had disappointed him…I went to a state school while he went off to some high-end Ivy League school. At the end of the day, I was doing what I enjoyed as a profession, and I was a success on my own with the help of the people who worked with me. Carlisle was a miserable fuck and could kiss my ass.

"What's _this_?" he snapped. I could see the smile on Esme's face, and it confirmed to me that I was, indeed, right. My sister-in-law knew quality when she saw it, and she knew that I'd made the perfect choice for me.

"_Who's_ this? _This _is my fiancée," I announced. When the realization hit my brother of who she was, he scowled and jumped from his chair.

"You've got to be _shitting_ me. This is so goddamn inappropriate. You're a fool for this, Edward. I didn't invest in you for you do go off half-cocked and do something this stupid," Carlisle barked.

"Stop right there, you fucking twit. I borrowed a hundred-thousand dollars from Esme, not you, and I paid it back with interest, so you're not an investor nor are you involved in any way, you prick. You have no claim to my success, Carlisle, and you have no say regarding with who I choose to spend my life. If you're unhappy about this, then you are more than welcome to get the fuck out," I snapped. I could feel her tense in my arms, and I swallowed my anger because it wasn't how I wanted it to go at all. Why I felt I needed his approval was a deep-seeded problem for me, but I wasn't thinking about it at the time.

"Carlisle, I think you need to hear him out. Don't be such an ass about this. Christmas is coming up. I've been trying to fix you up…" Esme responded.

"Yes, and can you please stop that? She has no idea what to tell you when you do that, and now that you know, quit doing it. She's perfectly happy with me," I commented as I pulled out her chair and we all sat down at the table.

"Well, I, for one, would be interested in learning how this came about. Is this about your money or Mother's money? Is she looking for a free ride here?" Carlisle asked in his typical fashion. Sometimes I hated the son-of-a-bitch that lived inside of him.

"I can guarantee you that that's not the reason we're together. That perception _right there_ is the reason we haven't told anyone," she snapped. I knew she was at the end of her rope, and I needed to take control of the situation before it got even more out of hand.

I grabbed her hand and kissed it. I needed her to calm down because the tension in the room was more than palpable. "Look, I think when you hear how we got together, you'll understand it better. The reason no one knows is because of her, not because of me. I've wanted to tell anyone who'd listen since the day I got her to agree to marry me, but she's been more cautious about it. It's been four months, and I thought it was time to tell the story, so shut the fuck up for once in your pretentious life, and listen to me because I've got something to tell you," I snapped at my brother, talking back to him not for the first time in my life.

Esme took a sip of her wine and replied, "I'd love to hear how you two got together." That was all I needed. I gave them the extremely edited version, and Esme smiled and laughed at all of the appropriate times. It was quite a story, and the fact that Carlisle didn't open his mouth the whole time only affirmed to me that I was right and he was wrong, the jackstick.

"Carlisle, you are such a fucking hypocrite, it's not even funny. She took care of Ma when she was sick, and you couldn't be bothered because of your fucking career," I responded when he dismissed my story. You love family because they're family but you don't have to like them, and I didn't like my brother at fucking all.

When we went to bed that night I thought about the whole thing, including the things I left out because they weren't appropriate to share with anyone other than the two of us, and I knew I was right. She was perfect for me. I fell asleep wrapped around her, remembering the first time I saw her. She was beautiful.

\\\

_**E/N: So, we're off. Let me know what you think please.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

Chapter 2. In the Beginning…

_Summer, 2006_

"Hey, dumbass, those studs are set too close," Bella yelled from the trailer on the job site. I was working construction the summer after I'd graduated from college because I'd chosen to go into it as a profession, so in order to know the business from the bottom up, I'd been working every summer and spring break for one construction company or another. That summer I was working for CS Builders.

My father had taught me that regardless of my chosen profession, it was always good to have something to fall back on and construction work was mine. I'd gone to business school, but construction was something that had fascinated me my entire life. My dad and I used to build birdhouses when I was young, which was what initially sparked my interest in making things with my hands.

My older brother, Carlisle, was more interested in science, so we didn't have a lot in common, but Dad was like me. He liked to build shit, too, even though he was a doctor. Maybe that was why Carlisle didn't like me in the first place…I got along better with Dad than Carlisle did when it came to things outside of medicine. When my dad died, it rocked me to my foundation. Mom always seemed to like Carlisle best anyway, so losing my dad was a blow.

"They're sixteen inches apart, sugar hips, just like they're supposed to be. Aren't you supposed to be in the office making coffee or something?" I sniped back at the cute girl who was walking around the job site in shorts and a tank top with a Cardinal's baseball cap on her head. I'd seen her there earlier in the week, and she was attractive. From what I'd been able to pick up on, she was Charlie Swan's daughter. She worked in the office during the summers while she had attended college, and she'd just graduated like me.

"Check again, dipshit. They're not fucking even. A cross-eyed monkey can see that. Do you need a tape?" she snapped back. She was even cuter when she was pissed.

"I've got your tape right here, baby. You wanna see it?" I called back, hearing the guys behind me laughing at my crude comment. She stomped out to the sub-floor of the house we were putting up and pulled a tape measure from her back pocket. She went from stud to stud showing us all that they weren't evenly spaced. Why we couldn't see it ourselves was beyond me.

Feeling completely embarrassed, I cowered back as she marked the studs that were wrong. Some of them varied as much as two inches which wasn't code, so we'd never get passed the inspection. "Fuck," I whispered under my breath. To be shown up by a girl, no matter how stunningly beautiful she was, was completely humiliating since I was leading the crew who was putting up the bones of the house we were building, and I should have been more on my toes.

"These things are for more than just measuring your dicks, you know? Charlie will be back in an hour, so I suggest you pussies get this fixed. He'll see it quicker than I did," she called as she stomped back to the office.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked Quil Ateara who was working with me. He laughed.

"_That_ was Bella Swan. She could probably build this damn thing by herself. She's been on jobsites since she learned to walk. I worked with her last summer putting a roof on a house. She's tough as nails and she knows this business as well as her old man. I should have warned you that she can spot a mistake a mile away, but you're a cocky bastard and it was just too fun to watch her take your ass down a notch. Now, we better fix this because if Charlie sees it, he'll fire all of us," Quil responded. That was the beginning of the end for me. The woman owned my ass from that moment forward, but I didn't know it at the time.

##

Over the rest of that summer, we actually became friends. She'd come out and work with us when we were short-handed, and she definitely knew what the fuck she was doing. When the house was nearly finished, a party was planned to say good-bye to all of the summer help, and I made it my business to find out if she was bringing anyone.

"So, Bella, are you bringing anyone tomorrow night?" I asked nervously. She was a puzzle for fucking sure. One minute, she was strong and confident, but the next, she blushed furiously and wouldn't look me in the eye.

"No. I just thought I'd come alone. I wouldn't even come at all if Dad hadn't blackmailed me into it," she replied.

"How so?" I asked. She didn't seem like the type of girl who could be blackmailed into anything.

"If I don't show, I'm off the Lindbergh job. You won't be around for that one, right?" she asked as she sipped a diet Coke. It was my second to the last week on the job and I was set to move to Chicago for an internship at a large contracting firm. It didn't pay much, but that didn't matter because I was looking for experience. They underwrote large construction projects and that was the next step of my plan. I wanted to learn how the business side of construction worked as well as how to swing a hammer.

"So, you're going to work for your dad now that you've graduated?" I asked. She'd gone to UMSL and had graduated with a degree in marketing. My degree was in business management with a minor in finance. I'd worked construction my entire adult life one way or another, and I knew what I wanted to do. My brother was in his residency in Chicago, and he was dating a nice young woman, so I hoped that maybe we could heal the rift between us, though I didn't know exactly what it was that had caused it in the first place. He was just always a dick to me, and it didn't make sense.

"Yeah. I enjoy this shit too much to quit. You're moving to Chicago in what, a few weeks?" she asked. We'd been working inside the house setting dry wall when we'd talked about my future plans. She knew a little about the contentious relationship I had with my brother, and she didn't comment on it, she just let me talk. She was also one of the best fucking mudders I'd ever met. She could walk on those goddamn stilts all day without even stumbling when it came to ceiling work. I was okay on the ground, but she could work over her head which was admirable.

"I am. Will you go to the party with me? I'd really like to take you to dinner first," I asked as I taped the wall for her to go behind me with the mud.

"Um, I guess I can do that. But, you've got to pick me up at the house and my dad will probably be there. You up for that?" she asked. Charlie Swan was very protective of his only daughter and he made it known that any of us were expendable if we made a nasty comment in front of his daughter. It was probably one of the cleanest jobsites I'd ever worked, save one person's dirty mouth…his own baby girl. She didn't exactly follow the rules, and it turned me on like a fucking light bulb.

"Sure. He can't fire me. Next week is my last week," I teased. We made a date, and I was looking forward to it more than anything in the world.

##

I was set to pick her up at 5:30 PM the next night, and she looked incredible. She actually wore a dress, and my cock thought it was pretty sexy.

"Dad, you remember Edward Cullen. Mom, this is Edward Cullen. He's worked for us over the summer. Edward, this is my mom, Renee, and you know Charlie," she introduced. I swallowed hard because he looked none too thrilled to see me picking up his baby girl.

"Mrs. Swan, it's a pleasure. Mr. Swan, sir, nice to see you again," I greeted, shaking both of their hands.

"You're leavin' next week, aren't ya?" Charlie enquired. Apparently, he _did_ remember me and was more than happy to get rid of my ass.

"Yes sir. I have an internship with Marlow Brothers in Chicago," I announced. I could see immediately that he wasn't impressed, but he was definitely relieved. I was certain he was happy I wasn't going to be around to date his little girl because he made no secret that none of us who worked for him were good enough for her.

"Good for you. I hear they're a top-notch group, so that's quite an opportunity for you. Well, we'll see you two later," Charlie responded, effectively telling me to get the fuck out of his house.

"Edward, it was nice to meet you. I'm sure I'll see you later," Mrs. Swan called as we left. Once we were outside, I heard Bella exhale loudly.

"Were you worried?" I asked with a laugh in my voice. I was the tense one but apparently, she was worried about her parents' reaction to meeting me.

"He gets pissed when I date. So, where are we going for dinner?" she asked. I opened her door and helped her into the car and then quickly walked around to my side. Mom had lent me her car for the evening, and I felt like an old woman driving a Buick to church, but it was wheels.

I climbed inside and shut my door. "I thought we'd go to Tucker's," I offered. They had great steaks, and it was a casual place. She looked incredible, and she had legs that I couldn't keep my eyes off of, so being cooped up in the car with her for too long would be far too distracting.

I parked the car and helped her out, and I couldn't stop myself from kissing her. I was young and impulsive, and she was stunning. As I pulled her into my arms, I wasn't sure if she'd kiss me back or rack me up, but it was a gamble I was willing to take.

Her mouth was soft and warm and inviting. I teased my tongue against her lips, and much to my surprise, she opened her mouth to me. I don't know how long we stood outside the car on Twelfth Street kissing under the street light on that warm August night, but I'd have paid anyone who came along to stop time. It was fantastic.

When we broke apart, I needed to adjust myself because the woman was weaving some strange magic, and I wanted her more than I wanted to eat. "I guess we better eat so we can get to the party," I responded. The flush of pink on her tanned face was unmistakable. I'd affected her as much as she'd affected me. It was a new notion for me to be happy about it.

After dinner, we went to the party and I didn't let her out of my sight. She looked far differently than she had on the job sight during the day, and every guy we worked with watched her. I made it known that she was with me, but I'd be leaving too soon to really start anything up with her and I hated it.

When I took her home that night, I parked down the street from her parents' home because I wasn't ready for the night to end, but I couldn't take her to my mother's house so we were stuck in the car. If I were planning to stay in St. Louis, I'd have moved out of Mom's house, but I was moving to Chicago so it was ridiculous to find my own place for the summer. Suggesting a hotel seemed offensive to me because Bella Swan wasn't one-night-stand material, so I had to settle for the car.

"Bella, I wish we'd have done this earlier in the summer. I really like you. Is there any way that you'd be willing to keep in touch with me?" I asked nervously. I was a twenty-two year old dolt, and she was a beautiful woman who I was certain had many men chasing after her constantly.

"As friends? Sure. I don't think we know each other well enough to do the long distance thing, but I really like you so we can exchange messages if you'd like until it fizzles," she answered as she shifted in her seat.

I leaned over the console and kissed her again. Her mouth was definitely something I'd miss. We sat in the car for over an hour kissing…just kissing. I wanted to do more, but the late hour and the circumstances with my looming departure caused me to rein it in. She was someone I'd never forget, I was sure.

After I walked her to her door and kissed her again, I left. The next week on the job sight, she wasn't there. I was sorry for that because I wanted to take her to dinner again, but I didn't get the opportunity.

I sent her a text message that I'd call her from Chicago once I got a new number, and she sent one back saying she hoped we could keep in touch. It didn't sound very optimistic to me but I held out hope.

##

When I walked into the bar off Rush Street having been in Chicago for nearly a month, I saw a stunning red head sitting at the end looking very bored. She was the first woman I'd seen who even caught my eye since I'd been in Chicago. Bella and I had tried to keep in touch but she was busy and I was busy, and it just sort of faded. I was sorry about it, but I decided that maybe it was time to move on.

I walked over and sat down next to Red and brought my best line. "So, I've finally found you. I've been looking in every bar around town for a month," I tossed out. She seemed to have a fire about her, aside from the red hair, and I liked a woman with spirit.

She turned to glance at me and responded coolly, "Dear God, that's the worst pick-up line I've heard in a long time." I was hooked. We talked for two hours, and I ended up taking her back to my apartment that night. We spent a year together while I worked at Marlow Brothers, and at the end of the time, we parted amicably. I'd decided not to stay in Chicago, and we didn't have strong feelings for each other, though the sex was pretty damn great, but we weren't anything more than hook-ups, really. She saw other people, and I still thought about Bella Swan when I wasn't with Victoria.

From Chicago, I went to New York. I worked for a management company there and dated like a fucking sailor on leave. Well, I don't think you could actually call it dating. I saw women, but none of them stuck. I tried to keep in touch with Bella but it was difficult because she was very busy. She was still working for her father, and she was actually managing construction sites for him. She loved her job and she said she was learning a lot. She never mentioned seeing anyone, and I never mentioned seeing anyone, but I made damn sure to keep the connection because the woman had me so fucking captivated that I couldn't let go of her.

##

Eleazer Denali was a great guy to work for. He took me under his wing and taught me how to find a good deal on real estate and flip it into something that would make a lot of money. A lot of people, me included, called him a slum lord but he made an assload of money and paid us very well. He was my first experience with paying _dues_. In retrospect, I had no fucking idea how much danger I was actually in dropping off envelopes to some seedy fucker in a park or an abandoned building, but in years to come, I'd come to understand it and Eleazer Denali dropped in my opinion of how great a guy he actually was.

He did, however, teach me how to negotiate a price and how to see a diamond in a chunk of coal. We worked eighteen-hour days, and I felt better being in New York than I ever felt being in Chicago. I'd learned a lot there about underwriting, but I learned a lot more in New York that translated into how things really worked in the construction business, and I loved living there.

The only thing in the whole world that could ever get me to go back to St. Louis was my mother's cancer scare. I was living happily in Brooklyn for almost two years, but when Carlisle's new wife, Esme, called to tell me that Mom was in the hospital with a diagnosis of breast cancer, I didn't hesitate to pack my shit and go back to St. Louis. I sent Bella an e-mail that I was going back and explained why, and she offered to pick me up at the airport. I didn't hesitate to take her up on it. It had been three years since I'd actually seen her, but we'd kept in touch sporadically, and I felt like we were friends of sorts, so I was looking forward to a friendly face at the airport.

When I walked into the baggage claim area, I was surprised to see the beautiful face that had somewhat dimmed in my memory over the years. She was positively radiant. She smiled her angelic smile at me, and it fucking melted my lackluster heart. I hugged her for meeting me, and we walked to baggage arm in arm. It was the most intimate gesture I'd experienced with a woman in a long time. Sex wasn't intimacy for me, but walking through the airport with my arm around her that evening felt more intimate than anything I'd ever felt with anyone else I'd ever been with, and I took notice of it.

"I can't tell you how much this means to me," I told her as I kissed the top of her head, realizing for the first time how small in stature she was but how her personality made up for it.

"Hey, we all need someone. I'm just glad you got in touch with me. Now, what hospital is your mom in?" she asked.

"Um, St. John's off Ballas," I answered as I pulled my suitcase from the carousel and allowed her to lead me to the parking garage to her car. It was a pick-up truck which surprised me. She didn't seem like the type. She should have been driving a sleek sports car, but she was driving an older model pick-up. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, don't laugh or you can take a bus," she called as she climbed into the cab of the truck. I climbed in next to her and took her hand, kissing her knuckles in appreciation for her kindness. She was the most intriguing woman I'd ever met, and all the other women I'd met in my life paled in comparison.

"I'm sorry. It just doesn't fit that you'd be driving a truck like this," I responded as I buckled my seatbelt.

"It's my work truck. My car is in the shop, so I didn't have a choice. So, how _is_ your mom? Have you talked to your family?" she asked. It was then that I realized she knew very little about my family other than what I'd told her when we worked together that summer, and I wanted her to know everything for some stupid damn reason or another.

"I don't know if you remember, but my brother and I don't get along very well. My dad's passed away. Mom sort of acts as a buffer between Carlisle and me, God bless her. I didn't expect that anything like this would happen to her. Carlisle just got married and is finishing up his residency in Chicago. I think he and Esme are going to move back to St. Louis as well, but I hear that shit from Esme, not him. He doesn't have time for me," I confessed. I sounded like a whiney bitch but I couldn't help it.

"Well, I'm an only, and my dad wants to retire soon. He'd really like me to take over the business, but men don't take a woman seriously in the construction business, so I told him no. He's not very happy with me right now. Hell, you've worked for Charlie, so you know how the fuck he is. Anyway, I'm looking for a job. I applied at the brewery and at a small construction company to be the office manager. The guy seems to know what he's doing. I have no fucking idea what I want to do with my life, so I guess it'll be fine for now if I get it. You ever feel that way?" she asked as she pulled into the emergency lane at the hospital. Of course, I couldn't ask her to come up. It would be too weird because she didn't know my mom, but I really didn't want her to leave.

"I think you'd probably be able to run your dad's company. Maybe it would be harder for you in the beginning, but you've got a pretty strong personality so I think you could make it work. You've got a way about you that makes me believe you can probably do anything you set your mind to. Can I call you later?" I asked. I had a suitcase and nowhere to go, but I had a friend in town who I could talk to about my sick mother waiting for me upstairs, so it could have been a lot worse.

"Where are you staying?" she asked as she hopped out of the truck and walked around to the passenger's side.

"I'll get a hotel somewhere and I guess I better get a rental car. I'll worry about it tomorrow," I answered, looking into the most beautiful brown eyes I'd ever seen.

"That's just stupid. I don't live too far from here, and I've got a roommate that's rarely home. Here's the address. My car should be out of the shop by tomorrow so you could use _it_. Just think about it. I know you want to be close to your mom, but you can't rest here and she's going to need to rest as well. Anyway, call me. It's good to see you again, Cullen. I've missed talking to you," she responded as she hugged me. It was exactly what I needed in that moment.

I went into the hospital and checked in at the desk to find my mom. I went to her room and found her asleep. Her friend, who had taken her to the hospital for her surgery and stayed the afternoon with her after it was over, was gone when I arrived thankfully. I was exhausted and I had a lot to think about, so I melted into a recliner in her room and fell asleep without much encouragement. I didn't, however, quit thinking about Bella Swan. She'd shown me more kindness than anyone I'd ever met in my life with a simple hug and a sympathetic ear. I couldn't get her out of my head, not that I wanted to. She was incredible.

##

I woke up to the sounds of groaning. It was then that I realized I was in my mom's hospital room, and there were nurses looking after her. They were moving her in the bed and it must have hurt. "Liz, are you okay?" one of the nurses asked.

"Is it time for more pain medicine?" Mom asked groggily. I got up from the chair and walked to the end of the bed to see if she had her eyes open. She looked so frail. My mother was a small woman and she had always looked young for her age. At that moment, she looked every bit of her fifty-two years which threw me.

"Liz, remember honey, you have a pump. You just have to push the button," the nurse instructed as she pressed the controller into Mom's hand and pushed down on the button on top. I heard the machine whirring and saw clear fluid release into the IV tube in my mom's arm.

Mom fell back to sleep pretty quickly, and I followed the nurse out into the hallway. I'd been given sketchy information when I arrived, so I was still pretty much in the dark about her condition. There was something about a mastectomy and chemo, but I wasn't the doctor. My ass of a brother was and he was nowhere to be found. I looked at my watch and saw that it was nearly 6:00 AM and that I'd slept for most of the night.

"Excuse me, where's the cafeteria and the john?" I asked the nurse, Connie, behind the desk.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, you're awake. There's someone waiting for you down in the visitor's waiting area. The men's room is to the right on the way," the woman instructed as she pointed down the hall. I nodded in appreciation, and after I finished in the bathroom, I walked to the waiting room and found Bella sitting on the ugly blue couch looking through what appeared to be a contract.

"What are _you_ doing here so early?" I asked. She was a sight for sore eyes. I sat down next to her and laid my head on the back of the couch, closing my eyes.

"I brought you breakfast, directions to my apartment along with the keys to _it_ and my car. You can't be comfortable here, and I sorta snuck into the room and read your mom's chart. She's gonna be in and out of it for most of today before they start weaning her off the morphine drip. You can't have slept comfortably in that chair, and I'd bet you'd like a shower. Here's coffee and a donut. Seth should be up by the time you get there, so if you need anything, ask him. He's expecting you. My bed's very comfortable so feel free to sleep there. Call me later," she ordered. She was very organized and she was thinking far clearer than I was at that moment, so I accepted everything she handed me and I kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I feel like a helpless git," I responded.

"Hey, it's not just that I'm lucky at knowing what you need. My mom had breast cancer a few years ago, so I know what you're going through. Now, be careful with my baby. I just got her tuned up so she's got a lot of horses ready to run," Bella replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"What kind of car is it?" I asked.

"It's a fully restored 1969 Pontiac GTO convertible. Can you drive a four speed?" she asked. I could, but that's only because a guy I knew from high school had one and taught me how. It had been a while since I'd dealt with a clutch.

"I can. How did I not know this about you?" I asked with a laugh in my voice. She was full of surprises.

"Oh, there's probably a lot about me you don't know. I'm pretty much a tomboy so when the opportunity came up to buy Gracie, I jumped at it. My boyfriend at the time restored her for me, and he's still the only person I let under the hood," she answered. That word…"boyfriend"…got my attention. The phrase…"under the hood"…didn't escape my notice either.

My head snapped up and I looked at her. "Boyfriend?" I asked. She'd never mentioned anything about a boyfriend, but all the times I'd talked to her, I hadn't really asked.

"He's not my boyfriend any longer. We dated for a while and then moved in together, and it was just weird because we were really better as friends so we stopped dating but still live together. Anyway, his cell's at the bottom of the map to my place if you get lost. Look, I gotta get to the jobsite. I'll talk to ya later. Get some rest," she instructed and then she disappeared.

I went back to my mom's room and saw she was still asleep, so I left my cell phone number with the nurse and asked them to call me as soon as my mom was awake. I grabbed my bag and made my way to the parking lot, finding Bella's car quite easily.

I checked the directions and figured out roughly where her apartment was, and I was on my way. I drank the coffee she'd given me but I decided not to eat in her car because it was definitely in pristine condition, and I was pretty sure she didn't eat in it. I pulled into the parking lot as she'd instructed and made my way to the second floor of the small building where she lived, bracing myself to meet the ex-boyfriend/roommate.

I unlocked the door and walked inside without knocking. I smelled coffee and heard a very deep voice from somewhere inside talking to someone. "Bells, I won't be an ass. You wanna let some stranger drive your car and sleep in your bed, I got nothin' to say about it. I gotta get to the shop. The guy's not a toker or anything, is he?"

I walked into the room and dropped my bag to get his attention. "No, I'm not a toker," I answered. I could hear Bella's ringing laugh as he held the phone away from his ear. She said something to the guy, and he barked out "fuck off" and hung up the phone.

"Hey man, sorry about that. Bells just called to give me a heads up that you were on your way. I'm Seth Clearwater," he introduced, sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"Edward Cullen. I hope you don't mind me crashing here for a while," I asked. It seemed like the thing to say since he and Bella shared the place.

"Naw. If Bells trusts ya, you must be good people. She doesn't trust too many people, but if she does, she pulls out all of the stops. So, her bedroom is that way. There's still coffee if you want it, though you look like that's the last thing you need. Bells said she gave ya my cell number, so if you need anything and can't get ahold of her, call me. My shop isn't far from here and I can be home in five minutes. Sorry to hear about your mom. I hope she's okay," he responded.

Apparently, Bella had filled him in on my reason for being there. "I hope so too. So, Bella tells me you two used to date. There still anything there?" I asked. It wasn't my business, but I was making it my business to know about the competition.

"Worried?" he asked with a smirk.

"Maybe," I answered honestly.

"Well, let's just see how this all plays out. If Bella wants you to know about our relationship, I guess she'll tell ya. Lock up when ya leave. Later, Cullen," he responded and then walked out without really answering me. It was pretty much what I expected.

I grabbed my bag and went back to Bella's room, seeing that it was absolutely spotless and perfectly neat, not that I expected anything different. The bed was turned down like I was staying in a four-star hotel, and there were fresh towels on the end of it. The woman thought of everything.

The drapes were closed which made it pretty dark, so I quickly took a shower and pulled on clean boxers. I climbed into her bed and smelled the pillow. There was the faintest scent of her on the pillow, but the rest of the sheets smelled like fabric softener which led me to believe that she must have changed them for me. _Yet another thing to like about the woman…organization, planning, and a caring heart._ That was the last thought I had before I dozed off.

##

When my cell woke me sometime later, I answered without looking at it. I quickly wished to fuck I wouldn't have. I'd hoped it was Bella. It wasn't. "Where the hell are you? The nurses said that you were here, but I've looked everywhere for you. Tell me you're not banging some slut somewhere," my wonderful brother snapped over the line. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw it was just after noon.

"Carlisle, it's nice to see that you could tear yourself away from what-the-fuck-ever to come check on our mom. I was there all night, so I'm at a friend's house. I took a shower and a nap, and I'll be back to the hospital in a little while. Is Esme with you?" I asked, hoping and praying to God that she was because otherwise, it was a distinct possibility that my brother and I could end up rolling around the floor of my mother's room in a fist fight if he kept talking to me like I was fifteen.

"She is. Just get back here. We need to make some arrangements for Mother," he snapped. I wanted to tell him to fuck himself but that wouldn't be productive at all, so I bit my tongue and got up, pulling out jeans and a clean t-shirt from my bag.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, douchebag," I answered pressing the off button to end the conversation before I said anything worse. I wasn't looking forward to seeing him in the least.

I left Bella a note on her dresser after I made the bed. I left my bag in the corner of her room because if I had her car, it was a pretty safe bet that I'd be back at her place at some point, or so I hoped. I was definitely interested in getting to the bottom of the roommate/ex-boyfriend issue.

##

"Hi Esme," I greeted as I walked into Mom's room. I saw Carlisle in the hallway speaking with a woman I assumed was one of Mom's doctors because, prick that he was, Carlisle wouldn't waste time talking to a nurse. I had no desire to join the conversation because my brother would likely embarrass the shit out of me by dumbing down the information the doctor was giving him, and I didn't need his reminder that he was the more intelligent of the two of us.

"Hi Edward. She was awake for a while and they got her up, but she's been out of it for the most part this morning and early afternoon. Carlisle is talking to her oncologist right now. So, did you get some rest?" Esme asked as she hugged me. She looked like she could use a nap.

"I did. A friend of mine lives ten minutes away, and she was kind enough to give me a key to her apartment and the use of her car while I'm here until I get squared away. So, what's Carlisle planning to do about this situation? He made reference that we had to make decisions about Ma. She's not that old that she can't make her own decisions, you know," I remarked. Once Mom was off the heavy duty shit, I was pretty sure she'd be taking care of the arrangements for herself without any input from Carlisle or me.

"That's convenient. So, how long can you stay before you have to get back to New York?" Esme asked avoiding the rest of my comment. We'd gotten to know each other when I was in Chicago for her and Carlisle's wedding. He was busy working, so I ran errands with Esme. She was a wonderful person, and she definitely deserved someone better than Carlisle.

"I've got as much time as I need. I talked to my boss, and he told me to take care of what I needed to. I guess I'll have to go back to New York at some point and deal with mail and bills, but I can at least stay a couple of weeks until Ma's up and around," I answered.

"So nice of you to be able to tear yourself away from whatever the hell you're doing these days," Carlisle snapped as he walked into the room.

"Carlisle, don't…" Esme began with a look of disapproval on her face. We weren't having the argument in our sick mother's room, so I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back out. I was fucking sick of his condescending attitude, and I wasn't going to listen to it anymore.

"Listen to me. Your job is no more important than anyone else's on the fucking planet, you egomaniacal son-of-a-jackass. Drop the fucking God complex and tell me what the doctor said. Ma's cancer isn't about _you_ at all," I snapped through clenched teeth.

"Fine. They removed the left breast and some of the lymph nodes under her arm. They're going to do one round of chemo. She'll need someone to stay with her during that and take her back and forth to the hospital and for doctors' visits. I'll hire a nurse for that. After she finishes, they'll reassess to see where we are. The surgeon believes she got it all, and she is very optimistic with regard to Mother's prognosis. I've got everything under control, so you can take your transient ass back to wherever you came from and don't worry about anything. Once again, _I'll_ be handling things," he responded with his usual asshole superiority. I'd had enough of that shit.

I wasn't a fucking hobo, and I had a very good job. Plus, I absolutely refused to leave my mother in the hands of a stranger when she needed her family. I knew Carlisle couldn't be bothered to stick around, but by God, I could. I could quit my job in New York and look into opportunities in St. Louis, and I could and would take care of our mother.

"Not so fast, hotshot. I'll go back to New York and close out my shit and move back. I'm not comfortable with Ma being taken care of by a stranger, and we know you're far too important to take care of her yourself. I have enough money saved that I can take some time off without worrying about a job. Now, try not to be such a prick when she wakes up because you know how upset it makes her. Try to act like an adult, will you?" I asked. I turned on my heel and walked back to my mom's room without another word to the asshat.

##

Carlisle and Esme went to Mom's house to stay, and I was taking the night shift at the hospital again. They were reducing her pain meds and had taken her off the morphine drip altogether. She'd been awake briefly, but she was still quite groggy. I was watching a baseball game on TV when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and walked over to the half-closed door to find Bella standing there, peeking inside. She was a welcome sight.

"Hey, Bella. Come on in. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call you today. My brother and sister-in-law were here, and thankfully, they just left. I'm staying the night. How was your day? " I asked, trying to talk about anything other than my mother's condition.

She followed me into the room and sat down on the radiator unit next to the chair where I was sitting. I muted the ballgame and turned my attention to her after I saw that my mom was still sleeping. Bella had obviously gone home to shower and change because her hair was still damp. She smelled really good, though, even from where I was sitting.

"Well, I'm overseeing construction on an addition to Fenton High School. We're building a new gymnasium. Some of the guys on the job don't like me, but I'm pretty used to it by now. So, what's your game plan here?" she whispered. I hated that the guys who worked for her didn't respect her. I knew that the woman knew her shit better than nearly any man I'd ever worked with, so if others couldn't see it, they most likely couldn't get passed the fact that she was a stunningly beautiful woman. That was completely unacceptable in my opinion.

"Well, I'm going to go back to New York, pack up my shit, and come back here and take care of my mom. Carlisle wanted to hire a nurse, but that's my _mom_, and there's no way I'm letting a stranger take care of her," I responded. I couldn't believe how cavalier my brother had been about the whole fucked-up situation. Throwing money at the problem had always been his way. _That_ wasn't going to fly with me when it came to taking care of our mother.

"Okay, that's good. When are you going?" she asked.

"This weekend. Esme's going to stay until I can get back, but it's probably going to take me a week to pack up my shit. Of course, brother dearest has to get back to Chicago day after tomorrow, so he's of no mother-fucking help whatsoever. How long did it take your mom to get up and around?" I asked. She had experience with cancer that I didn't.

"Well, if it's anything like Mom's surgery, they got her up today and started getting her more ambulatory. If there are no complications, she'll probably go home by day after tomorrow. Um, likely a visiting nurse will come by for a few days to deal with the drain and make sure there's no infection. They'll teach your sister-in-law and your mom how to change the bandages, and then it's just how much your mom can do on her own. They'll give her exercises so that she doesn't get so stiff and everything, but that's what we had with Mom. You know, I don't have anything to do this weekend. I could go with you to New York and help you, if you'd want," Bella volunteered.

Her offer was so damn sweet, and I was exhausted and my nerves were shot with everything that was going on, so I couldn't help myself. I fucking started to cry. There sat a woman who I really didn't know very well offering to help me pack my shit so that I could move back to take care of my mom, and my asshole of a brother couldn't even be bothered to stay in town long enough to help his mother get home from the hospital. It was too much. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. A second later I felt warm arms around my neck and a light weight on my lap.

Bella was sitting on my lap holding me, and it was the best comfort in the world. I let go and felt the cathartic release of the tears. I felt absolutely no judgment from the beautiful woman in my lap, and I felt that I was safe to let go and get it all out.

I don't know how long she sat there holding me, but when I woke up, she was gone. There was a note on my lap and a blanket was draped over me. The note read,

_I booked us on a flight leaving Friday morning at 10:00. My return flight is Sunday night at 9:00. Your ticket is open-ended. Your mom woke up and I got her to eat some broth and drink some juice. I think they'll start her on more substantial foods tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning. I'll bring breakfast. Bella_

I turned around and saw my mom was awake, looking at me. "Ma?" I asked.

"Hi, honey. Thank you for coming home. Your girlfriend is very sweet. She got me some broth and juice. How'd you meet her?" Mom asked. I shifted my chair around and pulled it closer to the bed, taking her hand.

"She's not my girlfriend, but she's a wonderful person. I worked with her a few years ago when I worked for her dad. She and I kept in touch when I was in Chicago and since I've been in New York, and when I found out about you, she picked me up at the airport and she's been taking care of me, basically. So, how do you feel?" I asked. She looked tired, but the light was back in her eyes and I was grateful for that.

"I'm sore, but I'll be glad to get out of here. I heard you talking about coming back to St. Louis to take care of me. I don't want you doing that. You've got your own life, Edward," Mom offered. Coming back to take care of my mother was the biggest reason to move back. It didn't hurt that there was a Bella Swan kicker in there, too.

"No, I wanna come back. You're my mom, and I'm going to take care of you. You took care of me my whole life, and it's the very least I can do for you. I'm going to move back home with you, if that's okay. You won't mind me moving back in at the ripe old age of twenty-five, will you?" I asked. Mom laughed, and I saw the pain cross her face.

"I'd love to have someone milling around the house again. It's too quiet there. Just promise me to bring Bella over every now and again. I'd really like to get to know her better," Mom responded. I rose from my chair and kissed her forehead seeing that she was tired.

I sat back down in the chair and waited until she dozed off. Once I was certain she was asleep, I got up and used the restroom in her room and then walked out to the desk. "Do you think she'll be out all night?" I asked the nurse in charge.

"Yes. She's had something to eat, and we gave her a pain pill before you woke up. I'd say she's out until shift-change in the morning. Why don't you go home and get some rest. I can tell she's worried about you," the nice, older woman responded.

I nodded and left. I drove to Bella's apartment and let myself in, finding her and Seth sitting on the couch watching television. I looked at my watch and saw it was only ten o'clock.

"Seth Clearwater, you are such a slut," I heard Bella cackle as I walked into the living room. I worried that I should have knocked because I really had no idea what was the status of their relationship.

"Hey, Cullen. How's your mom?" Seth asked as he got up from the couch and ambled into the kitchen, having spotted me lurking in the hallway. He was a huge guy, and I couldn't imagine him and Bella as a couple. Hell, I didn't _want_ to imagine it. I wanted to imagine Bella and me as a couple, and there wasn't room for anyone else in that scenario.

"She was sleeping when I left, thanks for asking. Is it okay if I crash on the couch?" I asked Bella as she finished her beer.

"You take the bed. Want a beer?" she asked as she rose from the couch. I didn't mind sleeping in her bed, but that was only if she wasn't going to be sleeping with Seth. I didn't like that idea at all.

"Yeah, I'd love a beer. I won't throw you out of your bed," I told her. She walked back into the living room and took my hand, pulling me down on the couch next to her. They were watching the end of the ballgame I'd began watching earlier, and she looked adorable in a pair of pajama pants with bears on them and a tank top. I noticed that Seth had on a pair of cutoff sweats and a t-shirt, so I didn't think I was intruding on anything intimate, but if I was, I wasn't going to be unhappy about it at all.

"Your mom's really nice. She and I talked while she ate some chicken broth and drank an apple juice. She really loves her sons. You've kind of told me that you and your brother don't get along, but why is that?" she asked.

"I don't know. Nothing I ever did was good enough for Carlisle. Actually, I got along better with my dad than Carlisle did. He was a doctor, like my brother, but he liked to build shit, too, and that's where I got my love of construction. I don't think Carlisle can change a fucking light bulb," I responded, taking a pull of a good, cold beer. It had been a while since I'd had one in such a relaxed setting. It was fantastic.

Bella laughed. Just then, Seth came back into the room with a laundry basket. "Okay, Bells, I'm done. I'm turnin' in. Night you two," Seth called as he went to his room and closed the door. I felt myself relax a lot more because I wanted to talk to her about a lot of things without him lurking around.

"Hey, thanks for getting the plane tickets. I'll pay you for them. I'm really glad that you're coming with me. I can see that you're pretty organized, and I think you'll be able to help me figure out a game plan. So, you and Seth? Are you two still…anything?" I asked apprehensively as I shifted on the couch and looked at her.

She shifted on the couch, mirroring my position. The intensity of her eyes was nearly hypnotic. "We dated for two years and decided to move in together. My mom was going through her cancer recovery at the time, so that's why we moved here. Well, that and Seth's garage isn't far from here. Anyway, he was very supportive of me when I was helping my mom, but we sort of fell into the best friends category easier than boyfriend/girlfriend. We didn't want to jeopardize our friendship, so we stopped sleeping together.

"He's actually dating a very nice young woman. That's what I meant by the fact that he's not here very much. Rachel's out of town right now, which is why he's even here tonight. Well, I think that and wanting to get a handle on you because he's very protective of me. I've had to bail him out of jail more than once when a guy got too fresh at a bar or on a jobsite. Anyway, he likes you, so you've got nothing to worry about," she answered. I felt a sigh of relief leave my body because the fucker could easily pummel the shit out of me.

"So you started dating him after we met?" I asked.

"Yeah. Like I said, I bought Gracie and she needed a lot of work, and he came highly recommended. When I took her into his garage, he and I immediately hit it off. He did a hell of a job on the car, don't you think?" she asked.

"Fuck yeah. That car is amazing. I was scared shitless driving it. I parked way the hell at the end of the lot away from everyone else. I can't believe it still has the original AM radio," I responded.

"Yeah, I couldn't bear to modify it except for the seatbelts and the new top. I'm glad you like it. Most guys think I'm a freak because I like muscle cars. You're pretty cool, Cullen," she responded, unfolding her legs across my lap.

I placed my hand on her left shin and took another sip of my beer. "That's probably one of the nicest things I've heard in a long time," I answered. I saw her cheeks turn pink like they had when I took her to the party years earlier, and I remembered how attractive it was. The woman was like an onion, and I was anxious to begin the peeling.

\\\

_**E/N: Okay, a few answers I anticipate you'll want…there won't be a regular posting schedule, but I'm not going to draw it out. It's going to be somewhere around 22 chapters, and they're all about the length of the first two. There's really no angst, though there is a bit of danger because of some of the people Edward will be dealing with in later chapters. It's set in St. Louis because, with the type of story it is, I needed to really know the area to be more authentic, and since I grew up in St. Louis, that's the place I know the best. Yes, most of the characters will be OOC, but the story is so far removed from the original canon that it would be ridiculous to have a simpering Bella or a Victorian Edward in the construction business…IMHO.**_

_**I hope you'll give it a chance. I'll probably post another chapter tomorrow. Please, feel free to tell your friends and neighbors about it. Oh, and I hope to hear from you as well.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your interest in this new story. I truly appreciate your reviews.**_

_**[grnidgrl: I went to high school out in the country, but the hubs went to St. John the Bap in South City…it's gone now : ( How very St. Louis of you!]**_

_**[A few of you were uncertain who the fiancée in chapter 1 was, but I think you know me well enough to know who it was. How we get there is the fun of the journey, I hope.]**_

_**[Wannabe Esme – You mentioned that it seemed different than my other stories, and I take that as a compliment because I really try not to write cookie cutter stories. I try to mix things up and offer new storylines without completely decimating the heart of the story which is love. While I have written some love triangle situations, this story isn't one of them. There will be the love story, but I hope I've given it a plot that amplifies the feelings that develop between the two of them over time.]**_

_**Okay, enough for now. SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**\\\ **_

Chapter 3. Coming Home

I was back in St. Louis, finally. It had taken longer to finish up business in New York than I'd anticipated. Eleazer wasn't thrilled that I was only giving him a week's notice, but in the end, he understood that my family came first just like his did with him. I'd taken Bella to dinner with him and his wife, Carmen, while we were there and they liked her a lot.

Bella was a powerhouse when she came into my apartment. She wasn't snooping when she was packing boxes. She simply ordered supplies and began packing my shit away without many questions. Occasionally, she'd ask what something was or what it meant to me but not in a prying manner. I had no problem sharing the stories about my personal belongings because she was easy to talk to about my past.

I'd sold all my furniture when I was in New York, and I was staying at my mom's house. I was surprised to find out that Bella had cooked several meals and brought them over to my mom's to give Esme a break, and she and Esme had gotten to be friends. I was happy about that. When I took Esme to the airport, she told me that Bella was a special woman…like she needed to…and that I was lucky to have such a good friend. When I asked her what she meant, she told me that Bella had made it known that she and I were just friends. I was less than fucking thrilled about _that_ news.

I couldn't say we were dating, and I couldn't say that we were more than good friends. I also didn't know how to broach the next level because first and foremost, I didn't want to lose her friendship. Of course, I had no desire to date any other women after spending time with Bella again. Sleeping on my couch in New York while Bella slept in my bed down the hall while she was there to help me pack had been one of the shittiest night's sleep I'd gotten in a long time.

The one thing I knew for certain was that I had to find a job because I planned to stay in St. Louis permanently. Money wasn't exactly my motivation. I was ready to branch out on my own and make a go of it. What '_it_' meant, though, wasn't something I had exactly squared away in my mind.

I was weeding my mom's flower beds one day when Bella pulled up into the driveway in Gracie. I'd bought a BMW as soon as I was settled at my mother's, but I still had the hots for Bella's car. She climbed out with a huge smile on her face, and I was anxious to find out what she was doing at the house, not that I minded it at all. I loved seeing her as did my mother.

"What brings you over today? I thought the inspector was coming at 4:00," I asked. It was just after 3:00 PM, and I knew she usually worked until after 6:00 PM at the jobsite, taking advantage of the lengthening spring days. She and I had spoken the night before and she told me she had to be at the jobsite early that morning to ensure that everything with the electrical work was ready for the inspection. I was actually surprised to see her.

She walked around the side of the car with a picnic basket, which wasn't a surprise. "I got Dad to come out and talk to him. It's a guy that Dad's done business with for years, and they get along better than I would with the guy. Anyway, I brought Liz and you dinner. I'll go put it in the fridge. Go wash up, I've got something to show you," she responded.

I cleaned up the weed mess as Bella went inside. When I put the bag in the trash can at the side of the house, I walked into the kitchen finding my mother at the island with a cup of tea in front of her as Bella put a lot of food into the already-stocked refrigerator.

"So, Liz, next week, we start chemo?" Bella asked. It was sweet of her to include herself in the mix of people who were supporting my mom in her recovery because it made me feel like she was a member of my family.

"Yes…bright and early Monday morning. You really don't have to take off and come with me," Mom answered. I didn't know that Bella planned to go.

"Pssh. I remember going with Mom. I've got popsicles and cards at the ready. Now, I'm going to steal Edward for a little while, if you don't mind. We'll be back in a couple of hours, and then I'll heat up dinner for the three of us," Bella stated.

"Bella, dear, you're the highlight of our day. Don't think I don't know that my son enjoys seeing you as much as I do. So, did you take care of that jackass at the Gravois job? I swear I'd have slapped him in the head with a two-by-four. I can't believe he thought it was okay to grab your ass as you walked by. That's just ridiculous," Mom responded. It was the first I'd heard of it. I'd get to the bottom of it in the car…that was for fucking certain.

I ran upstairs to my room and washed up, changing my shirt and hurrying back downstairs to see what Bella had on mind for us to do. "So, where are we going?" I asked as I strolled into the kitchen. Mom laughed because she knew me and she knew I was completely ass over appetite for the woman and would go hang out at a fucking landfill if Bella decided it would be fun.

"Liz, we'll be back. Do you need anything before we go?" Bella asked. It was just like her to ask.

"No, honey, I'm going to go out in the garden and take a good book. If I'm not in the house when you two come back, check for me out there," Mom called as she took her tea and kissed my cheek.

"So, you wanna drive?" Bella asked as she tossed me the keys to Gracie. Oh hell yeah, I wanted to drive. We got in the car, and I turned it around and headed out the driveway. "Where to, Miss Swan?"

"Olive Street Road," she called. I took the outer road to 270, and we were off. "What's this shit about someone touching your ass on the jobsite?" I asked.

"I hired a new guy…well, actually, Dad hired him, and he thought I was the sandwich girl or something when I came out to talk to Embry about a change that the architect wanted. The guy grabbed my ass, but before I could do anything, Quil had him on the ground with a foot across his neck. I fired him on the spot and I told Dad about it. I don't think I'll have any trouble from it. So, I know you're trying to figure out what to do with your time now that you're back in town, but I had an epiphany. I drove by this vacant lot the other day, and I actually pulled over for a minute. Look around and tell me what you see," she commented. I pulled into the lot and stopped the car.

I looked around and saw nothing but industrial buildings and a lot of fucking weeds. There were storage facilities, a few small distribution warehouses, and a lot of office buildings. "Um, it's an industrial park or some shit," I answered.

"Yeah, so what _don't_ you see? And really look around," she replied. I looked around and noticed that there was a small deli in the first floor of one of the buildings, but there weren't any other retail outlets or food places around. I wondered where all the people who obviously occupied the buildings went for lunch, because I knew the nearest area for getting food or shopping was about four miles up the road and Olive Street Road was a very busy thoroughfare at all hours of the day and night.

"I don't see where they eat or pick up incidentals, but I don't think a grocery store would do well here," I answered.

"Exactly. This site was a lumber warehouse until the city ordered it demolished. A strip mall could do well here. A couple of eating establishments, a quick mart, and maybe a Fed Ex office or UPS office for mail? Think about it. This lot's for sale for fifty grand. I checked. The city of Creve Coeur will give a break for incoming business that's not industrial. These people have to eat somewhere, and let's face it, not everyone wants to bring lunch or fight the traffic to get to where the restaurants are up the road. A very simple construction plan could really pay off. What do you think?" she asked with a light in her eyes.

I climbed out of the car and looked at the vacant lot. There was access from three sides, which was good, and Olive Street Road actually had a center turn lane because there was a stoplight half a block up from where the property sat. She was a fucking genius.

"It would have to be built as a spec, but I think you're on to something. This is exactly what I was looking for. How much do you think it would take to get it going?" I asked. I had some money from my dad and money I'd saved from my jobs, but I didn't really have a lot of disposable income, though, I would mortgage my ass up to my eyeballs because the more I thought about it, the smarter the idea became.

"Look, let me throw this out. Eatery…quick mart…nail salon…eatery or coffee shop…UPS Store," she responded as she surveyed the lot, directing her hands toward the space.

"Nail salon?" I asked trying to keep from laughing. How women's minds worked was a fucking wonder to me.

"The women who work in the offices of these various buildings have nothing to do on their lunch hours in the immediate area. Trust me, if I worked in an area like this and there was a place to get a manicure or a pedicure on my lunch hour or right after work on a date night, I'd be thrilled.

"I know a woman who owns a nail salon in South County who is looking to open another location. The one she has is in a very similar area as this, and she's doing a lot of business. It wouldn't have to be big, and I really think she'd be interested in the space. I'm not used to bidding jobs, but there's a competitor of Dad's who specializes in things like this. He's a smaller company than Charlie, but he's an honest guy. His name is Emmett McCarty and he's very good at what he does. Why don't you call him?" she asked. At that point, I had no argument against it. That was the first project where Bella Swan and I would work on together. It would always be my favorite.

##

"You don't have to stay. Bella will be here in a little while with our popsicles and Scrabble. I know you've got plans in the works, and I'm very proud of you for finding your niche. Bella's told me about it, and it sounds like a good idea," Mom answered as I dropped her off for her chemo treatment one day. I was due to meet Emmett McCarty, Bella's friend, to discuss plans for the acre of blacktop that I'd bought off of Olive Street Road.

"It's entirely her vision, but she's a genius. She can see shit that I can't, but she refused to be a part of it because she's working for her dad. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" I asked. I was happy that my mom and Bella were becoming close. Mom trusted her, which said a lot to me about the quality of the woman in whom I was enthralled. Yes, I said it, enthralled. She was the total fucking package, and I wanted it for myself. Problem was she wasn't looking to sell it. We were still friends, and I wasn't happy about that shit at all. I remembered her soft lips against mine on the few occasions when we'd kissed, and I remembered her in my lap as I cried that night at the hospital. Bella was special and I wanted her to be mine, but I was at a loss of how to make it happen.

I saw Gracie pull into the lot, and Bella ran up to where I stood with my mom outside the hospital. "I'm so sorry I'm late. Here, Edward, these are Emmett's favorite donuts and I brought coffee for the two of you. He'll come off as a hard ass at first, but get some sugar in him and he's just like a pussycat. Don't let him talk you into more than you want to do. Now, come with me, Miss Liz. I believe we're playing a game of celebrity Scrabble, and I brought non-dairy fudge pops today," Bella responded, grabbing my mom's arm. The pair took a few steps away, and Bella stopped.

"Hang on a sec," she told Mom. She walked back over to me, stood on her toes, and kissed me softly on the mouth. It wasn't sexy, but it was incredible, nonetheless. When she pulled back, she winked at me and walked away, grabbing my mom's arm and going into the hospital. I stood dumbstruck on the sidewalk but I was quite happy.

I climbed into my car and drove to my newly acquired piece of asphalt. I saw a very large man pacing around on a cell phone, and I took in the sight of him before I got out of the car. He appeared to be about my height, but he looked like he could bench press a fucking Bi-State bus. Apparently, he carried all of the lumber and bricks himself on his jobsites. I saw him flip his phone shut and I climbed out of the car and walked over to where he stood, looking at the shambled lot.

"Hey, man, I'm Emmett McCarty, and I assume you're Edward Cullen. Bella told me you had a vision for this piece of shit. Clue me in," he advised as he looked around. I described for him what Bella and I had discussed, and he was on board until I mentioned a smaller space for a nail salon.

"Hang on here. A nail salon? Why in hell would you put a nail salon _here_?" he asked as I offered him the donut and coffee that Bella had provided. I thought for a minute and then I used Bella's logic.

"Look around and tell me what you see," I advised. He did, and then looked at me with a blank expression on his face. It was then that I realized how much of a genius the woman actually was.

"I don't get it," he answered.

"What you don't see is a place for women, who work in all of those buildings, to do anything on a lunch hour. Think about it…you're a woman and you've got a date, but you've only got a forty-five minute lunch break. You can traverse the traffic the five miles to the nearest nail salon, but that's at least fifteen minutes there and fifteen minutes back at lunchtime. If you can't get right in, you've wasted your lunch hour. Every one of those buildings has at least a few women working in them, and women love to take advantage of a little pampering. It wouldn't have to be any bigger than twenty by twenty-four, and it would draw a lot of business to the restaurants and the stores. Get it?" I asked.

He smiled, and then began laughing. "I think you're on to something. We need an architect, because I'm not good at the internal layout without a plan, but I can build the outside. I think we'll get along very well," Emmett commented. It was the first of many projects we'd work on together.

I went back to the hospital later that morning with a new sense of confidence and a game plan. I was going to incorporate, and I was going to start my own business. The strip mall was only the beginning, and I had a lot of plans for what I wanted to accomplish.

The missing piece to my plan was the genius who was sitting with my mother sucking on a fudge pop arguing over celebrity Scrabble. It was at that exact moment that I knew I was in love with Bella Swan. She was going to be a very big part of my life, and I would stop at nothing to have her next to me. That was my plan and I would see it through. I was, after all, a Cullen and we were a driven breed.

##

After the strip mall was a success, I went in search of other opportunities. Bella was still working for her father but he'd expressed a much-desired interest in retiring sooner rather than later, and she had invited Emmett McCarty over to her apartment, along with her parents, for dinner. She saw it as a perfect match, and she invited me to lend my opinion on Emmett's work because he and I had done several projects together over that year.

My mom was through with chemo and was cancer free, or so her oncologist declared, and Carlisle and Esme were relocating to St. Louis. The geography made us closer; the relationship, however, was anything but. As much as my mom tried to get us to reconcile, we just couldn't. I didn't know why for certain, but I assumed it was because of the relationship I had with Dad that Carlisle didn't seem to have. That, coupled with the closeness that had developed between Mom and me, due in large part to Bella's desire to spend time with her, made Carlisle tense and disagreeable, though to me, it wasn't anything new.

"Mr. Swan, it's good to see you again. It's been a few years," I greeted when he and Renee appeared at Bella's door. I answered it because she and Emmett were in the kitchen arguing about the proper consistency of mashed potatoes, and she'd asked me to open the door. Seth was in his room with his girlfriend, and I was more than happy that I had a handle on his relationship with Bella. With each success, I was that much closer to putting on a full-court press to make her mine. She just didn't know it.

"It has. Edward, right?" he asked as he looked me up and down disapprovingly. I knew he knew who I was; it was just his way of trying to throw me off balance and make me uneasy. I remembered what I'd heard on the first job I worked for Charlie Swan. Bella was his daughter, and none of us jackasses were good enough for her. I was bound and determined that I was going to be good enough for her, and I'd do whatever it took to get the man's approval.

"Yes, sir. Mrs. Swan, it's nice to see you again," I remarked as she walked into the apartment. She was a slightly older version of Bella, and she was perfectly lovely. It didn't hurt my feelings that she seemed to like me because I needed all the help I could fucking get.

"Edward, it's been a few years since I saw you last. What have you been up to?" she asked as I took her jacket and hung it on the hook next to my own.

"From what Bells tells me, not much," Charlie mumbled under his breath.

"Dad, stop," I heard Bella call from the kitchen. She didn't even have to be there to know that her father was trying to scare the hell out of me. She just knew it, and I wanted to kiss the shit out of her for it.

Bella walked into the living room with Emmett following behind her. She shoved him ahead of her, which was a feat in and of itself, and she began her pitch. The woman, on a mission, was absolutely mesmerizing. "Dad, this is Emmett McCarty. Emmett, this is my dad, Charlie Swan, and my mom, Renee. You two need to talk. Dad, you're looking for someone to sell the business to, and Emmett, you're looking to expand. Now, there are appetizers in the living room. Go…talk," she ordered. She'd clearly made a decision about what was best, and she was pushing them toward it. I had to admire her for her determination.

"Edward, can I get you to help me?" she asked. Of course, I followed her to the kitchen to see what she needed. Fuck, I'd follow her anywhere and help her with any damn thing she needed.

I was completely surprised when she pulled me into a kiss. It wasn't what I expected, but it was certainly what I'd been waiting for. It had been a long time since I'd really kissed Bella, and I wasted no time sweeping her into my arms while the rest of her guests were otherwise occupied.

Her lips were soft, and when I touched my tongue to her mouth to deepen the kiss, she didn't hesitate, whatsoever, to open her mouth and tangle her tongue with mine. It was one of the most enjoyable kisses that I'd ever experienced in my entire fucking life, and I settled in to relish it. I wanted so much more from her, but I would settle for a deep kiss from her with her family in the living room. She was a complete and utter enigma, and I wanted her to be mine. I wanted a lifetime with her to figure her out because I was certain it would take that long and then some.

Dinner was lively. That was the only way I could explain it. Bella's mother quizzed me on my plans in St. Louis while Emmett and Charlie talked business. Through the whole thing, Seth and his girlfriend didn't come out of his room. I could see Bella's dad glance at the door with a pissed-off look on his face, but I took those opportunities to talk about my business plans and how much my mom liked Bella. It seemed to separate me from the herd of guys who were probably in pursuit of her, and I was grateful that Seth was such a fucking player and had no respect for the fact that Bella's dad was eating a fantastic dinner about ten feet away from the door. I looked like a fucking saint compared to Seth.

I helped Bella and her mother with the dishes, and at the end of the night, it sounded like her father and Emmett McCarty had an agreement in principle for the transfer of business from CS Builders to McCarty Construction. I hoped it would be beneficial for both of them, but honestly, if Bella was involved, it was likely a match made in heaven.

I took my leave early so that her parents didn't think I was angling to stay the night. I bid her father and mother good-night, and I grabbed her hand and led her to the front door and out into the hallway of her apartment building.

"Thanks for having me over. Go out with me on Friday, will you?" I asked ass backwards. It came out sounding more like a command, and I knew the woman well enough that she wasn't going to be commanded to do anything.

"If that's an invitation, it's kind of shitty, but yes, I'll go out with you on Friday. Call me about when and where. You're a piece of work, I'll give you that," she told me as she walked back into her apartment with a smile on her face. I knew I had one on mine as well.

I drove home with nothing but Bella on my mind. I even ran a red light, but luckily there wasn't anyone around to catch me. I walked into the house finding Mom watching TV in the living room, which surprised me because she was usually in bed early. "Ma, what's wrong?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

"Nothing. How was dinner with Bella?" she asked. It had been fantastic, but I could tell that something was up with my mom, so I just said "great."

"Edward, Carlisle called. He and Esme are moving down this weekend. They found a house nearby and he asked if you could help," Mom advised nervously. It wasn't the most welcome news in the world, but I knew it was inevitable. That must have been the reason that my mom was still up. She was worried about my reaction to the news that my fucktard of a brother, who never called me for anything, had called to see if I'd help him carry boxes. I supposed that was all he thought I was good for…manual labor.

"Fine," I called as I climbed the stairs to my room. I also wasn't happy about the fact that the thorn in my side was going to be in the same city as me, but he was flesh and blood, and I'd be the bigger person, or so I hoped. It remained to be seen.

##

"What are you doing for lunch?' Bella asked. It was a month later, and we'd gone on a few dates, though they seemed to be fruitless. We always ended up talking about business, and she had so many ideas that I couldn't stop her from talking. We never talked about "us" or what the fuck we were actually expecting from each other, but her suggestions had my business soaring in all directions.

I'd incorporated. I had four projects in the works, and Emmett McCarty had three of them. He'd bought out Bella's dad, and she was working for him as an office manager but she was capable of so much more. I had to hire a different construction company for a project I had downtown, and it wasn't going well. The guy couldn't get the concept that the architect had put forth, and I was at the end of my rope with trying to get the guy on board with it.

"I'm going to go jump off the mother-fucking Poplar Street Bridge. You?" I asked. It wasn't the best day I'd ever had.

"What's wrong?" she asked sincerely.

"I hired this company, Black & Son, and the guy just doesn't get it. I'm ready to fucking shoot myself," I told her over the phone. I was on the site, and it was a mother-fucking disaster. I'd had the unfortunate opportunity to meet the neighborhood boss, and he'd suggested that if I didn't want my jobsite to go up in flames, I might want to buy into a little protection. The cost of it was five hundred a week, but it was cheaper than watching all of the work go to shit, so I agreed. It was my first encounter with that sort of a proposition in St. Louis, but I would become accustomed to it over the years, whether I liked it or not. The payback was that I didn't have problems with inspectors, which was unexpected. That was my first glimpse into how business was done in St. Louis City.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Bella answered. The line went dead, but I immediately felt better.

Thirty minutes later, I was sitting in my office in the job trailer eating a sandwich that Bella had brought with her while she was dealing with Jacob Black, the son of the owner of the company I'd hired for the job.

"I don't give a flying fuck what _you_ think it should be. Do you _not_ know how to read blueprints? Mr. Cullen spent a fortune having the architect draw up these plans. They're not just doodles, you know. It's a very simple floor plan. Do I really need to walk you through this? Where's your dad?" she snapped outside the window of my office. I was so fucking relieved to have someone else to deal with him that I couldn't even muster the strength to go out and offer any support. It was then that I decided that I was going to hire her away from wherever the fuck she was working because she was a dynamo, and I needed her on my side.

An hour later, she came back into the office and sat down across from my desk. "So?" I asked. I was ready to fire the guy, but I'd sunk a lot of money into the project and I was actually running out of cash.

"He's an idiot, and he hit on me like a rapid fire machine gun. He's got cost overruns out the ass but you hired him. I'd fire him and sue him, but I'm afraid it'll cost more in the long run. Where the fuck did you find him?" she asked as she pulled out a roast beef sandwich. She was right and I knew it, but my male pride didn't want to admit it at the time.

"Come to work for me. You can be my project manager. You know this business better than I fucking do. I had to pay the neighborhood boss five hundred to keep this whole fucking thing from going up like a goddamn roman candle. This shit is all new to me in St. Louis and I need help. I'll pay you what you're making now, and I'll give you a lot more control than you have with McCarty. We'll still use him, but he wasn't available for this job which is why I ended up with this jackleg who came half-ass recommended by some guy I struck up a conversation with at the Government Center when I went to get permits for this clusterfuck. Come to work for me," I pleaded.

I didn't know how I'd pay her but I'd figure it out. She was exactly what I needed. "Cullen, I pretty much already work for you for free. Why would you want to pay me? Who'd you have to pay off?" she asked.

"Some asshole named Galletti. All I know is that we make a great team. Look, I'm a little cash poor right now but I know where to get it. Come on board, and I'll make sure that your expenses are covered until I can pay you a real salary. I promise you that things will work out," I pulled out of my ass.

"I know Gianni Galletti. I'll talk to him. Listen, Cullen, I don't need a salary. I can continue to work for Emmett and consult for you on the side," she offered. It wasn't good enough.

"No. I want you to work for me. I'll figure out the money. Give me a week, and then I want an answer from you," I replied. She nodded and left. I went outside and looked at the work that was being done and could see everything she mentioned.

"Black, a word," I asked. He was a cocky little prick that was for sure.

"This is a shit job, and you know it. I don't do business this way. The concrete has pock marks in it, and don't you have a mother fucking smoother on site? If you can't do it right, then get the fuck out of here. I'll tear up our contract and you're done. Oh, and don't you ever hit on Bella again," I snapped.

"Dude, this concrete is code, and your foreman hit on _me_, not the other way around. You don't like the job we're doing, then we'll pack up and go, but you keep changing your mind about the way you want it to go. That's why you're over budget. Take my ass to court. You wouldn't be the first asshole to try it. I delivered according to the contract and the plans. Show me where it's off track. Just because you want to shortcut shit and save money with the budget you gave me, it's not my fault," he responded.

"You know what, you're out. You suck as a builder, and I'll make damn sure everyone I know hears about it. Get the fuck off my job site. You've been paid up to this point, but you're done. _You_ take _my_ ass to court, you little fuck," I shouted. He flipped me off but they packed up and left.

There I stood on a half-assed finished project with cash problems. That wasn't good at all, and I couldn't go back to the bank. I had three projects close to finished but I needed cash that day, and I was going to have to eat crow to get it. I hated myself for what I was thinking about doing, but I only needed the money for a month and I foolishly thought that maybe, just maybe, my brother would have an ounce of compassion in him to lend it to me. Of course, it wouldn't go that way.

The only good thing that happed was that some ass named Dominic showed up on the jobsite with a message from Gianni G that stated that he'd over-estimated the cost of doing business and that he was returning two hundred bucks to me. I wondered exactly how that came about, but I knew that Bella Swan had something to do with it, and I didn't question it. It only solidified the fact that I needed her on my team, come hell or high water.

##

It was just before Christmas, and I had something to do that I never wanted to do in my life. I'd been able to float most of the fall without having to go to Carlisle, but it was getting near the end of the year and I had obligations that needed to be met. I was waiting for a couple of things to fall into place, but until they did…I was strapped.

Thanksgiving had been spent at my mom's with Carlisle and I not speaking, and Esme trying to talk me into going out with their neighbor. After dinner, I went to Bella's apartment and we played cards and drank beer with Seth and Rachel, having had a great time.

I wasn't looking forward to Christmas with my brother, though I did enjoy Esme's company. I hoped that maybe we could form some type of truce, but with my purpose for agreeing to dinner with them that night, I highly doubted it.

"Edward, it's so good to see you. I'm so glad you finally came over for dinner. How's Liz?" Esme asked as she opened the front door of their new home in St. Louis. It wasn't far from Mom's house, and I was cringing because of what I was there to do. I knew how awful it was going to be, but I knew it would pay off in the long run so I went with hat in hand. Unfortunately, when I walked in, I saw four place settings on the dining room table and I could see that Esme had set me up on a blind date. I wasn't thrilled about it.

"Ma's great. She went Christmas shopping and to the movies tonight with a friend. I'm glad to see you guys settled," I answered. I'd helped Esme unload boxes and put up pictures and shit after they moved in so it wasn't the first time I'd been there, but it was the first time I'd have to sit down and ask my brother for a favor. I was almost ready to get back in the car and forget about it, especially in light of the fact that I'd have to make small talk with whomever the fuck they were fixing me up with. I should have found a job as a bag boy at the grocery store to earn money or sold my fucking car and bought a ten speed. It would have been a lot easier.

Bella had taken my mom shopping and to a movie so she wouldn't wonder what I was doing that night because Mom knew I wouldn't voluntarily go to Carlisle and Esme's house for dinner. Bella didn't know what I was going to do either, but when I asked her to take Mom out for a girls' night so I could talk to my brother, she didn't hesitate. That was another thing that made me love her, but I was too fucking chicken shit to tell her or even pursue her. I was basically on the verge of being a financial failure, and until I had success under my belt, I wouldn't dare go after her seriously.

"Well, baby brother, how's the construction _business_?" Carlisle asked cockily as he strolled into the family room of their new house. I nearly bit off my tongue to keep from just cussing him out on the spot. He was going to make me feel bad about everything I'd ever done when I asked him for a loan, and I knew it down to my bones.

"Let's make this quick. I'm here to ask you to borrow a hundred thousand dollars for a month. I'll pay you back with ten percent interest, but I need the money now. I've got deals closing in a month, and I'll be able to pay you back then, but I need to meet obligations now," I put out there and waited.

I'd decided it wasn't worth eating crow through dinner and listening to him telling me how much of a worthless fuck I'd become, nor was it worth having a stranger witness the humiliation to which he'd subject me. Either he was going to loan me the money or not. The accompanying lecture wasn't one I'd sit through.

"I knew one day you'd come crawling on your hands and knees begging for something. You should have made more of your life like I did. What happened to your trust fund?" he asked.

"It's tied up in business. Look, if you don't want to make ten grand in a month, just say so. I came to you first but I can get money elsewhere," I snapped. I had nowhere else to go...well, nowhere else that I was comfortable with, but I'd never admit it to the jackoff.

"I think I'm going to take a pass," Carlisle sniped as he poured himself a drink. I turned on my heel and walked out the door without another word. I would watch the whole thing collapse before I'd beg him for a fucking crumb. I gave him a good deal and he turned it down…case closed.

As I opened my car door, Esme ran out of the house. "Wait," she called. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Carlisle isn't the only one in the family with money. Is that all you need?" she asked. She pulled out a checkbook and looked at me.

"Yeah. I'll get the money back to you in thirty days with ten percent interest, I promise," I told her. She wrote the check and handed it to me without any lecture whatsoever. She kissed my cheek and she walked away. At least someone besides my mother and Bella had faith in me.

I had no idea how the next two weeks would play out. Three deals closed, and just after New Year's, I sent Esme a cashiers' check for her hundred thousand plus ten thousand in interest. I saw it as earnest money because she had faith in me when my brother didn't, and maybe, though hopefully not, I might have to go back to the well someday. I definitely wanted her to know that if I ever borrowed from her again, I'd always pay her back, though I had no immediate plans to borrow from anyone ever again.

\\\

_**E/N: I can already hear you all collectively calling Carlisle a dick! Go ahead and put it in writing…I've got a bad cold and need a good laugh!**_

_**A quick note…Please don't get the impression that this is a true representation of St. Louis. I won't lie and say that some of the events in the story aren't based on situations I've witnessed (my brother is a contractor), but I've exaggerated them a bit to spice things up…or so I hope.**_

_**I'll try to get another chapter up later…if I don't, definitely tomorrow.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Just got back inside from breaking up the most pathetic dog fight ever…my 3.5 LB Yorkie and my neighbor's 3 LB Chihuahua went after each other…lots of snarling and growling, but no real attack. Of course, my eunuch rolled over like a wuss! Anyway, here's another chapter.**_

_**I wanted to set groundwork for anyone (hopefully lots of anyones) who finds this over the weekend. Enjoy!**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**\\\ **_

Chapter 4. Scene of the Crash

Spring sprung, and things were moving along fucking swimmingly. I'd rented office space in a small building in Webster Groves. I'd hired a secretary and I had Bella working for me more or less, but we needed to make a more formal agreement because I worried about a conflict of interest with her job for McCarty. I knew they were close, but if there was a problem with something he did for me, whose side would she take?

Bella was incredible at coming up with new business opportunities. She'd come up with concepts that I never even dreamed about. She'd go to pick up lunch when she'd visit me on a jobsite and she'd come back with a new idea. It was absolutely incredible to see that light in her eyes as she explained to me the latest thing that hit her radar.

My mom was healthy, and she and Bella were close which made me happy. Mom, Bella, and Esme would go to lunch sometimes, and Bella came over to my mom's for dinner on Wednesday nights. Carlisle and Esme came over on Sundays, and I decided that I didn't want to have to sit through a meal with him, so the compromise was that Bella and I would do it on Wednesdays. My mom didn't really like it, but she learned to accept it.

Things were good on all fronts except for one…Bella and me. We just couldn't seem to get off the ground with regard to a relationship. I wasn't sure if it was my fault because it was so important to me that my business was successful before I really began my pursuit of something more with her, or if she was hesitant because we worked together, even if it was unofficially. Whatever the reason, it sucked.

It was a Friday evening, and Bella was going to come over and watch a movie and eat pizza. Mom was starting to go out with her friends again, and they were all taking her out for a celebration because she'd been back to the doctor and all of her tests came back cancer free again. The family, Bella included, was going to take her out to celebrate on Sunday for brunch. I wasn't looking forward to it because I'd been able to keep Bella away from Carlisle for a long time, but it would be unavoidable on Sunday.

I was pulling on a pair of shorts having just gotten out of the shower when my phone buzzed on my dresser. I picked it up and saw it was a text from the lady, herself.

_Running late. Coming straight from the jobsite. Don't start the movie without me. B_

I was looking forward to having her to myself that night. It seemed like we were both so busy that we couldn't get time alone, and I wasn't happy with it. It was time to tell her that I wanted more before I lost my mother-fucking mind, and with my mom out of the house, it was as good a time as any. I sent her a message back telling her I'd order the pizza and leave the door open for her.

I went to the kitchen and called her favorite pizza place, ordering her favorite, and then I went to the garage to get cold beer out of the refrigerator that I'd bought. I was starting to worry about myself because I was getting a little too comfortable living with my mom.

I'd bought a refrigerator for the garage for my beer because there wasn't any room in the kitchen fridge for it, and the fact that I'd actually looked at pool tables to put in my mom's empty basement really was bordering on never planning to leave the nest. I blamed it on the fact that I wasn't intimately involved with Bella and found no need to move out for privacy. The fact that my mom was a great cook who liked to take care of me probably didn't help my motivation either.

I ran up to my room to grab the movie I'd picked up on my way home and heard a commotion outside. I looked out my bedroom window and saw Bella standing next to her car dressed in work boots, shorts, a tank top, and her Cardinals' baseball cap. It was then that I remembered that Emmett's mud guy was out, and she was going to fill in for him on the job Emmett was finishing. The thing that I wasn't happy about was seeing my brother's car parked behind her, and he had her cornered in the yard. The discussion looked like it wasn't going very well, so I opened my bedroom window and listened.

"I didn't cut you off. I had the right of way, and if you hadn't stepped on the gas, jerkwad, there wouldn't have been any problems. I'd suggest that you get your license, registration, and insurance information out because you're paying for my car," I heard Bella snap. Oh, shit…that wasn't good.

"What are you doing _here_? I know you don't live here," Carlisle snapped. I quickly ran downstairs without finding shoes and shot out the front door before it got even more out of hand.

"What's going on?" I shouted.

"This little construction rat pulled out in front of me and I barely grazed the bumper of this crappy old car. She thinks I'm going to pay for it. Why is she here at our mother's house? Is she one of your whores?" Carlisle snapped at me.

"Whore? _Whore_? Who are you callin' a whore? Wait…You have _got_ to be the tight-assed brother who I keep hearing so much about. I'm not a whore, you dick. I'm the person who spent time with _your_ mother when she went through chemo and you couldn't be fucking bothered to come down and help out. I'm the woman who cooked for her and held her hand when her fucking hair fell out because your hoity-toity ass was too busy being the big successful doctor instead of the compassionate son like your brother. No wonder Esme and Liz have done everything they can to keep me from meeting you. You're a prick," Bella yelled. She looked like she was about to go after him, so I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her over to me. I also noticed that her little temper tantrum gave me a fucking hard-on. Yep, I liked 'em feisty.

"Carlisle, I'll thank you to apologize to Bella. She's been very good to Ma and me, and she and Ma are very close. I can guarantee you that Liz Cullen will not be happy about hearing this conversation when I tell her later," I snapped back.

"Yeah, well I think she's just after Mother for her money. Maybe you two are in cahoots on it. I'll make sure Mother knows about this, and I'm not paying for your piece-of-shit car," Carlisle snapped as he stomped over to his own car and got in without another word. When he looked back at the two of us on the yard, Bella flipped him off. It looked like a good idea to me, so I joined her.

After he was down the driveway, we walked around to the back of her car and I saw that he had, indeed, dented her bumper. "I'll pay to have Seth fix it. My brother's a fucking jerk. Now you see why we do dinner on Wednesdays?" I asked. She didn't answer and I looked at her and saw that she was crying.

"Oh, shit, come here. Trust me, he's not worth crying over," I told her as I pulled her into my arms and pulled off her baseball cap. She wrapped her arms around my waist and sobbed into my t-shirt. It wasn't at all what I expected, and I wasn't sure what had her crying. I guessed it was because of her car because I knew how she felt about it, and I would damn sure make certain that it was fixed, even though it was fucking Carlisle's fault.

I pulled her into the house with me and took her to the kitchen, helping her into a chair. I walked to the counter and got a box of tissues, and then I went to the fridge and pulled out two beers. "Bella, honey, don't cry over Carlisle. He's a dick," I offered as I twisted the cap off of a beer and put it in front of her.

"_You_ don't think what he said is true, do you?" she asked. The prick had said a lot, so I wasn't sure exactly to what she was referring, but a general 'no' was definitely in order.

"I know you're not a whore, that's for sure, and I know that _we're_ not in cahoots over anything. I told you he's an arrogant jackoff, and I'm sorry you had to find out first hand. What happened?" I asked.

She dried her eyes and took a long pull on her beer. I slipped out of my chair and untied her work boots and pulled them and her socks off as I waited for her to answer. "I was making a right onto Whitehall, and the light was on yellow, so I went ahead and made the turn thinking he'd stop because the light was about to change to red. He didn't. He gunned it and he hit me, and he said it was my fault. Edward, I'm not a whore, and I'm not after anything from you or your mom besides friendship. How can Esme be married to him? They're so very different, it's not even funny. I thought maybe you just had a sibling rivalry thing with him and that's why you two didn't get along, but the man is a poor excuse for a human being. I'm not going to that brunch for your mom. I'll take her out myself, but I don't ever want to see him again," she explained.

Fuck, I couldn't blame her. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Look, you know where my room is. Go up and take a shower. There are fresh towels in the linen closet. Dig around in my closet or my dresser and find something to put on. I know I've got running shorts that have a drawstring that should stay up, though I really don't care if they do. I'll keep the pizza warm. Take your time," I told her as I went to the door. I heard her on the stairs as I opened the door to see the pizza delivery guy standing there.

"Nice joint," the kid remarked. I could tell he was high as a mother-fucking kite, and I prayed that he didn't smoke pot while our pizza was in the car. After I paid him and he left, I smelled the box and was pleased that there wasn't the aroma of ganja on it. I put it into the oven and turned it on low, and I grabbed another beer.

I went to the family room and sat down on the couch turning on the television. I wasn't particularly watching anything because I was thinking about what my ass of a brother had said to Bella and what the fuck I was going to do about it. I was going to talk to Carlisle and make it known that he owed Bella an apology because I wanted her as a permanent fixture in our family, so he was going to have to suck it up and accept her whether he liked it or not.

Then, my mind hit on the fact that Bella was upstairs in _my_ shower naked and wet. The angel on my shoulder chastised me for wanting to sneak upstairs and catch an eyeful of what I was sure was a beautiful pair of tits and a gorgeous ass. The devil in my pants was trying to break out of my shorts and rip himself from my body and go up to wash her back and maybe a little lower. As much as I wanted to go up there, I knew we needed to get some things straight before we could move in the direction I was hoping…a serious relationship.

Fifteen minutes later, she came downstairs in one of my t-shirts and a pair of shorts that were miles too big for her. Her hair was wet and she was barefoot, but she looked incredible and fucking smelled even better. "Feel better?" I asked as she dropped her dirty clothes by the front door next to her work boots.

"Much. Now, where's the food? I'm starving. I didn't eat lunch today because we were behind, so I worked through lunch. Of course, none of the guys did, but that was fine because I got done twice as fast without them around. So, we've got a few things, other than your fuckhead of a brother, to talk about," she offered.

We went to the kitchen and I pulled out the pizza. We loaded our plates and grabbed cold beers, going back to the family room. I muted the television because I wanted to know what she wanted to talk about, and I planned to put the hard sell on her to go to work for me and then zero in on the relationship thing.

"Okay, you first," I told her. We were going to have several discussions that night, so the sooner she got her shit off her chest, the sooner we could get to my shit.

"Okay. Liz told me that she's ready for reconstruction but she's afraid to talk to you about it," she began. I had no idea what that meant. I looked around the family room and couldn't imagine what Mom wanted to change at the house because she seemed to love the place.

"I thought she loved this house. If she wants to change things, I guess I can talk to…" I responded. She started laughing as she was chewing her pizza.

"I'm going to stop you before you embarrass yourself," she replied as she put her hand over her mouth to swallow. "Her doctor told her that she's healed enough to have breast reconstruction, since she didn't have it during the mastectomy. She doesn't want to remodel the house. Actually, she wants to sell the house and get something smaller, but she's hesitant to bring it up with you because she doesn't want you to feel like she's kicking you out," Bella continued. It was all fucking news to me.

"God, why does she want to have that done?" I asked. I knew what my mom had gone through with her mastectomy, but why she'd want to go under the knife again wasn't something I could grasp. Even the simplest of procedures had certain risks, and I thought that the fact that she'd survived breast cancer should have made her happy. Why she'd be willing to risk a surgery didn't make a bit of fucking sense to me.

"Your mother is a beautiful woman, Cullen. She's only fifty-three years old, and well, she's been single a long time. There have been a few gentlemen of late who have shown an interest in her, but she's self-conscious about her body because of the mastectomy. Before you open your stupid mouth and say something completely ridiculous, let me toss out that Esme brought it up with your dicktard brother, and he's vehemently against it. He thinks it's a horrible waste of money. It's not about the money, Edward. It's about your mom's self-esteem. She needs to do this for herself," Bella explained as I listened.

The woman had me figured out completely. I loved my mom and if she wanted something, I'd spare no expense to ensure she had it. If my brother was against it, I'd definitely be in favor of it. It wasn't an algebra problem to solve. I didn't care if my mom wanted to become a motorcycle riding pole dancer…if Carlisle was against it, I was all for it.

"Okay, I'll talk to her about it tomorrow. If she needs to do it for herself, I'll do what I can to support her and make sure it happens. How do you know that Esme talked to Carlisle about it?" I asked.

"I hear from your sister-in-law at least three times a week. She's on a mission to set me up with every single guy she knows. She's interviewing for a position with the St. Louis Historical Society, did you know that?" Bella asked. Fuck, she knew more about my family than I did.

"I _didn't_ know that. Have you gone on any dates with anyone?" I asked nervously. I took another bite of pizza hoping that a full mouth would keep me from having a shit fit if she said yes.

"I have no desire to date anyone. She's sweet to think of me, but I don't want to date anyone right now," she answered. That was my fucking cue, so I put my plate on the table and took a drink of my beer. I needed to know what she thought was going on between us, and I needed to know right then.

"What's this between us?" I asked quickly before I pussied out.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She picked up her beer nervously and took a drink without looking me in the eyes.

"Okay, I'm laying this out here, and we're going to talk about it. I've had some of the best times of my life spending time with you. At the strangest fucking times, you kiss me. I think we've actually had some real dates in there somewhere, but you don't seem to want to take things to the next level, and I'm not sure how much longer I can hang out in the friend zone. I like being friends with you, don't get me wrong. Fuck, you're the most intelligent woman I've ever met, and you've helped me with my business more than I ever thought I'd need. You won't come to work for me, and it seems like you don't want an actual relationship with me. I need to know where we are here before I lose my fucking mind," I answered. It was laying it all on the line, and I hoped I wasn't making a colossal mistake.

"So, you want to step things up? I assume you're talking about sex and everything that comes with it," she responded.

"I'd be lying if I said that sex with you didn't cross my mind," _like 24/7/365_ "but it's more than that, I hope. I want to call you when I'm having a bad day and have you talk me out of firing some asshole, and I want to spend the night with you and wake up with you next to me with your head on my chest. I want to call you and say, 'hey, babe, let's go to the baseball game tonight', and know that you're going to be completely on board with it. And, yeah, I definitely want to be able to have as much sex with you as you're willing to agree to because I think you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever met and I'd love nothing more than to be able to see you naked as much as possible.

"I also want you to come to work for me because we're going to run into a problem at one point or another with you working for Emmett and helping me out. I don't want a conflict of interest. I want you on my side in that kind of an argument. That's what I want…I want everything," I explained. I took another drink of my beer and picked up my third piece of pizza to await her judgment.

"Edward, we do all of that stuff, except for the sex, on a regular basis. You and I went to a ballgame last week and sat in the cheap seats. I met you there right after work, and we had brats for dinner. You've slept at my place more than once, in my bed, no less, and let me point out one important thing here. _You. Live. With. Your. Mom_. I love Liz, but I doubt she wants to get up and see me coming down the stairs having fucked her son in his room _under her own roof_. You need to think about moving out. I don't date guys who can't cut the cord," she told me. She had a point, but I knew my mom would love nothing more than to be able to put a label on Bella and me. She quizzed me about it all the goddamn time.

"Okay, point taken. You're right. I'll get a place of my own. Help me look, will you? I want it somewhere that you don't mind coming to stay because I don't like being at your place when Seth and Rachel are there. Hell, I think they've likely fucked all over the goddamn apartment," I answered.

She laughed in agreement. "Fine. So, about working for you, I'll do it. I've worried about a conflict between my allegiance on the jobs that Emmett does for you. My one sticking point is that I don't want people to know we're dating. I'm not telling Esme because I don't want Carlisle to weigh in on it, and if we're going to work together, I don't want people to think I've slept my way into the job. No one will respect me if we don't keep it completely professional, you know, so on the job, I'm just your…what will I be exactly?" she asked.

"Project Manager. You'll advise me on projects that we come up with, and then it'll be your job to manage the projects and see that our vision is fulfilled. You know how to work with contractors, and I know how to get financing and oversee the budget. You know how to market things, and I know how to negotiate the price. We're like a fucking dream team. I'll double your salary at McCarty," I offered.

"Is that from the guy who wants to sleep with me or my new boss?" she asked as she finished her beer.

"Okay, you're not a hooker, so it's your new boss, and I've got the numbers to back it up," I responded as I went to my briefcase and pulled out the books from the latest jobs that I'd successfully completed. I tossed the file to her, and she opened it and perused the spread sheets I'd presented. I saw her eyes light up like I hoped, and a slow smile crept up on her face.

"Fuck, you're in the black…and very well in the black. Okay, Mr. Cullen, I'll let you double my salary. Now, I'm clocking out because I've got a date with a handsome man to watch 'The Hangover' and hopefully get a little over-the-clothes action while we make out on the couch. I'll give Emmett my notice on Monday, and I'll start in two weeks," she announced. I laughed as I sat down on the couch taking her hand.

"Actually, I think it would work out better if you started in three weeks because I'm going to be taking my girlfriend to Cabo for my birthday," I announced having made the decision on the spot.

"Girlfriend, huh? Well, she's a lucky girl. I'll give my notice on Monday. Now, not more talk of work because my boyfriend is waiting for me to watch a movie and make out on his mom's couch," she teased pulling me down on top of her. _Oh, fuck yeah._

I hit the remote to start the movie and wasted no time kissing her. Her mouth was as warm and inviting as I remembered, and I hoped that with the new revelations between us which had only taken me a fucking year to get out there, I could kiss her anytime I wanted. When my tongue swept across her lips, she opened her mouth as she'd done on a few occasions in the past and her tongue met mine in her mouth.

I loved kissing her. Her lips were soft and her mouth was sweet, even with the taste of garlic and beer, and my cock sprung to life immediately. Before too long, I'd managed to work my hand under her t-shirt to feel her silky soft skin. It was everything I ever thought it would be. Just as I was working my way up to her left breast, I heard my mother's keys in the front door.

"Fuck," I whispered to her. She giggled, but before I could climb off of her, my mother walked into the family room and caught us on the couch. I tried to scramble off of her, but my hard on precluded me from actually sitting up. My cargo shorts would be tented like a Boy Scout camp if I sat up, and I sure as fuck didn't want my mother to see _that_.

"Oh, wow, this is fantastic. It's about time," Mom called as she walked into the room seeing us on the couch with my hand up Bella's…my…t-shirt. I quickly pulled my hand out and swallowed hard trying to decide what to say.

"Look, Ma, we're not telling anyone about this, okay?" I asked. I climbed off of Bella and sat up because I could see that my mother wasn't going anywhere until she got the story.

"Liz, I'm sorry about this. I never intended…" Bella began as I pulled a throw pillow on my lap. I could swear I saw my mother laughing behind her hand as she pretended to scratch her nose. In all my life, I'd never gotten caught feeling up a girl at my parents' house, but at the ripe old age of twenty-six, nearly twenty-seven, there I was.

"Stop, both of you. I'm very happy about this development because it's been a long time coming. Now, I'm going upstairs to read. Carry on, you two," Mom called sarcastically as she rose from her chair at the end of the couch.

"Ma, can Bella spend the night?" I asked like I was fucking twelve. I saw the look on my new girlfriend's face, and I couldn't help but laugh. She was mortified and looked like she wanted to backhand me in the mouth.

"Jeez, you're not a teenager. Once I go to bed, I don't care who's here and who's not. Goodnight, you two. Your secret's safe with me," Mom called as she left the room. After I heard her on the stairs, I went back to attacking Bella on the couch. I was about to start peeling her clothes off when she stopped me.

"Since your mom said it was okay, I guess I'll stay _tonight_. Now, maybe we should take the movie upstairs?" she asked. I was definitely on her wave length.

I turned off the TV, and we carried our empty bottles and plates into the kitchen. Bella wrapped up the rest of the pizza and we loaded our dishes into the dishwasher as we chatted about a project I was interested in pursuing.

"I'll go look at it, but you remember the history, right?" she asked as I talked about a property I'd been thinking about developing.

"Not sure what you mean," I answered as I put the detergent into the dishwasher and turned it on.

"There was a flood back in the nineties. It was awful. That place is on a flood plain, and I think anyone who buys in would have a problem getting adequate insurance which wouldn't make it a viable property to develop," she answered as she wiped off the counter and tossed the paper towel in the trash.

"We're off the clock, Miss Swan. Let's go to bed," I suggested taking her hand. We climbed the stairs to my room, and I shut the door with a smile on my face. My life was shaping quite nicely.

We climbed into my bed, and I pulled her on top of me immediately. It was something I'd dreamed about and jerked off to more than a couple…hundred…times, and it was finally happening. I pulled her down to kiss her and wasted no time about moving my hands up under my t-shirt that she was wearing. Her skin was softer than anything I'd ever felt, and my dick was certainly happy with the fact that her hot core was hovering right over the top of it in a thin pair of my basketball shorts.

As her tongue explored my mouth, I moved my hands back to her hips and pulled her firmly against me so as to dissuade any notion she might have that I didn't want her with everything in me. The friction of her body against mine was exactly what I was seeking.

After several minutes of kissing, and God knew, it was everything I wanted, I was about to explode in my pants. She was incredibly sexy with her face flushed from passion. I was high-fiving myself in my head for leaving the bedside light on so I could see it. But, I was about to embarrass the shit out of myself, so I needed to know how far she was willing to go. "Bella, I'm about to do something quite embarrassing in my pants. I need you to tell me how far you want to take this," I gasped as she moved on my cock.

"I can't do this with your mom down the hall," she responded as she moved off of me. Okay, so we were taking it slow. I'd have to explain it to my cock, but hopefully, he'd understand it…eventually. I was definitely going to start looking for apartments the next day. I'd be damned if I'd cockblock myself.

##

I woke up the next morning and found that I was alone. There was a document up on my laptop on the bed next to me, so I rubbed my eyes to try to see clearly and found it was a note from Bella.

**Boyfriend –**

**I remembered that Esme was coming over to take your mom shopping this morning, so I wanted to get out of here before she showed up. Call me later. I've got to work until 3:00, but maybe you wanna come over to my place tonight? Seth is going to be gone and I'll cook for you. Bring your jammies : ).**

**Your Girlfriend**

I saved it on my hard drive because it was the first note she'd ever left me and apparently, I was turning into a fucking teenage girl. I took a quick shower and went downstairs to find my mom in the kitchen with the paper. She and I had a few things to discuss.

"Hey, Ma. Were you up when Bella left?" I asked as I poured myself a cup of coffee and added a splash of milk. I saw bagels on the counter and popped one into the toaster oven. It was an "everything" bagel which was my favorite, and I wondered what time my mom got up and went to the bakery.

"Actually, I wasn't up when she left the first time, but she came back with bagels, and I was up that time.I'm really happy that you two are finally together. Why don't you two want Esme and Carlisle to know? Has Carlisle even met her? I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt, Edward. He was raised with manners, you know," Mom offered.

The fact that Bella brought back bagels didn't really surprise me. I was going to have to remember to take her some flowers and a nice bottle of wine when I went to her house for dinner that night…and I wasn't taking jammies…and she wouldn't be wearing any either.

"As a matter of fact, he met Bella last night. He hit her car and said it was her fault; he insulted her by calling her a whore; and he insinuated that Bella and I are trying to fleece you of your savings. What was that about manners?" I asked as I pulled the sundried tomato cream cheese that Bella knew I liked from the fridge. I slathered it on and took my plate to sit down at the table. I could see my mother was dumbfounded by what I'd just blurted out, and I felt kind of bad. It wasn't really her fault that her eldest was a callous dickhead.

"He _said_ that? Dear God, he's out of control. I'm going to have to have a talk with him. I'll make him apologize to Bella on Sunday, and he _will_ pay to fix her car. I know how much she loves that car," Mom answered. I took the real estate section and began looking for apartments in the area.

"Well, he won't be able to apologize on Sunday because Bella and I won't be there. She and I will take you out on our own. Now, let's talk about something else. I'm going to move out. Bella tells me that you want to sell the house and get something smaller, and I can see that _that_ would be a good idea. You know, you can talk to _me_ directly about things. You don't have to funnel information through my girlfriend," I told her. I saw her smile at my reference, and I knew she was happy about the news.

"Oh, I wasn't doing that, _really_. I was just feeling her out about how she thought you'd take the news. She knows you very well. So you two are _officially_ an item now? I'm so glad. She's a lovely young woman, Edward," Mom confirmed what I already knew.

"We are. It's only taken me, what, four years to get to this place with her. Anyway, that brings up another thing. She's going to come to work for me, and she doesn't want anyone thinking she slept her way into the job. That's not the case, but people might misconstrue it. She works with a lot of men who wouldn't take her seriously if they knew she was my girlfriend, so we're keeping it under our hats for a while. Now, when are you going to have your surgery? I'm taking Bella to Cabo for my birthday, but we'll change our plans if your surgery is going to be that soon," I offered. I was definitely going to be there for my mom. If she wanted to have the surgery, she would have my full support.

"Oh, she told you about that too? I'm not exactly sure if I want to have it, but if I do, I'm going to wait until the fall. What will you do about work while you're gone?" Mom asked.

"Everything else except one job I have right now is fine. One's stalled until I can get another construction company to come in, so it won't be a problem. Can I ask you something?" I asked. Maybe she could give me insight into something I'd wondered about for years.

"Sure, ask away," Mom replied as she took her plate and cup to the sink.

"Why does Carlisle hate me so much? I've tried to figure out over the years what I've ever done to him, but I honestly can't come up with a damn thing," I told her.

"This is merely speculation on my part because I've never talked to your brother about it, but I guess it goes back to your father. It's not anything _you_ did, dear. Carlisle and your dad didn't have the relationship you had with Dad. When you boys were growing up, your father was much harder on your brother than he was on you.

"Carlisle wanted to go into teaching after he graduated high school and started applying to colleges with that in mind. Your father put his foot down and demanded that your brother become a doctor. I don't know what exactly was behind it, but your dad told him if he didn't go to medical school, we wouldn't help with college expenses. I tried to talk to your father about it, but he said he had his reasons, and he really didn't listen to me about things like that back then. So, Carlisle did as your father insisted and abandoned his dream.

"When you graduated high school, you wanted to go into construction, and your father eventually supported you in that decision. Carlisle said it was unfair and that your father loved you more than him. Your dad didn't do anything to dissuade him of the notion, and I believe that Carlisle has always taken it out on you because you got to choose your career when his was forced on him. I tried to overcompensate with your brother because he and your father weren't close, but maybe I was wrong. It's easy to look back on it _now_, but back then, it wasn't so cut and dried," Mom explained.

"But, I didn't have anything to do with any of that shit. Hell, I didn't even _know_ about it. Why am I the bad guy because I did what I wanted to do?" I asked. It didn't make any fucking sense to me.

"Do you remember your father wanting you to go to law school?" Mom asked. I did. It was the only fight my dad and I ever had because I told him I had no desire to become a lawyer, and I didn't really give a shit if he paid for my college or not. I'd go to a state school and pay for the shit myself. He and I didn't speak for nearly a month, but when it came time to apply to colleges, my father turned over the account to a college fund that covered all my expenses and told me to chase my dream. Unfortunately, he died before he saw me graduated from college. I wished he had been around to see that I was doing a job I loved and how happy I was to be doing it.

"Yeah, I told him to go to hell. We didn't talk for a month," I answered with a laugh, remembering the epic argument we had that resulted in a lot of cursing and door slamming. Maybe I was more like Carlisle than I wanted to admit? _Fuck no_.

"Well, your brother didn't have the guts to stand up to your father like you. I think he's always envied your attitude regarding life. You're usually more laid back and roll with the flow than Carlisle. He has to be in control of everything just like your father. I think he saw it as a slap in the face that your father paid for your college even when you didn't do as he demanded. I don't know for sure, but I'd say that has a lot to do with it. That's my guess about why he is the way he is," Mom finished just as the doorbell rang. I got up and opened it to find a very flustered Esme on the other side.

"Hey Esme. Ma's in the kitchen," I offered as I stepped aside for her to come inside.

"Edward, Carlisle told me what he did last night. I'm so sorry about that. He had a really bad day yesterday and…" she began making excuses for him. There was no excuse for his behavior, and I wasn't going to let her try to smooth it over.

"Esme, you know Bella very well. Carlisle called her a whore and suggested she was trying to take Ma to the cleaners, with help from me. I'm used to that shit, but Bella didn't deserve it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going apartment hunting. You two have a nice day. Ma, I've got plans tonight. Don't wait up," I called as I climbed the stairs to my room.

I sent Bella a text asking what was for dinner so I'd know what kind of wine to get, and I packed a small bag to take with me. I didn't plan to go back home that day because I didn't want to chance running into my brother if he and Esme spent time with Mom that night. If I saw the son-of-a-bitch, I'd probably beat his ass. That wasn't out of the realm of possibilities.

_**\\\**_

_**Please let me know what you think. The Carlisle issue won't be dealt with for a while, sorry…patience, my kittens!**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello all! Sorry I'm late…I feel like I'm late for a date. That Nyquil is quite an ass kicker! Thank you so kindly for your reviews. I needed the laugh to wake me up, and they certainly did the trick. We're unanimous in that we all believe that Carlisle needs his ass kicked. I believe one of you gentle folk referred to him as a dickless porn star! Loved it.**_

_**I will continue with daily updates because while I have your attention, I don't want you to wander off on me. BUT…it'll only be one chapter a day (if I can contain myself). Does that work for you? Show of hands…**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilighted characters. Blah, blah, copyright infringement blah.**_

_**Let's go get our boy laid, shall we… ; )**_

_**\\\**_

Chapter 5. Pajama Party

I stopped at Bella's favorite deli to pick up sandwiches and then I drove out to the Bayless job site where she was working. She'd brought me lunch many times, and I was returning the favor. That, and the fact that I wanted to see her again since she was gone when I woke up that morning. I'd found an apartment off of Big Bend Boulevard which was close to where Bella shared an apartment with Seth. I wanted her to go look at it with me on Sunday, so maybe I was buttering her up a little.

I pulled up to the job site and saw Emmett and a few of the guys milling around. He didn't look very happy to see me, and I wondered if Bella had already given him her notice. I grabbed the bag with our sandwiches and headed toward the job trailer.

"You've got some balls showing up here today, Cullen. I can't believe you're hiring away my prize employee," Emmett complained. Obviously, she'd told him.

"Look, I didn't set out to steal her away. I've been after her to work for me for a long time. I finally gave her an offer she can't refuse," I answered cockily as I stroked my chin, Godfather style.

"Yeah, well, I can't double her salary, and frankly, I don't know how you can either. I pay her $45,000 a year," he responded. Okay, I didn't know _that_, but it didn't matter anyway. So, when all was said and done, she'd actually make more than me for the first few years…that was fine. I knew that she was worth every penny, and I could live off my trust fund if I needed. I'd been able to put money away after I got paid from several jobs, so I wasn't hurting for money.

"Emmett, I've got no problem paying her what she's worth. Here, I brought you lunch," I told him giving him my sandwich. I needed to stay on his good side because he was the best builder I'd worked with, and I wanted to continue to use him in the future. I could stop and grab myself a burger later.

"Yeah, well, that's the least you could do. Bella kind of told me about the clusterfuck with Black & Son and that the job's just been setting for a while. I've got a job that cancelled on me. I've got the last two weeks of June and the first two weeks of July available. You want me to come take a look?" he asked. I did, but I wasn't going to be around one of those weeks and neither was Bella. I was certain it would look suspicious if we were both gone that week. I needed to talk to her about what to do.

"Let me get back to you. I need to talk to my Project Manager about it," I teased as I walked into the trailer. I heard him call me a fucker, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, Cullen, this is Tanya Evans. Tanya, this is Edward Cullen. He owns EC Development. He's the guy I was telling you about," Bella began. She was introducing me to a tall, leggy, strawberry blonde, and I wasn't sure why.

"Miss Evans, how do you do?" I asked looking at Bella curiously.

"Tanya is temping here, and she's looking for a full-time job. She's worked in construction before, but not in St. Louis. I thought maybe you'd like to talk to her about the job at ECD," Bella answered. I knew I probably looked like I was crazy, but as far as I knew I didn't _have_ an opening at ECD.

"Um, well, I guess…" I began not sure what to say. I had no idea what the woman was thinking.

"Tanya, can you go out and have Emmett sign off on these orders so we can fax them before we leave today?" Bella asked, handing her a clipboard. "Sure. Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen," Tanya responded as she took it and walked out the door.

When it closed, I turned to Bella and cocked an eyebrow. "I _have_ a secretary. I know you've talked to her on the phone," I responded.

She laughed. "No, Cullen, what you've got is a dick-chasing tramp that pops bubble gum over the phone like she's fucking thirteen-years old. She's not exactly the professional face of ECD that I think you want out there. Tanya has record-keeping experience and is extremely professional. Oh, and she's dating Emmett so she'll be able to pave the way if we run into problems with his schedule. She's very persuasive with him, as I've found," Bella answered with a wiggle of her eyebrows. I laughed as I handed her the bag with her sandwich and sat down in the chair next to her desk. Fuck, she was hot with her hair in braids and a tank top that showed off the fabulous tits that I was yet to see in person.

"So what makes you think Jessica is a dick-chasing tramp?" I asked. I really didn't know anything about the woman except that she didn't know a purchase order from an invoice which was why I handled the books myself. It would be nice to turn the books over to someone else who was remotely competent.

"I heard her talking to one of her friends on the phone when I stopped by your office one day to drop off a bid for Emmett. She said you and she were an item which is why I stayed in the friend zone with you for so long. I finally confronted her about it, and she admitted that you weren't dating _yet_, but it was her goal to change that. If you're with _me_, she's gotta go," Bella announced as she offered me half of her sandwich. I laughed.

"Whatever you say, Miss Swan," I answered as I took a bite of the sandwich. I should have just signed over the company to her right then and there. She knew more about the business climate in St. Louis than I did, and I was fucking sure she could teach me a hell of a lot, plus she completely owned my ass and I'd probably do anything she ever told me to do. Who was I kidding…I'd definitely do anything she told me.

I'd noticed Jessica flirting with me on occasion, but I just blew it off as her nature. Since Bella pointed it out, I saw a lot more occasions of inappropriate behavior than I'd noticed in the past. Bella was right. Jessica had to go.

"So, I found an apartment off Big Bend. I thought we'd go look at it on Sunday, unless you have other plans," I announced as I took the can of Coke she offered.

"I thought you had brunch with your family," she replied.

"I had a nice talk with Ma this morning. Thanks for the bagel, by the way. You're spoiling me. Anyway, I told her we'll take her out together another night. If she decides to go through with the surgery, she's going to wait until the fall, and I guess she's going to put the house up soon. I told her she didn't have to go through my girlfriend to get me to talk about stuff," I told her. I decided not to tell her about the rest of the shit Mom and I talked about because I didn't want to taint the conversation with anything relating to my brother. I'd tell her another time.

"That's probably a good idea. So, um, I was thinking of making seared tuna steaks for dinner. How's that sound?" she asked. Hell, I'd eat fucking drywall if I could eat it with her.

"Sounds good. So, what time should I come over?" I asked nervously. I wasn't sure where Tanya and Emmett were and I didn't want to _out_ us because they overheard our conversation.

"I get off at 3:00. Meet me at the apartment, and then we'll drive out to that place on Lemay that you think you want to waste money on. Oh, and when you go buy wine, pick up a box of condoms. You know what size you need," she remarked with a smirk. My dick definitely took notice. I couldn't help but laugh at her cockiness. We were quite the pair.

I rose from the chair and quickly pecked her on the lips before Emmett or Tanya walked inside, and I left her to do her work. Well, that and the fact that I was sporting wood and I didn't want anyone on the job site to see me in that condition. I had nowhere to go and nothing to do for the rest of the afternoon, so I drove downtown to the river front and sat looking at the water for a while, thinking about my future and what I wanted it to look like.

After my discussion with Bella about Jessica, I thought about what image I actually wanted ECD to put off, and I decided that my girlfriend was right. Prior to that moment, I'd been the t-shirt-and-jeans construction guy who built strip malls and small retail establishments. That wasn't what I wanted to be known for. I didn't want to come off as a fly-by-night company, so a more professional image was important. I drove to a high-end shopping mall and bit the bullet, buying an assload of new suits and everything that went with them, and I decided that I needed different office space. I needed to change my image, and I had a much clearer picture of what I wanted it to be. I was going to take on bigger projects and raise my sights. With Bella at my side, we could make a lot of money. First, I had to put forth the image, and the rest would come…or so I hoped.

##

I knocked on the door of Bella's apartment at exactly 3:30. I'd seen her car on the lot, so I knew she was home. I'd bought us a nice sauvignon blanc to go with the tuna steaks, and I had a handful of sunflowers because I'd noticed that she had them at her place the night I had dinner there with her parents, and I had two boxes of condoms. Maybe I was a little over-zealous for the sex, but if there was a shot in hell that I was going to get to have sex with the beautiful Miss Isabella Swan, I was going to be a goddamn Eagle Scout about it and be _overly_ prepared.

She came to the door in a towel. That was her first mistake. Her skin was pink from the sun or the shower, and I nearly swallowed my own fucking tongue at the sight of her. Her second mistake…she smelled fucking incredible and had a glowing smile on her face. I walked into her place, went to the kitchen, dropping off the flowers on the counter and shoving the wine in the fridge, and I picked her up and carried her and the two boxes of condoms back to her room. I pushed the door shut with my foot, and I carried her over to her bed without one word, placing her on her feet.

"Wow, old school. I like it," she teased. I pulled off my shirt and my jeans, and I pulled her onto the bed next to me.

"I'll show you old school," I teased. I kissed her passionately on the lips and moved my hands to remove her towel. Before I pulled it completely off of her, I needed to make sure she was on the same page.

"Tell me if you don't want to do this," I told her as I stilled my hand on her towel-clad breast.

"Edward, we've had like four years of foreplay. I very much want to do this," she told me as she snaked her hand down my boxers and grabbed my aching cock. I nearly shot off in her hand. It was soft and warm…her hand, not my cock because that poor devil was anything but soft…and it was everything I'd fantasized it would be…and trust me, I'd fantasized a lot.

I pulled the towel off of her and moved back to take in her naked form that I'd wanted to see for a very long time. "God, you're fucking spectacular," I told her as my mouth found hers and my hand found her wet center. She wanted me as much as I craved her, and I wasn't stopping unless she told me. I quickly slid my shorts down my body with my left hand as my right hand continued to stroke her sex. I saw the flush on her chest first. The bottom lip between her teeth was nearly my undoing.

"Don't keep me waiting. I can be very demanding," she gasped as my thumb brushed across her clit. I grabbed a box of condoms and ripped it open with my teeth, spilling them all over the floor. I quickly grabbed one and ripped it open. I wasted no time encasing myself inside it, and after that, I wasted no time encasing myself inside Bella. She was tight, but she was more than ready for me.

"Oh, that's it," she whispered. I settled between her legs and slowed my strokes so that she could adjust to me because she was breathing hard. After a minute, she raised her legs and clasped them around my waist pulling me closer to her.

"Why did we wait so long to do this?" I whispered against her neck as I kissed and nipped my way toward her beautiful mouth, my movement inside her never stopping.

"We're stupid? We're masochists?" she offered. I couldn't help but laugh because she was probably right on both counts.

I continued to move inside her and kissed her as much as I could to make up for all of the missed opportunities along the way. I flipped us over and pulled her on top of me so that I could get her to where I was. After several minutes of her moving on top of me with my thumb circling her clit and her hands braced on my chest, I couldn't hold back any longer. "Fuck Bella, I can't…" I began. I felt her body tense and my cock was suddenly being squeezed which was all it took to send me over the edge behind her. It was amazing, but it didn't take nearly as long as I'd have liked.

As I continued to pulse inside her, I pulled her down to kiss her because it was monumental in my opinion. She was everything that I could have dreamed of, and she was on top of me catching her breath. It was pretty damn perfect in my opinion. I held her tightly against me as we both recovered, and when I slipped from her body, I gently lay her on the bed next to me. I pulled off the condom and tied it, tossing it into the trash can near the bed.

"Jesus, you're good at that," she commented as she swept her hair over her shoulder and lie on her side facing me. I turned on my side and propped my head on my hand and looking into those damn doe eyes that caught my attention years before.

"It helps that I was with you. You're very good at that as well. Is it really _that_? It sounds like something off a sitcom," I responded with a laugh as I ran my index finger along her jawline. She made it easy to laugh when I was with her.

"Okay, fucking? Is that better?" she commented as she ran her fingers through my hair causing me to close my eyes at the tenderness of her touch. I wasn't exactly prepared for it, but when I felt it, I greeted it with open arms.

"This time, we fucked. Next time, it won't be that way. I think we just needed to get that out of our systems, but I promise you, I want to take my time with you and get to know every inch of your body, mind and soul. I just didn't have the control this time because it had been years in the making," I joked. Well, I half joked because it was true.

"Yeah, I agree. Now, do you want to take me to the money pit?" she asked, regarding the property off Lemay that I had told her about.

"That's a negative fucking attitude going into this, Miss Swan," I responded. She laughed and rested her head on my shoulder as my arms wrapped tightly around her body. Afternoon sex was a better way to spend time than anything I could have thought up to do.

"I told you what I think about that site. What exactly do you want to build there? I still think it's a bad idea," she answered. I was pretty sure the next news I had wouldn't go over very well.

"FYI, I already bought it. Demolition on everything except the main warehouse is set to start the first week of August. I was thinking that it would be perfect for retail space. The area is in need of retail space, and I already sent off a letter to an outlet retail company to see if they'd be interested. An upscale outlet mall in that area could bring in a lot of new business. I think you're underestimating the possibilities," I told her as I played with her soft hair.

"You know, you're going to have to deal with the Vietnamese on that site? I know the guy, Tommy Tran. Fuck, maybe it could work out. Well, there's one way to find out," she announced as she kissed me gently on the mouth and then rose from the bed. She grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind her, and I took that as my cue that we were leaving. I dressed, and we went to her car, putting the top down. It was a mild sunny day, and it was a perfect one to put the top down and take a drive.

Bella drove us to the Lemay site, and we got out of the car. "Okay, all of that is going to go, and I'm thinking keep the warehouse and build two other buildings in a typical outlet mall fashion. There's a lot of space for parking, so I think it could work," I outlined. And then, I waited as she paced in front of me looking around.

"Well, if you've already bought it, then I'd suggest this. First, we need to talk to Tommy because he runs this territory. Charlie had to deal with him once, kinda after the fact, and it worked out but I think if I talk to him first, it'll be fine. I'll see what the juice is, and see if I can play on his sympathies for us being a new business. Now with regard to the rest of this, like you said, keep the warehouse and make it a food court and public restrooms and maybe office space. Two buildings on either side would work, but you're still going to have problems with flood insurance. You really need to think about alternatives, and you need to talk to someone who can do a risk assessment of this. You'll need to know what the possibilities are before you do anything more than demo those other two buildings because they're not safe and if anybody gets hurt here, it could wipe you out," she responded.

"As soon as my new Project Manager starts, I'll get her all over it," I responded. I waited to see if she was going to get pissed but she simply started laughing.

"Oh, I get it now. I'm supposed to make this work because you ran out and bought the goddamn thing. Please tell me you got a good deal on the land at least," she replied.

"I did. I bought it for half of its market value because I waived inspections. I talked them into a land only deal, citing that the buildings were too rundown to salvage, and they bit half the closing costs. I'm not as dumb as I look, baby," I teased. She pulled me down and kissed me deeply.

"You're sexy when you talk real estate. Come on, let's go back to my place and make dinner. I'm starving, and I've got some plans for you for the rest of the evening and none of them include talking about business, boss," she instructed. I had no problem with her plans. They were right in line with mine.

##

The first thing I did after I had decided to change the company image was to call Tanya Evans and meet her for coffee to interview her the next week. I knew better than to bring her into the office in Webster because Jessica would likely be able to pick up on the fact that her ass was on the way out. After talking to Tanya, I immediately saw what Bella was talking about. Tanya had the professionalism that I was looking for, and she didn't flirt with me, for which I was grateful.

The second thing I did was begin looking for different office space. We didn't need a lot of space, but I wanted it to be more upscale than what I had. I scoped out three potential properties downtown, and I made appointments to take Bella and Tanya with me. If we were going to be a team, we were going to be somewhat democratic about it. I'd have the final say, but I wanted them to be comfortable in the space, so we'd talk about it together.

The third thing I did was go through the files and find the mistakes that Jessica had made in order to build a case to let her go. I thought about telling her I was closing up, but if things went the way I hoped they did, I didn't want to have her come back at me for lying to her. The best thing to do, and it was going to be an exercise in becoming more aggressive for me, was to face her head on and point out the fuck ups and let her go. Bella had actually begged me to let her handle it, but I told her it was something I had to do myself.

I'd like to say it was painless, but that would be an outright lie. "I can't believe that you're firing me for a few little mistakes. Anyone can make a mistake," she whined when I pointed out things to her that I should never have let slide and that I should have caught myself had I been paying better attention at the time.

"I get that, but these are basic things that needed to be done. This right here, you were to fax this contract to Stark. See this confirmation? It says '_failed_'. You didn't read it. You simply stapled it to the coversheet and tossed it into the file. _Failed_ means that they didn't get it, Jessica. Instead of trying to find out why it failed, you just blew it off. Jared Stark called me at home and I had to come into the office and take care of that shit myself. I'm sorry, but you're done. I'll give you two week's pay, but you're out," I told her as I put away the files that I'd pulled.

"Fine, but you'll regret this," she snapped as she walked out to her desk, grabbed her purse and her ivy plant, and she left. I let out a deep breath and sent Bella a text that she was gone. Not surprisingly, Tanya showed up after lunch and dove in head first. It was a welcome relief.

##

On Wednesday night, I took Bella and Mom out for dinner to celebrate my mom's test results coming back clean again. We went to a steak house downtown, and both of the women on my arms looked stunning. I hadn't seen Bella since I'd left her house Sunday evening because we were both busy as fuck, and I was happy to be able to take her out with Mom and me.

As the waiter seated us at our table, I noticed several men in the room looking at the ladies in my life. "You two seem to be attracting a lot of attention," I teased. I'd called ahead and ordered champagne, and when the waiter brought it to the table, I saw my mom's face light up. It was then that I remembered that my mom _really_ loved champagne.

"You're very lucky to have two beautiful women in your company," Bella teased. She was joking, but she was spot on with that shit.

"I know _that_ better than any man in the room. Now, Ma, I found a place on Big Bend to rent, so as soon as Bella and I get back from Cabo, I'll be moving out. Is there anything you need me to do around the house to get it ready to sell?" I asked. I knew she'd found a condo in Ballwin, and I wanted to help her sell the house as quickly as possible. It was a beautiful place, and I knew that it wouldn't be on the market long, even in a down-turned economy.

"Actually, if you could paint the laundry room, that would help. It's scuffed up, and I think that if it was painted, it would dress it up a little bit," Mom asked.

"We'll do it this weekend," Bella answered without any prompting from me. I reached over the table and squeezed her hand. The fact that she was ready to jump in to help Mom didn't surprise me at all.

"Say, um, Ma, you know Bella and I are going to Cabo in two weeks. Would you be willing to babysit a job site for me? Emmett McCarty is going to come in and clean it up, but I need someone at the office in case he calls with questions. All you have to do is stop by the site a couple of times over the week and call me if problems come up. Tanya will be there, too, and I can show you what you need to do. Bella's gonna tell him that she's going to a real estate seminar in Springfield for the week, and I'm just gonna say that I'm working at another job site," I asked.

Mom was a meticulous planner, and I couldn't think of anyone better equipped to take on the job, plus I worried that she wouldn't have anything to do while I was gone, not that I didn't think she had a full life. I just wanted a Cullen there to oversee everything.

"Edward, I don't know. I'm a housewife. I don't know anything about…" she began as the waiter brought us a basket of bread and menus.

"Liz, I can show you what you need to worry about, and it's not that much. I know Emmett, and I can tell you what you need to know about him. He's very honest, and there are only a few things that would be of concern to Edward. Mostly, it's just to have you show up to make sure he stays on schedule. It'll be good having you there because you'll throw him off his game. All you need to know about Emmett McCarty is when he asks you a question, you respond, 'what do you think,' and he'll give you an honest answer. Women intimidate him, and I'm sure you can charm the socks off of him. I know it'll be fine," Bella assured. I couldn't help but laugh because she knew Emmett very well and knew how to manipulate him like a puppet master.

"If you two think so, then sure. I'll do it," Mom answered. We toasted to her good health, and we had a great dinner. We took Mom home that night, and I was skipping around like a sixth-grade girl because Bella asked me to stay at her place.

"So, you think Ma will have a problem with Em or any of the boys on the site?" I asked as I loosened my tie and pulled it off. I'd hung my jacket on a hanger that Bella had given me, and I was working on taking off the rest of my clothes while she was in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

Before I stripped off my boxers, I walked over to the nightstand where Bella had put the condoms and found all but one from the box that we'd opened the weekend before were gone and there was the unopened box. On top of it was a ten-dollar bill with a post-it on it that read, "_Sorry to raid your stash, but I was running short on time. See ya, Seth._" I didn't like that shit at all.

I walked over to the bathroom door as she was brushing her teeth. "Hey, what happened to like six condoms from the box we opened over the weekend?" I asked. I knew I sounded like a jealous fuck, and I also knew, in my heart, that there wasn't anything going on between Bella and Seth, but I didn't like the fact that he just went into her private things and took what the fuck he wanted.

"I have no idea. They were all there when I checked before you picked me up," she answered. I handed her the ten and she read the note.

"That fucker. He's such a lazy dick. I guess he knew we'd have condoms and he hates to go buy them so he just took what he wanted, the jack off," she cursed. That shit didn't sit well with me.

"So he just goes through your shit and takes what he wants? That's fucked up," I snapped as I walked back into the bedroom to get my toothbrush to brush my teeth.

I walked back into the bathroom as she was flossing, and I squeezed toothpaste on my brush as I looked at her in the mirror. She didn't appear to be upset about my comment, and that only pissed me off more. I stepped back and began brushing my teeth, just watching her in the mirror. Suddenly, her face froze and she spun around to look at me with something that appeared to be fear on her face.

"Surely, you don't think that I'm fucking him, too? Edward, no way. Look, that shit's all in the past. He and Rachel fuck a lot and I guess he ran out. You have to know that I have absolutely no desire to have sex with anyone but you. You've gotta believe…" she explained. I walked back to the sink and spit the toothpaste out, grabbing a cup and rinsing my mouth. I also splashed some water on my face to calm the fuck down because I knew she didn't do anything wrong and I wasn't mad at her in the first place.

I grabbed a hand towel from the rack and dried my face, grateful that I knew that Bella's towels were blue and Seth's towels were dark brown because they had to share a bathroom, something else I wasn't too fucking happy about.

Seth had a half bath by his bedroom, but he had to shower in the bathroom by Bella's bedroom, and I didn't even like thinking about the possibility that he'd walk in on her in the shower or accidentally see her naked. I knew he'd already seen her naked, but that didn't fucking make it okay for him to see her naked now that she was with me.

"You know, I hate this little fucked-up roommate situation you've got goin' here with him. I know that he's got a girlfriend and all, but I still don't like it," I snapped as I walked out and tossed my toothbrush into my toiletry kit.

"Cullen, I can't afford to get a place by myself and neither can he. We rarely see each other. Come on, don't be like that," she prodded as she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind while I took off my watch and tossed it onto her dresser.

"Yeah, well, I still don't have to like it," I bitched like a little kid. We climbed into bed, and Bella set the alarm for seven as we settled in to go to sleep. I was so pissed off that I turned over on my side away from her, no longer interested in sex, and I silently fumed as she moved around the bed on the other side.

The light went out, and I felt her lie down behind me, and then I felt her naked breasts against my bare back. _Advantage, Swan_. Her arm snaked across my waist and she ran her nails lightly up my stomach and tickled me. I squirmed, but I didn't laugh. "Oh, now, quit pouting, you big fucking baby. I can teach him a nasty lesson by putting some bait condoms in the drawer with holes in them and then hiding the good ones on your side of the bed," she whispered as she sucked on the back of my neck. I actually loved that idea. Teaching the little fucker a lesson he wouldn't forget for at least eighteen years if everything worked out the right way seemed like a grand plan to me.

I turned over and shoved her on her back, devouring her mouth because she had me lit up like a fucking bonfire. "You've got quite the devious fucking mind," I told her as I moved to kiss down her neck to her breasts, licking and nipping on first one nipple then the other. I slid my hand down her body to find no panties, and I made quick work of my boxers.

"Just so you know…I'd never do that to us. Now, I've missed having you inside of me, so hop to it, Cullen," she ordered. I heard her tear the foil, and as I settled between her legs after she put the condom on for me, I wasted no time stroking slowly into her. That time, I took my time, kissing and licking every inch of her soft sweet skin that I could reach without taking my cock out of her. She was warm and inviting, and I really wanted to take it slow. Hearing her whisper my name as I continued to thrust into her became my new favorite song.

I brought her to climax twice before I let myself go that night. I was happy to feel her in my arms after we made love, and that was exactly what we did. As I dozed off to sleep that night, I knew that she was it for me, and deep inside, I'd known it for years. I just had to convince her of it.

\\\

_**E/N: How's that for a little creative revenge against the condom thief? FYI – Tanya's in the story but she's not a problem, so let out the held breath. Also, I mean absolutely nothing derogatory against any ethnicity mentioned in this story. It's simply a tribute to St. Louis' colorful diversity and if you live/lived there, you'd know that just like most large cities, groups of people tend to settle together. I never mean to offend.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Happy Sunday! It's a sunny day here on the East Coast of the U.S. and all I can do is look outside at it because I feel like crap and there's so much pollen in the air that I don't dare chance it. So, what better remedy for not being able to go out than to daydream about going to Cabo with Hammerward?**_

_**Thanks so much for your reviews and I'm glad we're all looking forward to the daily posting schedule. I really love hearing from you and find that many of you are from my neck of the woods. I miss the toasted rav and Ted Drewes!**_

_**SMeyer owns Twilighted characters. I wouldn't dare infringe.**_

_**Off we go…**_

_**\\\**_

Chapter 6. _Viva La Cullen!_

"_Hey, it's me. The crew is having a going away party for me and Tanya at Lester's. I'd really like it if you could come. I know you're busy, but I miss you. Maybe we can stay at my place tonight. Rachel's back, so Seth isn't sleeping at the apartment. Call me,"_ I heard when I checked voicemail that Friday afternoon. Bella and I were leaving on Sunday to go to Cabo, and I was more than ready to get her somewhere that we could be a couple without worrying about running into people we did business with. It was her worry, not mine, because I wanted the whole fucking planet to know that we were a couple…her, not so much.

I was busy lining up business, and we hadn't been spending much quality time together. I had a business plan that I'd taken to the bank and I'd qualified for a rather large line of credit so that I could expand as I wished without having to use my trust fund or borrow money from Esme ever again.

I'd secured the office space in the old Mercantile Trust building downtown after I took Bella and Tanya through it one Saturday morning. They'd both given it the seal of approval, and I signed the lease without a moment's hesitation. I was anxious to move from the large room I'd rented and set up an actual office instead of a makeshift one.

"Okay, so I guess we've got a deal," I responded to Colin Anderson when I walked back into the conference room where we were meeting. I was set to make the deal, but when my phone chirped in my pocket, I excused myself to go out and check it to give the impression that I had a lot more going on than I actually did.

Business for me had slowed a bit, but I only had myself to blame. Bella had been busy wrapping things up at McCarty, so I couldn't get her opinion as I wished I could. When an opportunity became available in a suburb of St. Louis, I couldn't resist it.

I could get the property for pennies on the dollar because it was part of the defunct Chrysler plant that had shut down, and it was a great location with the right idea. There was an amusement park not far up the road, and the county had a lot to offer with regard to tax incentives. It also brought with it the luxury of no neighborhood bosses like I had to deal with in the city.

Of course, there'd still be plenty of hands out, but I could handle it. I just needed Bella to tell me what we could do with it. She was the brains behind the operation, and I wasn't kidding myself about it in the least.

After I walked out of the meeting, I called her. I was planning to meet them for their going away party, but I needed to talk to her. Her news that Seth wasn't staying at the apartment was more than welcome in my opinion, especially in light of what had happened the Wednesday night we'd taken my mom out for dinner. Seth and I got along, but I was as wary of him as he was of me, the fucking condom thief.

"Edward? Where have you been?" Bella answered. I could hear a lot of familiar noise behind her, and in that moment I envied her being on a job site. I missed the manual labor. I missed making something. I missed the satisfaction of a job well done. I'd moved on from construction, but that didn't mean that I didn't miss swinging a hammer.

"Babe, I'll be there tonight. Look, I just bought a piece of land out in Fenton where the old Chrysler plant had one of their parking lots. It's right off the highway. I need you to think about what to do with it. Its ten acres, and I got it really cheap, but I have no idea what to do with it," I told her.

"Sports complex," she responded without a second's thought.

"What?" I asked. It was entirely unexpected, but that was the way her mind worked.

"Sports complex. There's a soccer park out there already not far up the road, so we build a baseball complex and maybe a driving range. There's a golf course over in Fenton, but a baseball complex could draw county leagues. There's one in South County and it does a great business. Plus, you could put in a driving range and maybe a bar and restaurant. If people are going there to play baseball or softball, they're going to want to have somewhere to go to celebrate a victory or drown their sorrows at a loss. What do you think? The soccer park only has a concession stand, but what you're thinking about could be a lot more," she commented. That was the reason I was in love with her and valued her opinion. Without seeing the property, the woman had an idea. She was fucking amazing and she was mine…more or less.

"Well, okay then. I'll start looking into it. What time should I be at Lester's?" I asked loosening my tie. I was still adjusting to wearing suits every day.

"Meet me at the place at 6:00. I want to change, and I've got a stop to make before I go home. I've missed you," she responded in a soft voice. I'd missed her too, so I wasn't sorry to hear that she was feeling the absence as well.

"Good. I'll bring clean underwear. I'll see you at 6:00," I replied. We said our good-byes and hung up. I drove home to shower and change, and I was surprised to find my mom in the kitchen with her hair, which had grown out from the chemo, in curlers and a robe on, talking quickly into the phone.

"I think the green one. What time can you be here?" I heard my mother ask the person on the other end of the line as she poured herself a glass of wine. I went to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer and waited for her to finish her conversation to find out why she was so frantic.

"Ma, what's wrong?" I asked when she hung up the house phone as I sunk into a kitchen chair, removing my tie and tossing it on the table.

I saw her gulp down half a glass of wine and then refill it. "I have…God, I can't believe I'm saying this…I have a date. This man from my cancer support group asked me for dinner, and I said yes. I think I want to throw up," she answered.

Just then, Bella came breezing into the house wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that I recognized as one of mine. She was sporting a smile as wide as the horizon. When she saw me, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Damn, you look good," she commented as she walked over to where I sat and kissed me firmly on the lips. I heard my mother laughing in the background, but all I could concentrate on was the woman who had her hands on both sides of my face kissing me. She was my future, and I knew it and wondered how to convince her of it.

"That's really sweet, you two. Uh, this is about _me_ right now, Bella. Help," Mom called. Bella pulled away with a smile on her face.

"I like the corporate look. Very Sexy. Come on Liz, let's get you ready for this," Bella called as she walked away with a wink. God, she'd be the death of me, and I totally watched her ass in those jeans as she followed my mom upstairs. Fucking sexy as hell.

Thirty minutes later, I was at the kitchen table in jeans and a button down going through my mail when Bella and my mother descended the stairs from my mom's room. They walked into the kitchen, and my mom looked incredible.

"Damn, Ma, you look gorgeous. Who's this _guy_?" I asked. I wasn't accustomed to my mom dating, and I was a protective prick so the guy had to measure up, and I was pretty sure no guy ever would.

"He's a very nice man, and don't get all alpha male on me. Carlisle doesn't know about this because he'd have me wither away and die before he'd accept me dating, so please don't do that to me," Mom replied. Apparently, my girlfriend had taught her the right button to push because if my brother hated the idea, I was gonna be all fucking for it.

"I won't kick his ass. I just want to meet the lad and make sure he's worthy of taking such a beautiful woman on a date," I commented as she sipped a glass of wine.

"You're as full of shit as your father, God rest his soul. It's a wonder your eyes aren't brown," Mom joked. Bella and I laughed at her nerves. I knew it was a new thing for her, but she shouldn't be alone, and I was going to support her as long as the man was worthy.

"Okay, I've got to get home and shower because I have a date. Liz, remember what we talked about. Kissing…fine. Anything else…pepper spray. You have it, right?" Bella asked. My mom actually reached into her purse and held up a can of pepper spray that surprised me.

"Good girl. Now, you, boyfriend, I'll expect you at 6:00. Stay here and give the man the stink eye, and then when they leave, you come meet me at Lester's. I know we have to drive separately to the thing, but I'm actually excited about tonight," Bella commented as she kissed me briefly on the lips.

"Yes, ma'am," I responded. I walked her to the door and kissed her a lot more passionately than the kiss in the kitchen. It was hard to let her pull away from me, but the promise of a night alone with her at her place was enough to allow me to let go of her. I closed the door behind her and stood for a moment with my eyes closed relishing in the memory of her body against me.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" I heard from the doorway to the kitchen. I saw my mother standing there looking at me. I couldn't lie to her. She was like a damn polygraph machine when it came to me.

"Very much so. She's the most incredible woman I've ever met. She's…well, she's the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with," I confessed to my mother. I knew it and I'd thought about it, but I'd never said it out loud. Saying it to my mom made it more real. It was the best idea I'd had to date, and I was going to make sure that it became a reality. Bella was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I was determined to marry her. We had a long road to traverse but eventually, we'd get there.

Just as I was about to get all deep about how much I loved Bella and ask my mom's advice about how to tell her, the doorbell rang. I was so fucking surprised that I jumped.

"Um, Bella said that you should get it and talk to him first. His name is Liam McAndrews. He has prostate cancer. Now, be nice because he's really sweet and I like him," Mom instructed as she breezed up the stairs.

I took a deep breath because I didn't want to come across like my fucking jackass of a brother likely would, but really? My mom dating? Not something I ever thought I'd see in my lifetime. I opened the door and saw a very scared looking short, balding guy standing there with a bouquet of roses.

"You must be Liam. I'm Edward, Liz's son. Come on in. She'll just be a minute," I instructed.

The guy walked in and followed me into the living room. I waved my hand toward a chair and wondered what in the fucking world to talk to him about. "So, you met Ma at the cancer group? How you doin?" I asked, sounding completely like a douche.

He swallowed hard and looked at me. "Um, I'm in remission just like your mother. It's nice to meet you. She talks about you at group and how supportive you and your girlfriend have been of her. That means a lot to her. My daughter, Lauren, is the same way. She and her husband have basically held my hand all the way through it," he responded. Okay, so he had a daughter and she was married…where was the wife?

"Oh, so you're divorced?" I asked. Yeah, I was gonna find out everything I could about the dick before my mother went anywhere with him. Bella's suggestion and offer of pepper spray was sounding more and more right to me as the conversation progressed.

"I'm divorced. My ex lives in Florida. She's remarried. I, um, haven't really dated much since my divorce, but then I met your mother and she's fascinating," he answered, looking very nervous. Nervous was good. He needed to be nervous because my mom had only ever dated my dad, and that had been a long time ago so she didn't know the kind of cons guys ran on unsuspecting women to get them into bed or get into their bank accounts. The guy sitting across from me would be her first dive into the dating pool, and he wasn't going to play her if I had shit to say about it.

"Yeah, she's like that. Uh, just so you know, she's very important to me and if anyone was to hurt her feelings or anything like that, I wouldn't hesitate…" I began my intimidation of the guy.

"Oh, Liam, you've met my Edward. Son, I believe that you're expected to be somewhere very soon," Mom announced as she walked down the stairs looking very beautiful and clearly wanting me to shut my fucking mouth.

"Yeah, Ma, I'm goin'. Liam, it was nice to meet you. I'll be home _sometime_ tonight, Ma, so you be careful," I announced. The son-of-a-bitch needed to know that I might show up at any moment so that he wouldn't try to take advantage of my mother. I saw him squirming a little bit more, and I was glad.

"Yes, I know. Thank Bella for me," Mom answered as she kissed my cheek and grabbed a sweater. The dick, Liam, kissed her hand and told her how beautiful she looked after he gave her the flowers, and I swear to God that I saw my mother blush. Fuck me, that wasn't something I wanted to see.

I watched them leave and then sprinted upstairs to pack clothes for the next day and go meet Bella and the people from McCarty's organization for the good-bye party. It would kill me not to touch Bella all night, but I knew that she needed those dicks to respect her because they'd be working for us on jobs in the future so I had to keep my hands off her. It wouldn't be very fucking easy, though.

##

"Mr. Cullen, this is Felix Anselmo. He worked as a laborer for my dad but he has other talents that you may want to consider," Bella introduced as she handed me a beer. Tanya was talking to Emmett, and he kissed her cheek and smiled at her. I saw her wipe a tear from her face and wondered what the fuck that was about but I didn't ask.

"Oh yeah? What might that be?" I asked Bella as I took a swig from my Budweiser. _Hey, you live in St. Louis, you drink the hometown beer_.

"Um, Felix worked for Dad and we went to college together, more or less. He, um, has worked as a laborer and works part-time security for various organizations. He knows a lot of people who could be beneficial for you to know," Bella commented. I quickly caught her drift.

I'd already started dealing with neighborhood bosses, and the fucks wanted protection money and I didn't want to pay it. I'd paid it in the past but I didn't fucking like it, and I was determined I wasn't going to do it again just because. There were veiled threats I wasn't thrilled about but I couldn't really believe that they'd go through with that shit. It wasn't the fucking Sopranos, and it wasn't fucking New York.

Not since the '70s had there been a true gang war in St. Louis, and that was the Lebanese and the Syrians. The Italians stayed out of it. Nowadays, I was dealing with all three of them, plus the Vietnamese, the Bosnians, the African-Americans, and God only knew who else…maybe the Unitarians? There was so much shit going on that I couldn't keep it straight, but Bella could, and for some reason, she wanted me to meet this dick who stood in front of me…towered over me…and I didn't know why.

"So, enlighten me," I responded as I watched Tanya make her way to the bar and saw Emmett sink into a chair. I didn't know what that shit was about but Bella had sold me on Tanya because of the fact that she could deal with Emmett. If they were breaking up, I didn't know what the fuck we'd do about McCarty.

"You got a job out at Lemay and you're dealing with Tommy Tran? He's a buddy of mine. He'll cut back on the dues if I talk to him for ya. All I want is a job on the books. I can work for a small salary on the job but I know these people, as I do a lot of people who are gonna hit you up. I know how to work 'em, and if shit gets out of hand, I'm not unprepared to get my hands dirty in the process," Felix answered as he lifted his shirt and showed me a gun. I nearly swallowed my fucking tongue at that point.

"Fe, back off a little. Listen, if you want to work construction here, you gotta be ready to deal with bullshit. Fe knows how to handle it like I do but he brings the muscle. Look at him…he could tear down a fucking brick wall. You're gonna need him. You're new to the business and having him work for you will bring you a lot of credibility with those bastards. He won't just work for _anyone_. Think this shit through," Bella whispered to me. She was certainly right that I had a lot to fucking learn.

"So, what, you're _connected_?" I asked him. If he knew those people so well, it wouldn't surprise me if he was working for one or more organization in town.

"Let's say I'm a free agent. Originally from Jersey. Anyway, I'm willing to work for you 'cause like I said, I need to be on the books somewhere. I've got a lot of outside business dealings but I'll keep that shit away from you. I just need to make sure I draw a salary from somewhere. I worked for Charlie Swan for a few years. You should talk to him. He could give you a lot of insight into the way business gets done here. So?" he asked.

I looked at him with what I was sure was fucking disbelief, and he smiled at me and laughed. "Look, you're gonna need someone who knows the biz. Bella knows it, but she's a chick and some of these pricks won't take her seriously. You're green as goatshit about it, so you need some guidance, and I need a job and can offer expertise. I see it as a win/win for all of us," he responded.

"Um, so what capacity would you come in as? What's your degree? We don't actually have need for a laborer," I asked.

"I have a degree in criminal justice," he answered which struck me as fucking hilarious.

"Oh, so were you gonna be a cop or somethin'?" I asked naively with a chuckle.

"Ha, that would be a good fuckin' joke. No, I majored in criminal justice for another reason. So?" he asked. I got it. He wanted to know his way _around _the laws. Well, fuck. If it was the world in which I was living, I supposed I needed guidance because it was all fucking new to me.

"So, Cullen, what do you think?" Bella asked as she sipped her beer. I finished mine and ordered three more for us and then couldn't help but smile at her. The woman was a fucking genius.

"Fine, tell him where to show up and when. I leave him in your capable hands. Now, what's going on with McCarty and Tanya?" I asked as I grabbed the beer that the bartender set up for me.

"Oh, they're having an amicable split. See, the thing about McCarty is that he likes to fuck the women he works with. He's too fucking lazy to go looking for dates, so he keeps a constant stream of temps running through his office. When they leave, it's over for him. Don't ask me why, but he's breaking up with her. She knew it was coming because I warned her about it when she first started seeing him, so it's not going to be pissy. Now, that doesn't mean that they won't fuck along the way because he likes to hit ex's like a fucking junkie but she's done with him as well. It'll be fine, I promise," Bella assured.

"Fine. So, did _you_ hit that?" I asked pointing to Emmett. I felt like the question was legit. We weren't virgins, but I needed to know where she stood with the man.

She laughed a full on laugh that actually drew attention from the other people in the bar. When she finally calmed down just as I finished my beer and grabbed another one, I waited for her answer. "Dear God, no. I like Em, but we're just friends. No way he's my type. You, boyfriend, are my type," she whispered. I was good with it that was for fucking certain.

The rest of the night went off with me getting to know a lot of people with whom Bella had worked, and getting to know Emmett McCarty a lot better. I had a great time, and when we fell into bed that night, both of us half-in-the-bag, I was pretty excited for the future, work-wise and romance-wise. The only thing I wasn't thrilled about was all things wise-guy wise. I sure as shit didn't want to put Bella, Mom, or me in danger, but it seemed like I didn't have a hell of a lot of choice in the matter.

##

We were set for our trip. Mom was going to babysit the jobsite for me, and Bella and I were at the airport to hop a plane to Phoenix, and then to Cabo. I wanted her on the beach in a bikini with no one around who we knew.

I'd hired Felix, though I was still a little foggy as to why, but Bella suggested that I should and she knew what the fuck she was doing. She was also setting up a dinner at her place for me to have a sit-down with her dad when we got back so he could give me the skinny on how shit really worked in the construction trade in St. Louis, which I was finding out _wasn't_ that different than New York.

Apparently, Charlie did business with people he wouldn't let Bella deal with directly, and she felt like I needed the insight into how to get along with them. I hoped he'd open up to me, but I wasn't so fucking optimistic about it.

It seemed like Felix and Tanya were hitting it off at the party after she and McCarty finished their business because they left together at the end of the night. I wasn't sure I wanted to be running a fucking dating service out of my office but what the fuck ever. If the two of them got along, maybe things could run smoothly around the office. I fucking hoped so. Bella and I had settled on a title for him…head of IT…and he was going to be on the books as an employee as he'd requested. He'd assured me once again that he wouldn't do "business" out of my office. To say I was fucking worried about it was an understatement.

##

We landed at Los Cabos International Airport a little after noon, and it took us an hour to get to the resort but it was fucking perfect. It was at a place called "Los Bonita at Sunset Beach," but you couldn't swim in the ocean at that particular resort. I didn't understand why until I saw the waves from our balcony, and I decided that was probably for the best. Besides, we had six swimming pools at our disposal, not that I planned for her to get out of bed to see each pool.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the store up at the main building and buy us some water, snacks and wine. You want anything else?" Bella asked as she stood by the phone. We were down the hill from the main building, and you had to call for a golf cart to take you anywhere because the place was so fucking spread out. I'd changed into trunks and was ready to find a pool because it was fucking hot but she had other ideas.

"Pop Tarts," I called. Hell we had a fucking toaster so it sounded logical. I loved Pop Tarts, and you could eat them any time of day.

"Seriously?" she asked as she walked into our room and stripped down to put on her bathing suit. I knew immediately that neither of us was going anywhere anytime soon. We'd take our chances with the water in Mexico for the night because she was fucking beautiful, and my cock reminded me how great it felt to be inside her, so…what would you do?

I grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed with me, quickly skinning off my trunks and applauding myself for having put the condoms on the nightstand. I wasted no time diving between her legs and tasting her. I'd only had the pleasure of it once…for a very short time…which wasn't to my liking. I wanted to feel her come on my tongue, and I was prepared to set up fucking camp there until I did.

As my tongue swirled around her clit, I heard her gasp for breath, and I prayed it was bringing her even one-tenth of the pleasure it was bringing me in that moment.

"Oh, God," was all I needed to hear. I didn't stop until I heard my name called from her cute little mouth, and then I wasted no time ripping open a rubber and pulling that shit on. As I stroked into her, I lost my breath because she was exactly the friction I needed, and when I kissed her, she didn't hesitate, even though I'd just gone down on her. She kissed me passionately as I stroked in and out of her, and she didn't seem to have any qualms about the fact that I had her juice all over my face. She was incredible.

When I came inside the condom, I nearly shouted out how much I loved her, but I knew it was wrong to do it in that moment so I bit my fucking tongue until I drew blood and decided that before we left Cabo San Lucas, Bella Swan would know that I loved her, whether she loved me or not.

##

"Come on, let's go in here," she urged as she pointed to a bar that had a banner outside of it that read "_Smallest Bar in the World_." I looked in and there were six stools. It looked shady as hell, but whatever she wanted was what I would do. We'd taken a glass-bottom boat ride earlier in the day and scoped out the scenery. It was basically a desert island for the most part, but it was still beautiful…at least seeing it with Bella was beautiful.

It was my birthday, and we were going to check out the town, so when she pulled me into the small bar, I was all about giving her anything she wanted. We ordered two Modelo's and listened to the women chattering at the end of the small bar.

"Are you having a good time?" I asked. We'd spent the afternoon at the beach on the other side of Cabo and went to a place called "The Office" for lunch. Apparently, some businessman had used the spot in the sand to have meetings and called it his office and it grew from there. We had a great lunch before we went on the boat.

"Oh, fuck yeah. This is something I never thought I'd have the opportunity to do. I'm so happy you suggested this," she answered. I picked up her hand from the bar and kissed it. I knew it was time, and I swallowed back my nerves and looked into her eyes.

"I, um, I've got something to tell you," I began. The place became silent. Apparently the women at the end of the bar, who pretended that they didn't speak English, understood it well enough. The only sound was the street noise and a CD player which was playing Gipsy Kings, "_Un Amor_."

Bella smoothed her hair back and turned to me with a small smile. I kissed her gently and looked into those fucking brown eyes that owned my soul and swallowed again. "What's on your mind, Boss?" she asked cutely.

"I'm not your boss here. I want…no, I fucking need to tell you…I'm in love with you. You're the most incredible woman I've ever met, and I've fallen so fucking completely in love with you that I can't think straight. That's it," I answered as I turned away from her and took a drink of my beer and ordered two shots of Patrons. The woman quickly gave them to me, and I downed them both.

I wasn't a smooth mother fucker by any stretch of the imagination. That was my asshole brother. I just got it out there and waited to see if she was going to slap me or laugh at me.

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and saw that her eyes were bugged out, which actually caused me to worry. She took a long pull from her beer and slammed the empty bottle down on the bar. When the bartender walked over and pointed to the empty bottle, Bella commented, "_Dos_" as she pointed to the beer bottle and the shot glasses.

After the woman put two fresh ones on the bar and poured two more shots, she winked at me and walked down to the end where she was speaking with her friend, and the three of us waited for Bella to comment.

"It only took you five fucking years? I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on your handsome ass when I had to take you to school on how to set studs," she commented without looking at me. She picked up one of the shots and took it back, and then the other quickly behind it.

I gulped at that one. Why didn't she say anything? We could have made this shit so much simpler.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked as I motioned for two more shots. I'd get her drunk to get her to talk to me if I had to. I needed answers, and her mind was a fucking vault most of the time.

"Well, you were off to Chicago and I was certain it wouldn't do either one of us any good if I told you how I felt and then you had to go ahead and leave anyway, so I kept my mouth shut. Plus, the guy's supposed to say it first. If he doesn't feel it and the girl says it, he runs like the fucking wind. I _liked_ you too much to let that happen. I was prepared to keep my feelings to myself because I actually _like_ you, aside from loving you. I didn't want to scare you," she answered. Well, fuck me sideways.

I took a long drink of my beer and then turned her to look at me. "So?" I asked as I looked into her eyes. She needed to tell me where we went from there, and if we sat in that tiny rundown bar all night for me to get answers, I'd fucking do it.

"What do you want to know?" she asked as she smiled at me. She didn't _look_ drunk, and I didn't feel drunk, so maybe we could actually have a conversation about something other than work.

"I hate the fact that you live with your fucking ex-boyfriend. It drives me up the goddamn wall, even though I believe that nothing is going on. Look, we both have pasts, but every fucking time I walk in there and see his shit, it's a reminder that you were in a long-term relationship with him, and I fucking hate it. I don't know how serious you two were, and it drives me crazy," I remarked.

It was true. I didn't hate Seth, but I knew he'd fucked her and they still lived together, and I knew he felt like he had the right to go through her shit when he wanted to, and I didn't like it in the least. There was a tiny little voice in my brain that kept asking me if they still had feelings for each other and couldn't just let go which was why they continued to live together, but I was pretty sure that wasn't the case because the one time I'd alluded to it, she went off on me.

"Edward, Seth is a friend. We simply didn't work. I'm sure you have ex's out there you feel the same way about. Look, if it bothers you so much, I'll find another place to live. I'm certain he and Rachel would love nothing more than if I found a place by myself so she could move in and share rent with him. I'll start looking when we get back," she answered. It was then that I had one of the best…or possibly worst…ideas of my life.

"Don't look for a place. Move in with me. You've seen my new place. Move in with me," I spouted like a fucking fool. If she shot me down, I was screwed because we were in a foreign country and getting away to lick my wounds would be a little fucking difficult, but nothing ever sounded better in my life. She absolutely had to agree.

"Move in with you? You're shittin' me?" she asked. She wasn't exactly eloquent but she was what I wanted, and I didn't give a flying fuck about anything else.

"That's cute…you with the mouth. I've always loved that by the way. No, I'm not shittin' you at all. You've seen the joint. You liked it well enough. Move in with me. We can get you a P.O. Box for your mail so nobody knows where you live, and we can keep it professional during the day, but know that once we walk into the apartment at night, I'm your man and you're my woman and we're going to act like it. We'll try not to bring work home, which likely won't fucking happen because we're both workaholics, but at the end of the night, you crawl into bed with me and we cuddle up and fall asleep after I've made you see stars," I answered, likely sounding like a fucking dick. I didn't really care. It was the best plan I had at the time.

"Hmm. That's an interesting offer. I'll let ya know. Now, let's finish these and go to _Cabo Wabo_," she answered. We did and had a great time. We also went to a joint where she allowed them to pull her up by her feet and give her a shot and take pictures of her. I think it was called the _Giggling Marlin_ or some shit like that, but she had fun, so I didn't give a rat's ass.

All in all, the best birthday gift I ever got in my life was the contentment of knowing that Bella Swan loved me and had for a long time. That beat the hell out of a new shirt any day of the year.

\\\

_**E/N: Ah, we had a lot happen in this chapter. And, you met Felix. I truly love Felix as he develops in the story and I hope you will too. Let me know what you think, lovelies. I'm suddenly craving a margarita…**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Are we all here? Good. Let's get started. First, thanks for the reviews. Love you all very much. Second, there's a reference in the chapter to anal sex. If it makes you squeamish, sorry. Third, I realize that our boy is a bit crass with the language (which is totally my fault because I didn't teach him any better), but I hope you'll see what a sweet, loving guy he is through it.**_

_**One of you lovelies suggested I try bee pollen for my allergies, and I'm dang well gonna look into it. My father, who is very old school and all, suggested that I take "a good physic" which is his term for enema. I asked him how on earth that would help my allergies, and he responded, "I don't know that it will, but you'll be so busy with the other stuff that you won't notice." And you wonder where I get my twisted mind...**_

_**Okay, SMeyer owns all Twilighted characters. No infringement intended.**_

_**Oh, I hope you enjoy this Charlie because he's in the story quite a bit.**_

_**\\\**_

Chapter 7. Getting Schooled by Charlie Swan

The time in Mexico went by too damn fast, and our last night at the resort, we decided to stay in and get room service, which was absolutely perfect with me. When the door chimed, I went to open it and welcomed the guy inside. Bella was in the bathroom doing God knew what, and I showed him out to the balcony to set up the meal. He had candles, just like I asked, and it was pretty fucking romantic.

When she walked out onto the balcony in a strapless purple dress that was so short I'd never let her wear it out in public, I was in a hurry to get through dinner because my cock was about to bust the zipper in my shorts. We shared the Mexican platter which was enchiladas, tamales, and tacos, and I pulled her onto my lap to share the flan I'd ordered for dessert. When we finished the bottle of wine and went inside, we used up most of the rest of the condoms we'd brought with us fucking on chairs, tables, the couch, a lounge chair outside, the bed, and the shower. We did, however, save one that came in handy in the back seat of Gracie when we got to the long-term parking lot back in St. Louis before we went our separate ways.

When she plunged herself onto my cock in the backseat of the car, I felt like I'd died and gone to fucking heaven…well, pussy heaven anyway. I'd fingered her under a blanket on the flight from Phoenix to St. Louis but there wasn't any covert way for her to blow me on the plane, so when we hit the car, she offered. I one upped her by pulling her into the backseat and pulling her onto my very eager cock. She was tight and when she was on top of me, I was able to go deeper which felt incredible. I changed the angle a little and was able to hit the spot that had caused her eyes to roll back in her head in Cabo when I found it, so I was able to hear her squeal my name twice before I spilled into the condom.

I was glad the lot was unattended because it was after midnight and I was sure somebody would have called the cops when they heard her screaming my name, but I gave two shits less. I had needs, and she was more than happy to fulfill them, so when we both came in the backseat, neither of us was sorry.

The only thing I was sorry about was that she dropped me off at my Mom's house at 1:00 AM and refused to stay the night. As I climbed into my lonely bed that night, I was actually depressed…or sad…I didn't know but I didn't like it. The sooner we moved in together, the fucking better.

##

"Hey, Mom, can you help me in the kitchen?" Bella asked as her father and I settled into the living room of her apartment with beers and a Cards game on the tube. She'd set up the dinner so I could talk to Charlie about his experiences with working construction in St. Louis, though I was pretty sure she could give me all the information I needed. She disagreed and insisted on the fucking dinner so I was stuck.

After Renee left us, I muted the TV and looked at her dad. "So, um, I hired Felix Anselmo," I tossed out. I waited to see what he'd make of it and what he had to say about the matter.

"Really?" was all I got. I was going to have to ask questions, and I wasn't thrilled about it. He was a lot like his daughter…you had to drag shit out of him just like Bella.

"Yeah, he mentioned he worked for you sometimes," I responded as I waited for any feedback. I was certain Bella had asked him to talk to me, but he was gonna make me work for it.

"You gotta keep an eye him because he has a lot of side businesses that you don't want to get caught up in. He's a pretty good guy, but he's out to make a buck just like everybody else and some of his friends…well, you don't need to get involved in shit like that," her dad answered as he took another sip of his beer and looked at the game.

"Yeah, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. He sorta used you as a reference. You got anything to tell me about him?" I asked as I took a drink from mine.

I could tell it wasn't going to be easy to get him to open up, so I decided to explain the reason why I needed the information and hope he'd have pity on my dumb ass and speak up. "Um, Bella's gonna work for me, and she recommended him. I couldn't exactly get a straight answer out of either one of them as to why I needed to hire him except for the fact that I've got a job down off Lemay and Felix knows Tommy Tran. I just wanna make sure Bella's not gonna run into trouble. Felix inferred he'd look out for her," I told him, waiting for any reaction.

Charlie looked around and moved down the couch toward the chair where I was sitting. "Listen to me. She's my daughter, and she knows a lot of people, but there are people who _you'll_ have to deal with who won't listen to her because she's a woman. Take her advice, but_ yo_u go handle business. That job up off North Kingshighway…that grocery store…you can only use one company…Maas and Sons. They're connected to the boss up there, Aro Volturi, and any other company that comes in there will get burned out and will get _you_ beaten to a pulp. That would hurt my daughter so I don't wanna see that happen to her.

"They're gonna come at you with some shit, but you get Felix to follow you up there and he'll look out for you, but you gotta be the one to deal with them directly and forcefully. Don't let Bella manage that jobsite, and don't let McCarty get anywhere near it. They burned him out of two jobs up there, and I know he's anxious to get back up there to prove a point or somethin', but that'll just get the two of you in the hospital 'cause they don't give anybody a third chance.

"Get yourself a gun, son, because you're gonna need it when you go up to his place to pay dues. If you don't have one, you're gonna be the only son-of-a-bitch in the neighborhood who doesn't. You show up there in a suit, which you have to do when you go see Aro, every thug in the neighborhood's gonna know you've got cash on you. They'll rob your ass quick and likely beat the fuck out of you in the process. Now, tell me where else you've got jobs and let's make quick work of this before the women come back in. Renee has no idea about this shit and I don't want her to know, but I made the mistake of bringing Bells into it when she worked for me. She'll keep her mom busy so we can talk without Renee bein' none the wiser," Charlie whispered.

I was frankly shocked, but it was exactly the information I needed. We went through every jobsite I had, and he gave me advice. I wished I'd recorded that shit, but he assured me he'd always be available by phone and even go with me to a sit down, whatever the fuck that was, if I needed him.

We didn't talk about what was between Bella and me, but by the end of the night, I had the feeling that he liked me and had a pretty good idea that I was in love with his daughter. He made a reference in casual conversation that he'd waste a few bullets in any guy who ever hurt his daughter, and I got the hint…oh, and I believed him like I believed the sky was blue.

"Night Mom and Dad," Bella told them as she hugged them. Charlie shook my hand and Renee kissed my cheek. I was on top of the fucking world because dinner conversation brought a lot of stories about Bella as a young girl, and I listened to everything they told me and laughed at some of her antics. Apparently, she was quite the tomboy and broken bones and stitches were a staple in her developmental years.

I picked her up when they were gone and carried her to the couch, planting her very delectable ass on my lap with the rest of the third bottle of wine we'd had with dinner and I kissed her deeply. Her, the veal, and the wine, were a perfect combination.

"So, you and Charlie talk it all out?" she asked as she pulled away from my mouth and my lips planted themselves on her neck. I nodded without moving, but apparently that wasn't good enough, as she pulled my hair back and looked me in the eye.

"Talk to me. I wanna know what Charlie told you," she responded. I picked up my glass and took a drink before I answered. He'd told me a lot of shit that I was still trying to take in, but she wanted answers, so I didn't really have a lot of fucking time to plan my response.

"He alluded to the fact that if I didn't treat you right I'd find my final resting spot on one of my _own_ jobsites. He told me how I should listen to you because you knew what the fuck you were talking about, and he told me how to handle certain people in the business. Now, can we go to bed? I've missed sleeping next to you, and I've got to pick up moving boxes in the morning before I go into the office. You have any thoughts on the matter yet?" I asked. It was my fucked up way of asking if she'd made a decision.

"If we live together and work together, won't that be too much?" she asked. She actually had a good point, but it was hard for me to see it when _I_ was hard with her sitting on my lap.

"Um, I doubt it. You'll be out of the office managing jobsites and I'll be trying to drum up business. I don't think we'll see a lot of each other during the day, do you?" I asked, praying it was a logical answer.

She finished her wine and looked at me, and then she smiled. "That makes sense. Okay, Cullen, I'll move in with you. I'll talk to Seth about the lease, and we'll figure it out. I…I know I kinda said it in Cabo, but I love you. I don't say it lightly, so if I'm actually saying those three words, you can take that shit to the bank," she responded. Then she kissed me, and it was a motherfucking fantastic kiss. The woman was very passionate, and she unleashed it all on me on her couch. It was all I could do to get her back to her bedroom before she ripped off my clothes, but I wasn't unhappy about _that_ at all.

I put her down on her feet, and she immediately sunk down to her knees, taking my jeans and boxers with her. Her lips met my cock before I knew what was happening, and I nearly passed out at the sensation. She'd done it before, but for some reason that night, it felt like more. She took me all the way back into her throat and slowly pulled me out, swirling her hot tongue around the rim at the head and sending my brain into meltdown but not before I pulled her up and pushed her onto the bed on all fours. I quickly pulled a condom from the pocket of my jeans that were around my ankles, and I wasted no time pounding into her from behind while she moaned and groaned my name and made me feel like I was on top of the fucking world. "God, Bella, I love you," I gasped as I let go inside the condom inside her. It felt like heaven on earth, and I couldn't wait for us to be able to do it every night and every day.

##

When I pulled up the driveway of my mom's house the next morning, I wasn't happy with the sight before me. Mom and Carlisle were on the front porch, and he was pacing as she sat on the bench. He was waving his hands around and looked extremely pissed off.

I got out of my car and walked up to the front porch. "What's the problem?" I asked as I dropped my overnight bag by the door. They'd stopped talking and I could tell Mom was pissed.

"Your brother seems to think that I don't have the right to go out to dinner or have breakfast with a friend. He showed up here unannounced and got pissed off when he found Liam and me enjoying a nice breakfast," Mom announced.

I could see the smirk on her face, and I didn't want to ask if the guy had spent the night, but I was pretty certain he had because it was only seven in the morning and really, who the fuck gets up that early to go have breakfast on a Tuesday? I didn't even want to think about the fact that my mom had a guy spend the night…too much fucking information. I didn't know if I intended the pun or not.

"Where the fuck have _you_ been? She's selling the house, you know, so you'll be homeless. You're not moving in with me and Esme," Carlisle snapped. Oh, I hated his fucking attitude, but I was so looking forward to taking his ass down.

"It's nice to see you, too, fuckhead. I was _out_. I'm not sure what Ma's business is of yours, but you go ahead and continue to dig. I actually like watchin' you make an ass of yourself," I answered as I sat down next to Mom and put my arm around her shoulders.

I kissed her cheek and asked, "Where's Liam? He'd have to be deaf not to hear this shit. I think I heard him screaming from the road." Mom and I laughed, which was the wrong thing to do because Carlisle nearly came out of his skin.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. You_ know_ about that guy? Aren't you back here to take care of her so I don't…" he began. I cut his ass off before he said something really offensive because I could tell it was going to be about him in pretty short order, and I didn't want Mom to hear it.

"Carlisle, shut the fuck up. Ma, will you go make me an egg before I go to work?" I asked to send her back into the house. She nodded and kissed my cheek before she went inside.

Once the door closed, I was ready for the dick. "You're fucking ridiculous, do you know that? She's been through cancer and been alone for a long time. So, she has a friend? He's a nice guy. Did you even fucking bother to talk to the man, or did you just go apeshit? Is this about Ma's money? You know she's not going to die anytime soon, so you better jack up your fee for office visits to pay for your ostentatious lifestyle, you selfish prick," I snapped.

"You're accusing me of worrying about Mother's money? You, the little do-nothing leech who's living here rent free? How's business? How much has _she_ sunk into that worthless piece of shit you call a career? You took a hundred grand from Esme," he snapped. I knew it would get back to that shit, and I was done with it.

"I paid her back, with interest, so shut the fuck up about it. I can assure you, jackoff, I won't come to you for anything ever again, even if I'm fucking starving. Why are you so fucking worried about Ma selling the house?" I asked.

"Listen to you. 'Ma'? Where the fuck are you from? Brooklyn?" he snapped.

"Where the fuck are you from? Oxford? You're a pompous asshole. I'm here with our mother every fucking day, and you stop by only when you hear something you don't like. Well, fuck you. I need to shower and go to work. Carlisle, go to work. That's all you care about anyway," I snapped as I got up and went into the house without listening to his bullshit any longer.

I walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and saw Liam sitting there looking completely embarrassed. I sunk into a chair next to him as my mother served me breakfast. "Liam, how are you? How's your daughter?" I asked. It was the only thing I really knew about him, and I wanted him to feel comfortable with me because Carlisle hated him without even knowing him. I wanted the guy to know I wasn't as stupid as my brother.

"She, uh, she's good. She's coming for a visit to meet Liz. I didn't mean to start trouble in the family," he offered. I could tell the poor bastard felt bad, but he really had no reason.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Carlisle's an ass. When he finds out who _my_ girlfriend is, you two will have nothing more to worry about, trust me," I responded. My mom laughed as she filled our coffee cups at the table and joined us. She knew that was no bullshit.

"I think I told you they're like night and day, right?" Mom asked him. He nodded, and then the two of them began talking about their friends, ignoring me. I was grateful for it. Mom seemed to be happy and that was all I ever wanted.

An hour later, I walked into the office to see Felix, Bella and Tanya waiting for me. They were chatting and laughing, and I was actually glad that there was a lighthearted feel to the place. It was a hell of a lot better than the shit I'd just left at my mother's house.

"If it isn't my dedicated employees, what's going on? Company meeting without your illustrious leader?" I teased as I picked up the messages from the pin on Tanya's desk. There were a lot of them that I handed to Bella to return, and then I waited.

"Well, we need to go meet Maas and Sons about the North Kingshighway site. That oughta be a barrel of laughs," Bella responded. I could only begin to imagine what she meant by it.

"Um, I think Boss and I should go. You need to sit this one out, Bells," Felix remarked. I could tell she was pissed, but if he made the comment, then I knew he had a reason.

"No fucking way. I'm going to have to deal with these guys, and they need to see…" she began her rant.

"Whoa, hang on, Swan. I'll manage this one. You've got enough on your plate, and I need to do some of it myself. Now, how's it progressing with the permits on the Clover Bottom job?" I asked completely changing the subject. Emmett was due to start working on an expansion of the middle school, and she excelled at that type of shit, plus Charlie had a reason for keeping her off the North Kingshighway job, and I respected it.

"I've got an appointment at the County Government Center this afternoon. Fine. You two go handle things. I'll catch up with you later," she snapped as she walked away.

I picked up my messages and walked into my small office with Felix behind me. "Look, that's the best idea. Keep her away from some of this shit. She likes to get into it but at the end of the day, it's gotta be you, and trust me, she knows that. Now, you got a piece?" he asked. For a minute, I didn't know what he was talking about. Then he moved his jacket aside and I understood com-fucking-pletely.

"Actually, no, why?" I asked. I was certain I didn't want to hear the fucking answer. I remembered Charlie telling me I needed to get one, and I didn't question him at the time when he told me that if I didn't have one I'd be the only son-of-a-bitch in the neighborhood without one.

"You need two. One legal, one not so much. I'll take care of the latter. You take care of the former," he responded. I was actually about to piss my pants as to why I'd need two guns, but he seemed confident so I didn't question him. Then something dawned on me.

"Does _she_?" I asked pointing down the hall toward Bella's office. He only nodded. _Fucking perfect_. The woman with whom I was going to live had at least one gun. I assumed I'd better not miss the fucking hamper with dirty underwear or I'd be walking around with some type of flesh wound.

"Alright. We'll stop for the former, and then you take care of the latter. Now, Maas and Sons?" I asked. I hated the idea of meeting with them, but if it was the only way to get the job done, I was ready for it.

##

One month later found Bella and me living together off Big Bend Boulevard. It also found me owning a Glock .9mm…legally…and a .25 caliber semi-automatic Saturday night special that was in a lock box in my closet that wasn't exactly so legal. Bella and I talked about her Berretta, and she agreed to lock it up as well, so I was pretty fucking certain we wouldn't have gunplay at our place without planning ahead which was a fucking relief.

Mom had her reconstruction surgery, and we took care of her, with help from Liam. Mom seemed happy about it, so I had no complaints. Carlisle, of course, didn't have the slightest fucking idea it had ever taken place. That was the way Mom wanted it, so we kept that shit on the down low.

It was fantastic to come home to dinner and clean underwear in the drawer since Bella was living with me. It was more than I ever expected, and making love to the woman, who wanted it all of the time, was beyond description. Her pussy was tight and wet, and she loved me slipping it to her on a nightly basis. If it was the honeymoon period that people talked about, I was taking advantage of that shit because I was sure the pussy-well would dry up too soon for my liking.

The Sunday before Labor Day, I carried her back to bed with me after she made us waffles. "I thought we were supposed to go to brunch or something," she remarked as I pulled a pair of my boxers off of her and dove between her legs for a taste of my favorite thing in the whole world. I didn't answer her because my tongue was very busy abusing her clit and her pussy, working her into a screaming puddle of need. As I stroked into her with her bent over the side of the bed, she moved her legs together inside of mine and it was like a clamp on my cock. She was tight to start with, but when she held her legs together, it was fucking amazing. The only thing that detracted from the experience was the fucking condom.

I fucked her for almost half-an-hour and once we were both satisfied, we both dozed off for an hour. I felt her kissing my chest to wake me up, and I couldn't help but smile. "Let's take a ride," she suggested once she knew I was finally awake. I knew the look and it meant that she had something on her radar that she wanted to show me.

"Where?" I asked as I lied back on the bed. Fuck if she couldn't take the wind out of me. My legs hadn't had such a workout in a long time.

"Meecham Park," she announced. I looked at her skeptically because Meecham Park was a not-so-great neighborhood in Kirkwood. There were bangers there, and I was pretty certain that I didn't want to deal with them anymore than I wanted to deal with most of the people I had to deal with of the less-than-model-citizen variety.

"What's in Meecham Park?" I asked as I pulled her closer to me and moved her hair off her beautiful face, kissing her forehead. My business…fuck, _our_ business…was doing well with the chances we were taking, and I didn't want to tempt fate.

"A great opportunity. Come on, Cullen, you never shy away from a challenge. I've got a great one for you," she responded as she kissed my chest and pulled me from the bed. She led me to the bathroom and turned on the shower, and I knew that she knew that she had me.

I climbed in behind her and we began to wash each other, which only served to get us both going again. After she rinsed her hair, I wrapped my arms around her from the back. "Bend over, you're killing me," I ordered. She didn't hesitate. I only intended to tease the two of us because I didn't have a condom with me in the bathroom, and I had every confidence that I had the self-control to pull out before I shot my load into her tight pussy, but when presented with the fantastic ass, I changed my tact.

"You ever had it this way?" I asked as I grazed my thumb over her puckered hole. I'd never done it, but it was too tempting that morning, and I was a very horny fucker. I prayed she'd never done it because that was more information than I wanted to process that morning.

"No, but I don't want to get hurt," she answered as she brushed her ass against my hard cock. Yeah, I'd gotten hard again very quickly at the prospect. It was definitely not a way to get pregnant, which neither of us was ready for, but it was something I was very interested in because, well, I was a guy.

"How about a finger first?" I asked as I circled the object of my newfound obsession with my finger. My cock was hard as a rock, but I couldn't blame her for being careful. I'd never hurt her, and if my finger bothered her, then I wouldn't even begin to contemplate putting my cock there.

"Put that monster inside me, and if a finger drifts in back there, we'll see how it goes. I'm not saying no, but I'm not exactly certain how I feel about it," she answered. I didn't hesitate. I licked my pinky and gently inserted it in her ass as my cock found its home in her tight pussy. She didn't seem to hate it, so I switched out each finger on my right hand until my thumb made its way in and I felt her come on my bare cock.

Luckily, I'd been so preoccupied with my new mission that I didn't come, but after she squeezed my cock from the inside, I pulled it out and jacked off, coming on her back. We needed to have a talk because I didn't like the idea of pulling out, and let's fucking face it, if she wasn't on birth control, I could still knock her up even if I didn't come inside her. That pre-cum wasn't just cream on top of the milk can.

After we finished in the shower, we got out and dried off. "Um, so, we always use condoms, and I hope and pray to God that you're on birth control because I kinda went bareback in there for a while," I announced as I was getting dressed.

"God, men are so fucking stupid. Do you think I'd have even let you stick your dick in me if I wasn't on birth control? I'm not ready for a family, jackass. You should ask a fucking question every once in a while," she snapped as she pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Well, she was right about that. I should open up my mouth and ask a fucking question every once in a while. I had one that was weighing on my mind, but it was completely inappropriate at the time, so I pushed it aside and went another direction.

"Okay. I really don't want us to use condoms anymore. Is that going to be a problem?" I asked as I pulled on a t-shirt and ran my fingers through my hair. It was a mess, but she seemed to like it, so I wasn't fucking changing it at all.

"Show me paperwork, and we can toss 'em away. We've supported the Trojan company long enough," she announced. I laughed for a minute thinking she was kidding, but based on the look on her face, I could tell she was really fucking serious. I knew I needed to call my fucking brother for a referral because I needed a doctor in St. Louis and didn't have one. That wasn't a conversation I was eager to have, because he'd ask why and I wasn't ready for him to know anything about my live-in girlfriend. I should have just pulled out the fucking phone book for all the help I expected Carlisle to be. Prick.

#

"So, look around. What do you see?" she asked as she stopped on a side street in Meecham Park. We'd been down that road before. It was her way of showing me that she had vision that I didn't, and I wanted to know her ideas far more than I wanted to play the fucking game.

"Strip club?" I responded to piss her off. The neighborhood was for shit. It was ghetto, pure and simple, and I had no idea what an abandoned gas station property could offer. The price of demoing the place and dealing with the potential toxic waste from the likely leaking rusty old underground petroleum tanks was more than enough to tell me to get back in the fucking car and go somewhere for dinner.

"Listen to me. Three concrete trucks in here to seal up those tanks one night on the sly and then bulldoze the site. Let it sit for maybe a year until everybody forgets about what it used to be, and then we come back and build a little grocery store here. A restaurant won't work because of the ground water issues, but a grocery? Fuck, it's great. I know a guy in the neighborhood, Ty, who'll look out for the site for a C-Note a month. These people aren't fucking greedy. They're just trying to get by, and they got nowhere in the neighborhood to pick up eggs and milk," she announced.

"Seriously? You think that shit would work?" I asked as I stepped it off. It was a decent sized lot, and the scenario she'd just presented was intriguing.

"Baby, I can guarantee it would work. You just need to be able to hold onto it for a while. You got that kind of capital?" she asked. Since before she started working for me, we hadn't talked about money. She came up with ideas and I made them work. She hadn't steered me wrong, so I did what I had to do. We were doing great, so paying out some money for the site to hold onto it wouldn't be that bad.

"How much?" I asked as I walked back over to her as she leaned against my car. I really wanted to fuck her right then and there on the hood of it because she had a huge smile on her face, but it was broad daylight, and we were in the middle of a bad neighborhood with a nice car. It was not the most opportune time for pursuits of the flesh.

"That's the beauty part. It's abandoned, and when I checked county records, I found out that it's going on the block next week for taxes. Seems the previous owners didn't pay the taxes, and it's up. You can likely get it for ten grand. If they'd put it up for sale themselves, they could have probably gotten thirty-five for the land, but they just let it go. What do you think? I'll go to the fucking Courthouse and wait with the check," she offered. Just then a car drove into the lot and stopped. A very large African-American man folded out of it, along with a skinny kid and I was immediately sorry that I didn't bring one of my guns with me.

"Ty, hey, how you doin?" Bella asked as she skipped over to the El Dorado Cadillac. It was a cherry car, but it had nothing on Gracie.

"I didn't expect it to be you, Swan. Wassup?" he asked as he eyed my pasty ass carefully. I got it. I wasn't welcome in their neighborhood, and they didn't know me from Adam. I waited for them to draw guns, but apparently the woman I loved was able to convince them that I was a decent guy, and we talked some business.

The deal went down exactly as she said. Her friend actually arranged to get three concrete trucks out to the site the week after we bought it, and for one hundred dollars a month, he'd keep an eye on it, whatever the fuck that meant. It was a new low for me…I was to be the proud owner of a rundown abandoned gas station. That was just lovely.

##

When my cell rang at 5:30 AM one Thursday morning, I wasn't very fucking happy about it. We didn't have to be into the office before 10:00 AM, and I was hoping to sleep late, have a couple of rounds of sex with my girlfriend, and a nice home-cooked breakfast. Apparently, I wasn't going to get to do any of those things that morning.

"Yeah," I answered without looking at the caller ID. Some fucker was about to get the ass chewing of a lifetime.

"Hey, Boss, it's me, Fe. Look, one of the porta-johns on the North Side job was set on fire a couple of hours ago. There was a note hammered to the door of the building with a date, time, and location. I believe that would be your invitation to meet Aro Volturi," Felix announced.

I'd hired a company to come pick up trash on the site, which had been used as a neighborhood dump for years, and they'd requested that we have toilets on site for them. Until the lot was cleaned up of all of the debris…old refrigerators, stoves, couches, mattresses, you name it…demolition of the existing structure, a three story abandoned brick building, couldn't begin.

When we'd sat down with Maas and Sons with regard to building a grocery store in the neighborhood, I'd found out that the connection…not that I didn't think there was one in the first place…between Aro Volturi and Caius Maas was that Volturi's daughter, Heidi, was married to Caius. Caius was a scary looking fucker, and I truly wondered what Heidi Volturi looked like because she was married to him. Clearly, the _family _monopolized all construction that took place on the North Side. It wasn't a surprise why Emmett couldn't build up there.

"Fuck. When?" I asked as I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to piss. I didn't give a shit that he could hear me because it was, in my opinion, still the middle of the fucking night and he was bugging the hell out of me.

"This evenin' at five. He's got a warehouse he does business out of off North Broadway. Are you takin' a piss?" he asked with a chuckle. I laughed.

"You call me at fuckin' 5:30 in the morning and wake me up from a sound sleep, I'm gonna take a piss. Now, I'll see you at work," I answered as I hung up and flushed the commode. I washed my hands and went back to bed.

"What's going on?" Bella whispered. I climbed back in next to her and reset my alarm for 7:00 instead of 8:00 and pulled her closer to me. Her hair smelled incredible, and I wanted to make love to her, but I didn't want to interrupt her sleep. At least one of should be well rested.

"Baby, can you call those Johnny-on-the-Spot people later and order two more latrines? Somebody set one on fire at the North Kingshighway site. Go back to sleep, love," I whispered.

"Fuck, what time do you have to go see Volturi?" she asked as she turned around to face me. She was sleeping in one of my t-shirts, and I could feel her hard nipples against my chest. My cock certainly took notice.

Apparently, a flaming shit-house was a calling card for Aro Volturi. "Five today. Now, you're awake, and I'm awake, and your nipples are hard, and my dick is hard…let's take off those panties and this t-shirt and wake each other up," I suggested.

Without hesitation, she peeled the shirt off and tossed it over the side of the bed. I made quick work of my boxers, and then dragged her panties down her legs. "Hmm. You're hard," she whispered as she took my cock in her warm hands. I couldn't help but thrust into them and gasp.

"Can you reach in the drawer and grab a condom?" I asked. She pulled away and came back quickly, pulling the top off the condom wrapper and handing it to me. I took it in my right hand as the fingers of my left hand found her pussy to see if she was ready for me. I wasn't at all fucking disappointed that she was wet for me. I quickly put the condom on and situated myself between her legs.

"When are you going to the fucking doctor?" Bella asked as I swirled my tongue around her left nipple and bit it gently eliciting a squeak from her.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I didn't know that there was a doctor for fucking. Exactly what does this doctor do…watch us fuck and provide helpful commentary?" I asked as I pushed my hard cock inside her. I was glad it was dark because I was certain that my eyes rolled back in my head at the feel of her around me.

I hooked my arms over her shoulders behind her back and pushed into her harder, as she met me stroke for stroke. "I'll find you a doctor. I want to be done with condoms. I'm on the pill, and I've been tested. I'm just waiting on you, jackass," she responded as I kissed up and down the column of her neck.

"_Dear_, you say the sweetest things in the throes of passion," I teased as I continued to stroke in and out of her slowly. When she clasped her feet behind my ass and pulled me harder into her, I knew that she wanted me to speed up. Oh, I didn't hesitate.

"Fuck, Edward," she gasped as I moved harder and faster into her. I loved hearing the moans and groans that came from her while we had sex. It was the best praise I could ever get.

I pushed up on my elbows and moved my hand between the two of us to attack her clit. My thumb swirling around it roughly seemed to be what she wanted, so I didn't slow down and actually sped up my thrusts so that they matched the pace I was setting on her clit. After several minutes, I was a panting sweating mess, and I was doing everything I could to keep from losing it.

"_Baaaby_," she hissed as I felt her walls convulse around me. That was all it took for me, and I thrust into her four more times and let go. It was fucking amazing, and I was a lucky bastard to have the experience with her.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered as I kissed her gently on the mouth. She kissed me back as I slipped from her tight body and settled into the bed next to her, quickly getting rid of the condom. We kept a trash can on my side of the bed, and it was my fucking job to empty it until "I got off my lazy ass and got to the doctor so that we didn't have to use condoms any longer"…that was a direct quote from the woman I loved.

She was right. I'd been dragging my feet about calling my jackoff brother to ask for a referral, and I decided that I'd just bite the fucking bullet and call the bitch that afternoon. The day was already fucked up, so what the hell…might as well throw gas on it and light a fucking match, just like somebody had done to that goddamn toilet.

\\\

_**There we go. A flaming porta-john…that would be a mess that no one would like to tackle. Lemme know what you think. I truly love your reviews!**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. No long ass author note today. Let's get to it.**_

_**No infringement on Ms. Meyer's Twilight Saga intended.**_

_**\\\**_

Chapter 8. Let's Sit Down

"Hey, if you're going to meet with a mobster, what color tie do you wear?" I called from my closet as I buckled my belt around me. I remembered Charlie Swan telling me that you wear a suit to go see Aro Volturi, so I was wearing a suit, not that I didn't most days.

If I was on the site, I'd still wear jeans and a button up, but when I was doing business, I was all business. I was also going to call Charlie later and ask him to go with me. He'd offered, and I saw it as maybe a way for Aro to take me seriously because I assumed, based on what Felix told me, that he respected Charlie. Who the fuck knew, anyway? I was so out of my element with that shit, it was comical.

Bella came back to the bedroom and walked into the closet, handing me a cup of coffee with a little milk just like I took it. The woman knew every fucking thing about me, and I was such a fucking girl that I was giddy about that fact. "Um, I remember when Dad had to go meet with him, and he always remarked on the fact that Aro always looked like he should be laid out in a casket. Black suit, shirt and tie. Dad started wearing colored shirts and ties to go meet with him just to throw the old fucker off. Here," she replied as she handed me a pink tie. _Pink? Really? _I didn't even remember how the fuck it got into my closet in the first place.

"Pink? I'll look like a fucking…" I began. She laughed and popped the collar on my white shirt and looped the tie around my neck, tying the perfect full Windsor. As she smoothed the collar down, she smiled.

"There, you look perfect. You're the light to his darkness. I'd take you back to bed and fuck you again if you had time. Now, I'm going to find you a doctor so we can get rid of the latex. I want to feel that beautiful cock inside me with nothing between us," she remarked. I leaned down and kissed the end of her nose, adjusting my "beautiful cock" because shit like what she'd just said immediately got me hard again, regardless of the fact that we'd just rolled out of bed.

I walked out and looked at myself in the mirror over the dresser and decided that I didn't look too fucking bad, and if she liked it, then fuck 'em all. "I'll call my dick of a brother and just go in and get it done. I don't really have much going on this afternoon before I meet with the Godfather, so I'll take care of it this afternoon. What's your day look like?" I asked.

"I'll be out in Fenton at the baseball fields. They're laying the sod today, so I wanna be sure that they do it right. You want anything special for dinner tonight?" she asked.

I shook my head no and went to the safe in my closet and opened it. I pulled out the Glock and holster and shoved it in my suit jacket pocket. I saw her eyeing me carefully, and I didn't want her to worry. "Your dad told me to never go up there without a gun, so I'm listening to his advice. I'm gonna call him and see if he'll go with me. He offered. Who'd we hire to do that job in Fenton," I responded, changing the subject before she had a chance to question me any further.

"He'll go. He makes Aro nervous, so I know he'll go. Mom's got some flower arrangement class this afternoon, so wait to call him until after 2:00. I'll go by her house after I finish and get her to go with me to the bookstore or something so she won't see Dad in a suit because she'll become suspicious. I love you, you sexy man. You be careful, you hear me? I'll kill you if you end up dead or something. Just don't show fear. Dad's there and he'll let you do the talking because you need to set the relationship with Volturi, but he'll have your back. Just make sure Felix knows where you're going and what time. He'll keep an eye out. That's why we hired him. I hired Green Scapes to do the landscaping in Fenton. You signed off on it," she instructed as she kissed me gently.

"Oh, why'd we hire them again?" I asked her as I walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. I smelled the bacon and I was fucking starving.

"Because Quil and Embry work for them now and if I flash them a little tit, they give us a discount," she responded.

"I hope to fuck you're kidding, especially in light of what I've got in my pocket. I'm too busy to get arrested for a double homicide," I snapped. Nobody was going to be seeing her tits anymore. They were for my eyes only, and I blocked out every other fucker that might have seen them before me.

"Relax. I'm kidding," she responded as I sat down at the table. I found toast and bacon, and a skillet on the burner. I watched as Bella breezed over to the stove and cracked two eggs into the skillet. When we became a twisted '50's TV show, I didn't know, but I wasn't going to complain about it. I loved a hot breakfast, and she didn't seem to mind cooking for me. I wasn't going to bitch in the least.

After I ate and kissed her several times with a gentle bite to her right nipple through her shirt as a reminder that the tits were mine, I left the apartment. I was actually going to start looking for a house because I didn't like living in an apartment any longer, so that was the next thing on my plate. I had plans for the two of us, and I was going to act on them, one thing at a time.

I climbed into my BMW and made my way downtown. I was dreading what I had to do that afternoon, but I was actually enjoying my life for the first time in as long as I could remember. I was doing something I loved, and I had someone in my life who I loved. It just didn't get any better.

##

At 2:15 PM, I called Charlie Swan at home. He answered, "Edward?" I guessed that he had caller ID or something.

"Hi, Charlie. Um, I have a meeting, and I was wondering if you'd mind attending it with me?" I asked nervously.

"Volturi?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Time?" he asked.

"Five," I answered.

"Pick me up at four," he answered and hung up. I called Felix, who was doing God knew what because I wasn't going up there without him watching my ass just like Bella had told me. Yeah, I was definitely pussy-whipped.

"Hey, Boss. What's up?" he asked. I could hear the car radio playing, so I assumed he was alone.

"Charlie's going with me. You feel like takin' a drive up that way?" I asked. I wasn't sure how much I should say, but it wasn't like the fucking Feds were wire-tapping _my_ phone.

"I'll be in the neighborhood. You got your other friend with ya?" he asked. Okay, maybe he just spoke vaguely because he was used to it based on his other "businesses." I had no fucking idea about anything, but I was becoming paranoid, I was pretty sure.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Smart move. See ya later," he answered. The next thing I heard was a dial tone, and then I clicked off my phone. I took a deep breath and began watching the fucking clock, having decided against dealing with my brother that afternoon because I had enough shit to deal with that day.

I really fucking wished Bella was in the office that afternoon so I could go talk to her, but I knew she was on a jobsite so I didn't bother her. It was time to take care of business, and I was certain it wouldn't be the last time I did it.

##

As we drove us up I-70 to the North Broadway exit, I figured it was as good a time as any to ask a question of Bella's dad because I wanted the man to respect me and I was pretty sure pissing my pants when I got there wouldn't exactly garner the respect I was seeking.

"So, what should I expect?" I asked.

"You carrying?" he asked. I nodded and heard him chuckle. I saw him pull a Smith & Wesson .9MM out of his pocket and check the clip. I swallowed. I hoped to God he wasn't going to use the fucker on me.

"Okay. They'll pat us down and take our guns, because they expect us to have guns. It'll be that way every time you come up here to make the drop, but don't ever come without a gun. If you do, they'll think you're planning something else or you've gone to the Feds. They expect it, so don't forget that.

"After we're let inside, take a big damn breath and pretend like you're not scared shitless. You show fear…he jacks up the rate and fucks with you ruthlessly. I can guarantee you he'll hit you for at least five G's a month. Don't try to bargain. Just agree. Tell him if he needs favors, you'll expect to get a pass on dues. Don't ask what the fuck the favors are because you don't wanna know. Your job will take about a year, and then you're out. Whoever buys the property becomes his new problem, and he won't bother you again until you do another job up here. Got it?" he asked.

I swallowed down my breakfast for the second time and was thrilled that I hadn't eaten lunch. "Don't fucking puke. If you've got any balls, best to find 'em now, Son. When we go in, walk slowly to let your eyes adjust to the light because the fucker sits in a dark room with one desk light on. Whatever you hear once you get inside, don't react. Don't extend a hand to shake his because he won't take his hand off his gun the whole time you're in there. Keep both of your hands where he can see them, and don't take the keys to the car in with you. His boys won't let anyone steal your car, but you carry the keys with you and they'll think you're up to somethin'. You got it?" he asked.

All I could do was nod. I pulled up in front of the building, and I wanted to puke up shit I ate last year. Charlie grabbed my face and turned it towards him. "Listen to me. You wanted to work up here, so this is what you're going to have to deal with. If you're chicken shit, keep driving and sell that property to the first asshole that comes along. Don't go in there and look like a pussy because that'll get us both killed, you got it?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered finally able to find my voice. I left the keys in the ignition and slowly got out of the car. I made a mental note to bring a bottle of fucking water with me next time because my mouth was dry as cotton.

We crossed the street after I put my Glock behind my back in the clip-on holster that Felix had suggested, and we walked up to the door. A huge mother fucker was standing there with his arms crossed, and I watched what Charlie did and mirrored every action. He kept his hands folded in front of him in plain sight and stopped.

"Chubs, how's the family?" he asked as the guy eyed him.

"Good. I didn't know you was workin' up here. You got anything you wanna give me?" he asked. Charlie reached into his waist and handed the guy his gun. Another guy appeared from nowhere and patted Charlie down, nodding behind him.

"Who's your friend?" the big fucker asked.

"Aro sent for him. I'm just here for support," Charlie responded. The big guy looked at me, and I reached slowly behind me and handed him my gun. The other guy patted me down as well and nodded.

"Go on in," Chubs responded.

"We get our shit back, right?" Charlie asked. The big guy nodded, and we walked inside. We slowly walked down a long dark hallway, and I heard screaming from somewhere inside. I flinched and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Block it out. We're here for one reason, and we're out," Charlie whispered. I nodded, and when we reached a door at the end of the hallway, Charlie knocked twice.

"In," we heard called after a minute. He reached for the knob and looked at me. I took a deep breath and nodded. He turned the handle, and I walked in, hoping I appeared far more confident than I felt.

"Ah, Gentlemen, come in. Have a seat. I assume you're Edward Cullen, the new kid on the block. I can't believe you were able to bring my old friend Charlie Swan with you. This is a lovely surprise," a freaky older fucker announced as we took seats across from him.

He looked to be in his mid-fifties, and he was as white as a fucking sheet of paper with jet black hair pulled back in a ponytail. It was as Bella had said…he was dressed all in black. It was then that I noticed that her father was wearing a pale blue tie, for which I was grateful. My girl, once again, had steered me in the right direction.

"Mr. Volturi, I appreciate you making time to see me today. What can I do for you?" I asked. I hoped like hell that my voice didn't sound shaky because I'd tried to sound confident, but I likely sounded like a fucking six- year old going to the principal's office.

"Ah, a confident young man. That's refreshing. I'm just here to let you know that I'm happy that you're bringing new business into the neighborhood, and I'm here to offer my services to keep your jobsite and your employees' safe when they're working up here. There's a certain element in the community who don't respect the rights of others, and I'd like to offer you my assistance in that regard," he offered. I knew what the fuck he meant, and it pissed me off.

I took a deep breath. "I appreciate all of the help I can get with breaking into a new area of the city. I'd like to believe this is the beginning of a good relationship between the two of us. I'd also assume that I can compensate you for your vigilance over my jobsite. What would you deem your time to be worth?" I asked.

"Ha! I see that your mentor has prepared you well. Let's cut the bullshit. You wanna work in my territory, it'll cost you five a month to keep everything moving along. I can guarantee you that you'll have no problems from the other factions of the neighborhood if you have my protection," he responded. At least we were done with the pretense of me having a choice.

"Agreed, with one exception…I understand that from time to time you may ask for favors. I expect not to have to pay dues those months," I replied as my fucking left leg bounced up and down like a jackhammer.

"I'd expect nothing less, knowing that you're under Charlie Swan's wing. Deal. Charlie, how're your beautiful daughter, Isabella, and your wife, Renee?" Aro asked. I felt Charlie stiffen next to me, and I wondered what it was about.

"They're fine, as I expect them to remain. I'll vouch for him. If he can't, I will," Charlie responded. I didn't understand what it meant, and as I was about to protest I looked at Charlie and saw that I was to keep my stupid-ass mouth shut.

After a due date was established…the middle of the month…we were given our leave. "I trust our relationship will be beneficial to us all. Gentlemen," Aro dismissed. He extended his hand to Charlie and then to me, and we left.

We collected our guns from the big guy and quickly went to the car. I started it and drove away without looking back. "Go up here around the corner and stop behind the KFC," Charlie instructed.

I did as he said, and as soon as I stopped the car, he bolted to the grass and threw up. I don't know if it was seeing him do it or because I'd been holding it down for so long, but I didn't waste a lot of time following him to the grass and puking my fucking guts out as well.

After we cleaned ourselves up, we got back into the car, and I had to wait a minute to drive away because I was shaking so hard. Charlie put a hand on my forearm and when I turned to him, he laughed. "I do that every fucking time I come up here. You did good, kid," he responded. I took a deep breath and started the car, heading back toward the highway.

One thing…yeah, right…that bothered me was why Aro had asked him about Bella and her mom. "Hey, why'd he ask about Bella and Renee?"

"I _vouched_ for you. It was his way of reminding me that he knows where I live and he knows about my family and if you don't pay him, I'm expected to take care of it. If you don't have the fucking money, you call me and I'll get it to you. He won't hurt _you_ the first time. He'll go after your family. I won't even tell you the shit I've heard. I've got faith in ya, kid. Don't let me down. My family and yours are at stake," he responded.

"Listen to me. I'm not bustin' your balls here or tryin' to run your business or anything, but don't ever let Bella go up there. I know the fucker has pictures of her because one time I thought I'd be a smartass and not pay my dues, and that bastard sent me a picture of my daughter loading groceries into her work truck. They're gonna find out everything about you, so if you got someone special in your life, you better make sure you keep an eye on him or her. I know Bella and you are friends, but maybe while you're doin' this job up north, you two should keep it strictly business. If he thinks there's something goin' on between you and Bells, I'm afraid he'll get a little more interested in our relationship than either of us wants," Charlie continued.

That was a hell of a bone to chew on. My plans included that part of his family was going to be a part of my family, and I'd just signed my fucking soul to the devil, tossing in Bella, my mom, Carlisle and Esme to boot. I had no idea that was how shit worked, but apparently, nothing was off limits to the fuckers. Next, Charlie was telling me that if I "see" Bella outside of work, they'd get more interested in her? Fuck. What was I going to do?

"I'll make sure he's got no reason to look to you for the money if I gotta live in a fucking cardboard box down by the Arch. I wrote a clause in the contract to Maas that I'd pay a bonus if they finished ahead of schedule. Bella suggested it," I remarked.

He laughed again. "Shit, I taught her well. Okay, well, that's about as bad as it gets. You got any questions, you call me first. Felix is in the car behind us. Listen to him, and make sure you live in a secure place. They won't bother you as long as you play along, but if one thing gets messed up, you better be prepared to take your whole damn family and get the hell out of here," he answered as I pulled up in front of his house.

"Hey, I got a question. Bella deals with Tommy Tran out in Lemay. What's his deal?" I asked. I was going to need to find out everything I could about the people with whom I was forced to do business. I needed to know who to worry about.

"That little fuck. He's a low-level hood rat, but he's a ruthless son-of-a-bitch. Those fucks up north have some sense of honor when you deal with 'em. The bangers don't give a shit. He has the hots for Bella, and he'll only deal with her. He asks her out every time, and she tells him she's a lesbian every time. He's offered to waive the dues if she'll let him see her and her girlfriend together instead. She cracked his forearm with a hammer one day, and he quit askin' for a while.

"You don't have much to worry about with him unless he gets wind that she's been fucking with him all these years. When she was dating Seth, she had to pretend he was her brother one night when they ran into Tommy at the movies. Anyway, that's the story with him. I gotta go. Nee will be home soon and I need to change. Take care, kid," I nodded and he got out of the car.

I pulled away from the curb and pulled out my cell, calling Bella. I needed to talk to her and make sure she was okay. "Hey baby. You on your way?" she asked.

"I am. I gotta make a stop, and I'll be home. I love you," I told her. I heard her let go of a heavy breath and then chuckle.

"Get home. I've got a stiff drink waiting for you," she responded. Obviously, she had some insight into what the fuck I'd just dealt with that day. I stopped at the Dierberg's near our apartment and bought up every sunflower they had in the fucking place and a bottle of wine. I wanted a nice, quiet night at home with my girl, and I needed to talk to my mom to be sure she was okay as well. I prayed the next time wouldn't be so bad, but I was pretty sure it would be.

I also needed to sort through the shit Charlie had told me and figure out what all of it meant, but my head was fucking pounding and I pushed it all aside for the night. One fucking thing at a time.

##

"Ma, I'm here," I called as I walked into the house. I'd called her and asked if I could stop by for breakfast because I hadn't seen her in a few days, and she was quite eager to get me there. Talking to her on the phone didn't exactly ease my mind, so I needed to see her. I also needed to talk to her about some of the shit I was finding out and make sure that she was going to be more careful about where she went and what she did until I was finished with the North Side job.

"In the kitchen," she called. When I walked in, I saw a very pale Liam McAndrews drinking coffee in a dress shirt and slacks. Apparently, I'd interrupted their little breakfast party. Mom was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt which shocked me because I'd never seen her in either.

"Hi honey. Look, don't get pissed. Carlisle is coming over for breakfast because I don't want there to be any animosity amongst the group. I want to have everyone over for dinner, and you and your brother need to get over the crap that's between you," Mom informed as she served Liam and me omelets.

That wasn't what I wanted to hear, but I needed a doctor anyway, so I might as well ask the fucker while he was there. "Fine, but if he starts shit, I'm outta here," I announced as I took a sip of my coffee.

"How's Bella?" Mom asked as she sat down with her own plate.

"She's fine. Busy with work, but that's a good thing. Liam, how are you?" I asked. I didn't hate the guy, and he had no reason to be afraid of me. Fuck, he'd need me on his side to deal with Carlisle. After dealing with Aro Volturi earlier in the week, my brother was gonna be like a fucking cake walk.

I heard his car pull up the driveway and stop. I looked out the window and saw him climb out and adjust his tie, the smug prick. I was in jeans, work boots, and a t-shirt because I was visiting jobsites that day, so I was sure I'd get some shit about it, but I didn't give a monkey's ass.

I heard the front door open and I couldn't help but stiffen up at the bullshit that I was certain was going to take place. "Mother?" I heard him call from the hallway, the pompous jackass.

"We're in the kitchen, dear," Mom called. He came in and looked around. I waited. I almost wished I had my gun so that I could crack the fucker in the head if he started giving Liam shit about being there so early in the morning.

"Isn't this cozy? What's going on? Where's _your_ latest whore?" he snapped at me. I looked at my mother because we both knew who he was talking about, and I wasn't about to put up with it. How two people could be raised by the same parents and turn out so completely different was beyond me.

"I think that's unnecessary. I'm not sure about whom you're referring, but that seems completely disrespectful in your mother's home," I heard Liam answer. _Well, chalk one up for Casper. Apparently, he had some balls when it came to my mom._

"Carlisle, I'll thank you not to speak that way in my home. Now, I thought this would be a good opportunity for you boys to get to know Liam. We've been seeing each other for a bit of time, and I'd like for us all to get along," Mom responded.

That shit wasn't ever going to happen and I knew that she had to know it. If she didn't, I could tell that Liam and I knew it.

After that, the entire thing went down-fucking-hill to the point where the dick stormed out. After he was gone, I looked at my mother with a questioning face. "I know, what the hell was I thinking? I don't know what's going on with him, and I hoped he'd come here with an open mind. I'd like for you and Bella to go out to dinner with Liam and me. I'd hoped that maybe Carlisle and Esme could join us, but clearly, that's out the window," Mom answered sounding very disappointed in her eldest.

"Uh, yeah, we'll talk about that later. Look, I need to find a doctor. I need a physical for my insurance," I lied. Mom knew people, and I sure as fuck wasn't going to ask my brother after the dramatic performance he'd just displayed.

"My son-in-law is actually a doctor. I'll give you his number, and he'll see you right away. His name is Eric Yorkie. He just opened a practice here in town. He and Lauren are getting settled in their new home out in Chesterfield," Liam offered. I nodded, and when he left, I had an appointment for an STD screening, about which my mom knew nothing. There were _some_ things I could keep from my mother.

"So, I need to talk to you about some shit that's going on. I'm dealing with some very unsavory characters on a job off North Kingshighway, and I need you to be extra careful about where you go and what you do. These people, they like to remind you that you have family who could pay the consequences if you don't fall in line. I'm not sayin' you're in danger or anything because I'd never let anything happen to you, but I'm just making you aware," I explained. She refilled our coffee cups and sat back down.

"Um, okay. I've heard this kind of thing before from Evelyn Sachs, so I'm not really surprised. I believe it goes hand in hand with the type of business you're in. What about Bella?" Mom asked. That was the bigger question. What the hell should I do about Bella?

"Well, I actually think I'm going to have to get her to move out and break up with her until the job is done. Nobody can suspect that she means more to me than being just another employee. Those people already threatened her dad about her and her mom, and if they find out she's tied to me, I'm afraid she'll get hurt. Ma, I love her far too much to let anything happen to her," I told her.

I felt my own fucking heart breaking at the words coming out of my mouth because I couldn't even fathom not holding her at night while we slept or hearing her laugh at some of my lame-ass jokes. The idea of it made me sick to my stomach.

I watched my mother carefully and waited for her to impart some of her motherly wisdom that I'd come to expect over the years. When I saw a tear fall down her cheek, I could see that she wasn't going to have any words of wisdom for me that day. I could see that she actually agreed with me. I was so fucked that I didn't know which way to turn.

##

"Edward, let's go down to Soulard for lunch," Bella whispered as she closed my office door. I'd been to the doctor that morning and just had to wait out the test results. Liam's son-in-law seemed like a nice-enough guy, and I'd actually suggested that he and Lauren should join Liam, Mom, and me for dinner later in the week. I'd chosen a night when I knew Bella had plans with her mother so that she wouldn't be able to go with us because Mom wanted to go for dinner on The Hill, and the chances were much higher that I'd run into someone from Volturi's organization over there, what with that being where many of the Italian families in St. Louis lived or ate.

"Sure, babe. Whatever you want," I answered. I was looking over numbers for the month and we were still doing very well, even with all the dues I couldn't carry on the real books. I was keeping two sets of books, and I didn't like it at all, but it was just the way it fucking was.

"Hey, look at me," she demanded. I looked up and saw her for the first time that day. I'd left early so as to go out to the North Side job to be sure that everything was going well, and she was still asleep when I left.

She was wearing a skirt and blouse which was surprising because Bella usually wore jeans or slacks. "Come over here," I demanded as I scooted away from the desk. I heard the lock click, and then she slowly walked over to my chair. I pushed further away from the desk and pulled her onto my lap.

"Surely you know we're not going to get busy here in this chair with Tanya sitting right outside the door," she commented with a laugh. That wasn't why I wanted her on my lap. I had something very important to tell her, and I wanted her close to me when I did. I was dreading telling her with everything in me, and I wanted to feel her close to me one more time before she went completely insane and probably beat the shit out of me right there in my own office.

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go for lunch. No, today we're not going to get busy in this chair, but maybe someday we will. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about," I responded, taking a deep breath. She gently kissed my lips, and when I didn't kiss her back, she pulled away and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked nervously.

"I think you should move back in with Seth and we shouldn't see each other outside of work for a while. Maybe you start seeing somebody else," I blurted out. Like a fucking shot, she was off my lap.

"Why in the fucking hell would you say that to me? Do you not like us living together? What, you wanna start seeing someone else, you fucking dick," she snapped.

"Baby, it's not that at all. It's just until the North Side job is finished because I don't want those fuckers using you to get to me. If they know we live together, that'll put you in danger as long as I have to deal with them. It's just for about nine months. That job should be done by March, if not sooner, and I'll never fucking buy another piece of property up there again, I swear to God," I explained, hoping like hell that she could see that I was just looking out for her safety.

"Now, that's interesting. I'll start dating another guy? Maybe James who works for the County? Yeah, sure, why not? Maybe I'll fuck him, too, you know, just to make it look real…I'm gonna say _no_," she answered. She sat down in the guest chair across from me with a triumphant look on my face.

"_No_?" I asked trying to keep from laughing. The look on her face told me that she'd reached a decision and I didn't stand a chance in hell of arguing with her. It was adorable.

"_No_. You're not getting rid of me like that. If you don't want to date me or live with me because you don't have feelings for me, then find your fucking nuts and say it…and make me believe it. If that's the case, I'll go home right now, pack my shit, and forget that you were ever born. I'll find another guy to fuck and we're done.

"But, if it's because you're worried about my safety, then I'm not going anywhere. I love you, you big ass, and Aro Volturi doesn't scare me. I'll go up there and shoot the fucker right now if I have to. He's not going to fuck with my happiness and our future, you got that, slick?" she snapped authoritatively.

I couldn't even speak. She looked so pissed off that I was actually a little afraid of her in that moment. That was what the big head was thinking.

The little head, well he wasn't so little anymore. He was turned on and standing at attention showing her the respect that he had for her statement. I wasn't sure which head was going to win, but as I sat there stupidly mute, Bella got up and stormed out of my office. I heard her say, "Tanya, you wanna go to lunch? We'll get Fe to meet us over at Sundecker's. I feel like havin' a beer."

I saw Tanya grab her purse and look into my office with a question on her face. "Yeah, go ahead. Forward the phone to voicemail and you two take the rest of the day off. I've gotta make the rounds anyway," I answered. She nodded in agreement and then pulled my door closed.

I was so pissed at myself that I picked up a goddamn paperweight that from my desk and threw it at the wall, embedding it in the sheetrock. It had been my dad's and Mom had given it to me when I opened the office. _Great. __I gotta fix my own fucking office wall_. _Ain't that just peachy._

\\\

_**E/N: What an idiot…Don't think he won't pay for that comment! What'd you think about Aro?**_

_**Leave me some love, please. I truly like hearing your theories…will she shoot him or not?**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hello my lovelies. I hope this finds you all safe and sound. Thank you for your reviews of the last chapter. We topped 100, and I'm so very pleased I could squee a little bit.**_

_**SMeyer owns Twilight characters. No infringement, ever.**_

_**We all knew that Bella wouldn't appreciate what Edward suggested regarding her moving out and the two of them cooling things between them. Let's see just how bad he's getting it...**_

_**\\\**_

Chapter 9. Chasing a Wildcat

The next few weeks were spent with me chasing Bella's ass from jobsite to jobsite, just missing her by minutes and worrying that she'd taken me up on my stupid goddamn suggestion and was fucking some guy named James. When I got home that ridiculous night, she was asleep in the bedroom and the fucking door was locked. There was a stack of blankets and sheets on the end of the couch, and my sleep pants were tossed on top. I went to the kitchen and found that there was no dinner for my ass either.

That shit went on for a week with me pounding on the goddamn door and begging her to come out and talk to me. All I was met with was silence or the blaring songs of a very bitter Alanis Morrisette. Finally I got sick of that shit so I took the fucking bedroom door off the hinges to keep her from locking me out. The next night when I got home from work, most of her clothes were gone, and there was a note on the counter that she'd get the rest of her shit out by the weekend. My fucking fingers were bloody from blowing up her phone to try to talk to her, and I spent most every night driving from my place to her dad's place to Seth's place looking for Gracie. She'd just fucking disappeared.

When she didn't come into the office that Friday, I called Felix. I knew he knew where the fuck she was, and he was going to tell me if I had to take a goddamn baseball bat to his thick skull. "Anselmo," he answered on the first ring. It was just after noon, and I hadn't seen his ass around the office in a while either.

"It's me, Cullen, _your boss_? Where the fuck is Swan?" I snapped. I was tired of the fucking games.

"Oh, hey Boss. I'm on my way in. I had some things to take care of this morning. I told Tan to let ya know, but I guess she forgot," he offered by way of an excuse. That wasn't gonna cut it.

"Whatever. Where's Swan? I haven't seen her in like two fucking weeks. She sends me e-mail regarding jobs, but she's never in the fucking office, and I need her to take care of business," I complained. I heard him laugh and imagined he was thinking I was a pussy, but I didn't give a shit.

"I believe she's on vacation. There should be a memo in your in-box to that affect. She, uh, decided to get out of town. She was pretty tight lipped about where she was goin'," he volunteered. I knew he was lying, and he knew he was lying, so why we had to go through the motions was just pissing me off.

"Where? And, don't tell me she didn't tell you. I need to fucking talk to her and the silent treatment is getting a little old. With what I pay her, she oughta be at my fucking beckon call," I bitched. He laughed again.

"I'm not…um… look, if she finds out this came from me, I'll have to start sleepin' with one eye open. I'd almost guess that if you went by that Clover Bottom jo, you'd be able to follow her to where she's stayin'. I don't know what you two are beefin' about, but she's been so fucking crazy for the last few weeks that I feel like an abused kid. Work your shit out so we can all go back to work, will ya," he instructed and then hung up on me.

I walked out of my office with my suit coat in hand and stopped at Tanya's desk. "I'm goin'…" I began, and then clamped my cake-hole shut because Bella and Tanya were tight, and if I told her what I was doing, I was pretty sure she'd call Bella and give her a heads up. At that moment, I was certain that Tanya had been rattin' my ass out the whole time regarding where I was headed because I checked in with her during the day.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking a little too curious.

"I'm goin' to take my mom to a doctor's appointment, and I won't be back in the office the rest of the day. I'll see ya Monday," I lied. She smiled and continued to work. I beat feet out of there and went to my car and sped out to the jobsite, seeing Bella's car parked next to the job trailer. I parked at the end of the lot where she couldn't see my car out the window, and I wasted no time getting inside the trailer and locking the fucking door.

I saw the look on her face and knew that I actually had the element of surprise on my side for once. "What are you doing here?" she asked with wide eyes. I walked over to the desk she was sitting behind and shoved the shit in the floor, pulling her from the chair across it and plopping her beautiful ass on top of it.

"You done with your temper tantrum? And, I trust that you're not fucking some guy named James who works for the County," I demanded. I saw the hand come up out of the corner of my eye, thankfully, and I grabbed the wrist before she belted me. I was pretty sure it would have stung like a mother fucker. I grabbed her other hand and held the two of them in one of mine as I shoved my way between her denim clad thighs so that she couldn't rack me up because I swore I saw that idea flash through her head.

"I'm not having a temper tantrum. I'm giving you what you fucking wanted. I'm moving out, and I'm staying away from you. We're going our separate ways. That's what the fuck you wanted, and I'm a goddamn genie in a bottle makin' your wish come true," she snapped. I could see how red her chest was, and I knew she wasn't fucking embarrassed. She was good…and…pissed, and it lit me up like a goddamn Christmas tree.

The next thing that came out of my mouth surprised even me. "Marry me."

She did a double take, and then she started laughing so hard that I worried I'd pushed her over the edge. After several minutes of her laughing at me so hard that tears were streaking her beautiful cheeks. I let go of her hands and she wiped her face. "You're fucking crazy. I think you have a split personality disorder, do you know that?" she asked.

"If I _am_ crazy, it's your fault. Now, marry me," I asked…ordered…again.

That unleashed the wildcat in her. "I'll marry you when…when…fuck, I don't know. When Tinkerbell flies in here and tells me that I've been elected queen of Neverland," she shouted. Just then, there was a loud banging on the door and the knob was being twisted furiously. I heard shouting and figured out it was McCarty.

I walked over, opened the door, and smiled at him. "Can I help you?" I asked sounding like sugar wouldn't melt in my mouth. He looked scared shitless, and I could tell he was surprised to see me.

"Everything okay in here? Why's the door locked?" he asked as he tried to look behind me to see Bella. I stepped to the side, blocking his view of her.

"My Project Manager and I are having a business meeting. As per usual, we don't exactly see eye-to-eye on everything, and as these things often go when I'm talking to Miss Swan, things got a little heated. It's all fine. You're finishing up today, right?" I asked, diverting his attention to something else.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'll stop by the office on Monday and pick up my last third after the walk-through Monday morning. So, um, where _is_ Bells?" Emmett asked nervously.

"I'm here. It's fine. Mr. Cullen's just come up with another stupid fucking idea, and I'm trying to talk him out of a huge mistake. Go finish up. I'll see you here on Monday morning at 8:00 AM," Bella called as she hopped off the desk and began picking up the papers I'd shoved onto the floor.

"Yeah, we'll meet you here on Monday along with the Superintendent for the final walk-through, and I'll bring your check with me. Have a great weekend," I responded as I pulled the door closed and re-locked it.

I heard him laughing outside, and I could tell that he had walked away from the trailer. I turned to the water cooler and grabbed a fucking cup to get a drink as I bought myself time to think of the next thing to do. I took a few deep breaths and turned to face her.

"Now, where were we?" I asked as I walked over and sat down on the stool by the drafting table to the left of the desk where she was still picking up pens and pencils. I wasn't taking my eyes off of her because I was afraid she'd chuck a fucking stapler at my head.

"Well, you were about ten seconds away from me calling the nuthouse to come pick up your crazy ass," she snapped. I could tell she'd calmed a little as well, so I decided to try to reason with her.

"Look, I was wrong about suggesting that we step back from each other for a while. I was just so fucking worried about Volturi coming after you that I let go of all common sense to make way for panic. I love you, and in my own stupid way, I thought by us cooling things between us, I was protecting you. I've rethought my logic and see that the only way I can keep you safe is to keep you where I can see you. So, let's go get your shit wherever you've been staying, and let's go home and talk," I suggested. I prayed she'd take the bait. I'd gone about shit all wrong, and I needed to make it right. She was my future, and I knew it, and I'd fucking kill as many people as I had to who tried to come between the two of us.

##

"Edward, Bella? What are you doing here?" Mom asked. We were there because Mom had something for me that I wanted to pick up, and we were going to take her out for dinner. It was going to be a surprise. Unfortunately, the surprise was on us. Mom was wearing a silk robe I'd never seen before, and I could hear someone pacing upstairs. Apparently, we'd interrupted a little love fest between Mom and Liam that Saturday evening. She'd been to her doctor, as Bella had told me, and she was fine. I was glad about that, but I wasn't happy about the fact that maybe someone was taking her new boobs out for a fucking test drive.

Friday afternoon the week before after we left the Clover Bottom jobsite, we went to Felix's apartment for Bella to pick up her shit. I was pissed at him, and if the fucker wouldn't have been twice the size of me, I'd have decked him. He apologized to me and handed us two boxes with Bella's shit before he threw us out. As we were getting back into our cars, I saw Tanya's car pull into the parking lot of the shitty building, and I couldn't help but laugh. He didn't ask if we were together, and we didn't volunteer anything. He was in a really big hurry to get us the hell out of there, and I guessed it was because Tanya was about to make a booty call or something. I hoped like hell they didn't fight like Bella and me because that would make for some uncomfortable staff meetings at the office.

After talking like I was channeling that fuck, Tony Robbins, I was able to talk her into considering marriage. We went to bed at 3:00 AM, and I was a fucking Boy Scout. Until she gave me the signal, I wasn't throwing out the first pitch. She did let me hold her, and after nearly three weeks, it was more than enough…well, not exactly, but that's what I told her that Saturday morning as _I_ made _her_ breakfast.

Saturday afternoon, we went out to the sports complex to check on the sod and see that it was being watered properly because we were actually going to hold onto that property.

Bella had contacted several businesses in the area and got corporate sponsorship deals to advertise at the ball fields and at the driving range, and she'd contracted with a company to provide food and beer for games.

We were advertising for a fall softball league, and the driving range was covered, so people could actually use it year-round. The people who owned Lester's, the place where Bella and Tanya had their going-away party, had sold me a license to use the name, and they provided the plans they'd used when they built the restaurant in West County. It was a simple plan, and it didn't take long to get it up and ready to run.

The woman who ran Lester's had even offered to come out and help with getting it off the ground, about which I was happy. We decided to change Felix's job title from IT guy to property manager because he actually had experience in managing properties, including restaurants, and we were good to go.

After that, we decided to drive out to Mom's house and take her to dinner because when I spoke with her earlier in the day, she said that Liam had plans and she was staying in to read a book for book club. That was why we decided to go over to her house and take her for dinner to tell her our good news…well the good news that we weren't going to kill each other…and I was going to pick up the engagement ring that Mom had offered to me so that when I proposed to Bella for real, I could do it right.

"We came over to take you for dinner and tell you that Bella's back home," I announced as I pushed passed Mom and pulled Bella inside behind me. She looked worried when I looked over my shoulder at her, and I laughed, until I saw how pissed my mom looked.

I'd talked to my mom nearly every day that Bella had been MIA, and she'd even tried to intervene on my behalf, but Bella wouldn't answer her calls either, calling her back and leaving her voicemails that she was really busy but that they'd get together when things slowed down. I knew that was bullshit.

After my brain kicked in and I assessed the situation, I knew what the fucking problem was. "Why'd you lie to me? Why didn't you just tell me that you and Liam wanted to spend the evening alone? I assume that's him pacing up there, unless you've suddenly started playing the field. You said he had plans, and I thought we'd come by and take you out. You can tell me the truth, you know? I'm not Carlisle," I answered once I figure out what in the hell had Mom so mad.

Mom closed the front door and laughed. "Okay, you caught me, and yes, that's Liam up there. So, you two are living together again? This calls for champagne. Why don't you two get a bottle out of the fridge in the garage, and I'll go get dressed and see if Liam will come out of hiding. I'd love for the four of us to go to dinner. Edward, why don't you call Jeremiah's and make us a reservation," Mom suggested.

"Sure. Um, babe, will you go get the champagne while I call?" I asked. She smiled and nodded, skipping away. Once I was certain she was out of earshot, I whispered, "Can I get your engagement ring while I'm here?"

Mom fucking squealed and wrapped her arms around me, hugging the wind out of me. I didn't realize she was so fucking strong for such a small woman. "I'm so happy. I'll put it in my purse and tuck it into the cup holder in the back seat on the way to dinner. When are you going to ask?" Mom whispered.

I heard the back door close and whispered, "I'll fill you in later." Mom nodded and ran upstairs, and I went to the phone and called to make reservations for four. I was very excited to be taking my two favorite ladies out. I knew Mom had missed Bella nearly as much as I had, and if Liam was going to be around, I needed to actually give the guy a shot at getting to know more about him.

We had a great dinner, and when we dropped them back at Mom's house, she whispered, "It's in the cup holder on your side in the back. I love you." I nodded and hugged her back, grateful to have always had Mom in our corner.

That night as we got ready for bed, Bella remarked, "There's a snag on the Lemay job. It's a timing issue with the builder, not us. I told him we'd talk to him about it next week. Also, when are Maas and Sons set to start on the North Side job?" The debris had been cleared, and the demo was underway, so as soon as the site was cleaned up, Caius Maas and his thugs could begin work.

Unfortunately, they were hung up on another job until the end of October, and it wasn't ideal to start a job in November, but I didn't really have a lot of say in the matter. That was another one of their stipulations. They set the construction schedule, not me. I hated that shit.

"Not until the beginning of November. I know, I know, but that's when they said they're available. We'll play hell getting the foundation poured before the ground freezes, but I'm keeping my fucking fingers crossed," I told her.

I was done talking. "So, how long are you going to keep me on lockdown?" I asked, hoping I didn't piss her off.

"I never said you were on lockdown, did I?" she responded as she crawled into bed next to me. As I thought about it, she was right. She hadn't _explicitly_ stated that I was cutoff, but she hadn't been very fucking friendly over the past twenty-four hours, either.

"No, you didn't, but I can tell by the way that you won't really touch me and you don't want me to touch you that you're not ready for us to make love. I get it. I was a shit, and I know I hurt you when I suggested we split up for a while, but I had no intentions whatsoever of seeing anyone else. In my own fucked up way, I thought I was doing the right thing, which you clearly can see I wasn't," I responded.

"I was beside myself, you know. I've never been so fucking hurt in all my life, you jerk. I love you, and for you to suggest that it was better if we were apart, well it did a number on my head. I'll get over it, but it's not gonna be in one night," she answered.

"I know. Can I hold you again while we sleep?" I asked, sounding like a fucking pussy.

"Yes, and I don't want to get up early tomorrow either," she announced as she settled into my side and wrapped her right arm around my waist. It wasn't making love, but I felt very loved, having her back by my side. I'd never make that fucking mistake again.

##

I opened my eyes and tried to figure out what the fuck was going on. I was having a really good dream, wherein Bella was sucking my cock very well, and as the dream continued, it became a lot more real. When I felt wetness on my balls, my eyes shot open, and I looked down my body to see Bella sucking on my balls as her hand moved up and down my cock. God, I wanted her mouth on my cock. She'd given me the beginnings of many blow jobs, but I'd never climaxed in her mouth because of her insistence that she see a clean bill of health…actually see the paperwork…from me before anything like that was happening. Her compromise was that she'd suck my cock and finish me off by hand while she sucked on my balls. I didn't hate it, but it wasn't the real deal.

In all of the hullaballoo that followed my major fucked-up suggestion that we split up, I'd forgotten that I'd gotten a call from Dr. Yorkie that I was clean as a whistle, and condoms were no longer a requirement with the beautiful woman who I wanted to fuck more than anything in the world without anything between us. "Baby, stop. I forgot to tell you something. Come up here," I whispered.

Bella swept her tongue across the head of my cock and then crawled up next to me. "What on earth could you have to tell me that would cause you to want me to stop?" she asked with a giggle in her voice.

Yeah, she knew I loved her lips on my cock, and a nuclear explosion wouldn't cause me to interrupt her. The only thing that would stop me was the opportunity to make love to her until we both were screaming each other's names and I was losing some of my best swimmers inside her as opposed to dropping them into the trash can in their latex body bag.

"I got a call from Dr. Yorkie that I'm clean. I asked him to mail me the paperwork, but I haven't gotten it yet. I swear on my own cock, that I'm clean. Can we make love without a condom?" I asked…well, in all honestly, I was begging, but that was really splitting hairs.

"I trust that you wouldn't lie to me about something like that because you know that I'd shoot you in the dick if I went to the gyno and had some obscure STD. God, I'd love to. How do you want to do it?" she asked as she pulled off her top and the nipples made their debut for the first time in several weeks.

I took a deep breath and began combing through all the porn in my head to decide how I wanted it the first time…well, not really the first time…but the first time bareback to the climax. I finally hit on one that really excited me, and I quickly pulled off her panties and shoved my boxers the rest of the way down my legs.

I sat up in the middle of the bed and crossed my legs like a pretzel and brushed my hand down my hard cock, secretly ordering him to be cool and not shoot off too quickly. "Sit here on my lap," I ordered. Without hesitation, she climbed into my lap and wrapped her legs around my waist just as I dreamed she would.

I kissed her gently on the mouth and pulled her body closer to me until the head of my rigid cock was just at the gates of the kingdom. "I love you, very much, and I'm so glad you took me back," I whispered against her mouth.

"I never let you go, you jackass," she responded as she wrapped her arms around my neck and sunk down on my cock causing me to moan at the contact. I stilled her movement for a moment, enjoying the intimacy of the feeling of myself inside her with nothing between us, and then I moved my hands to her hips and began slowly moving her on me as my lips wandered to her neck, across her collarbone, and down to her incredible tits.

The position afforded me access to her mouth and body, but not leverage to pound into her like I wanted to, but I determined there'd be plenty of time for that the next time. "Fuck, you feel so good inside me," she gasped as I sucked on her left nipple.

"God, Bella, you have no idea," I groaned as I moved to her right nipple. We moved together, lovingly and gently for as long as we could stand it. Bella became impatient first, and moved her legs so that her knees were on either side of my hips and she began to move much more aggressively on my cock who wasn't complaining a bit.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come all over that huge thing," she gasped just before I felt her walls begin to contract and pull my own orgasm from me.

"Shit, baby. That…fucking hell…" I garbled out. I couldn't form a coherent thought because all of the blood in my body was in my pulsing dick which was filling my girl with everything it could.

When we both stopped pulsing, I looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her again, sucking her tongue into my mouth. I wanted to go to my jeans pocket and grab the velvet box that Mom had left in the car and get that ring on her finger, but I didn't think that was the best time to propose to the woman. Maybe the love making had been romantic, but even a dense fuck like me knew that you didn't propose to a woman while your dick was still inside her.

But, I wanted to tell her _something_ important, so I went with the second most important thing on my mind. "Um, we're going to start looking for a house. I'd rather buy a place than keep paying rent. Think about what you want, because I don't want to waste time on it. I'd like to be moved into something before the first of the year," I announced. She pulled back from me and smiled.

"So, you literally want to set-up house?" she teased. I bit her neck and laughed at her squeal.

"I think you know I want that and more, but we'll start with a house. I want it to have a security gate. Everything else is up to you. So, Project Manager, your boss wants you to find a new project for us. We've actually got some extra capital on hand since that Clover Bottom job is done, so go out there and find us something," I instructed.

"You know, I never thought I'd be the girl who'd fuck her boss, but this is kind of hot. Your dick is just beginning to retreat from my pussy after it rocked my world, and now you're telling me to go out and spend an assload of your money. I think I've died and gone to girl heaven," she teased as she scooted from my lap and went to the bathroom. When she came back, I took my turn and cleaned myself up and fell back to bed and into a very deep sleep. I was quite content, and the fact that her naked ass was on either side of my dick was just a cherry on top.

##

"Don't go up there by yourself, honey. Take Felix," Bella called as I tied my lime green tie that morning. We'd gone shopping over the weekend because there was a sale at Nordstrom's. She picked out several colorful ties for me, and I was wearing one that she mentioned was her favorite because I had to make a drop to Aro Volturi that afternoon. I straightened the knot and went to my closet, opening the lockbox and grabbing my Glock, slipping it behind my waist and picking up my suit coat.

I walked into the kitchen, finding two eggs over hard and an English muffin waiting for me, along with coffee and juice. I kissed her cheek and sat down at the table after I draped my jacket on the back. "Look, the county fall league starts up today, and Fe's going to be very busy. I've gotta go deal with this shit on my own, and I'll be fine. Your dad taught me very well how to deal with them," I responded before I took a sip of coffee.

"Take Dad with you. It's the first time you're dropping the money, and I'm worried about you," she responded as she joined me at the table.

"I'll be fine. If you don't hear from me by 6:00 PM, you call Felix and tell him to come looking for my ass," I told her. I could tell _that_ suggestion didn't really put her mind at ease, so I decided to change the subject.

I pulled her into my lap and looked into her eyes, seeing them bright and clear. She was so fucking beautiful with her hair a mess and wearing nothing but a silk robe. If I didn't have a full day, I'd take her back to bed and not get out for days. Unfortunately, we had to pay the bills, so business needed to be conducted.

"Okay, so any ideas on a new project for us?" I asked. We'd collected on the finished jobs, and because of the fact that I'd basically checked the fuck out when we were fighting, we didn't have much on the horizon and that wasn't good.

"Um, actually, I've got something on my radar. Let's go to lunch over in Soulard today, and I'll show it to you. We can take Tanya, if you want," she announced. I really wanted it to be the two of us, but if she wanted to take Tanya, then I'd agree.

"Fine. I've got an appointment at the bank this morning to get Emmett's cashier's check. You go out to the job site and start the walk through with him, and I'll be there by nine," I told her as I looked at my watch and saw it was time to go. I also had to get five grand in cash, and I wasn't looking forward to carrying that around with me all day.

She rose from my lap and kissed my forehead. "You better get going then. I need to get dressed. You know, that gun makes you all kinds of sexy, not that you aren't sexy anyway. Do me a favor…never use it. I love you too much to lose you," she told me as she held my jacket up for me to put on. I slipped my arms in the sleeves and quickly made a breakfast sandwich out of my untouched food.

"Babe, I pray I never have to, but trust me, if it's me or them, I'm fucking coming out on top," I responded as I kissed her again. She laughed and shook her head as she walked me to the door.

"Fine. Just aim for the head," she advised after I kissed her once again before I left for my appointment. She'd taken me out to the shooting range in Eureka a couple of times, and I was actually a pretty good shot. If I had the balls to pull the gun out, I was pretty sure that I could defend myself. Bella, on the other hand, hit the fucking target every time. She also fucking danced around with that shit after she pulled it back in and reminded me that if I stuck my dick in another woman, the next target would be me. I took that shit very seriously.

##

The walk-through went well with only a minor tick list by the Superintendent of Schools. Emmett promised it would be taken care of by Wednesday, and since I trusted him, I gave him his check. The school district was due to cut mine at the end of the month, and luckily, I could wait for it, but Emmett had a much larger payroll to meet than me on Friday.

At lunch time, we decided to go to "Sage" off Lynch. On the way down Broadway, Bella directed me to go to South 7th Street. I drove slowly down the street until she told me to stop in front of an abandoned Catholic school. I saw the cornerstone that read "St. Timothy's," and I was completely confused, which was nothing new when I was dealing with Bella.

"We gonna open a church?" I asked. I saw the large 'For Sale' sign in front of what I assumed was the old school building. I could see the church behind it, and I had no idea what the hell she was thinking.

"No, smartass. Tell me what you see," she began. I looked at Tanya, who looked as confused as me, and I got out of the car and walked around to open Bella's door.

"Just _tell_ me what I see. I see a rundown school in the middle of a nearly blighted block," I answered. She smiled triumphantly, and then went into intricate detail regarding what she saw. At the end of her description, I could see it too, and I was even more in love with her.

"So, since your sister-in-law is the Head of the Historical Society, I think if I talked to her, she'd let me know what we can and can't do to the outside, and I think condos would be perfect here. We've never done condos, and I have it on good authority that Wynn is looking to buy the old Brown Shoe building and put in a luxury hotel and casino. It's not that far away. The neighborhood is coming back, Cullen.

"The adjacent lot was bought by some developer from Chicago, and the church is actually going to be moved, so if we could buy _that_ lot, there's room for a parking garage for the residents and the public. That's extra revenue," she explained. I looked at the building and thought about what she'd said, and fuck if I wasn't on board. She was yet to steer me wrong when I listened to her, and the couple of times I hadn't were turning out to be pains in my ass.

I pulled her aside as Tanya answered a phone call and asked, "Who do we have to deal with on this one?"

"Goran "Gorey" Raduka. He's Bosnian. They run this part of town. I actually have never dealt with him, so maybe you need to talk to Fe or Dad. I can put out some feelers. Maybe I should talk to Emmett. He builds a lot of shit down here," Bella responded.

"I tell ya what. You worry about doing the research on the building and the church lot, and I'll check on Gorey Raduka. Let's see what we come up with," I suggested quietly. She nodded.

"Hey, if you don't know anything about the guy, how'd you find out he was the neighborhood boss over here?" I asked while Tanya was finishing up her call.

"I spotted this a week ago, and I asked Tommy T about it. He told me he knows Gorey and can get me a sit down," Bella told me. Oh, that shit wasn't going to happen.

"That dick still hitting on you?" I asked, remembering what Charlie had told me.

"Yeah, but I'm still gay, so he's fine. Don't worry about that idiot. Now, should I…" she asked.

"Nope. I'll handle it. I'll go out to the Lemay site with you the next time you go and talk to the little asshole myself. Now, get in the car and let's get lunch," I ordered with a smack on her ass. I didn't care if Tanya saw it or not. I wanted everyone to know that Bella was my girl.

\\\

_**Yeah, we're getting closer to where we started, but the story is far from over. Please let me know what you think. I love reading your reviews. **_

_**Till tomorrow...xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Sorry I'm late, but I had some crap to do. I hope you all had a good day (it's nearly 5:15 PM here, and I'm getting ready to start happy hour!). Thank you for your reviews. I truly hope you like this chapter. Heads up – that anal sex thing comes up again. It's not going to be integral to the plot, but I'm sure that a lot of you are just as perverted as me and like to see our couple get a little freaky.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilighted characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

10. News…Good and Bad

"So, I made reservations tomorrow night for the two of us at Dominic's, but I'm at a loss about what to get her for her birthday and what else to do that night," I whined to my mother. Bella's birthday was Saturday, and I was going to propose, finally. I had a few signs from her that led me to believe that she'd agree, so I was ready. I called my mom for ideas about what to get her for her birthday because the engagement ring wasn't going to be her gift.

"What, are you ten? Quit whining. Get her some nice pearls," Mom suggested. _That_ wasn't going to work.

"Ma, she'll be twenty-seven, not forty-seven. What about a bracelet? Women like diamond bracelets, right?" I asked. I had not one fucking idea about shit like that.

"Oh, a diamond bangle bracelet would be perfect. Well, actually, she's so tiny, I don't know if you could find one small enough. What about a diamond watch? I wouldn't mind one of those," Mom responded. That was actually not a bad idea, and I had an idea about something to get my mom for Christmas.

"Maybe. So, after dinner, what should I do?" I asked. I was a lame mother fucker when it came to romance, and I didn't find any ideas on the internet that weren't cheesy as hell.

"Well, you could take her for a drive down by the Riverfront. Oh, where'd you two meet?" Mom asked.

"A house Charlie was building over in South County, why?" I asked.

"Take her to the neighborhood and propose to her there, unless there's some other romantic place that the two of you've spent time that you'd like to memorialize," Mom suggested.

"Hmm. I'll think about it. Okay, I'll hopefully have good news for you on Sunday. Remember, we're not telling anyone but you, so you're going to have to keep it to yourself. Can you do that?" I asked pessimistically. She had as big a mouth as anyone I'd ever met, and I was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to keep it to herself, but I hoped she could. It was going to be up to Bella when we told people, but I'd definitely be pushing her…that was, if she said yes.

We exchanged 'I love yous' and 'good-byes' and hung up. I had a lot of thinking to do before dinner that night, and the current problem was that I had to go meet up with Aro to pay him.

I pulled up in front of the building and left my keys in the car. I reached into the glove compartment and pulled out my gun, placing it behind my waist, and I exited my car with what I hoped was bravado. I could see Chubs and the other guy standing outside the door smoking, and after a deep breath, I walked confidently across the street.

I approached the building and exhaled deeply before I got close to them. "Gentlemen," I greeted.

"You got somethin' for me?" Chubs asked. I reached behind me and handed him the gun. He nodded and the other guy patted me down. He nodded to Idiot 1, and the guy opened the door.

"I get that shit back?" I asked as Charlie had done the first time I was there. The big guy nodded and I walked inside. I breathed deep and slowly strode down the hallway, giving myself time for my eyes to adjust to the change in light. When I could focus again, I rapped two times on the door and waited.

"In," I heard called through the door. I took another deep breath and opened it, walking inside to the desk in the middle of the room. I could hear someone shouting somewhere within the structure, but I blocked it out, focusing on the matter at hand. Pay the man his money…make small talk…get the fuck out.

I walked up to the desk and stood with my hands in front of me, fingers laced together, and waited for him to acknowledge me. "Mr. Cullen. I like to see a man ahead of his obligations. I wondered how you'd handle it with the middle of the month falling on a Monday. I don't do business on Sunday or Monday, and those with whom I _do_ business who believe that it's okay to come to me after the fact end up being _painfully _mistaken. I'm glad you were astute enough to figure it out. So?" he asked.

I got his fucking drift, the old prick. I held my hands up and slowly reached into my breast pocket of my jacket, pulling out the envelope with the cash inside. I placed it on the desk in front of him and laced my fingers together again, waiting.

He counted it quickly and smiled the smile of a deranged killer that I was certain he was. I had to hide the shudder that racked my body, but the fucker wasn't going to intimidate me…much. When he finished, he motioned for me to sit, which I did, placing my hands on the arm rests of the chair in plain sight. I wasn't sure why he wanted me to sit because all I wanted was to get the fuck out of there.

"So, how's your mother? Breast cancer is a terrible malady. I trust she's doing well since her surgery," he announced. Oh, the mother fucker had my attention, all right. I swallowed my lunch back down and cleared my throat.

"She's doing well, thank you. Her last tests came back clean. I'd hope she'd _remain_ well," I responded, remembering what Charlie had told him.

He laughed. "What about that brother of yours? He's a doctor? In my business, a doctor with a blind eye can come in quite handy," he suggested. I wondered for a minute if I'd be sorry if he took Carlisle out, and then I mentally slapped myself remembering that he was, after all, my brother, and it would kill my mom.

"My brother and I, as I'm sure you already know, don't get along so I'm sorry but I can't really help you with that. I'm sure that you already have a team of doctors at your disposal. My brother isn't a surgeon, so I'm pretty certain he'd be of no use to you, anyway," I responded. Carlisle was an ear, nose, and throat doctor, so I was sure that he brought nothing to the table for Aro Volturi. Of course, Aro already knew that.

"Well, doctors have prescription pads that can come in very handy," he began. I had to cut that shit off at the knees.

"If you find yourself in need of penicillin, Flonase, or with an ear infection, you call me and I'll see what I can do. Other than that, I'm pretty sure that if he wrote a prescription for anything you'd be interested in, it would raise all kinds of red flags," I responded.

He laughed. "You're a very shrewd young man. It seems that you're currently without female companionship. I assume you're interested in women. I have another daughter, Jane. How old are you?" he asked. I knew the old fuck knew how old I was, but I was relieved to hear that he didn't have Bella on his radar.

"I'm very much interested in women, and I'm sure you know that I'm twenty-seven. How old is your daughter?" I asked, praying to God that she was too young for me. I wasn't sure I could get Bella on board with me taking Aro Voluturi's daughter out on dates to keep the peace. I wasn't sure I even wanted to fucking try. Let him break my goddamn legs. I could still be with Bella if I was in a wheelchair. What she'd do to me if she found out I was dating Aro's daughter at the same time scared me far worse than what he'd do to me.

"Ah, therein rests the problem. Jane's only seventeen," he responded. I was thanking every saint I could remember from my religious upbringing for that little bit of news.

"I don't think either of us wants the headlines with regard to me being arrested for dating an underage female. I'm pretty sure you screen her potential dates pretty stringently, so I'll have to take a pass. I'm fairly certain that my sordid past wouldn't meet up to your high standards," I responded.

"Ha! You're a clever guy. Okay, young Cullen. I'm sure that you've got someone waiting to hear from you. How _is_ my old friend, Charlie?" he asked.

"He's just fine. I appreciate your time, Mr. Volturi. Have a nice weekend," I announced. He rose from his chair and stuck out his hand, and I shook it, hoping and praying that he couldn't feel my hand shaking and sweating.

I walked out of the building, collected my gun, drove up the block and around the corner, and I puked my fucking guts out next to a dumpster. That time, I had a bottle of water with me, having thought shit through that time.

I heard someone approach me from my right, and I reached behind my back, thinking it was one of Aro's henchmen. "Whoa, there, cowboy. It's just me. I wanted to make sure you're okay," I heard and recognized the voice immediately. It was Charlie Swan, and I wasn't really surprised. I moved my hand from behind my back and wiped my forehead and mouth with my handkerchief. I stood up and turned to look at him, taking a long drink of water.

"Call Bells and tell her you're okay, and then let's go over to Jimmy's Diner and have a cup of coffee real quick. Tell me what he said," Charlie ordered. I merely nodded and followed him.

We sat at the diner for half an hour and I explained to him everything Aro had said that I could remember. He told me I was smart about it and we left so I could get home to Bella, though he didn't know that was the reason I was in a hurry. I was already dreading the visit the next month.

After my discussion with Charlie, I was somewhat more enlightened. Apparently, everything Aro said to me was a test of one type or another. The mind games were going to give me a fucking ulcer that was for certain.

I swung by the office to pick up some research I'd asked Tanya to do regarding properties for sale in St. Louis, and I went home, finding Bella pacing nervously in the living room. I dropped my shit on the floor and picked her up, taking her back to the bedroom to make love to her. It was the only thing that could release the tension at the time. I was pleasantly surprised that it actually worked. I couldn't remember one fucking thing that happened before I hit the door that night. That was a very good thing.

##

"So, why do I have to dress up?" Bella complained. All I told her was that I was taking her out to dinner. I'd decided that after our romantic dinner, I'd actually drive us out to the subdivision where we'd met and propose. The house that we'd worked on together was actually empty because it had been foreclosed on, and I planned to sit in the driveway of the place and beg and plead for her to marry me. I assumed my fucking knees would be raw before I was through humiliating myself, but I was getting a yes one way or another.

That afternoon while Bella and her Mom went out for her birthday lunch, I went shopping and finally found her something for her birthday. I hoped she'd like it, because when I'd called my mom like the fucking baby I was to ask her what she thought, she'd given it two thumbs up.

"Because, it's your birthday and I'm taking you out for dinner. Less bitching…more dressing," I responded as I reviewed the shit I'd brought home with me the day before. She'd showered and was complaining about me asking her to wear a dress. Hey, I was a fucking guy and I liked to see a little leg every once in a while…shoot me.

"Fuck. Fine," she groaned and then stomped down the hallway. All I could do was fucking laugh. She was a spitfire, and I was going to have my hands full for the rest of my life if I had any say about it.

I went back to shower and dress while she put on her make-up and did whatever she did with her hair. When I finished showering, I walked into the bedroom in a towel and saw her lick her lips. Maybe we didn't need to go out? No…no…no…I'd put too much thought into the evening, and I wasn't going to let the seductress dissuade me from my objective.

"Put that away until later," I told her as I pulled on a pair of boxer briefs under the towel. After I dropped it, I heard a soft "hmph" from her, and I walked into the closet to keep from laughing at her.

I pulled on a pair of black trousers and a blue shirt before I walked out of the closet because when the woman saw me without a shirt, she got a look on her face that I couldn't help but give in to. Just one look from her and I was ready to strip us both down every fucking time.

"What tie should I wear?" I asked as I grabbed a black and white silk herringbone sport coat and tossed it on the bed.

"Um, let's see? I'd say no tie. You're wearing a jacket and slacks, so I don't think I want you in a tie. Now, get out so I can dazzle you," Bella instructed. I kissed her on first one cheek and then the other, then I kissed her in the middle of her chest. I couldn't wait to get her naked later.

Thirty minutes later, I heard the bedroom door open as I sipped my Scotch. I was truly trying to calm the fuck down, and since I'd reserved us a car and driver to take us to dinner, I wasn't worried about drinking. I wasn't going to get drunk, but I was definitely going to push drinks at her, hoping to soften her up a little.

When I looked at her as she entered the room, I dropped the papers in my hand on the floor. She was devastatingly beautiful, and I nearly couldn't catch my breath. She was wearing a green dress that I'd never seen, and I was speechless. Her hair was up, and she looked incredible.

"You look fucking gorgeous," I remarked as she walked over toward me. I kissed her cheek, seeing that she was wearing lipstick, which was a new thing, and I could help but brush my thumb across her exposed collarbone which was particularly fucking enticing.

"Thanks. Can we go?" she asked, looking uncomfortable. I took her hand and placed it on my chest and I reached into my pocket and pulled out the gift I'd settled on. It was a charm bracelet…platinum…with three charms. One was a pave diamond-crusted claw hammer. The other was an emerald crusted "E." The last was a sapphire crusted "B." I latched it around her small wrist and kissed her lips gently.

"Happy birthday, baby," I told her. She quickly pulled her hand away and looked at the bracelet. I was worried because of the fact that she didn't accept gifts easily and my initial was on that bracelet, but the smile on her face put my mind at ease. I hoped the rest of my plans wouldn't freak her out.

"Edward, it's beautiful. Thank you so much. You know, I didn't expect you to get me anything. Dinner was enough," she responded.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get you a birthday present? I'm not a douche, you know. Come on," I answered as I pulled her behind me out of the apartment and down the elevator toward the waiting Town Car.

We went to Dominic's and had a very nice dinner. It was as romantic as I hoped, and when we finished, I got a tiramisu to go. We went home, and I pulled her toward my car before we went inside. "Where are we going now?" she asked.

I laughed and drove us toward the highway out to Tesson Ferry to the house where we met for the first time. I pulled down the street and saw the light in her eyes.

"Why are we here?" she asked as she looked around as I pulled into the driveway of the house and turned off the car. I reached into the doggy bag and pulled out the Styrofoam container with the dessert and the plastic fork. I cleared my throat as I opened the container and prayed to all the saints that I'd find my fucking voice.

"I'm a sentimental bastard. This is where I met you, many years ago, and I wanted to bring you here for your birthday and remind you that you loved me from the moment you laid eyes on me," I responded cockily.

She laughed and took the fork from me, cutting into the dessert. She took the first bite and quickly offered one to me. I choked a little on the cocoa powder on top, which caused her to laugh. She was fucking flawless when she laughed.

I swallowed and reached into my jacket pocket to find the velvet box I'd placed there and I hauled up my balls, yet again, looking deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. "Bella, I need to talk to you about something serious," I began.

She placed the container on the dashboard and looked at me nervously. I had no fucking idea what she thought I was going to say, but she had to have some inkling, at least I thought so. "Um, well, we've been together for a long time. Not formally as a couple, but as friends. You're my best friend, you know? You're the only person who knows everything about me, and you're the only person who I want to know that much about me. You were there for me when my mom was sick, and I'll be damned if you didn't make the best of that fucked-up situation. Anyway, you being my best friend and all, I can't let you get away. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life, and I brought you here to ask you, formally, will you please marry me?"

I waited. I saw her eyes look around, and I saw the magnitude of the situation hit her. I pulled the ring out of my pocket and opened the box, presenting it to her. I saw the surprise on her face, and I truly wanted someone to walk up to the car and shoot me in the head before I heard her answer. I was quite certain it would be a big, fat 'no', and I'd have to figure out how to recover from that, but I wasn't giving up on it. I'd pursue her until the day one of us dropped dead.

"Uh-hum. Yes," she responded after she cleared her throat. It was my fucking turn to do a double take.

"Yes?" I asked because I couldn't believe I'd heard her right.

"God, yes. I'd have said yes the last time, but you asked me in such a half-assed way that I didn't want that to be the story we told our kids. This is so much better," she responded as she launched herself across the seat at me.

I caught her and kissed her passionately…more passionately than I'd ever kissed her before unless we were fucking. Okay, it was kind of sloppy, but she fucking said yes. I was doing everything I could to keep from tossing her into the back seat and fucking her. I was trying to be romantic.

She kissed every inch of my face, and I was so fucking grateful that she was actually happy about it that I nearly shot off in my pants. My dick was very happy about it too because he was pretty sure that he was going to get to show her some love later that night as well.

She was in my lap, me having moved the seat back as far as it would go and the steering wheel in as far as it would go so that her tight little body would fit on my lap. I pulled the ring out of the box and hoped and prayed that I'd been right that it would come close to fitting her because she was about as small as my mom. When I placed it on her finger, it was just a bit big, but it wasn't going anywhere.

"God, thank you," I whispered as I kissed her again. It was the most incredible feeling in the world to me. I actually belonged to someone, officially, and someone belonged to me, officially. All I wanted to do was firm-up a fucking wedding date and change the incorporation papers on the business to a partnership instead of a sole proprietorship. She wasn't just going to be my life partner…she was going to be my business partner. If I was smart in the first place, I'd have made her that anyway.

After forty-five minutes of making out in the cramped car, we went back to the apartment. I carried her inside, with her protesting the whole time, and we went back to the bedroom, dessert still in her hands and my mother's ring on her finger.

I gently placed her on her feet and removed my jacket and unzipped her dress. When it hit the floor, I was once again surprised. She was wearing a black-lace bra that barely covered her nipples, and a garter belt holding up black stockings. I took a step back and caught my breath.

"Holy shit! You had that on all night and didn't tell me?" I asked, feeling my cock spring to life in record time. Never before, in person, had I been presented with such a perfect package. The fact that her mound was bare was just a fucking bonus.

"If I told you, we'd have never made it through salads. Though, that coat closet would have been a great place for a quick fuck. Anyway, strip. I've got something special in mind," she ordered. I peeled my clothes off like they were on fucking fire, locking away the idea of public sex in the vault for the near future.

I watched her walk over to the nightstand and pull out a condom and the lube, and I was confused. I didn't want to go back to condoms. I fucking hated condoms, and fucking her without them was likely as close to heaven as I'd ever get. There was no way in hell we were going back to condoms.

"Did something happen with your pills or something?" I asked as I pulled the covers back on the bed and sat down facing her. I placed my hands on her ass and pulled her between my knees, placing kisses across the waistband of the garter belt and moving south toward the Promised Land.

My tongue snaked into the crevice of her mound and met with her clit, causing her to jump. "God, it _is_ more sensitive. Okay, wait, that's not…I mean, yeah, I want you to do that, but I've got a little something new that I want to try," she remarked.

"Hmm…something new. I'm all over something new. Do tell," I responded as my tongue continued to probe the crease and her fingers wound into my hair. I could tell she was getting very turned on, and I wanted to hear her scream my name more than anything.

I moved her legs on either side of mine to spread her open, noticing she still had on the fucking heels that had taunted me since she walked out of the bedroom before dinner, and I continued my assault of her. With the heels, she was the perfect height with me just having to bend a little to reach my favorite spot on the planet. I grazed the backs of my fingers up the insides of her thighs and felt her shudder. My middle and ring fingers found their way into her tight pussy, and I moved them over the spot inside of her that I'd found, quite accidently, that drove her insane.

"Fuck. You're going to ruin my surprise. Actually, getting me that worked up might help. Don't you want to know what I want to try?" she gasped as she lifted her left leg and put her foot on the bed next to my hip, opening herself even more to me. I pulled back and looked at the position she was in, and I was insane with lust.

Without halting my fingers inside her, I looked into her eyes and said, "Tell me what you want."

"Oh, God. Okay, I want to do something you asked about once in the shower," she answered. Blood wasn't exactly flowing freely through my brain at that moment, and I had no idea what the fuck she was talking about.

"Tell me what it is, and we'll do it. I can't think clearly at the moment, so I'm not sure what you're talking about," I told her before I dove back in between her legs with my tongue.

She pulled my hair and pulled my head back to look into her eyes. "Back-door love?" she asked. Just like the gears in a clock, it all synced up for me and suddenly I was in love with the idea.

"Why the condom?" I asked. I understood the lube, obviously, but the condom sort of threw me.

"More hygienic and less messy. But, I'm going to start carrying one in my purse, and sometime we're going to do that public sex thing. A condom will keep it from being messy that way too, but tonight, I want you to fuck my ass…I mean if you want to," she demanded.

I took a deep breath and I know I did a double take. After a minute of dumbfounded silence, I answered, "Oh, hell yeah. Um, I think that me going down on you first will get you more in the mood for it, and, I'll sorta, you know, start the preliminaries," I responded as I held up my other fingers so she'd get what I meant. She nodded, and I went back to work, continuing to work her pussy with my fingers and her clit with my tongue, gathering the moisture that was flowing freely from her and inserted my middle finger of my left hand into her ass. I slowed my assault on her core because I wanted her to be a writhing mess when I stroked into her because it seemed to me that it would make it a lot more pleasurable for her. I stilled my fingers in her pussy and added another finger in her ass.

I slowly circled her clit with my tongue, and moved my fingers in and out of her puckered hole, adding my ring finger to loosen the muscle so that I didn't hurt her with my cock.

She was moaning and groaning against me, and I could tell she was going to come, so I sped up my assault on her clit and felt her body tense and her pussy pulse around my fingers. After she stopped moaning, I slowly removed my fingers from her and looked at her for guidance because it was all her show.

She took her foot down from the bed and reached over to the nightstand, opening the condom package. "Get your boxers off and get ready to rock my world, Cullen," she announced. I stood from the side of the bed and quickly dropped my shorts, taking the condom and quickly rolling it down my rock hard cock. I hurriedly covered the condom with lube, and then squeezed a generous amount on my fingers.

"How do you want to do this?" I asked. I wasn't sure what the best position was for her, but I'd go along with any-fucking-thing she suggested, including standing on my goddamn head.

She stood up and bent over presenting her beautiful ass to me as she rested her hands on the bed. "Put it in this way, but go slow, okay? You can reach my pussy…right hand only…a lot easier that way, and I think we'll both get a lot out of it," she suggested. Fuck, she'd thought about it, a lot.

I pushed two fingers of my left hand back into her ass, finding her looser, and then pulled them out and gently breached her opening with the head of my cock. I heard her take in a deep breath, and I stopped. "You sure you wanna try this? We don't have to if you don't really want to, Bella," I asked. Hell, if she did, I was on board but if it was painful for her, there was no way we were going to do it. Her pussy was tight enough for me, and I was perfectly happy to set up camp there and spend the rest of my life.

After a few agonizing minutes, I was fully inside of her, and she was a writhing mess. I reached around her to continue to work her pussy into a frenzy. She took over the pace and it started slow but before too long, she was bouncing against my cock at a pretty good clip, and my fingers and thumb were keeping time with her.

I leaned back a little to take in the view, and I knew I wasn't going to last very long. The idea of it nearly had me coming in my shorts when she mentioned it. The fact that we were doing it for real meant that I wasn't going to last long, but I had to get her off before I did. "Fuck, Bella, baby, this feels so fucking good," I gasped as I bit her shoulder.

"Gah," she screamed and I felt her pussy clamp onto my fingers. I let go just after her and had a mind-blowing orgasm. I didn't know if we'd ever do it again, but I was grateful that she was adventurous enough to try it once. I could live with the memory.

I gently moved her off of my soft cock and carried her into the bathroom, filling the tub as she removed the bra, garter and stockings. "That was, um," I babbled, still unable to comprehend what we'd just done. I squeezed some bath stuff under the warm water and climbed into the tub after I removed the condom and flushed it.

I waited for her to say something, and I prayed to God that I hadn't hurt her. She climbed into the tub and turned to face me. "That was pretty fucking great. I had no idea I'd like that. I'm not saying we'll do it every time, but if you get me worked up like you did tonight, I'd be all for doing it again," she replied with a smile on her face. That was the best _fucking_ news…literally…I'd heard all day. Life was fantastic and my girl was a freak. Score one for me.

##

"OH MY GOD!" Mom shrieked as we walked into her house Sunday afternoon to go to lunch. She knew I was going to ask, but I knew neither of us was sure Bella would accept. When Mom picked her up and swung her around, I was pretty fucking surprised.

"Liz, I can't breathe," Bella gasped. I laughed. The sight of the two most important women in my life in an embrace nearly made my pussy-ass cry. They were everything to me, and I'd never let anyone hurt either of them. If Liam hurt my mom, I'd drop his ass in short order, and if any outsider thought they'd ever get near us, or try to hurt Bella, I'd kill them too. I finally had something and someone important in my life, and I wasn't letting go of it.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I'm just so happy. Tell me everything about it. Edward, we need to take this to Jack and get it sized for her. Her hands are smaller than mine," Mom advised. Bella shot me a look and I remembered one thing we hadn't discussed the night before or that morning between all of the fucking. Oh, yes, we fucked like rabbits. After the first go-round with me in her ass, we continued along the adventurous path and I found out that the woman was quite agile, and I took advantage of it. She came up with shit I'd never even begun to imagine, and I was quite happy and exhausted, having gone along with every idea.

"Wait…is this_ your_ ring?" Bella asked. I worried that she'd think I was a cheap fucker, and I was just about to offer my defense when Mom led her to a chair and sat down with her to explain.

"This engagement ring was Edward's great-grandmother Cullen's ring. It's been handed down for years, and I'm so happy to see it resting on your finger. Every woman who's worn that ring has been happily married. I'm so glad he asked me for it before he went out and bought something. It's a…" Mom went on to describe the size and cut of the diamond. She gave Bella the history, and I prayed she didn't think it was my way of cheapening out on her. I'd have given her anything she wanted…all she had to do was ask.

At the end of the discussion of my family tree, Bella looked at Mom and asked, "Why didn't you give this to Carlisle to give to Esme?" It was a question I'd asked myself many times. Carlisle was the first born, and it was the ring to give, so why didn't she give it to him?

"What I'm going to say is going to sound quite harsh, but the three of us share a very special secret with this engagement, so I can tell you anything. This ring is very important to me. Ed gave it to me when we got engaged, and I always cherished it. Carlisle wouldn't have attached the sentimentality to it that Edward did. Carlisle wanted to get Esme something flashy, and that's what he did which is fine, but I knew that Edward would give it to the right girl at the right time. Carlisle never asked about it, but Edward did, so I knew it was right. It's perfect for you," Mom answered.

Bella walked over to where I sat and kissed me sweetly for reasons I didn't know. When she pulled away with tears in her eyes, I was worried. "Thank you for thinking so much of me that you'd want me to wear this very special ring. I'll cherish it always."

I kissed her and she kissed me back. When we broke apart, I'll be damned if the three of us weren't crying. _I don't cry. _I'm not a fucking pussy most of the time, but what she'd said just took my ass out. I dried her eyes with my thumbs and then rubbed my hand over my own face. "Okay, this shit is too much. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving," I responded. I pecked Bella on the cheek and pushed her off my lap. I kissed my mom on the forehead and walked into the bathroom to get my shit together. I couldn't be a crying pile of goo in front of the two women I loved more than anything. I blew my nose and walked out to find them laughing.

"So, let's go out to Fenton and see how Felix is doing with the new restaurant," I suggested. They both agreed, so we did.

The grand opening was set for the next weekend, but we were open for business to smooth out the kinks. The construction of it had gone quickly because it was a simple plan, and we were able to open two weeks earlier than we thought. The owner of original Lester's was there to help train staff and work out the bullshit, and we had high hopes for the joint.

When we pulled into the parking lot, I was happy to see it was pretty full. We walked in and found the hostess, and as we waited for her to seat us because there was a wait, I looked around the bar. The set up was the same as the restaurant in West County, but my eyes stopped moving when I saw Aro Volturi sitting at the bar. I wasn't happy about _that_ at all.

I walked to the hostess stand and grabbed the girl by the arm. "Where's Felix?" I hissed. It wasn't good for Aro to be at my place, and it wasn't good for him to see Bella with me, engagement or not.

"Mr. Anselmo is in the office. Is something wrong?" the girl asked. It wasn't her fault that things were fucked up, and she had no idea who the hell I was anyway. It was my fault Aro was there because he was keeping tabs on my stupid ass, so I couldn't take it out on the girl.

"Get him, now. I'm Edward Cullen and I own this place. Go get him right now," I ordered. When she left, I walked over to my mom and Bella. "Go to the ladies' room, and Bella, honey, take off the engagement ring and put it in your pocket. We're going to have lunch somewhere else, so when you two come out, go to the car and drive away. Go to Mom's house and we'll go somewhere else from there. Please don't give me shit about this right now, and just do what the fuck I say," I responded as I pressed the keys to my BMW into her hand and walked away. She actually nodded and did what I said for once in her fucking life, and the two of them hurried away to the john.

I walked over to where Aro sat with the big guy, Chubs, standing behind him. I was fuming mad, and I couldn't begin to understand why they were there. If I were a fucking mind reader, I'd guess it was because he wanted to fuck with my life some more.

"Mr. Volturi? It's a pleasure to see you at my humble establishment. What brings you out today?" I asked, wondering where the fuck Felix was hiding out.

"Young Cullen. Nice place. I hear the food is very good. I was out for a drive and got hungry. What's the house specialty?" he asked nonchalantly. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Bella and Mom leaving, and I was actually relieved.

I looked at his guy standing behind him and said, "You got somethin' you wanna give me?"

He looked at Aro who nodded, and Chubs handed me his gun under the bar. I shoved it into the front of my pants and sat down next to Aro. I ordered a beer and waited for Felix. I was going to shoot his ass for the fuck up that was for sure.

"So, you're just out for a burger?" I asked. If the fucker thought he was going to horn his way into my life and my business, he was sadly mistaken.

"I am. So, I saw you with your mother and Charlie Swan's daughter. She looked very happy to be with you," Aro remarked, watching closely for my reaction. I prayed my face didn't give anything away.

My head was a fucking mess. I wanted to just shoot the fucker with his own gun, but I wasn't about to do that, so I had to think quickly. "My mom and Miss Swan are very good friends. Miss Swan works for me, as I'm sure you know," I responded.

"Ah, then that explains it. Well, I'd like to order," Aro announced. Just then, Felix walked over to the bar where I sat with Aro. I was pretty fucking sure that he knew I was pissed, and I wanted a lot of answers from him.

"Hey, Boss, sorry. I was on the phone with the butcher. Gentlemen, welcome to Lester's West. Your meal is on the house. Carlie, give these two gentlemen anything they'd like…_this time_," Felix remarked as he pulled me away. I excused myself and followed him to the office.

Once the door was closed, I punched him in the goddamn mouth. I knew a hit to the gut wouldn't register with him because he was fucking cut like a marble statue, but he had to know how fucking pissed I was, so the mouth it was. I was quite happy he didn't hit me back because the fucker could have killed me with one blow.

"You wanna explain this shit to me?" I snapped as I tossed the gun on the desk and shook my hand like it would stop the pain that was shooting through it. Felix looked at the gun curiously as he wiped the blood from his lip, and I rolled my eyes. At least I'd broken the skin.

"That's not mine, jackass. I took it off the big guy. Why aren't you out there finding out who the fuck is showing up here? I had to send my mom away from here. Is this the way we're gonna do business here because I'll shut the fucker down before the grand opening. This isn't going to be some thug bar, you know. If this is more than you can handle…" I responded.

"Wait…wait. Look, I was busy checking liquor orders and talkin' to the butcher about next week's order. Rhonda told me that I need to hire a bar manager for this shit to go right. If _your_ mobster friends are comin' in, I need a head's up. We're in a new business phase here and we all need to adjust.

"Now, I'll go deal with them, and I'll make it apparent that they're not welcomed here, but you know they showed up to make sure that you know that they can be everywhere. I don't know why, but I'm afraid he wants in on a piece of your action. I know we're legit here, but I don't know if _he_ knows it. Let's just go tell him _that_, pay for his meal, and ask him not to come back without calling first," Felix responded.

Well, he didn't fucking clock me, so I had to listen to him. He was right, and I had to deal with shit myself.

We walked back to the bar and I sat down with Aro. As he ate his hamburger, I explained, as politely as I fucking could, that I was happy with my business the way it was and that he was always welcome to come back, but not without calling me first so I could be there to eat with him. He told me he'd give me a heads up if he was coming back and reminded me that if business took a bad turn, he was always looking to invest. I told him I appreciated it but I declined, and then he left. I wanted to puke.

I called a cab and went to my mom's house, happy to see my car in the driveway. I walked inside and found the two of them at the kitchen table with a bottle of Maker's Mark between them. "Ladies, shall we try this again?" I asked. They both shot daggers at me, but I was happy Bella had the engagement ring back on her finger.

\\\

_**E/N: So, they're engaged and they've got a new customer coming into the restaurant that they're not happy about. I hope the engagement didn't disappoint, but to me, it fit them perfectly. Please let me know what you think.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Happy Friday! Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them very much. Some of you have mentioned that you have a hard time keeping up with my schedule, so should I only post every other day? I'm just asking.**

**SMeyer owns all Twilighted characters. i merely worship from afar.**

**This chapter starts right where the other chapter left off...Edward just sent Bella and Liz out of Lester's West so that Aro didn't put two and two together that Bella and Edward were a couple. Enjoy!**

**\\\**

11. The Little Rascals

"What the hell was that?" my mom asked as she shot back a glass of bourbon. That wasn't good. My mom liked her wine, but she left the hard shit to everyone else. If she was doing shots, she must've been pretty fucking scared.

"Listen to me…_that_ was the guy that I talked to you about. He was out of fucking line, showing up at my place today, and I told him so. If you see him or the big guy who was with him anywhere around you, you call me…both of you. Now, maybe we should get pizza," I offered, trying to minimize the situation.

"Liz, how do you feel about having a very large black man as a companion for a while?" Bella asked. I wasn't sure what the fuck she was talking about.

"Bella? What the hell?" I asked.

"Look, Aro's aggressive. You're doing a lot of shit that Charlie didn't do, and Aro picks up on it. You're going to have to surround yourself with people to counter him. He wants in on what you have, and he's seen us together, so we need to be proactive. Tyler won't mind hanging out with your mom to make sure she's okay. He's truly a great guy, and he's got no ties to the North Side crew. Let me call him. We sit down, we have a meal, and we reach an understanding," Bella suggested. It was getting out of fucking hand. I wasn't trying to be some fucking wise guy. I was trying to be a businessman, and the shit was getting too goddamn complicated.

"Call him. I don't want that guy hurting my son," Mom reacted.

"Ma, nobody's going to hurt me. I've played by Aro's rules. He's just testing me," I answered.

"That's right. He's testing you. If you don't pass, he'll muscle in on you and try to take what you've worked…what we've worked…too fucking hard for. Let me call Tyler, and then we'll go from there. Edward, Felix can't be two places at the same time. We need to call in more help, and we can get the factions to help us, but without some help, you might as well sign your shit over to Aro. I'm calling Dad," Bella announced.

"Can't we do this without your dad? I don't want him to think I can't take care of you," I called to her as she grabbed the house phone.

She put it back on the cradle and looked at me. "You're right. What do you want to do?" she asked as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. That was all I needed. I'd listen anything she suggested as long as she was in my corner.

##

An hour later, we were sitting at the conference room table at my office with my mother, Bella, Tyler Crowley from Meecham Park, and Tommy Tran from Lemay. I let Bella take the floor, and I watched as she held the room.

"Gentlemen, we've got a problem. You both get your dues from us, but we've got Aro Volturi from the North Side trying to muscle in on our business. We need to know what you want to do about it. You both know that we've been more than fair with you in the past, but Mr. Cullen can only pay so many dues. If Aro gets control of our businesses and contracts that involve the two of you do you really want to deal with him?" Bella asked as she looked at me.

I was ready to crack up seeing my own mother looking so serious. The whole fucking thing was like shit out of a movie. The misfit thugs take on the deranged killers. It wasn't anything I ever thought I'd be a party to.

"Fuck no…Oh, sorry ma'am," Tyler Crowley responded, looking nervously at my mom. She merely nodded and smiled at him.

"So, what I'd like is for you both to give me a hand here. I'll happily pay more dues, but I need your help. I'm not a neighborhood boss or anything, but Volturi's shown up at my business and made it known he wants in on it and I can't fight him alone. I don't want to retaliate or anything, I just want protection for my mom and my best friend," I answered pointing to Bella and Mom.

"Aro has been trying to come into my territory for a long time. I'll call Gorey, and I think we can work something out. We'll watch the women, but you're gonna have to figure out how to deal with Volturi and get him to back off of you," Tommy T answered. I was grateful for their offer of help, but I was really fucking worried about the cost of such a relationship. What I'd do about Aro was another thing to worry about, but my primary focus at the time was keeping my mom and Bella safe.

Just then, Felix waltzed in and sat down. How the fuck he knew where we were was beyond me, but he was there and I suddenly felt better. "Guys, Ladies, what's going on?" he asked.

"Well, Aro wants a piece of us, as you know. I've just talked to some of our friends to see if they'd be willing to help us figure out what to do while your Mary-fucking-Poppins' ass plays chief cook and bottle washer," Bella snapped.

It was funny as hell, but it wasn't really fair because we'd set him up to be the property and restaurant manager at the Sports Complex, and he really couldn't be two places at once as Bella had mentioned to me in the past. I wasn't, however, going to dissuade her from chewing on his ass a little bit.

"I see. Well, I think for all of us concerned, it would be beneficial if we united and didn't increase the dues. We'll pay you your dues, but we should all look out for each other. Look, guys, if we don't make money at the businesses that Mr. Cullen has, we can't pay you. It's in all of our best interests that he does well without the interference of the Volturi organization. If Aro gets in on Cullen's business, you both know he ain't gonna pay you shit, so it's in your best interest as well as ours that things stay status quo. Now, that being said, let's all sleep on our little predicament and get together next week," Felix suggested.

I was all for that because I was hungry and exhausted. I wanted Bella and me at home, but I felt like the best idea was to sleep at my mother's house that night to make sure that Aro didn't show up to cause trouble, and I was prepared to fight my new fiancée for it if she disagreed because she needed to understand the magnitude of the problem.

"Sure, that sounds great. We'll get in touch with Felix," Tommy T announced as he rose to leave. He shook my hand as did Tyler Crowley and then they were gone.

"Pardon my French, but what the fuck was that?" Mom asked as she grabbed a can of beer that rested on the table. I took one and opened it, handing it to Bella.

"I fear that we've just created a new _organization_. We need to talk to Dad without Mom around. I know we have to do this, but it's only gonna be for protection, right? We're not going to try to take over from …" Bella asked.

"What? Oh, hell no. We're just trying to keep what's ours, right?" I asked as I looked around the room. We all laughed because none of us knew what the fuck we were actually doing, but it seemed pretty big.

"So what are we going to call our gang? Oh, I've got it…_The Little Rascals_," Mom announced.

Bella started laughing. "So, I guess Edward's 'Spanky', though with that hair and the fact that I'd be Darla in our little gang, he'd have to be more like 'Alfalfa'," Bella joked. I didn't think that shit was funny, but she and Mom both cracked up.

"Christ. I have no idea what you two are talking about, but this shit isn't funny," I snapped. That caused Felix to start laughing, and the three of them kept going down the road of who was which character. I just drank beer and thought about what we were actually doing. Taking on Aro Volturi was a deadly serious endeavor. I hoped it wouldn't get out of hand, but I'd protect the women I loved, regardless of the cost, even if it cost me my own life.

##

"Ma, what are you doing up?" I asked as I made my way to her kitchen finding her at the table. Once we got back to Mom's and Bella and I decided to stay the night, we all said good-night and went to bed. Bella fell asleep pretty quickly, but I didn't. It was all too fucking much to take in, and my head wouldn't shut off all night long, so I finally got out of bed to let her sleep instead of continuing to toss and turn.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the last twenty-four hours. I went from my son getting engaged…finally…to becoming a gun-moll. I've never felt more alive in my life. If your father was still with us, he'd be spinning," Mom announced as I sat at the table with her.

I'd gone from entrepreneur to…I didn't even know what the fuck I was…in one night, and I wasn't happy about it at all. "Listen Ma, I'm going to send you to Florida to visit Aunt Maggie for a few months. It all got out of hand, and I don't want you anywhere near it. If I thought I could get Bella to go with you, I promise I would," I responded.

"Oh no you don't, Edward Anthony. You're not sending me off to wither away with Maggie. I'd rather stay right here where the action is. I have a pistol, you know. I'll call on Monday and get a security system for the house, which will only add to its value when I sell the damn thing. We're a family, and we'll handle this together. What we have to do is figure out how to get Volturi off our backs without going to the Feds," Mom announced, suddenly making it a family vendetta. I couldn't help but laugh. It sounded like a fucking _Lifetime_ movie to me.

"Ma, you don't need to worry about this. I'll sell out my shit and just get out of it. I don't want to get my hands dirty, and I refuse to put my family in jeopardy," I responded.

"Edward, honey, we Cullens don't run away from bullies, and Aro Volturi is a bully. He came into your place of business, and you have to let him know that's not wise. You can't run away from this," Mom answered.

I wondered where in the fuck she'd come up with that rationality, but she had a point. Aro was out of his territory and looking to get into my business, and I had to man-up and shut it down or he'd go after my family. I was fucked, seven ways come Sunday.

##

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me who you really were? Dad, how long have you known about this?" I heard Bella shouting as I walked down the hallway toward our apartment. She'd been out on a jobsite all afternoon, and I was looking at property out in Arnold. It was so far out in the fucking country that there were no neighborhood bosses, and I was pretty happy about that shit. What I'd do with the land, I wasn't sure, but my Project Manager would figure it out, just like always.

I opened the door quietly so I could hear what the yelling was all about. "Look, I've known about him since he hit town, okay? The guys in Jersey aren't trying to horn in on anything down here. They sent Felix down here to watch out for what they already have. Tommy T, Gorey, Tyler, and even Aro, pay dues to the guys up there to keep 'em out of here. They got word that Aro's tried to take over other action and cut them out, so they sent Felix down here to keep an eye on things. Aro has no idea who he really is, and its better we keep it that way," Charlie explained. I tossed my keys on the counter, causing all of them to jump and turn toward me. Felix had his gun pointed at my head before I knew what happened.

"Fuck. Don't you know how to knock or somethin'?" Felix snapped, putting it back in the waist of his jeans. I should have pointed out the obvious…it was my fucking house…but I was more interested in what was going on.

"Whatever. What's going on here?" I snapped. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer, waiting for some type of fucking explanation because I couldn't really believe what I'd just heard.

The three of them looked at each other, and Bella held her hand out to her father, giving him the floor. "Okay, look, I've been keepin' somethin' from the two of you…as a matter of fact you two are pretty good at keepin' secrets yourselves. My daughter _lives_ with you?" Charlie asked, looking none too pleased about the news.

"Dad, _soooo _not the problem right now. Stay on point," Bella instructed. I pulled out a stool from the counter and sat down waiting for some type of fucking explanation.

"Yeah, okay. So anyway, Felix here, well he's a member of a business organization in New Jersey and he's been down here keeping an eye out on that organization's interests here in town. I found out about it when he worked for me, but I didn't tell you guys.

"It's in his best interest that certain people don't know that piece of information, but that's what it is. His colleagues are, um, more powerful than the Volturi, and they have no interest in small businessmen like you or McCarty. All they want to know is that they're getting their fair cut of what goes down in town, and word got out to them that Aro was trying to cut them out. That's why Felix is here. He reports back to them and if Aro makes any headway in his quest of running the whole town, Felix's friends plan to remove him from his position. I really don't think you need to know more than that," Charlie explained.

I drained my bottle when I considered the fucking ramifications of _that_ little bit of intel. I had a member of the Jersey mob working for _me_? I walked to the fridge and grabbed another beer. "Look, Boss, my, um, family wants me to look out for you. They always liked Charlie because he was a team player, and you are too. They know you're just trying to run an honest business, and they don't want in on any of your action. All they want is what they're due from these other little bangers and hood rats in town. Aro charges you five large a month. By rights, two G's of that should make its way to Jersey. Aro tells 'em he's only gettin' thirty-five hundred, so he only sends up fourteen hundred. He's cheatin' the organization out of six hundred _per_ due _per_ month. Believe me…that shit adds up, and the boys back home don't like it one bit," Felix explained.

"Okay, I don't want to know any more about it. What are we going to do?" I asked. I didn't look good in orange, and the more information I found out, the more I could hear the clanking of handcuffs and ankle chains as they led me to a cell in a federal penitentiary.

"Well, this is kinda good news. See, I talked to Uncle Sally today and he's sending down my brother, Demetri, and our cousin, Stefano. They're gonna clean this shit up, and then get out of your hair. Things will go on as they have been. Your kindness won't be forgotten, and when they leave, I'm gonna stay behind for a while until you can get someone to take care of the Sports Complex. But, remember, you'll always have friends if you ever need them," Felix explained without really explaining.

"Wait, your uncle is Salvatore "Sally Sox" Sacco? Jesus fucking Christ," I moaned. The man had been in the news for years, and he ran…or _allegedly ran_…one of the biggest syndicates on the East coast. His brother-in-law, Anthony Bruno, was serving time for racketeering and tax fraud from what I'd heard on the news, and there were allegations that Salvatore "Sally Sox" Sacco was running the organization in his absence.

"But wait, is your last name really Anselmo?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. My ma is Sally's sister. She and my pop run a casino in upstate New York. Anyway, enough of the family tree. I'm takin' off. I've already told you more than I should, so just forget everything I told youse. Charlie can explain the rest of it. I'll see ya later. I gotta get to the restaurant," Felix announced.

After he was gone, Bella walked over to the cabinet and grabbed three shot glasses and a bottle of Maker's Mark that I kept around. She poured us each a shot, and we downed them without saying anything.

"So, what's the plan? My fucking head is swimming," I announced as I poured myself another shot. I saw Bella shove her glass toward me so I filled it.

"Okay, we continue with things the way they are. Gorey Raduka, Tommy T, and Tyler all know who Felix is, but you two gotta play it off like you don't because if you give anyone any inkling that you know who he is and why he's here, the Feds will be up all of our asses faster than you can blink, and that'll piss off Sally Sox, which isn't something we want to do.

"Apparently, Felix's associates can't get down here before the holidays, so we're gonna have to continue with the status quo for a while. Felix promised me that when it was time, he'd give us a head's up so that we can all get out of town if we want. Now, about this living arrangement," Charlie responded.

"Daddy, calm down. I haven't lived here that long. Edward was kind enough to give me a place to live until I can find a place of my own. Rachel moved in with Seth, and I hated being there. As soon as I save some money and find a place, I'm moving out," Bella lied. I looked at her and saw that her cheeks were red because she can't lie worth a shit, but I hoped Charlie would think it was from the hooch.

"Your mom know?" he asked.

"No. Like I said, it's a very recent development. I have my own room, so no worries. Edward and I are best friends, Dad, and he's just being nice. Now, go. Mom's gonna be home soon and we don't want Renee Swan getting suspicious of anything," Bella remarked as she looked at the clock.

Charlie glanced at it as well, and winced. "Shit. Okay. I'll be in touch. Bye." Bella walked him out, and he was gone. My head was fucking mush, and my new ulcer was developing an ulcer of its own.

When she came back into the room, she moved to stand between my legs and wrapped her arms around my neck. Mine found a home on her ass. "So, you think he bought it?" I asked as I kissed her nose.

"No, but he doesn't want to know anything about our relationship, so he's not going to ask any more than he already did. Now, what would you like for dinner? I'm a little drunk," Bella asked. My stomach was rolling, so nothing really sounded good to me, but I knew we needed to eat.

"How about grilled cheese? It'll soak up the alcohol," I asked. She nodded and kissed me gently. I didn't waste any time sweeping my tongue across her lips and shoving my tongue into her mouth when she let me in. My cock, which had retreated into my body to keep my balls and ulcer company when Bella's father was asking about the living arrangements, suddenly found it's guts and came to life.

I ground my erection into her stomach, pulling her hips closer to me so she could feel how much I wanted her, and I wasn't disappointed when she took my hand and led me back to the bedroom. I quickly undressed her, and she me, and we pulled the covers back on the bed, both of us climbing into it without saying anything. She lie on her back and held her arms open to me. I kissed her hard on the mouth, and then began moving down her body with one goal in mind. I wanted my tongue inside her more than anything else.

"Wait. I haven't gotten to give you a full blowjob since we started fucking without condoms. Lay on your back," she ordered. I heard the words "full" and "blowjob" in the same sentence, and I didn't fucking hesitate. I was flat on my back with her center planted over my face before she could blink twice.

I pulled her down to me and slid my tongue through her wet lower lips as I felt her soft mouth suck me inside. I had to concentrate on _her_ to keep from shooting off immediately just so I could have the experience of her letting me come in her mouth for the first time.

As my tongue dove into her hot center, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the tang of her. It was absolutely incredible. My new favorite thing…or at least in the top three. I lapped at her center and then moved to her clit, assaulting it unpityingly as I enjoyed the moans and groans vibrating through her body. I shoved two fingers into her tight pussy to get them wet, and then moved my middle finger to her ass and gently inserted it, feeling her squeal against my cock which felt amazing.

I continued moving my tongue between her clit and her pussy in time with my finger in her ass. She was sucking my cock and tugging on my balls, and then she stopped for a minute. I thrust up at her because I wasn't at all happy with that, and a second later, she was back to licking and sucking me harder. Her left hand was moving against the base and suddenly, I felt her finger slip in _my_ ass. It was a first for me, but fuck if it didn't feel good. I didn't think about the implications, I just continued what I was doing, and in a lot less time than I wanted, I felt my balls tighten. If her thighs weren't shaking next to my head, I'd have made her move away, but both of us coming in each other's mouths at the same time was exactly what I wanted.

The only sounds in the room were the slurping and lapping we were doing against each other, and suddenly, I felt myself shoot off in her mouth, just as I felt her pussy pulse against my tongue. I felt her release dripping from the sides of my mouth, and I was really fucking proud of myself. When she stopped pulsing and pulled her fingers away from me, I did the same for her. She collapsed on the bed next to me, resting her head on my right thigh, as we tried to catch our breath.

"Fuck, that was good," she stated in a breathy voice. All I could do was squeeze her thigh in agreement which was next to my shoulder. I was looking forward to doing that shit again because sixty-nine was my new favorite number. We were blazing new sexual territory, and I was thrilled about it more than I could articulate.

##

"Ma, what the hell were you thinking when you invited those guys?" I whispered to her as she and Bella finished preparing Thanksgiving dinner. Things had been going along nice and quiet like, thank the Lord, and when I walked into my mother's house that Thursday afternoon, I was in shock. Bella had gone over early to help out with dinner, so when I pulled up a few hours later, I was surprised to see all the cars in the driveway. I reached into the glove box of Bella's car and pulled out my gun, tucking it behind my back as I untucked my shirt. Luckily, I was wearing jeans so it didn't look conspicuous that I didn't have my shirt tucked in my pants.

When I walked in, I looked around and saw Tommy T and his girlfriend, Vivian, Tyler Crowley, Liam's daughter and son-in-law, Liam, Felix, and some guy I didn't know named Paulie, enjoying cocktails in my mother's family room.

I was ready to strangle the shit out of Liz Cullen. Those fuckers shouldn't have ever known where she lived, though her house was actually in escrow so I supposed it didn't really matter because she was moving just after the first of the year.

"Oh, now, stop it. I talked to Felix on Monday when we had lunch, and he told me he didn't have anywhere to go for dinner, so I had him call the boys and it turns out most of them didn't have anywhere to go either, so I invited them. No talk of business. I'm sure Eric and Lauren are wondering about our diverse collection of dinner guests. We look very cool, you know," Mom responded. Bella laughed. I didn't.

"So, Liz Cullen is becoming the mother-figure to the seedier underbelly of St. Louis. Pop's likely spinning in his grave," I remarked sarcastically. My father wouldn't have stood for anything that I was putting my mother through, though she seemed the less for wear and almost giddy about it.

"Oh, those are all good boys in there, and who knows? If they'd had good role models, maybe they'd have made different choices. Now, I'm going to go open the wine," Mom demanded. How she came up with shit like that was beyond me, but she was my mom so I couldn't offer more of an explanation than it was just her way.

After she was out of the room, Bella walked over to me and kissed me. She took off her engagement ring and slipped it into my jeans' pocket. "I forgot to take it off and leave it at home. I heard Carlisle and Esme went to Chicago? That's a shame. I'd love to get his take on this little gathering," she commented. I laughed because she was right. My brother would have been shitting himself.

I released her and asked, "Did anyone ask about heat?" as I motioned my head toward the family room.

"Wow…so '_Gangland_' of you. Yes, Felix intercepted all weapons before Liam and his family arrived," she replied. She walked to the utensil drawer in my mother's kitchen, opening it and showing me a vast assortment of guns and knives. Apparently, our guests were well armed for a Thanksgiving Thursday. I reached behind my back and pulled my gun out from under my shirt and tossed it into the drawer. Bella inched up her skirt and slipped off a thigh holster that actually made my mouth water. We'd have to fuck with that on her sometime…without the gun of course. I didn't want to get fucking shot accidentally while I was bustin' a nut.

"That's hot. I've never seen that before," I whispered as I shoved my hand up her skirt and skimmed along her panty-covered folds. I was a little disappointed she was wearing them, but then again, maybe not. Her sitting at the table with all of those jackoffs without panties wasn't a scenario I wanted to have playing in my head.

I quickly dipped my middle finger in the side of her panties and swirled it at her opening, gathering moisture to have her taste as my appetizer. I pulled out and sunk my finger in my mouth and smiled. "You're fucking ridiculous with that," she whispered as she slapped my chest and walked away. Maybe I was, but I didn't care. She tasted very good.

As we settled at the table for dinner…turkey and all the trimmings…I found out that Liam McAndrews was a pretty devout Catholic. He cleared his throat and asked to give the blessing. Mom looked at me and I nodded in agreement. As he made the Sign of the Cross, I was pretty surprised to see that everyone at the table, except me, my mom, and Bella, joined him. We were Episcopal and I didn't know what Bella was. Religion hadn't entered into any conversation we'd ever had, but I supposed that with a wedding on the horizon sometime soon, it would have to be addressed.

We decided not to think about a wedding until after what-the-fuck-ever was going to happen with Aro Volturi. Worrying about him and what the fuck he was up to was taking up a lot of my brain space. Between that and working to pick up new business opportunities, I wasn't going to be able to offer much time to actually concentrate on planning a wedding with my fiancée.

I still couldn't believe that she was mine. I'd never imagined anyone like Bella…much less thought that I'd have the pleasure of calling her mine…so I was still kinda in a fog about it. It made me sound like a pussy, so I didn't share the information with anyone, but that was how I felt.

As we ate dinner, everyone made small talk about Christmas plans and family gatherings, and I was surprised to find out that Paulie G, as he was known on the street, was Gorey Raduka's nephew. That meant that nearly all of the low-level underworld with whom we dealt on a regular basis was represented at my mother's table. I needed to get Felix aside to talk to him and find out what the fuck was going on, but the food was great and the company wasn't awful, so I decided to wait until later.

As everyone was eating and talking about holidays, I found out that Tommy and Paulie were enjoying their first Thanksgiving dinner, not being originally from the U.S. Tommy was up for citizenship the next Fourth of July and Paulie had only been in the States for three years. I prayed to God that the INS didn't show up before dessert because Bella had made pies and the smell of them had me begging the night before to cut into one. She wouldn't let me cut into the pumpkin or pecan pies she'd made, but she did let me taste _her_ pie, so I was pretty satisfied when I went to sleep.

Eric cleared his throat and waited to get everyone's attention. We all looked at him, and he stood to speak. "Um, I know this is an unlikely gathering, but Lauren and I have an announcement. We're going to have a baby next summer."

I saw Liam smile and squeeze my mom's hand, which led me to believe that maybe there would be a wedding in _their_ future, and everyone congratulated them. Lauren looked uneasy when Tyler, a hulking man, hugged her and kissed her cheek, but all in all, it wasn't any stranger than anything else that was going on in my life.

We drank a toast and settled back into dinner. My mom remarked, "I hope to hear those words from one of my sons someday soon," as she glanced between Bella and me.

Bella laughed and nodded as she drank from her wineglass. "Yeah, Cullen. When are you gonna meet a nice girl and settle down?"

I chuckled, and for Tommy's benefit, I replied, "I could say the same for you, Swan."

Felix and my mom laughed which made me think that maybe he knew there was more between Bella and me than the friendship we touted to everyone. Bella's next comment took me by surprise. "Actually, I've met someone. Her name is Rosalie Whitlock. Let me just say…tall leggy blonde…built like I can't even say in front of Liz. I've got a date with her tomorrow night, and I just want to climb her. Oh, by the way, she's the agent for the St. Timothy's project. She can meet us there tomorrow at 10:00 AM if you wanna see the inside."

Okay, I know Bella's straight, and I've had sex with the woman more times than I can count and in more positions than I'd care to share, but the image of her with a blonde caused my cock to stir. I, in no way, wanted to share her, but hell, a fantasy for me to use when she was cutting me off because of her period? Pretty fucking great.

I cleared my throat and saw that most of the men at the table were slack jawed. There was no explaining it, so I just plowed ahead. "Yeah, that's fine," I answered without further comment. We'd take the rest of it up at home and I'd get her to describe it in _great_ detail so that I had a clear visual of the whole encounter that she'd just teased.

After dessert, our diverse guests decided it was time to leave. Mom took Liam, Eric and Lauren into the living room for a nightcap so that Felix could hand out the arsenal that rested next to my mom's favorite spatula in the utensil drawer. They were all perfect gentlemen when they left, and I was grateful.

Not long after they were gone, Felix, Bella and I decided it was time to leave so that Mom and Liam could have time with his son and daughter-in-law to talk about the baby. "Night, Ma. Love you. Thanks again for dinner," I told her after the dishes were finished.

"I meant what I said about grandchildren," Mom whispered. All I could do was nod and lead Bella outside. When we were by the cars, I waved Felix over.

"So, my Ma has you on speed dial or some shit?" I asked. I wasn't able to get him alone all night, and I was fucking dying of curiosity as to how all of those thugs ended up at my mom's antique dining room table.

"She was goin' to the beauty parlor and stopped by the restaurant for lunch. I sat down with her and she made the offer, and she made it known that she wouldn't take no for an answer. What the fuck was I s'posed to do? Liz is her own woman, just like the newly outed lesbian_ you_ live with. Now, I'll see youse Saturday. You're still comin' out with us?" he asked. He and Tanya wanted Bella and me to go out with them for a night on the town, so we'd all agreed to go to the River City Casino in South City. Bella was looking forward to it, so I wasn't going to put the kibosh on it.

"Yeah. Call me with a time," I told him. He bumped fists with me and kissed Bella's cheek, calling her a lesbo and laughing as he walked away.

We climbed into Gracie to head home, deciding to leave my car at Mom's house until the next day. "So, Rosalie Whitlock?" I asked. I was completely intrigued.

Bella laughed loudly and squeezed my thigh very near my hardening cock. "Of course, that would pique your interest. She's absolutely gorgeous. I had coffee with her to talk about the space, and she's going to meet with us tomorrow. Listen to me, horndog. You're _my_ fiancé, so you better keep your eyes in your fucking head or I'll take a pneumatic nail gun to your junk."

Of course, that visual took care of my hard-on. "Hey, I don't have a roaming eye. Plus, I like brunettes, namely, a small brunette with great tits and a gorgeous ass that I know intimately who needs to put this back on," I replied as I reached into my pocket and pulled out her engagement ring for her to put back on her finger. I hated when she took the fucking thing off, but I understood the reason why. I didn't like it, but I didn't have a leg to stand on until the whole Aro thing was behind us.

Bella took it from me and slipped it on, and I took her left hand and kissed it as we pulled onto the highway to head back home. Along the way, I prompted her to give me very detailed information regarding what she thought a girl-on-girl encounter with Rosalie Whitlock would entail. When we got home, I made her little fantasy come true, well with me as the star instead of Rosalie, and then my gorgeous freak proceeded to flip onto her stomach and let me fuck her hard as I slapped her ass the whole time. We were both fully satisfied when we dozed off to sleep that night.

##

"So, this is it. It's in shit shape, but with some vision, it could be something. The Diocese wants to dump it, so I'll take any offer to them that you wanna make. It's listed for $550,000. It's a smaller lot so…well you decide what you want to give. I'm tired of having it on my book, and I'm ready to unload it. Just give me something and I'll take it to them," the statuesque blonde remarked.

We'd walked the interior, and she wasn't shitting when she said it was in bad shape. The Diocese had overpriced it substantially and she seemed frustrated by it. She didn't have to show me the comps because I knew property in the neighborhood was going for shit, and nobody wanted to buy a Catholic school. With all the work it would need and the fight we'd have with the city for permits, I was going to lowball the mother fucker like nobody's business.

She and Bella were chatting as I was looking around. I was trying to keep my dick from getting hard because seeing the woman in the flesh…regardless of the fact that I was in love with my fiancée…and remembering what Bella had told me the night before renewed the fantasy for me, and I needed to get Bella alone and fuck her somewhere.

"Okay, offer them $250,000 and we'll cover closing costs," I tossed out as my phone buzzed in my pocket. I turned away from them and let Bella use her magic to massage the details as I saw it was Felix on the line.

I walked out into the hallway and answered the phone. "Fe, what's up?"

"Hey, boss. I've got some bad news and some good news. My mom has ordered me, through Uncle Sally, home this weekend so I need to break our date for tomorrow night," Felix informed.

"Felix, _we're_ not dating," I teased. I was in a good mood, so I was joking with him.

"Yeah, fuck you. Anyways, I'm takin' Tan wit' me. Ma wants to meet her, and we've got some news. Tan's knocked up and turns out, it's mine," he told me. I could hear how fucking happy he was, and I actually envied him. I was hoping that someday Bella and I could have a brood of our own. We just had to get a certain mobster out of our lives before we could begin talking about it.

"Congratulations. Are you gonna let her keep working or do I need to have Bella find me another secretary?" I asked.

"Let her? _Let her?_ She's as fucking independent as Swan. If I had my way, we'd be gettin' married this weekend and she'd be house-hunting. She's got me by the short ones, but I gotta tell ya, I don't think I want it any other way," he answered. I could totally fucking relate.

"I get it. I tend to like the fire myself. Well, I'll work at the restaurant this weekend. You go home and enjoy your family, and I'll see you two when you get back," I responded.

"Thanks, boss. Tell Bells we'll do it soon," he answered as we hung up. I walked back into the entryway of the school building and saw that Bella and Rosalie were chatting as Rosalie pulled Bella's hair up and twisted it, which only caused my imagination to wander. I cleared my throat and walked into the room.

"So, Miss Whitlock, our offer?" I reminded.

"Oh, yes, I'll write it up when I get back and fax it to your office. Look, if this works out, my brother is an incredible architect, and a project like this is just up his alley. He and his wife own Whitlock and Associates. He's an architect and she's an interior designer. They do good work, and I can give you a list of references for them. I'm just tossing it out there. My brother would love to get his hands on something like this. He loves a challenge," Rosalie commented as she ushered us out.

The three of us shook hands on the sidewalk as the first snowflakes of the season fell. It was only supposed to flurry, but seeing the snow in Bella's hair reminded me of Christmas and the fact that I wanted to announce our engagement whether the Aro shit was finished or not. We could keep it to our families and small circle of friends, and it would be fine. Shit, we were keeping much bigger secrets than that, so announcing an engagement to her parents…who likely thought I was a scumbag because I had their daughter living with me…and my family…fuckwit brother included…would probably be fine. At least I hoped it would.

_**\\\**_

_**E/N: So, now we know how Edward got to be friends with a member of a big crime family...hence the name : ) Let me know what you think. The action's just getting started!**_

_**Till tomorrow...xoxo**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Sorry it's so late, but the hubs and I had a dinner date. Anywho, I'm where now. Thank you for your lovely words of support and humor. You're all quite entertaining. For reasons unknown to me, I can't access reviews, but I truly appreciate the number. We're over 150.**_

_**Let's not dally…part of this chapter is a rehash of the beginning, but I trimmed it so it goes by quickly and I think you'll get a better fix on why it was key. There's more information in it, and I hope you'll all enjoy it.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No infringement from me…honest!**_

_**\\\**_

12. Back in the Middle

As I drove down Gravois Road on my way to I-270 to go home from an appointment at a jobsite off of Lindbergh, I saw it. It was the house that I wanted and it was for sale. There was a gate, and it was perfect. I called Bella to meet me there, and then I called the realtor.

We toured the property…a full acre and a half…and I made an offer. It was listed at a million-two, and I offered nine-hundred grand. I was confident that they'd accept our offer, and we went home to wait. Two days later, the call came and they accepted. After we closed, we were able to move out of the apartment pretty quickly with all of the thugs we knew helping the moving company, which had been recommended by Tyler Crowley, and we were settled before Christmas just as I'd hoped. We had a lot of empty space to fill in the six bedroom, five bathroom, house but we loved it and it was ours…well, ours and the bank's.

We set up house with what we had, and vowed that we'd get it together when we could. Since my mom was moving after New Year's, she'd sent a lot of her shit to us, and we'd done a pretty good job of filling the space so I had no complaints. We'd work it out. We were in our home, and we were making a life together. That was all I cared about.

##

"I can't believe you think this place has any redeeming qualities. Isn't it sacrileges or something to take a religious building and use it for any other purpose? You'll never get the fucking permits, you know," Emmett scoffed as I stood in the hallway listening.

"Listen to me. It was a Catholic school at one time. The structure is sound, dammit. It's just the inside that needs to be gutted. The neighborhood is coming back, and we can make eight condos of approximately 1,300 square feet each in here. The stained glass and the staircases are incredible and very well preserved considering it was a school for so long. It's not your job to question why I proposed that Mr. Cullen buy the building. Your job is to work with Jasper Whitlock and come up with plans of how to make it work. We could actually make eight condos and one penthouse if you two would open your goddamn eyes. I'm telling you, this will be incredible. With regard to the permits, you let me worry about that. That's what Mr. Cullen pays me for," I heard Bella respond.

"Why doesn't he make it into a small boutique hotel instead of condos?" Emmett asked her.

"The capital requirements to run a hotel like that would far outweigh the financial gain. He'd have to find someone to run it, and the rooms would have to be small and high priced to turn a profit, especially if we didn't have a restaurant and bar in-house. Everyone would go to other places to spend their money, and that wouldn't keep the fuckin' lights on. Condos are the best way to go because it's near enough to downtown, but not so close as to feel cut off from major thoroughfares. It's not far from shopping and restaurants and the Brewery's nearby. With the influx of new employees for InBev, they're going to be looking for housing nearby in the near-term because they won't know the area. I'm telling you, this is a fucking gold mine. We build it…we sell it…we're out. No bullshit. Now, we need to figure out how to put in an elevator without interrupting the organic flow of the building. Also, I want all of the stained glass windows removed before construction, refurbished, and then replaced when the time comes," I heard her instruct.

"I'm still sayin' you'll never get the fucking permits _legally_. I don't go for that shady shit that you come up with from time to time," Emmett complained.

"You seem to forget that I was able to hook you up when you ran into trouble with the City of Shrewsbury on that rinky-dink ass apartment building. I don't remember you bitching when that inspector turned his head the other way regarding the lot size. You don't like how I do business, I'll just get someone else who wants the work," she threatened.

"Whitlock, do you think this is as crazy as I do?" I heard Emmett ask Jasper Whitlock.

"I think that you're underestimating Bella's vision here because you know you're gonna have a hell of a fight with the city for permits. If you don't want the job, McCarty, I've got a buddy who I've worked with named Jacob Black. I can give Bella his number, and she can talk to him about it," I heard Jasper goad.

"Again, I'll take care of the permits. I know Jacob Black. Maybe I should get him in to give a bid," I heard Bella answer.

"You know that guy's work is for shit. Don't think I don't remember about the fight he and Cullen had over the Lafayette Building. I want to talk to Cullen about this and see that we're all on the same page before I agree to your terms. I think the penthouse concept is ridiculous unless you can actually get a company to buy it for corporate housing. This isn't New York, Swan, so people are less impressed with shit like that, and in this economy, you'd never get anyone to buy it. I think twelve condos would go over better. If you only want to go with eight, maybe you build restaurant space or retail space on the first floor," Emmett suggested.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen. I'm glad you could clear your calendar. You remember Emmett, and this is Jasper Whitlock of Whitlock and Associates. His sister, Rosalie, is the agent for the building," Bella introduced.

"Gentlemen, what do you think?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I think that McCarty's onto somethin'. If we put in restaurant space on the first floor and then build out eight high-end condos in the remainder of the building, it'll have more draw," Whitlock offered.

"Miss Swan? Thoughts?" I asked as I shoved my hands in the pockets of my trousers.

"Well, indoor smoking issues aside, I wouldn't want to live in a building where food was prepared every night. The expense of the extra ventilation system, never mind the turnover of fledgling eating establishments in the area, could compromise the integrity of what we're trying to do here. I'd suggest perhaps a small coffee shop or convenience store for half of the lobby space, and then an elaborate lobby for the residents. The retail space would need to be kept completely separate from the residence space for security purposes. The smaller coffee shop concept would allow for a small fitness center in the back corner, which would draw in younger residents. Even if the Wynn Corporation buys up the old Brown Shoe building, safety will still be a concern because then there will be tourists to worry about if you live in the area. I don't like a restaurant here," Bella offered as her cell buzzed in her pocket. She held up a finger and stepped outside.

"Damn, she doesn't miss a trick, does she?" Whitlock asked.

"She's damn good at what she does, and she's got fucking connections all over town. I should have known that she'd throw that back at me about the Shrewsbury shit. Hell, I never had any problems when she worked for me regarding permits and inspections. I took that shit for granted and I let this guy hire her away from me. I wouldn't have thought about living over a restaurant. Only a woman would have thought about shit like that," McCarty responded.

"That's why she has the job she has. I like the idea of a coffee shop and newsstand here because that could offer a convenience factor to the residents as well as the neighborhood. Whitlock, do it both ways. Give us designs for twelve condos, eight condos and retail space with a gym off the back as Bella described, and then something we haven't thought about. How soon can you come up with something?" I asked.

Bella breezed back into the room with a smile on her face. "I just got off the phone with the Head of the Historical Society. As long as we don't alter the exterior, we'll have no problems getting them to sign off on our building plan. Part of the deal is the stained glass and the statue of St. Timothy in the grotto outside along with the restoration of the marble out front, Emmett, so you need to take that into account when you provide your bid. I also got a call back from Maas and Sons who are eager to bid as well, so I'll be meeting with them tomorrow. They have an in-house architect, so gentlemen I'd suggest you bring you're A-game. Now, I've got to get out to the construction site off Lemay Ferry because there's some bullshit about possible human remains. Mr. Cullen, I'll see you at the office later," Bella called as she walked out the door without addressing the other two men.

I watched her walk away as I always did, enjoying the view without reaction. "Well, you heard the woman. Now, call my secretary, Tanya, and let me know when your bids and the blue prints will be ready. I'd like them within a month, but I won't hold your feet to the fire on that. I know there's a lot to wade through, and if either of you have questions, you know who to call," I answered.

I shook both of their hands and walked back out to my car, pulling my overcoat tighter around me. There was a note on the windshield that read, "Bring home milk and eggs. Love you." I couldn't help but laugh as I climbed inside.

I pulled out my phone and called her. It rang twice before she answered. "Yes, _dear_," Bella called through the line.

"What? They don't have a fuckin' Schnuck's on the way home?" I asked as I climbed inside my car.

"Oh, come on, I made breakfast and cleaned up the goddamn mess. The least you could do is pick up milk and eggs for tomorrow because you like milk in your coffee, not me, and you, love of my life, like a home-cooked breakfast in the morning. Now, when I talked to your sister-in-law earlier, she tried to pin me down about setting me up on a date with a guy who works for her. What should I tell her?" she asked me.

"Fuck that. I'll handle her. I'll see you at home later. You know where I'm goin', right? If I don't show up at the regular time, call Felix. Love you," I called as I hung up and pulled into traffic to get to another appointment in North City. As I sat in traffic on I-70, I called my sister-in-law. It rang once and was answered by her assistant, Kate.

"Mrs. Cullen's office," Kate answered.

"Hi, Katie. It's Edward. May I speak with Esme?" I asked.

"Oh, sure, Edward. Hold on. She's just finishing a call now," Kate responded. I changed lanes and pressed the speaker button on the phone, placing it on the console.

"Edward, how are you?" Esme asked.

"I'm great. Listen, can you fucking pry Carlisle away from the hospital long enough for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Sure. Will we get to meet the mystery woman?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. She'll be there. How about seven at the house?" I asked.

"We'd love to. We'll see you then. I've got to go. Take care," Esme called as the line went dead.

##

As I walked up to the rundown building on North Broadway, I wasn't surprised when I was met with security. "I get that shit back, right?" I asked. Chubs nodded.

I walked inside and made my way back to the office. I knocked on the door and waited. "In," I heard called. I opened the door and found the person I wanted to deal with the least.

"Aro, how are you?" I asked as I walked over to his desk and dropped the envelope on it.

"I'm good, Cullen. So, how's the business? You ready to let me invest in your company? We could do a lot of business together. There's a lot of money to be made, and you offer just the legitimacy I need," Aro responded as the fucker counted what I gave him.

"I appreciate your continued interest in my success, but at the moment, I'm fine. I respectfully decline your offer, but I appreciate your interest," I responded.

"Okay, I get it. You're doing okay. Things take a downturn in your business, you let me know. In the meantime, when are you pouring the foundation? The weather's supposed to be warm enough so I assume you're going to do it while you can? I've got a favor to ask. Instead of your dues next month, I need to have something permanently interred at your site," he responded. That shit worried me. I knew what the fuck he was asking, and I knew if I didn't comply, I'd likely be the other thing interred at the site.

"Um, we're pouring the foundation beginning next Monday morning. Excavation ends today," I answered.

"Okay. No one's working over the weekend?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm giving everybody the weekend off on that jobsite, and the concrete trucks show up at 6:00 AM Monday morning," I answered, feeling my stomach turn.

"Good to know. Take care. I'll see you again in February. Happy Holidays," he answered.

##

After my appointment on the North Side, I went back to the office. I walked down the hallway and saw my secretary, Tanya weeding through the afternoon mail. "Anything?" I asked as I walked passed her desk to my office, pulling off my jacket, since I'd left my gun in the car, and hanging it across the back of the guest chair.

"Bella called and said she wouldn't be able to make it back to the office this afternoon because she had a problem out at the Lemay Ferry site. She said she'd call to brief you later. The progress reports for the Ballas building and the Maryland Avenue job are on your desk. I've got a doctor's appointment, as I told you yesterday, so I'll just forward my phone to voicemail and check in later," she responded from her desk. I waved to her and then shut my office door quickly dialing Bella's number.

"Well, this is a complete and utter fuck up," Bella answered.

"What's this shit about human remains?" I asked.

"I think it's from that cemetery, but hell, there're only two bones and no casket, so I have no idea. _You _know it could be anyone, what with these morons we deal with out here, it could be…anyway, we've got to get the coroner out here and excavation has to stop. We're looking at possibly a two-week delay before we can resume, which puts us into January, and that means we won't really get to work on it until after the break in April. I told you not to buy this shit, and you owe me a new pair of shoes because I had no idea I'd have to wade around a muddy construction site today. I can't buy us out of this one…the guys we have doing the excavation work are strictly legit," she lamented over the line.

"Swan, make it work. You've got friends in high places. Call in favors. You've got company checks…make donations. I trust you can handle it. That's why you have the job you have. As for the shoes, give me the bill," I reminded through the line, not that I really had to.

##

"Love, I'm home," I called out.

"Hey, I thought we were going to get pizza and watch that HBO special on the mortgage crisis," Bella remarked as she walked through the kitchen to the laundry room to dispose of the towel.

"Sorry, change of plans. I knew you had a busy afternoon with work, so I didn't bother to run it by you. Call it betrothed privilege. Esme and Carlisle are coming over for dinner. It's time to tell them the truth. I'm cooking," I announced as I slipped off my tie and jacket, tossing them over one of the stools at the island.

"_Cooking_? You don't cook," she laughed as she walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Okay_, heating up_. I can heat up like a champ, you know. Now, as beautiful as you look right now, I'd suggest something a little more conservative for my tight-ass brother and his wife. They'll be here at seven," I announced as I reached under the robe and grabbed one of her fantastic breasts.

"God, this is going to go badly, you know. I have a bad feeling about this," she responded.

"It'll be fine. Put _it_ on. I know it's in the safe. I didn't give it to you for you to hide it. I understand why you don't wear it when you work, but you're not working tonight. It's important to me," I told her as I kissed her deeply.

"Now, scoot," I ordered as I pulled her arms from around my neck before things got out of hand.

Fifteen minutes later, we were both in the kitchen dancing around to Christmas music as the noodles boiled and the bread broiled. The doorbell rang, and I turned down the music. "I'll get it. I think the noodles are ready, and the bread probably is too. Will you take them out?" I asked. She nodded nervously, and I went to open the front door, having left the front gate open earlier.

Esme and Carlisle were standing there waiting anxiously. Esme had an inquisitive look on her face, but my big brother wore the same look of disdain for me that he always had. I took a deep breath to rein myself in, and invited, "Come on in. Welcome."

"Take a seat. I'll be right back," I remarked.

I walked into the kitchen finding her stirring the sauce and looking very timid. I walked over behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She was a remarkable woman who captured my heart from the beginning, but the timing just didn't seem to be right for a long time. Finally, when we found ourselves in the same city, I pursued her like crazy and finally won her over, and no one, not even my snobby fucking brother or a crazy mobster, was going to take that away from me.

"Love, come on in. Time to face the music," I informed.

"Edward, I just think this is going to go badly. I don't want to come between you and your family. I love you too much for that," she responded. I turned off the sauce and placed the lid on top and spun her around to look at me.

"_You're_ my family now. I give two shits less what he thinks, so don't worry about this. For some reason, I've always disappointed him, and I've decided that's his problem, not mine. Now, I love Esme, so come on. She'll be very happy about this," I announced taking her hand and leading her to the dining room.

I cleared my throat because they appeared to be in a heated whisper fight, and when they looked at the two of us, I could see exactly what I expected on their faces. Esme was happy, and Carlisle wasn't. Well, it wouldn't be the first motherfucking time.

"What's _this_?" Carlisle snapped. I could see the smile on Esme's face, and it confirmed to me that I was, indeed, right. My sister-in-law knew quality when she saw it, and she knew that I'd made the perfect choice for me.

"_Who's_ this? _This _is my fiancée," I announced. When the realization hit my brother of who she was, he scowled and jumped from his chair.

"You've got to be _shitting_ me. This is so goddamn inappropriate. You're a fool for this. I didn't invest in you for you do go off half-cocked and do something this stupid," Carlisle barked.

"Stop right there, you fucking twit. I borrowed a hundred-thousand dollars from Esme, not you, and I paid it back with interest, so you're not an investor nor are you involved in any way, you prick. You have no claim to my success, Carlisle, and you have no say with who I choose to spend my life. If you're unhappy about this, then you are more than welcome to get the fuck out," I snapped.

"Carlisle, I think you need to hear him out. Don't be such an ass about this. Christmas is coming up. I've been trying to fix you up…" Esme responded turning her gaze to Bella.

"Yes, and can you please stop that? She has no idea what to tell you when you do that, and now that you know, quit doing it. She's perfectly happy with me," I commented as I pulled out her chair and we all sat down at the table.

"Well, I, for one, would be interested in learning how this came about. Is this about your money or Mother's money? Is she looking for a free ride here?" Carlisle asked in his typical fashion.

"I can guarantee you that that's not the reason we're together. That perception _right there_ is the reason we haven't told anyone," she snapped.

"Look, I think when you hear how we got together, you'll understand it better. The reason no one knows is because of her, not because of me. I've wanted to tell anyone who'd listen since the day I got her to agree to marry me, but she's been more cautious about it. It's been four months, and I thought it was time to tell the story, so shut the fuck up, for once in your pompous life, and listen to me because I've got something to tell you," I snapped at my brother, talking back to him not for the first time in my life.

Esme took a sip of her wine and replied, "I'd love to hear how you two got together."

"Carlisle, you are such a fucking hypocrite, it's not even funny. She took care of Ma when she was sick, and you couldn't be bothered because of your fucking career," I responded when he dismissed my story with a snarl on his face. Fuck him. I was happy and he could kiss my happy ass.

After they left, without fucking dessert, I let out a huge breath. If he wanted to be so fucking short-sighted, then that was on him. Why he hated me was beyond my ability to comprehend, but he was a dickhead and I was tired of his shit.

We went to bed, and I did the best I could to shake off the bullshit with my brother. I made love to my fiancée, and while I reached my happy ending, I'd be lying if I said it was easy. I had to fucking clear my mind and focus completely on her, which wasn't that difficult because her pussy was magic, but I didn't enjoy it as much as usual. Fucking Carlisle…

##

"Edward, honey, what happened?" Mom asked when she called the next morning. Obviously, she'd already spoken to the jackoff, so I wasn't going to sugar coat anything.

"He insulted your future daughter-in-law and made an ass of himself as always. I invited him to my home, and he was a dick. Pardon my language, Ma, because it's not your fault, but I don't know what the fuck more I can do. Esme and Bella were close once upon a time, but Carlisle won't let Es hang out with Bella anymore and it breaks my girl's heart. We'll figure out Christmas because I don't wanna see him. Hey, how was the closing on the new place?" I asked.

Mom had bought a condo off of Manchester Road so that she'd be nearly in the middle between where Bella and I lived in Sunset Hills and where Esme and Carlisle lived in Clayton. She did her best to walk the middle of the road, but I knew it wasn't easy on her. I loved my mother and didn't want her to have to deal with too much bullshit so I didn't tell her everything that happened with my brother. I'd tried to reach out more than once, but I was done with the sorry son-of-a-bitch.

"Honey, I'm sorry. We'll figure out Christmas. I don't know what the hell is wrong with Carlisle, but he doesn't say anything when he's over. When are you telling Charlie and Renee, and when can I meet them?" Mom asked.

"Tonight. We're telling them tonight. Bella's making lasagna and they're coming over for dinner. If I don't end up dead, we'll set up a dinner with all of us. How's Liam?" I asked. I was waiting for her to tell me that they were engaged or something, but she wasn't telling me too much so I respected her privacy.

"He's great. Lauren's suffering through morning sickness, but everything else is fine. Now, I've got to go because I've got shopping to do, but set up a dinner so I can meet Bella's parents, will you? I love you, Son," Mom responded. It was typical Liz Cullen…worried about everyone around her.

"I will, Ma," I answered. We hung up, and I walked back to the bedroom seeing the love of my life with her hair wild on the pillows. She was fucking spectacular, and I was blessed to have her in my life. There was no way in heaven that an angel the likes of Bella Swan should have crossed my path, but yet, there she was and she had my ring on her finger. I sat down in the brown chair in our bedroom that usually caught our clothes when we stripped each other down and I just stared at her.

Her perfect pink mouth…her perfect porcelain skin with just a few freckles that were fading from the summer due to her time spent outdoors on jobsites…the curves that so captivated me and rendered me fucking speechless. She was so much more than I ever deserved, and I was grateful for every day that God granted me with her. I wasn't religious by any stretch, but maybe I should have been. She was truly a gift from the heavens.

I crawled back into bed with her and pulled her tightly to me, thanking the saints and the angels that she was mine. I fell back to sleep and I wasn't worried about work or Carlisle at all. I had my life in my arms, and that was all I needed.

I woke an hour later when I heard her whispering my name against my chest. I could see that she was still asleep, and I was more than fucking happy that she was dreaming about me. I moved her hair out of the way and watched her mouth move against my shirtless chest. She was having a conversation, and I wasn't going to wake her, but I heard her saying my name so I tried to decipher what she was saying, to no avail.

Suddenly, she bolted upright in bed and screamed, "_No!"_

I wasn't sure if she was awake or not, so I gently pulled her back to me onto the pillows. "Baby, it's okay. I'm here. What's wrong?" I whispered.

Her eyes shot open and she looked so scared that I didn't know what to do. "Fuck, you're okay. I had a bad dream about the next drop. I want this shit over with. I'm not cut out to live the gangsta life," Bella whispered. I was more than on board with that shit.

I kissed her and held her and promised her something I never should have. I promised her I'd never let anything happen to me. I hoped and prayed I wasn't lying to her, but with all the shit going on, I wasn't sure it was a promise I could live up to but I made it nonetheless. I loved her and I'd give her anything she wanted, and I'd do everything I could possibly do to make sure I didn't go back on my word.

We had dinner with her folks and told them the news. Charlie wasn't surprised…Renee, God love her…was so fucking checked out of everything that it was a complete surprise to her. We talked about wedding plans, and at the end of the night, all was good.

That Christmas was as strange as a Christmas movie. Mom had Bella's parents over, along with Tommy T, Paulie, and Tyler Crowley. When Tommy found out Bella wasn't really a lesbian, he laughed and shook my hand with a "you're a lucky fuck," thrown in. I was happy about the fact that he didn't pull out his gun, though I'd taken all firearms from them when they showed up, and once again, my mother's utensil drawer was filled with enough guns and ammo to outfit a small army, mine, Bella's and her dad's included.

I couldn't believe her mother was so naïve that she had no idea she was sitting down with a couple of gang bangers, but she didn't seem to give it a second thought as she conversed with the people my mother had over for Christmas.

They all brought gifts. Tyler brought my mom a crystal vase, and she kissed his cheek. He gave me a pass on dues for January and February, and _Bella_ kissed his cheek.

Tommy T brought my mother a Waterford crucifix, and again she kissed his cheek. Tommy gave me an illegal sawed off shotgun that he'd put in the trunk of my car. _Bella_ also kissed his cheek.

Paulie gave us all cookies that his mother had made. My mom and Bella kissed his cheek. He didn't give me a pass on dues, but he didn't shoot me either, so I was happy.

It was a nice Christmas, especially since I didn't have to see my fucking brother, and I was looking forward to getting back to work after the first of the year. Bella and I were set to get together with Jasper and Alice Whitlock, Rosalie Whitlock, Emmett McCarty, Felix and Tanya midweek for New Year's Eve. I was looking forward to going out more than I had in a long time. I loved showing off my girl, and I was glad that we were making friends with couples. Things were shaping up quite nicely.

##

"I'm so excited to meet you. Jazz has told me about the condos, and I hope we can work together on the interior," Alice Whitlock, all eighty-five-vibrating pounds of her, told Bella as we all met at the Lumiere. We'd all gotten rooms at the hotel and casino, and we were set to have a good time.

"I'm actually happy to talk to you about the design. We're just waiting on the bid from Jasper and the plans. I have a couple of other groups in the mix, but I'm excited about your plans," Bella responded as she smoothed her navy dress. I was really fucking happy to see her in a dress. I loved looking at her legs, and that night, I didn't even have to beg for it.

We had dinner at the hotel, and then we all went to gamble. The women went to the slots, and the men went to the tables. Felix steered us toward a particular blackjack table, and I eyed him carefully. He gave me a nod and we sat down. It was a twenty-five dollar minimum table, which I would have shied away from, but Felix winked at me and we settled in.

After two hours, I was up five grand, and I had no idea how. The house usually won but apparently, the house was shooting craps and we were winning. When Bella bounced over to where I was sitting, I was more than ready to cash out and walk around.

"You're okay?" she asked. I was more than fucking okay.

"I'm up a little. You?" I asked.

"I'm down fifty. I'll stop," she responded, lowering her head like she had something to be sorry for. God, I loved her.

"Hey, Bells, let's go play roulette. You evah?" Felix asked as he pulled her along with him. He led us to an empty table, and a guy showed up immediately.

"I haven't the slightest idea how the fuck to play this," Bella responded as she stood next to the table. Felix quickly explained it to her and handed her a stack of chips that I calculated to be a couple of grand.

Bella, God bless her, went with safe bets in the beginning …black or red…odd or even. Eventually, when she continued to win, she started betting corners and numbers, and she had a great time. She was on a streak, and the first time she lost, she gathered her chips and left. I couldn't help but laugh.

She was actually someone who could walk away. There weren't that many people who had that type of self-control, but I prayed that she had that type of self-control when it came to other aspects of our life because Felix's colleagues were due in town anytime, and I wasn't happy about what that would mean for all of us. She'd threatened to kill Aro Volturi once herself, and I hoped she wouldn't ever try to follow through with her threat.

We left the group after we rang in the New Year with champagne, and I was actually grateful to have her to myself in our room. We quickly undressed and climbed into the king-sized bed, and I wasted no time stroking into her that night. That was the way I wanted to ring in the New Year, but we spent the actual minute with our friends and acquaintances so I was content to pretend it was mountain time, and as I counted down the five…four…three…two…one with the stroke of my cock inside her as she rode me, I didn't give a rat's ass that it was actually mountain time we were ringing in. Fuck, only on New Year's did you have four shots at ringing in the New Year in the continental United States. We'd missed two of them, but we didn't miss the other two.

\\\

_**E/N: Lemme know…**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Happy Sunday! Hope it's lovely where you are. It's raining like crazy here. Thank you for your reviews of the last chapter. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you all hate Carlisle. How Esme can stay with him, well, love is blind.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. Never infringe, would I. (My inner Yoda…)**_

\\\

13. Problems Solved

"Edward, it's me, Liam. Your mother's at the hospital. She had chest pains earlier today, and I didn't waste any time bringing her in. We were at lunch at the Lemp Mansion, and she grabbed her chest, so we're at Alexian Brothers hospital. Get here as soon as you can," was the message that was left for me on my cell.

It was the middle of January, and I was on my way to the bank because I needed to get cash. It was time for me to make the drop for Aro Volturi because he sent word to me that he didn't inter anything at my job site and he was expecting me to pay him like usual. I'd been hoping that the Sacco family would have done away with him by then, but I wasn't that fucking lucky.

I picked up the money and went back to the office. Felix was supposed to be in, and as much as he'd hate it, he was going to have to take care of the drop because something was wrong with my mom.

Bella was in her office, and I walked in and shut the door. Everyone knew we were engaged, so I was sure that Tanya, who continually threw up, would think we were having sex in there but I didn't care.

Bella was on the phone, and I paced until she hung up. "What's up, Hotstuff?" she asked. Clearly she saw the worry on my face. I flipped the envelope on her desk and looked into her eyes.

"Liam called me. Ma's in the hospital. Look, the drop has to be made today, so find Felix and send him. If he can't, then call Tyler and ask him to do it. If you can't get him, then call your dad. The money has to get there today, so call them. If you can't get any of them, then you call me. Don't you dare fucking go up there, Isabella. I mean it. I've gotta go to the hospital. She's at Alexian Brothers, so once you hand off the money, you come there," I ordered. She walked around the desk and kissed me on the cheek.

"Baby, I'll take care of it, and I'll be there as soon as I can. Just go and call me when you know anything. I'll be there as soon as I can," she repeated with tears in her eyes. I knew that my mom meant a lot to her, so I didn't doubt her. I kissed her again and left her with the money. I knew Bella would get it done. It was the way she was.

##

I got to the hospital and found Liam and Lauren in the waiting room where the nurse had directed me. I was a fucking mess because my mom had survived cancer and there was no way that anything worse was going to take her away from me. Of course, Carlisle was nowhere to be found.

"What happened?" I asked as I tried to get control of my emotions and not snap Liam's head off. He didn't cause her to have problems, and I had to remember that he was likely as distraught as I was because I believed that the man loved her.

"Like I said on the phone, we were at lunch and she clutched her chest and passed out. They won't tell us anything because we're not family. Can you go find a doctor? My son-in-law doesn't practice here and they won't tell him anything either. I love her, Edward. Please come back with something," Liam pleaded. I saw him break down, and I knew exactly how he felt as his daughter wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

I went to the emergency desk and demanded to talk to a doctor. Finally, a doctor showed up and told me that she's had a mild cardiac event, and they were going to monitor her overnight but she was in no danger. I called my fuckstick of a brother and told him to get his ass there because I didn't fucking speak doctor, and I sat with Liam and Lauren feeling like a helpless child. I guessed that was exactly what I was at the end of the day.

Four hours later…eight o'clock, exactly…I got a text from Charlie Swan asking me where was Bella. I responded that I didn't know and waited for him to reply. I'd been texting her and calling her like crazy, but I hadn't heard from her and I was fucking panicked.

When my cell rang and his number came up, I walked out of the waiting room into the hallway and answered. "Hey Charlie. I don't know where Bella is. I've been trying to get in touch with her for hours. I told her to call you if she couldn't get Felix. Um, I'm at the hospital with my mom and have been expecting her for hours," I answered.

"She left me a voicemail at three this afternoon, but I didn't get it because my phone was charging. It's the middle of the month. She wouldn't…" he faded.

"I told her not to fucking go herself. I told her to call Felix and Tyler and you. Fuck," I snapped.

"Okay, let's not panic. I'll call Felix and Tyler. You stay there with your mom, and I'll call you when I know something," he responded.

How the fuck was I supposed to just sit there and wait? My entire world was crumbling, and I was rendered helpless. I called Esme and left her a message to get her ass to the hospital, and I walked back into the waiting room. I pulled Liam aside and whispered, "Bella's missing. Keep in touch with me, and let me know if anything changes. I'll be back. Fuck, I can't win," I complained.

"Edward, Liz is fine. She _won't_ be fine if she wakes up and Bella's missing. Go. I'll stay," Liam responded. I really had no idea how much the man knew about my business and our friends, but he never asked a fucking question and for that, I was truly grateful.

I grabbed his arm and led him to the desk with me. "Look, this is my stepdad and I have to leave, so if something happens with my mom, somebody better talk to him, you hear me?" I yelled. The nurse nodded and I left.

When I got to the car, I had no idea where the fuck to go, so I went home to make sure that she wasn't there and had fallen asleep. I knew she wouldn't be there but I prayed that she was.

She wasn't. The house was empty, and it was cold without her there. I called Felix again and didn't get an answer, so I went to the safe and grabbed both of my guns. I'd give up the Glock to Chubs, but I was going to have one they didn't know about because if something had happened to the love of my life, I didn't want to live either. I'd spend every fucking round in that clip on those sick fucks and wait for death to take me. Bella was my life, and there was no going on without her.

I changed into work clothes…jeans, a sweatshirt, and work boots. I hid the revolver in my left boot knowing that when they patted me down, they wouldn't go down that far, and I drove to North Broadway, expecting it to be dark and abandoned. It wasn't.

The place was lit up like Christmas and I could feel the vibration from the music coming out of the joint while I was still inside the car. I left the keys in it and started for the front door, cutting into the long line of people who were waiting to get in and hearing them cursing behind me. Apparently, the place was a club at night, and I didn't know anything about it.

I made my way to Chubs and noticed that he looked surprised to see me. I wasn't going to show him I was afraid. I wasn't going to show him any emotion at all. "Cullen?" he asked.

"Yeah. I need to talk to your boss. My mom's in the hospital, and I need to talk to him about a merger. Watch my fuckin' car," I lied. He held out his hand, and I discreetly gave him the Glock. The other guy patted me down to my calves and nodded. Chubs let me in, and I followed the sound of the music. The other guy was behind me and took me by the arm and led me to a back room I'd never seen before. I waited for five minutes and then Aro breezed in looking quite pleased with himself, the fucking dog.

"Young Cullen. What brings you here at this time of the evening?" he asked pompously. He sounded like fucking Carlisle, which was enough of a reason to make me want to kill him, but I took a deep breath and channeled Charlie Swan.

"We both know why I'm here. You've got something I want and I've got something you want. I'm prepared to trade," I responded nonchalantly. He motioned toward a chair in the corner of the little room and I took a seat. I could reach my gun a lot easier if I was sitting anyway.

"Do tell? How's your mother, by the way?" he asked. Yeah, the fucker knew exactly when to pounce, and I was going to kill him come hell or high water.

"She's fine. So, a swap?" I asked again, trying to keep from bouncing my leg because it was a "tell" I had and I knew it. I took another deep breath and tried to release the tension in my body so as not to make it out that Bella meant more to me than any fucking thing on the goddamn planet.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Aro responded coyly. If two big mother fuckers weren't standing at the door, I'd have just shot the jackoff and tried to find her on my own, but I wasn't that fucking lucky.

"You've got my Project Manager, and I've got a sports complex you want. Let's talk. She's important to my business, and the sports complex isn't. You talk now," I ordered.

The dickhead laughed and looked at me. "Is that _all_ she is? She was so cute when she came to make the drop today that I couldn't let her get away. I'll keep her, and you keep your sports complex. Oh, and I'll give you six months free on our agreement to boot. She's something," he chanted. I knew better than to lose it because that would sign my death warrant and likely Bella's as well.

"Eh, well, it was worth a try. I promised Charlie I'd try but if you'd rather make _that _deal, then I think I'll take you up on it. She's a pain in the ass, anyway," I responded as I bent down to scratch my ankle. Just then, I heard a commotion outside the room and saw Aro jump from his chair. I took the opportunity to pull my gun from my boot and wait.

I heard a booming laugh which surprised me, and then several shots were fired. I jumped Aro after his guys ran out and held my gun to his head, fully prepared to shoot the fucker. "Where is she? I'll find her, but if you don't tell me right now, I'll gladly blow your fucking brains out, you sick fucking bastard," I mumbled behind my gritted teeth.

He didn't acknowledge me, and I cocked the gun. Just then, the door blew open, and I heard a lot of shouting. One voice I recognized immediately. "Boss, uncock it. We're here."

It was Felix, two guys I didn't know, and Charlie Swan. I had no idea what the fuck Charlie was doing with them, but he was there and he pulled me off of Aro and took my gun. Thankfully, Felix picked up Aro and held an ice pick to his temple.

"Do you know how much this will hurt? There's an opening right here in the skull where I can sink this in and just scramble your fuckin' brains you stupid jackoff, but it won't kill you. Then, while this hangs out of your head, I'll shoot you in the feet, and then in the knees, then I'll give Cullen his gun back. Now, where's Bella?" he demanded.

"Downstairs. I didn't do anything to her. She was just leverage," Aro admitted. Charlie and I didn't wait around to hear the rest. We went to the stairway we found and ran down it, finding Bella tied to a radiator with her mouth taped shut. I gently pulled the duct tape off as the tears trailed down my face.

"You'll never fucking listen, will you?" I asked as I kissed her. Charlie untied her, and then we both enveloped her in a hug. She sobbed against us and the three of us stood in that stinking fucking basement for a good five minutes. When we broke apart, I picked her up and carried her upstairs.

Felix had Aro on the floor, and two guys, who I determined were Demetri and Stefano, had the other guys on the ground. When we were about to leave, Bella tried to wiggle from my arms, but I wasn't letting her go. "Put me down. I've got something to say," she commanded. I did as she ordered and watched her walk over to where Aro was on the floor, basically hogtied.

"You twisted fuck. If they'd let me do it, I'd pull the goddamn trigger myself. I hope you burn in hell," she snapped as she kicked Aro in the stomach and spat on him. I wasn't going to let her do _that_ or be a witness to it because I was pretty sure we wouldn't be hearing from him anytime soon, so I picked her up again and carried her out into the bar. I put her on her feet and led her out so that we weren't conspicuous. As we walked out, I stopped to see Chubs at the door.

"I'd like my shit back," I announced. He handed me my gun and smiled at me without a word. I had no idea what that meant, but I didn't hang around to wait. I put Bella in my BMW and drove away, hoping that chapter was behind us.

I drove us to the hospital to check on Mom and found out that she was fine. We slept in a recliner in her room just like I had when she was in a different hospital for cancer surgery, and I felt like things might actually be fine. At least I prayed they would.

##

It had been two months since everything went down, and I was happy not to have heard one peep about Aro Volturi from anyone. Emmett was working on the St. Timothy's project doing demolition, and Jasper had come up with a great design. It would be as Bella and I had decided…eight condos, a coffee shop and newsstand, and a grand lobby with a front desk for a concierge or for security. The lot behind it had been purchased after the old church was relocated, and after McCarty was finished with the building, he was going to build a parking structure there.

There were two companies interested in buying the buildings when they were finished, and I was more than happy to get rid of them. The project was every bit the fucking pain in the ass I assumed it would be, but we'd make a lot of money from it so it would be worth all the trouble in the end.

On New Year's Eve, McCarty and Rosalie Whitlock had hit it off, and Bella told me that Rosalie was spending a lot of time at the St. Timothy's site and in the area when they were working. Everyone found out that night that Bella and I were engaged, and after the ribbing died down about keeping it a secret and Bella sleeping with her boss, everyone was happy for us. We all laughed about it and had a great time.

I was supposed to go up to the North Kingshighway site to see how it was going. The spring had been unseasonably warm, and the job was progressing much better than I'd hoped. I had no idea who the new neighborhood boss was up there, but I hung onto the money because I knew some fucker would come calling for it someday.

Some guy named Alec was the construction manager on the job for Maas and Sons, and I hadn't seen or heard anything from Caius Maas since before the night Bella was taken. I wasn't sad about _that_ at all.

"Um, Mr. Cullen, you have a visitor. He, um, he doesn't have an appointment," Tanya stuttered at my door. She put her finger on the side of her nose and bent it, which made me laugh. I guessed she decided that was the universal signal for wise guy. I still had no idea how much she knew about what Felix did or didn't do, but they were living together, and she'd met his family…well, his brother, cousin, mother and father…so I was pretty certain she knew a lot more than she let on.

"Does he have a name?" I asked as I reached into my desk drawer and pulled out my Glock, putting it in the holder under my desk that Felix had made for it. He said it was the smart thing to do, so I listened. I made sure the safety was off as well.

"Mr. Sacco," she announced. I froze. She knew Stefano, Sally Sox's son, so if it was him, I assumed she'd just say so. Since she didn't, I had to assume that Sally Sox was paying me a personal visit which worried the fuck out of me. All I needed was for the Feds to start sniffing around me because I was pretty certain that he didn't take a shit without the FBI knowing all about it.

"Well, show him in," I responded as I stood from my chair and pulled on my suit coat. Much to my surprise, Chubs walked in first and smiled at me.

"You got somethin' you wanna give me?" he asked. I actually didn't hate the guy because he'd never really given me any trouble, and Felix assured me Chubs knew nothing about the fact that Bella was inside the building that awful fucking night. I wanted to believe him because if I thought the guy knew about it and didn't say anything to me when I showed up that night, I feared I'd kill him where he stood.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked as I reached under my desk and engaged the safety on the Glock, placing it on my desk. He walked over to me and extended his hand.

"I'm not gonna take your gun, Mr. Cullen. This is your joint. You oughta be askin' me if I got somethin' to give_ you_. I'll let Mr. Sacco explain it to ya, but again, like I told Fe when he finally climbed the fuck off of me after he beat the shit out of me, I had no idea that your girl was inside. I was late gettin' there that day because my wife had a doctor's appointment, and I didn't go inside at all. Nobody mentioned anything to me about it, because had I known, I'd have gone in there and found her myself.

"I have great respect for Charlie and you as well, and I've got a kid of my own so I know how scared you guys must have been. Until you showed up that night, I had no idea that you and Charlie's daughter were tight. Until you two walked out of the club, I didn't know she was there. Again, my apologies," he explained.

"So, wait, you didn't work for Volturi?" I asked. There was a fucking surprise around every corner.

"I _worked_ there, but I'm loyal to Mr. Sacco. Anyway, you ready? The boss wants to meet you," he instructed. I nodded and waited for the man, whom I'd only seen on television when anyone did a report about organized crime, to appear.

When he walked in, he looked every bit the Don that he was. "Mr. Sacco, sir, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm very good friends with your nephew, Felix," I announced as I stared at the man. I didn't know if I should offer my fucking hand to shake or exactly what was protocol when you met the man who ran the largest organized crime syndicate in New Jersey and likely New York. Luckily, I didn't follow that shit too closely.

"I rarely hear that _anyone's_ happy to meet me. Call me Sally," he offered as he stuck out his hand and I shook it. He was a hulking man, and making eye contact with him had my stomach churning and my knees shaking.

"Um, please, have a seat," I offered. He unbuttoned the expensive suit jacket he was wearing and I caught the glimpse of a shoulder harness as he parted the jacket and took a seat.

"Chubs. Go to the john or somethin'," he announced to the large man standing in the corner of my office. When he left, he closed the door and I swallowed back the bile I was fighting to keep in. I had no idea what the fuck the man wanted with me, and I was definitely about to shit my pants.

He reached into his coat and pulled out a gun, placing it on the desk next to mine. It was very interesting when I looked at it. It was smaller than my gun, and didn't look at all like the type of gun I thought he'd carry. "It's a Ruger SR40c. It's just out. Go ahead, pick it up. It's a lot lighter than that thing you carry. My nephew should have called me before he told you to get that. These hotshot kids think the Glock is cool, but I prefer somethin' less conspicuous," he responded. I picked up the gun and made certain the safety was on, and then held it up to aim it out the window. It was remarkably light.

"Nice. I might have to look into one. So, sir, I'm certain that you have a reason that you're here. I'm pretty sure that a man like you is far too busy for social visits," I answered as I placed the gun back on the desk. I wanted to lessen the amount of time he was at my office because I was pretty sure the fucking FBI would be knocking on my front door that night.

"I came to apologize in person for the mishap that occurred with your fiancée. Due to an oversight in my organization, which has been taken care of, Volturi was able to detain your lovely fiancée, and it never should have happened. Is she in by the way? Felix told me I should meet her. It's a shame you're engaged. I could fix you up with my daughter and you could come work for me," he remarked with a smile and a wink.

_Fuck _and _no_. I took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to respond without pissing him off. "Well, sir, I appreciate the sentiment, but Bella's it for me. She wouldn't have been in the position to get detained in the first place if she'd listened to me, but I'm not really surprised that she didn't. That's the thing I love about her the most. She's her own woman and she keeps me on my fucking toes, plus, she's got a good head for business," I answered, hoping that I didn't make him mad. I wasn't ready to die.

"That's what I heard. So, I have a meeting tonight with the bangers and hood rats in town. I'm takin' over for the Volturi family, and I'll have one of my men in place to run things down here," he commented.

I rose from my chair and went to the bottom drawer of my desk, unlocking it and pulling out the two envelopes I'd been holding. I was pretty surprised that he'd come himself to collect the dues, and thankfully, I was ready for him. "I've been waiting for someone to contact me. Here are the dues for February and March. The assessment in January was what started the whole problem with my fiancée. If you didn't get it, I can go to the bank tomorrow morning and…" I offered as I extended the envelopes to him.

He laughed, loudly, and waved his hand at me. "Kid, that's not why I'm here. It hasn't gotten _that_ bad yet that I gotta go make the collections myself. You keep your money. That's actually what I'm here to tell you. I plan to instruct everyone affiliated with my organization that you are no longer to be assessed…I like your word there…classy…any dues for jobs you have in the neighborhoods. You'll still get the courtesy of protection, but we're not gonna charge ya for it. You've proven to be loyal to my organization, and I don't forget that. Felix, Demetri, and Stefano are impressed with your vision and your ability to remain discreet, and that's somethin'I value in a friend.

"I won't take up more of your time because I have acquaintances who accompany me everywhere I go, and I don't want them to harass you, though I know the stupid fucks will show up at your place eventually because of the visit. When they ask the purpose of this meeting, tell 'em I wanted to meet the man for whom my nephew works. That's not illegal," he responded with a smile.

I laughed. It was great fucking news to me because, without having to shell out several thousand a month for protection money, I would be able to pay down the humongous mortgage on our home a lot sooner. That made me very happy. "Thank you, sir. I didn't expect anything like this. I, uh, if you ever, uh," I stammered. He laughed and there was a knock on my door.

"Yeah," I called not opening it. He reached over to the desk and took his gun, and I quickly put my Glock in my pocket before I opened the door. I prayed to God that the fucking FBI wasn't on the other side of it.

I opened it and found Bella. "What the fuck's going on?" she asked. I moved aside and she looked in, seeing Sally Sox staring back at her. She was wearing jeans and one of my flannel shirts that was tied up at her waist, and she had her muddy boots in her hand, standing there in her sock-covered feet.

I pulled her into the office and shut the door. "Bella, this is Mr. Sacco. Mr. Sacco, this is my fiancée, Isabella Swan," I introduced. She dropped her boots on the floor and extended her hand to him.

"_Bella donna_," he commented as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. She blushed and smiled at him.

"Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you. The members of your family with whom I've become acquainted are quite delightful," Bella responded after he dropped her hand. She nervously tugged at her ponytail, and I could tell that she wondered how she looked, but she needn't have. She was gorgeous, and based on the way Sally Sox was looking at her, he thought so as well. If he wasn't the type of man who would shoot me in the head before I could take my next breath, I'd have decked the fucker.

"Thank you. Please, join us. I was just telling Edward that I'm taking over things here in town and that we won't be assessing…see, I plan to use that…dues against your company any longer. So, you really are a hands-on kind of person, I see," Sally Sox teased.

"Oh, please excuse my appearance. I had to show some douches at the St. Timothy's site how the fuck to set concrete forms," she responded.

He laughed a huge laugh at her lack of filter and shook his head. "You're everything I've heard from my guys. So, I need to go before the Feds come up here and give youse two the third degree. Hey, youse set a date yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. We were just waiting for everything to be settled with, you know, so we haven't actually made any plans," she responded.

"When you do, send me an invite. Take care, you two," he told us as he shook my hand and kissed Bella's cheek. Once he was gone, we both sat down in the chairs and tried to figure out what the fuck had just happened. Yet again, life had many surprises for me, and I looked forward to each and every one of them...well, most of them.

##

"Dear God, stop fidgeting," Mom demanded as I stood in front of the mirror trying to adjust my tie and the fucked-up mop on top of my head. I'd never been so fucking nervous in my life, and my mom's scolding didn't make me feel any better.

Carlisle was supposed to be there, and I wasn't looking forward to a run-in with him, but he wasn't the most important person of the day. I'd tried to get him to go to lunch with me at Lester's West because my mom begged me to, but the fucker stood me up. Actually, Esme showed, and we had a nice lunch. Felix joined us, and he had Esme laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes when he left us.

It was June…the week before my twenty-eight birthday…and we were celebrating something special. A wedding. When the date had been presented to me what could I say? It was what the women decided, and I was powerless to stop them, so they put together a wedding in about two months, and there we were.

As I peeked out the door of the small room where Mom and I were waiting, I saw the rag-tag crew we called friends and family assemble into the small chapel where the wedding was going to take place. "I can't imagine what Carlisle's thinking as he sees Tommy T, Tyler, Paulie G, and Gorey walking in. Felix should be here any minute. He had business up on the North Side, but he told me he wouldn't be late. He better not be fucking late," I snapped as I closed the door.

Felix had taken over the North Side operation for Sally Sox, and he was still running the Sports Complex for me. He kept all of his 'business' away from me, and I was grateful. The St. Timothy's property had been bought up by a building management company before it was even finished, and they had decided to rent the condos instead of sell them. I'd come out well ahead on the deal, and I was paying for the wedding without any help from anyone else.

There was a knock on the door, and I opened it to see who it was. "Oh, hey, Charlie. Come on in," I told him. I was surprised he was stopping by to see me, but he and I were actually decent friends, what with everything that had happened when Bella was missing. He'd finally accepted that his baby girl was going to be my wife, and he actually seemed happy about it.

"Just thought I'd stop in and see how you're doin'. I heard from Bells that somebody's got a case of the nerves. Nothin' to be nervous about. You just put one foot in front of the other and stop at the end of the aisle," he teased. I laughed, and he discreetly offered me a flask, from which I took a grateful hit. I had no idea why I was so nervous, but I was. It was a big step, and while I thought it was a wonderful thing for our family, I was still worried.

He left, and as I opened the door, I saw Felix walk in. I motioned him over to the door, and asked, "So? Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Tan was bitchin' about not havin' a dress, and we had to go fuckin' shoppin'. Pregnant women are crazy. I feel for ya when Bella and you have one of your own," he teased. I laughed with him and nodded.

"They're not carrying, are they?" I asked as I nodded toward our friends. Felix laughed and shook his head no, laying my mind at ease about one thing.

Before I closed the door, I heard the music. Mom turned from the mirror after she fixed her lipstick and smiled at me. "So?"

"Ma, you look beautiful. Yeah, I guess it's time. Shall we?" I asked as I offered her my arm. I kissed her forehead, and fought the nerves because everything was, yet a-fucking-gain, changing. We'd all gone through a lot…my mom with cancer…Bella and I getting together…my business…shit I ain't even gonna go into…and there we were on that happy day, smiling like we didn't have a fucking care in the world.

The wedding planner motioned for us to stand off to the side as everyone took their places, and as I walked with my mom down that short aisle, I only had one thing on my mind…I wanted it more than I wanted to breathe. I couldn't wait to have Bella Swan as my wife.

Mom was sniffling next to me, and I leaned in and whispered, "Come on, you can't cry yet. Liam's gonna think you've changed your mind and want to run away. It's _your_ day, and my beautiful Bella is standing there waiting for you, so stop sniffing and smile. The pictures are costing a fuckin' fortune," I teased. She laughed, and the cameraman snapped a photo that I was certain would be one of our favorites.

The reception was at a banquet center near Mom's place in Ballwin. I'd built the center for a nice family, and I was able to get a break on it. Everyone had a great time, but the only fucking thing I wanted was to get my fiancée to the hotel we'd rented so that I could strip her down and have my way with her. She was dressed in what she called blush pink with her hair up, and she looked stunning. As we danced to the band I'd hired, she felt like heaven in my arms.

"So, it was nice," Bella commented. She'd been Mom's maid-of-honor, and Liam's brother, Garrett, was the best man. I'd walked Mom down the aisle after Carlisle refused because he was being a fucking prick about the wedding, and we were all ignoring him.

"It was. When are we going to have ours?" I asked. I'd been begging her to pick a date and make plans, and she'd poured herself into work instead of planning a wedding, which seemed to be the last thing on her mind. Mom had her very involved in_ her_ plans, so I was certain that Bella didn't have a lot of time to focus on _our_ wedding, but I fucking wanted it…bad.

"Honey, I don't want a big thing. I just want us and a small group of friends and family. I don't know when. You pick a time and place, and I'll make it work," Bella responded. Hell, that was great news to me.

\\\

_**E/N: A lot happened that chapter. That's the last we'll hear from Aro…if ya feel me. The next chapter is more of the reception, and everything between the brothers comes to a head. I look forward to your comments!**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews of the last chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying it!**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

14. Mending Fences

_Previously…_

"_Honey, I don't want a big thing. I just want us and a small group of friends and family. I don't know when. You pick a time and place, and I'll make it work," Bella responded. Hell, that was great news to me._

_\\\_

Just then, there was a peck on my shoulder, and I was surprised to see Carlisle and Esme standing next to us. "Can I cut in to dance with my future sister-in-law?" Carlisle asked. I looked at Bella, and she smiled and nodded.

I turned her over to my brother and then took Esme's hand to dance with her. "What's that about? If he says anything to piss her off, I promise you, I'll drag him outside and beat his ass within an inch of his life. I'm so fucking tired of his attitude. It's fine when he aims shit at me, but not my Bella," I snapped.

"Edward, calm down. Look, Carlisle is jealous of you. You got to choose what you wanted to do, and he doesn't feel like he did. Now, I know you stood up to Ed and he didn't, but he regrets it. He doesn't know how to talk to you, and it's frustrating to him.

"I don't know if you've ever noticed or not but Carlisle is a very controlling person, and he's at a loss of how to deal with the changes going on in his family since Liz told him she was getting married, plus some things between him and me, and he reached his breaking point which was exactly what he needed. He actually wants to get to know Bella because when we have dinners and spend time with Liz, all she does is talk about what a wonderful person Bella is. I promise you he has had what I believe to be a huge breakthrough, and things will be a lot better. Meantime, when are you two getting married?" Esme asked. _Had I ever noticed? Only every day of my mother fucking life_.

"I don't know yet but I pray to God that it's soon," I responded. Just then, I felt a peck on my shoulder and turned to see Felix and Tanya.

"Switch?" Felix asked. I nodded and kissed Esme's cheek, turning her over to Felix. Fuck, she hadn't done anything except allowed Carlisle to rule her life so I held no animosity toward her.

"So, Baby Momma? When's the baby due?" I asked. She was pretty big, but considering Felix's stature, it didn't surprise me in the least. Mother fucker was huge. I actually pitied her having to give birth to the kid.

"August. Listen, Boss, I'm coming back after the baby. It might be part-time for a while, but I don't wanna stop working, if that's okay," she remarked.

"Shit, we'll open a fucking daycare if we have to. I'll hold your job as long as you need. Now, are you two going to tie the knot or live in sin?" I teased. She laughed, and I couldn't help but smile at her. Tanya was a great person, and I was happy that Bella had talked me into hiring her in the first place so I didn't ever want to lose her. I'd make whatever concessions I had to make to keep her.

"Now, that's an interesting prospect. If you and Bella ever figure your shit out, maybe you two could start procreating, and maybe a babysitter at the office might not be a bad idea," Tanya responded. Well, she had a point. If we ever figured our shit out and decided to start a family, it would be nice to have daycare at the office.

"We'll see how this goes with you and this giant you're carrying," I teased as I placed my hand on her stomach, feeling a flutter against it. I looked at her not sure what it was and she laughed.

"That's the giant kicking you, Boss. I can't wait to see you and Bella do this. So, I'm tired, and I'm going to find my baby daddy and go home. Edward, I'm really very happy to work with you and Bella. I think we have a lot going on, and I'm happy to be a part of it," she announced as she kissed my cheek.

I led her to a chair and turned to see Bella wiping tears from her eyes as she danced with my brother. I didn't know what was going on, but I was hell bent on finding out. As I started to storm over to where Bella and Carlisle were actually hugging, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to take someone's head off. When I saw it was my mother, I couldn't unload.

"Leave them to their talk. She's tough as nails, and she can definitely take on your brother. Don't ride in and mess this up. It's what's needed. Bella's taken care of us for so long that I know she can hold her own. Just let her, and when she comes to talk to you, listen to her. Now, I want to dance with my son," Mom announced.

I followed Mom onto the floor and saw Liam dancing with Lauren. I knew Mom was, once again, right. Bella was used to dealing with gangsters. She could easily put my pompous-ass brother in line.

After the song, an oldie, was over, I walked back to our table and found Bella sitting down waiting for me. "How much longer do we need to stay? I'm so fucking horny, I'm ready to go into the bathroom and jill off," she whispered to me.

I turned to her and laughed. "Jill yourself off? What the fuck does that mean?" I whispered back to her.

"You jack off…I jill off. So?" she asked. I swept her into my arms and kissed her passionately. She was fucking perfect.

Just as we were about to leave, Carlisle walked up to me. I braced myself for his onslaught, but Bella squeezed my arm and kissed my cheek to calm me down. She walked away to leave us alone, and I waited for whatever the fuck Carlisle was going to hit me with at a very inopportune moment.

"Can we have lunch soon?" Carlisle asked as we walked out of the reception hall into the warm June evening.

"Sure. I've tried for months to get you to meet me for lunch or dinner, but you always cancel. What's going on with you?" I asked.

"According to my therapist, I have anger issues," he answered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I didn't know he smoked, but I took one when he offered it. I'd smoked a few cigarettes in my time, and cancer aside, if that was to be the bonding mechanism between my brother and me, I'd take a little toxicity in stride.

"You know, Bella's a hell of a woman," he began as he let go of the smoke in his lungs. Fuck, I knew that. It was a shame he was just catching up to the rest of us.

"Yeah, I know," I answered.

"She told me to go fuck myself when I told her I was sorry about hitting her car and for how shitty I've treated her. Look, I…um…haven't been fair to you or her. I've taken out a lot of anger I have toward Dad on the people who I really love, and that shit isn't fair. I know I judged Bella before I ever tried to get to know her, and when Es tried to tell me what a good person she was, I took it out on her. I'm trying to change," Carlisle explained as he took another drag of the cigarette.

I thought about what he said and about cancelled lunches and dinners that Esme and I had scheduled, and I jumped to fucking conclusions. I looked at him and asked, "Did you ever put your hands on Esme?" If he did, I wasn't sure what I'd do because she didn't deserve it and we weren't raised that way.

"What? Fuck, no. I've bitched at her, but I'd never touch her. I love her. She's so much better than me. I'm just an asshole, as I'm sure you've called me many times, but I'd never touch her in that way. She's put up with a lot of shit from me over the years, and when she told me she was going to file for divorce if I didn't get some help, it was like something snapped inside me. I've been going to therapy three times a week. It's actually helped a lot more than I'd like to admit, especially in light of the fact that we've been trying to have a baby and not really having a lot of luck. It's me, not her, but we're still trying. So, how do we heal this thing between us?" he asked as he stomped out his cigarette. I finished mine and did the same.

I looked at him and saw he was sincere so I had to try for our mother's sake, and if I was being honest with myself, I had to try for me as well. "I guess we just take it one day at a time. We can start with a lunch and see where we go," I responded. It seemed like a good fucking plan to me.

"Okay, I'm busy at the office until noon on Wednesday, which is my half day. You wanna meet at your restaurant? I wouldn't mind hitting a few golf balls at your driving range. I've been out there a couple of times. It's a nice place," he remarked. I was actually shocked to shit. I'd never been there when he'd been there and nobody ever mentioned it, but maybe, just maybe, we could find a middle ground. There was one thing I had to know, and it seemed like he was in the mood to chat, so I tossed my pride to the curb and looked at him earnestly.

"What do you have against me? Honestly?" I asked. I saw him pull his hand through his hair like I always did and like Dad had done before us, and I waited for an answer.

"Honestly? It's not you. It's me and Dad and the relationship we had, or essentially _didn't_. I always envied you, you know. You and dad, you had this amazing link that I never had with him. You went against his every wish, and he seemed to respect you for it. I fell in line and gave up all of my dreams to please him, and I never felt like I got a fucking minute's notice from him.

"I never wanted to be a doctor, you know. I wanted to be a teacher, and he told me I was living a fool's dream. I was too fucking gutless to tell him to go to hell like you did, and I always resented myself for it, which I took out on anyone around me who stood still long enough to listen. Look, I'm really sorry for how I've treated you and Mom. I really do love you both, though I have a piss-poor way of showing it, but I _do_ love you. Es threatening to leave me if I didn't go to counseling and work on my shit seemed to be just the push I needed. I have been trying, you know. Maybe you don't see it yet, but I hope you will in time and maybe you and Bella will give me another chance," he explained.

As much as I wanted to deck the fucker, all I could do was hug him. It was the acknowledgement from him I'd sought my whole life, and if he was giving it to me, I wasn't going to turn my back on him. I did love him, and, at the end of the day, I wanted us all to be a family.

"Let's get together on Wednesday when you get off. We'll talk more then," I offered when we pulled away from each other.

He reached up and wiped a tear I never thought I'd see fall from his eyes and looked at me and laughed. "Who the hell are all of those people in there? Is Mom some sort of Ambassador for the U.N.?" he asked.

I laughed with him. It was actually a comical sight to look at the guests at the wedding. "That's a very long story that I'm pretty sure you're not ready for, but someday, I'll tell you," I told him as we walked back inside the hall. Esme and Bella were waiting for us, and the four of us actually hugged. I was very happy that night when we all left to go home.

##

"Ow…hey, don't bite," I scolded as Bella was giving me a blow job. She was on her period, which meant no sex for me, but she was giving me a blow job and I couldn't…would never…complain.

"I thought you'd liked the biting. Esme says Carlisle likes the biting," Bella teased. I didn't want to hear about my brother's sexual preferences any more than I was sure he wanted to hear about mine. We'd gotten together every Wednesday afternoon since Mom got married, and we were actually healing our relationship, which meant that Bella and Esme were spending time together again and obviously, sharing way too fucking much about the two of us.

"I love the way _you _do it, and don't talk about other people when we're like this," I bitched. I was so close before she bit my cock, and I wanted to get back to my happy place so her decision to have a discussion wasn't welcomed in the least.

Without another word, her tongue, that wicked thing, swirled around the head of my cock and immediately took my mind off of any words we'd just exchanged. As she sucked and licked and stroked me, I could barely register my name, much less any other thing. When I came in her inviting mouth, I couldn't help but let out a loud "fuck" as I released the pressure. I loved that I could come in her mouth and she swallowed every time. It was in-fucking-credible.

Once I settled back on the bed, having been hovering over her as she let me fuck her mouth, I caught my breath. We were set to get married in August. It was just going to be a small ceremony in the backyard of our house, and I was more than ready for it. In July, Mom and Liam had gone on an Alaskan cruise that they won from a contest that neither of them remembered entering. Felix later confessed that it was a gift from Sally Sox and swore me to secrecy. They had a great time, so I kept my mouth shut.

I got up, showered and dressed, and after a biscuit sandwich that Bella made for me, I drove to the office. I found Felix and Tanya…a very pregnant Tanya…waiting for me at her desk. "Can we talk to ya?" Felix asked.

I motioned toward my office, and the three of us went inside and sat down. Felix looked at Tanya, who looked very uncomfortable, and then he turned to me. "Boss, I gotta ask, respectfully, could you open your shirt?"

I laughed for a second until I saw he was dead serious. I had a meeting at the bank later in the day to repay a line of credit and take a draw for a job we were doing out in Earth City, so I was dressed up. I pulled off my jacket, flipped my tie over my shoulder and pulled my shirt out of my trousers, lifting it to my throat and turning around for him to see that I wasn't wearing a wire. I wasn't sure why he was worried because I'd never given him anything to worry about, but I knew he had his reasons, so I sat back down in my chair after he nodded and waited.

"I'm sorry about that, but I have to tell you something important, and I know that the Feds are following you. Look, you've got a family, and I'd never blame you for turning State's, but I had to be sure. So, um, Tan and I are gonna move back to Jersey after your wedding. We're still gonna show at the nuptials, but I need to give ya a head's up on somethin'. The FBI and God knows who else are gonna show up at your place sometime this week, so you need to get ready. The heat's in town and Uncle Sally's under investigation again, so we're goin' back East.

"My cousin, Al, from Cali is comin' in and takin' over my job here…not my job for you, but my other job, and he knows the deal. He won't contact you but he'll look out for ya. Now might be a good time for you to finish your jobs and just run the Sports Complex. It's a pretty good deal and it's legit. You and Bells, youse think about that.

"Now, you need to go home and check around your house and get rid of anything that might get ya into trouble…a sawed-off shotgun comes to mind, plus a SNS. Put 'em out in a garbage can at the curb by your house, and I'll get someone to pick 'em up and hold 'em for ya. Once the heat's off, you can have 'em back, though what you need a sawed-off shotgun for is beyond me. I'm tellin' all of our friends the same thing. Fuck, I'm gonna miss you and Bells," he explained. I looked to Tanya who was crying.

"When are you going to marry that woman?" I asked as I walked around my desk and hugged her around her very big baby bump.

"Fuck, you get her to tell _me_. I'm gettin' eight kinds of hell about it, but she says she's too fat to get married. Maybe you can convince her," he remarked. I saw her look at him like she wanted to claw his eyes out, and I actually saw him cower. I couldn't help but fucking laugh. I was pretty sure Bella had the same hold over me.

We broke up our meeting, and I dreaded telling Bella the news because we were very close to them, but they were right. We weren't "in the family" like they were, and if the FBI was going to show up at our house and look around, we needed to sever ties to them as quickly as possible. I'd had enough trouble in my life, and I could only imagine how that information would fly with Carlisle with who I'd just begun mending fences. As much as I hated it, we had to let them go for all of our best interests. It was going to be hard, but it was for the best.

##

True to Felix's word, the Feds were sitting outside my house on Wednesday when Carlisle and I showed up after an afternoon at the driving range. Esme and Bella had gone wedding dress shopping, and we were all going to eat dinner at our house. Mom and Liam were supposed to come over and I almost called them to cancel, but my mom was a tough nut to crack so I didn't. She loved that shit as much as Bella and I was sure she'd get a kick out of it. Poor Liam, though, I was worried about him.

"Who the fuck is that?" Carlisle asked as I punched in the security code at the gate. Thankfully, Felix was good on his word and someone had come by and taken our trash on Tuesday. Trash day was Thursday. I'd told Bella about the conversation I'd had with Felix, and her father had dropped by and left a little trash of his own.

"That would be the FBI and maybe ATF. Don't fucking panic because I don't want to go to jail. Trust me, you don't want to know," I answered as I got out of the car and walked over to the black sedan that sat on my driveway behind my car.

"May I help you?" I asked, pretending I had no idea who they were.

"Mr. Cullen? I'm Agent Cheney, and this is Agent Weber. We have a warrant to search the premises, and we'd like to ask you a few questions," the guy remarked. I took the paperwork he offered and handed it back to him after I read it. It appeared to be in order, and I knew that I had to cooperate, so I waved them in.

Once we were all in the house, they took me into the dining room and Carlisle out onto the patio. I knew he'd be fine if he kept his temper, but he had no idea about my business so I was certain he'd never give anything away.

After two hours of questioning from them regarding why Sally Sox had visited my office…I told them that he wanted to know for whom his nephew worked and questions regarding Felix's job…they left, having found nothing incriminating at our place, thank fuck.

During the time they were questioning me, Bella and Esme had come home and Mom and Liam had shown up. They questioned them, and we had nothing to tell them. Bella remarked that Tommy T, Tyler, and Gorey were people she'd met when we had jobs in the neighborhoods and we had no idea what they did for a living, and Mom informed them that she thought they were nice boys that liked her cooking and didn't seem to have families of their own.

The Feds left with nothing, and I decided that maybe Felix was right. I could run the sports complex and make money, and maybe Bella and I should get out of the construction business. We had a nice little nest egg saved, and if push came to shove, we could both go to work for McCarty because he was completely legit.

That night when we crawled into bed, we talked about it and decided that maybe that _was_ the best idea, so we were going to see through the jobs we had on the books, and then we were going to shut down the company and concentrate on the few properties we held. We'd be fine.

##

The day before my wedding, I went to the office to sign a few checks and found Tanya at her desk, packing her shit. "So, you're still coming to the wedding, right?" I asked. I hoped so because it wouldn't be the same without them.

"Of course. We're leaving to move back on Sunday. I'm gonna miss you two," she commented as she walked around her desk to hug me. I hugged her back and when we broke apart, I saw that my door was closed.

"What's that about? Any surprises in there?" I'd asked. A stripper had shown up on a jobsite out in Chesterfield that Bella wasn't happy about, and I'd heard a lot of shit about it at home, but it wasn't _my_ doing. It had Felix all over it, who fucking lied like a rug about it, but apparently, the fact that I'd "looked" and got a lap dance from her had gotten me cut off until the wedding night. I was still laughing about it…well that was until I had to jack off all by my lonesome.

"As a matter of fact, yes, but not of the naked variety. Now, go and get shit done. I've got a doctor's appointment and a hair appointment, so I wanna get out of here," Tanya insisted.

I opened my door and was surprised that no one was inside. I walked in and took off my jacket, tossing it on the couch and settling in at my desk. When my loafer hit against something hard under the desk, I pushed my chair back and found a flowered duffel bag under it. I saw three envelopes on my desk with my name on the front, and I picked up the first one.

It was Tanya's letter of resignation. She thanked me for the job and hoped that if she ever needed a letter of recommendation, she could count on me. Of course, she could because she'd been an exemplary employee.

The second was a letter of resignation from Felix with the same sentiment. And, again, mobster ties aside, I'd recommend him for anything.

The third letter caught me by surprise. It was from Felix, and it was nothing I was expecting.

_Boss –_

_After you read this and show it to Bells, light it up, will ya? You don't want trouble, and God knows the family don't either, but I just wanted to let you know a few things._

_First, congratulations on snagging the second best girl on the planet. I got the best one, though I doubt you'd agree. You and Bella have a great life ahead of you, and it's been a party to be around to watch it get started._

_Second, congratulations because you two just won the fucking lottery. The pretty little tote bag under the desk is a parting gift from the family. We won't bother you, but if you need us, you know where to find us._

_Third, after your wedding tomorrow, we're leaving. We won't contact you because you don't need the headache, but we'll be in touch one way or another in the future just to check in on you. _

_You two take care of each other because I don't think I've ever met two people more meant for each other in my life. If you tell anyone I wrote that shit down, I'll hunt you down and snap your fucking neck._

_We'll miss you. Have lots of babies._

_Fe_

I swallowed down the lump in my throat and shoved the letter in my pocket. I pulled the bag from under my desk and opened it, shocked to find an indeterminable amount of money, loose, inside. It would take a while to count it, but what I didn't miss were two first-class tickets on top with a post-it attached. It read,

"_Congratulations. You've won an all-expense paid honeymoon to Cabo San Lucas. First class airfare and all of the amenities. Best wishes on your life together. A Friend of the Family._

I pulled the note off and tucked it into my pocket with the letter from Felix. I was completely humbled at their generosity, and I was ready to go home and see Bella. She was running errands and she was going to stay at her folks' place that night, but I wanted to have a little bonfire with her before she did. I walked out to Tanya's desk with the flowered tote on my arm and looked at Tanya who was crying.

"God, stop that shit. I'm too much of a stud to cry, so you gotta stop. Go. I'll lock up. Will you give me a hug? I'm gonna miss your nosey ass around here," I told her as I swallowed down another lump.

Of course, she became a blubbering mess, and I finally had to haul her downstairs and put her in a cab. As I waved good-bye, I wondered if she and Felix would actually show at the wedding, but if they didn't that was fine. We'd actually said our good-byes, and I appreciated that they were trying to take the heat off of us. It was a very kind thing to do...in a very fucked up way.

##

I was standing in the sunroom off the back of our house, and again, I was nervous as fuck at a wedding. That time, it was my own, and Carlisle was my best man. The rehearsal dinner we'd had at the restaurant in Fenton was nice, and we were ready to get on with the rest of it. Bella spent the night at her parents' place, and I was at home alone. I hated the shit out of it, but the women determined it was necessary, so I had to go along with it or get my nuts handed to me. I needed them because we weren't having sex…her idea, not mine, that was for fucking sure…and I wanted to be able to have fun on my wedding night.

"So? You nervous?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the room in his tux. Things were progressing with us and I was really fucking grateful. I'd actually never dreamed that the two of us could have meaningful discussions, but we were. He'd told me about the fact that he and Esme were having problems with getting pregnant, and I'd told him about the fact that I was petrified to have a kid. I knew I wanted one, or more, but I was actually scared of them.

He laughed until he saw the sincerity on my face, and then he said," Look, some of us are parents, and some of us are uncles and aunts. Maybe you're the one who's meant to have the kids, and I'm meant to be the cool uncle. Don't worry about it. All good things come to those who wait."

Just then, Charlie walked out into the room with three beers. He had a smile on his face, and I couldn't help but laugh. "So, how is she?" I asked. If he was there, then Bella was somewhere in the house.

"She was fucking plastered until Renee changed out the champagne for ginger ale. She and Esme were something. How _you_ doin'?" he asked as the three of us sipped our beers. How was I doing? I was set to marry the love of my life and begin a new journey. I was fan-fucking-tastic.

We were going to manage a couple of apartment buildings we'd built in Eureka and Ballwin not too far from the Sports Complex. The land in Arnold was still undeveloped, but we'd put it up for sale, and we had the Sports Complex which was doing incredibly well.

Bella had suggested we install heating lamps at the driving range which would work well over the winter, so we were going to be able to do well year round. During the summer, we had fans that cooled the outdoor areas, and nobody seemed to bitch so I was happy about that.

We were changing direction, but it was a direction that we could stomach and start our life together. We'd had yet to sit down and count the money in the bag, but I'd hidden it in my golf bag and I hoped that nobody would go snooping.

The doorbell rang, and Tyler Crowley, who we'd asked to help us out that day, went to answer it. We heard laughing in the hallway, and I turned to see Felix in a dark suit, looking very much like the head of a crime family. His hair was slicked back instead of in the usual disarray it was always in, and he had his arm around Tanya who looked lovely, but very uncomfortable, in a red dress with her hair up. She looked like she was about ready to pop, but I remembered Bella telling me not to say shit like that to her because it made her cry, so I kept my stupid mouth shut.

I walked over to them and shook Felix's hand, and before I let it go, I leaned down and kissed the top of it like I'd seen in the gangster movies that Bella watched all the time. He laughed. "You got that shit right. Glad your Mick ass knows how to show respect. Where's the bride?" he asked.

I laughed and pointed upstairs as I hugged Tanya, telling her she looked beautiful, and then I led them into the sunroom where we were serving cocktails before the wedding. There were only going to be thirty people in attendance, but Bella had actually gone more formal than I thought she would.

There was an arbor in the back yard that was covered with more fucking flowers than a funeral home, and chairs were set up on each side of a white runner in the middle of the yard. The buffet was going to be set up in the dining room, and there were tables and chairs under a tent off to the side. We weren't having music or anything because we didn't really want people hanging around too late after it was over, and I was ready for the whole damn thing to get started.

Mom and Liam's neighbor was a retired Episcopal minister and was all set to perform the ceremony, and Jasper was going to play the guitar for us while Alice sang. At 6:30 on the dot, we all went outside to take our place, and Jasper began playing "_Canon in D_" that Bella had chosen. I had no say in the wedding, except for my tuxedo, and I wasn't sorry about it at all.

After Esme walked down the aisle, Jasper changed the song to "_Everything_" by Lifehouse, and everyone stood up as Alice sang. I took a step to the left because I couldn't see over the top of Felix's giant head, and I wanted to see Bella walking down the aisle toward me. I'd waited too fucking long not to see it, and I didn't give a shit where I was told to stand.

When I saw Charlie and Bella walking toward me, she looked breathtaking…well, she took my breath away. She was in a white dress with a blue ribbon around the waist of it that looked perfect on her, and she was wearing her hair up with a long veil down the back. I had been forbidden to see the dress, but it was worth the wait. I couldn't wait to peel her out of the fucking thing as soon as I got all of those people out of our goddamn house.

The smile she had on her face was a mile wide, and I was very happy for the confirmation that she was as happy to be marrying my sorry ass as I was to be marrying her. When she joined me under the arbor, I leaned down and kissed her cheek, causing the minister to say, "Not yet, son," which got a laugh from our small gathering of guests, including Bella.

The rest of the ceremony went by pretty quickly, thank goodness, and when I heard the magic words, "You may now kiss your bride," I didn't hold back. I picked her up so that she was eyelevel with me, and I laid a good one on her. She didn't hold back either, and when people started clearing their throats as my hand wondered down to her ass, we remembered where we were.

I put her on her feet, and we walked back down the aisle to the sunroom where I grabbed us each a glass of champagne and toasted my new wife before other people came inside. "Here's to the best thing that ever happened to me. I never imagined all those years ago when I met you on that construction site that you were my future, but I'm really fucking happy you are. I love you," I told her and we drank. I kissed her again, and then we were enveloped by all of our friends and family.

Aside from cutting the cake and an assload of posing for pictures, I didn't really get to talk to her all night. At 9:30, Felix came to find us because I supposed that he and Tanya were leaving. We walked them to the front door as we'd done several guests who'd left earlier, and I saw Tanya start to cry again.

"God, not that shit again. Does she cry like this all the time?" I asked as I turned to Felix who had tears in fucking eyes as well. "Jesus, not you too? You're a pussy," I told him. I turned to see Bella crying as well, and that was all it took before my own faucet turned on. I shoved us out on the porch so nobody would see the tearfest that was starting, and I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist at my side.

"Alright, let's stop this shit. Nobody's dyin'. Now, send us pictures of the giant when it gets here, and keep in touch. Set up a 'gmail' account or somethin' and let us know how you are from time to time. We're really gonna miss you two…three," I told them as I put my hand on Tanya's stomach and felt a kick. Visions of my new wife's swollen belly with one of our own invaded my mind, and for the first time, I didn't feel the wave of nausea that had accompanied the thought in the past.

"Look, Uncle Sally said congratulations and best wishes, and his gift to you is _not_ showin' up today. He assures me you'll have no more problems with the Feds, and he wishes youse the very best of luck in your future. Remember what I told you. We won't contact you, but if you ever need us, you let me know," Felix told me as he hugged me and then pulled Bella in to a tight hug.

"Little Bells, it's been an honor callin' you my friend and workin' wit' and for ya over the years. This dick gives you any trouble, you call me and I'll come kick his ass. I still owe him a punch in the mouth from the day Volturi showed up at the restaurant," Felix teased. Bella hugged the giant man, and we watched them go to a black sedan that pulled up in front of our house. A guy got out and walked around to the passenger side rear door and opened it for them, and Felix helped Tanya inside.

He turned to us and called, "See, dis is how I got it now," and then he pulled on a pair of sunglasses and got in the car with a smile on his face. We stood there and waved at them until they were out of sight, and then I turned to my beautiful wife.

"Mrs. Cullen, let's go throw the rest of those people out and start the honeymoon," I announced. She smiled and nodded in agreement, and we went back inside the house.

It took us another hour to get everyone out of the house because my mom and Bella's mom insisted on helping the fucking caterers clean up, regardless of how much I bitched and moaned for them to leave. Finally, when the caterers left, our families got their shit together and got ready to go.

"Okay, brunch at our house tomorrow before you two leave for your honeymoon," Carlisle announced. Bella and I were surprised when he and Esme offered to host a brunch for us the next day with our parents and Liam's daughter and son-in-law.

Lauren and Eric had welcomed their daughter, Cassie, in the middle of July, and we were all trying to sort out how to be a family. I gave Carlisle kudos for inviting them, and we didn't tell the family that we were putting our honeymoon off until later in the fall. We were going to stay at home, out of contact, for the weekend, and then we were going back to work on Monday because we didn't have anyone to manage the restaurant and the sports complex, much less the other properties we owned, and we needed to hammer some shit out.

"Yeah, sounds great. We'll be there at 11:00," I confirmed as we all hugged and then I ushered them the fuck out of our house, pulling Bella with me. We waved to them as they drove away, and I was happy to see that Carlisle closed the gate behind him when they left.

"Okay, Wife, let's get naked," I commanded as I swept her into my arms and carried her back into the house, shutting the front door with my ass and hearing Bella click the lock behind me. I carried her to our bedroom and placed her on her feet as I dropped to my knees to get under that big fucking dress and see what she had hiding under it.

I wasn't disappointed. There were white shoes, white thigh high stockings, and white garters that I found. It was too fucking dark under there, so I crawled out from under the damn thing and pushed her onto the bed, sweeping the full skirt up over her head which caused her to giggle. When the dress was out of the way, I saw a white thong and a bare pussy that really surprised me.

I couldn't help myself but rip the thong out of the way and part her legs, sucking her clit into my mouth as she squealed. I hauled her legs up over my shoulders and I didn't stop my onslaught until I heard her screaming, "Oh, God, fucking yes." I tasted her release, and lapped up every bit of it I could get.

When I felt her pull me up by my ears, I started laughing. "What's wrong, Mrs. Cullen? You don't like me giving you head?"

"You're an ass. My turn," she announced as she slid off the bed to the floor and began undoing my tuxedo trousers until she got flustered because they had a fucking d-ring slide that took me a fucking hour to figure out on my own.

I heard her "hmph," and then sit back on her heels. "I give up. How the fuck do you get those off?" she asked clearly frustrated. I laughed and unfastened them, letting them slide down my legs. She wasted no time sliding my boxers down with them, and she quickly unbuttoned the bottom buttons of my shirt, shoving it aside.

She sucked my cock into her mouth, taking me all the way in up to the base. I reached down and pulled the pins from her hair, thankful that she'd taken the veil off earlier, and I wound my fingers into her beautiful locks as she sucked the fucking life out of me by way of my cock. Her tongue swirling around the head, and her tea-bagging me would be my undoing.

I had to sit down on the side of the bed to catch my breath because it was incredible, and when Bella climbed on top of me and shoved me down, I started laughing. I wasn't old, but fuck, I wasn't seventeen. "Baby, you're going to have to give me a few minutes," I told her as she sucked on my neck.

"Do we need to get you some Viagra?" she teased. I slapped her ass and tossed her onto the bed next to me, hearing her dissolve into a fit of giggles.

I turned on my side and looked at her. God, she was fucking beautiful. "No, you don't, but my cock just stopped pulsing in your mouth, so seriously, I'm not fucking superhuman. Now, let's get these clothes off and actually try to be traditional about our wedding night. Isn't it supposed to be romantic and shit?" I asked.

Bella laughed. "We're the most untraditional couple in the world. Let's take a shower so I can get this sticky shit out of my hair. Liz insisted that I let that guy fix it, and I swear to God, he gets some kind of kick-back from the hairspray company. If Greenpeace hears about him, they'll take out a hit on him. Unzip me, please, husband," she asked as she turned her back to me and lifted her hair.

I wasted no time unzipping the beautiful strapless dress that she wore, eager to see what was under it. When it dropped to the floor, I was pleased to see a corset attached to the garters that was really sexy. I walked around to take in the view from the front…fucking breathtaking.

"Shit. That's more than I was prepared for. You sure you wanna take that off yet?" I asked. I could imagine fucking her with it on, and the mere fantasy of it had my cock springing to attention. She looked down and laughed, seeing my hard on.

"I see we have liftoff. Well, let's get you naked and get dirty before we get clean, shall we?" she asked as she finished unbuttoning my shirt and slipped it off of my shoulders. I wasted no time kicking off my shoes and removing the rest of my clothes. I ripped the covers off the bed and pulled her down with me onto it.

"I love you, wife," I told her as I brushed my lips across hers gently. Maybe we'd started out as two really horny people, but I wanted to make love to my wife, having waited a long time to be able to say it, and I wanted it to be gentle since the edge was off.

"I truly love you, husband, whatever comes our way…through thick and thin," she responded as she kicked off her shoes and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Till death do us part," I whispered as I stroked into her. She wrapped her beautiful legs around my hips and pulled me into her.

"Till death do us part," she responded as we began moving against each other. It was the most tender, gentle, sensual experience we'd ever had together…well, for that matter it was the most tender, gentle, sensual experience I'd ever had. I was extremely happy it was with my new wife. We could be dirty. We could be rough. We could be gentle and loving. We could be anything.

\\\

_**E/N: We got 'em married! Please let me know what you think.**_

_**On another note, I've started posting "Doors & Windows & Faith." Check my profile here for the link. I hope you enjoy it and will give it a chance.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hello all! Thank you for your reviews of the last chapter and you're willingness to perhaps give Carlisle the benefit of the doubt that he can change. Also, I know a lot of you commented that you were sorry that Fe and Tan left, but…they're not gone for good…**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

15. The Purple Crackle

_**Six months later…**_

"Let me see the other one again," I told the stupid fucking blonde behind the counter. I was at the jewelry store that my mom always used, and I was looking for something for my wife for Valentine's Day which was the next week. Our life had been rolling along calmly, and I was so fucking thrilled about it that I just kept waiting for the bullshit to come back. It never seemed to be too far away, and I was enough of a pessimist to believe it would catch up to us again eventually.

Carlisle, Esme, Bella and I had gone to Cabo for New Year's for our postponed honeymoon, and it had been great. My brother and I were as close as we could be, and even though we didn't agree on everything, we got along really fucking great which was something I'd wanted my entire life.

Mom and Liam had bought a place down in South Carolina for winter, and we'd all gone down for a long weekend at the end of January. They were set to move back to St. Louis just before Easter for the spring and summer. Renee and Charlie were splitting time between St. Louis and Phoenix, and everything was just as boring and wonderful as I'd ever hoped it would be. That was on Monday.

On Tuesday morning, I noticed a black Dodge Charger following me around when I went from one of our properties to another. When I pulled up in front of the restaurant, it sped off and didn't come back. I had no idea who the fuck it was, but I thought maybe it was one of Felix's guys just taking a look, so I didn't really worry. I was pretty sure if it was the Feds, they wouldn't be driving around in a fucking black Dodge Charger. From my experience, they weren't that cool.

The bimbo behind the counter at the jewelry store showed me a sapphire necklace that I thought was something my wife would like, but the diamond watch that my mom had mentioned once stuck in my mind. When we'd given my mom one for Christmas, Bella had gushed about it, and that was what found me indecisive that day.

"So is this for your mother or sister?" the girl asked. She saw my fucking wedding ring, so why she asked and looked at me hopefully, was a mystery to me.

"_Wife_. I'll take 'em both," I announced and flipped my AmEx at her. I turned away from her and pulled my phone from my pocket when I felt it buzz, noticing that I had a text from Bella.

_Baby – Es called. Dinner? B_

I sent one back that it was fine, turning back to the bimbo as she returned with the bag, my credit card, and the payment slip. I signed it and shoved it at her, grabbing the bag and walking out without another word.

When I walked outside, I saw the familiar black car parked next to my BMW, and I didn't hesitate to find out who the fuck was following me. I walked over to the car and knocked on the window, wishing I'd brought my Glock with me. I had the .25 back at the house from when it was taken away at the time the FBI harassed us, and I still had the Glock, though I hadn't had the need to carry it for a while. I'd kept my gun license current, and if need be, I wouldn't hesitate to shoot a fucker.

"Why the fuck you followin' me?" I snapped at the guy sitting behind the wheel after he rolled down the window. He thrust a cellphone at me without a word.

"Hello?" I asked as I put it to my ear. I had no fucking idea who was on the other end, but the guy had been tailing me for two days, and I wanted to know who the fuck was after me.

"Yo, Boss? It's me, Fe. We got a little problem that we need to discuss. Sorry 'bout Mickey followin' ya, but I had to be sure you weren't bein' tailed by anybody else. How youse doin'?" Felix asked. His accent was as thick as pasta sauce, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You fuck. I've been scared shitless about who the hell was followin' me. He's not very inconspicuous, you know," I responded.

I heard him laugh. "Yeah, he's new on the job. Anyway, how's Bells? Knocked up yet?" he asked. We'd received an unmarked envelope around Christmas with pictures of him, Tanya and their son. We had no way to send a gift or anything, but we could tell they were happy.

"Not yet. How's your son?" I asked.

"Tony's fine. So, I'm gonna be down in Cape Girardeau next week and I need to talk to ya. We got a problem, and I need to be able to talk to ya in person. Can you get away from the ball and chain for a night?" he asked.

I felt my ulcer making itself known once again, and I wasn't fucking happy about it. We'd left that shit behind, or so I thought. The fact that he was requesting to see me wasn't good.

"Sure. When and where?" I asked. I'd make something up for Bella. She was so busy, she wouldn't question it, or so I fucking hoped. Maybe I could get Esme to come up with something to keep her busy. They were pretty tight.

"Thursday night. It's a place called '_The Purple Crackle_'. It's a fucking dive, but nobody gives a shit there. It's important or I wouldn't call ya," he responded. I was pretty certain he was right. If he, the Don of New Jersey as he'd been labeled in the media, was asking to see me, then I knew shit was important.

"That's fine, but won't you have friends who'll follow you?" I asked. I knew from the papers that the Feds followed him everywhere and I wasn't looking forward to the prospect of them, or somebody worse, showing up at our place again.

"My cousin, Mario, looks just like me and he's goin' to Vegas with Tanya and my parents for a birthday party, so I think I can get away. Anyways, call Tyler and Tommy T and bring 'em wit' ya. I'll see ya there at 10:00 Thursday night," he answered just before the line went dead.

I tossed the phone back at the blonde kid in the car and grabbed him by the collar. "Don't sit outside my fuckin' house anymore. It bothers the wife, and I won't have it. You hear me?" I asked. He nodded and I let the fuck go and went to my car to drive home, feeling like I wanted to puke.

I sent two texts…one to Tyler and one to Tommy T who we hadn't been in touch with since they'd been to our wedding, and I put it all aside. I went home, showered, and drove over to Clayton to Carlisle's house, seeing Gracie sitting on the driveway. When I got out, I remembered the irony of seeing that particular car sitting on my brother's driveway. I remembered the first time he'd met Bella was when he clipped her car. The dick still owed me four hundred bucks for that bumper.

I climbed up on the front porch and opened the door without knocking. I heard Bella laughing inside, and I heard Carlisle laughing as well, which was a welcomed sound to me. "I'm not shitting you. He ate a fucking gold fish on a dare. He's always been a little left of center. I'd venture a guess that if I dared him to do it again, he would," Carlisle commented. I remembered what he was talking about. I didn't eat the goldfish…I slipped it down my shirt sleeve and flushed it later. Poor thing was already dead anyway. We weren't great with pets, us Cullen boys.

"Hey, don't be lyin' to my wife," I called as I walked into the kitchen where Esme and Bella were fixing dinner and Carlisle was sitting at the table having a beer. I walked to the fridge and grabbed one for myself, sinking down into a kitchen chair to join them. It was something I never thought I'd see in my life, but I was so fucking happy that we had a good relationship with Carlisle and Esme that I thanked the good Lord every day.

"I'm not lying, and you know it. You were an ornery little shit when you were a kid, and we both know it. Now, come outside and help me grill the steaks. The women have decided that we're going to have to work for our dinner," he announced as he went to the fridge and grabbed a dish with marinating steaks.

I walked up behind Bella and kissed her neck. "I missed you," I whispered to her. She turned in my arms and kissed me gently on the lips. When we pulled away, I could see how happy she was, and I was bound and determined that I wasn't going to tell her what the fuck had happened earlier. She didn't need to know that Felix wanted to see me.

I followed my brother outside after pulling my coat back on. He put the steaks on the grill and looked over his shoulder pulling out a cigarette pack. He offered me one, which I took because I needed something to calm me the fuck down, and he took one.

"What? Esme ridin' your jock about smokin' again?" I asked as we lit up. Bella didn't mind if I had an occasional cigarette or cigar, but Esme went batshit over it because they were still trying to get pregnant.

"Fuck, she rides my jock about everything. I can't buy a fucking break on anything lately. How's business?" he asked as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

"Well, I had a jolt today. I know you kinda know about some shit that went down last year before Bella and I got married, and I'm not gonna outline it for you for your own sake, but you remember the Feds at the house. So, anyway, I heard from a friend today who I hadn't heard from since our wedding day. I've gotta go to Cape Thursday into Friday. I'm not sure how to get away from Bella because I don't want her to know anything about it because she'll insist on going," I confessed. I didn't want him to know too much either, but I needed to talk to someone. Charlie was in Phoenix and if he came back to St. Louis in February it would raise flags with Bella, but I needed to talk to some fucker.

"Why don't you come up with a potential job down there? No, wait, Es and I have been talking about getting a place in the country, and I can say that there're a couple of properties that I want you to go look at with me. I'll tell Bella it's a surprise for Es, and she won't say a word. I'll cancel office hours and go with you," Carlisle volunteered. While I welcomed the excuse, the last thing I wanted to do was get my brother involved in shit.

"Carlisle, you don't want to be a part of this shit," I responded as he turned the steaks.

"Little brother, if there's a potential for you to get hurt, you better fucking believe that I've got your back. Hell, I just got you back in my life and I'm not ready for anything to happen to you, so yeah, I think I'll just be going with you. You leave this shit to me. I'm a magician with the ladies, and the nurses at the hospital say I dazzle them. I'll just use that shit on my sister-in-law, and we'll be fine. I've never done anything for you in your life, but I'll do this. Now, shut up and get us another beer," he demanded. What could I say? We were the Cullens and we didn't shy away from a fight. That was a direct quote from my own sainted mother.

I walked back into the house to get more beer for us and found Esme and Bella at the kitchen table crying. That wasn't good. I hated the fucking tears. "What's wrong?" I asked as I went to the fridge. I pulled two beers and turned around to see them smiling at me.

"Ask Carlisle," Bella responded as she finished her beer and got another. I merely shrugged my shoulders and went back outside.

"So, they're both crying and Bella told me to ask you why," I announced as I handed him a beer when I was back outside. He took a long pull from it and then the fucker belched.

"God, you're so gross," I responded as I took a drink from mine. He laughed and turned to look at me.

"What'd you get Bella for Valentine's?" he asked. I guessed it was going to be some sort of pissing contest and I was ready for him.

"A sapphire necklace. What'd you get Es?" I asked, feeling quite superior.

"A baby," he commented nonchalantly. I did a double take and then started laughing.

"A baby? How'd you manage that shit?" I asked. I knew they'd had problems conceiving, and I wondered if they'd decided to adopt or, fuck, knowing Carlisle, he could have bought one. He'd get Esme anything she wanted, and if she wanted a baby, it wouldn't surprise me if he'd break the law to make it happen.

"The good, old-fashioned way. I fucked her like crazy and popped her up. She's due in August. I finally got the job done," he announced proudly. I pulled him into a hug and heard him sniff, and as much as I hated the tears from the women in the house, I wanted them even less from my fucking brother. I knew my mom would be over the moon about it.

"Congratulations, you bastard. I'm really happy for you. Wow, I'm gonna be an uncle. Ma know yet?" I mused. He laughed as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes. Thankfully, I was able to keep my tears at bay, but I was really fucking happy for them.

"Yeah, we called her this morning. She's beside herself. So? You and Bella?" he asked. Yeah, we wanted kids, but we'd only been married for six months, and I wanted time with her before we went down that road, especially in light of whatever the latest clusterfuck that would be laid at my feet by Felix.

"We'll get there. Let's just be happy about this one," I responded. We took the steaks inside and had a nice dinner.

Bella and I went home and I made sure that she understood that I wanted to make love to her by keeping my hand between her legs the whole way home and rubbing her pussy through her jeans. By the time we got to the bedroom, she was demanding and needy, and I was a happy man as we made love that night, not because of trying to make a baby, but because I was so happy to have her as my wife that I took my time, making sure she got off three times before I let go inside her with her on top of me.

The baby thing, though, it was at the forefront of my mind. I was, once again, determined to get a mess cleared up and then move on with my life. I had no idea what Felix wanted with me, but if he was coming down to Missouri from Jersey, it must be important. I was really fucking worried.

##

"Seriously? You're going to Cape to look at properties with Carlisle and I can't go?" Bella asked as I grabbed a duffle and threw shit into it. When I looked at the leather bag, it reminded me of the flowered bag that had been given to us before we got married and the million dollars that was inside of it that we'd hidden around the house after we'd bothered to count it after we got married. I remembered us separating the bills on the bed and the look of astonishment on her face as we did the final count.

Luckily, I was able to couch the buy-down of our mortgage in the fact that we'd sold some properties and made money, but we had money hidden all over the fucking house, and if the FBI showed up again with a search warrant, the only thing I could think to do was burn the shit in the fireplace in the living room. I wasn't smart enough to know how to really hide it, and off-shore accounts seemed to be something that would get a lot of the wrong kind of attention for a regular guy like me, so we actually put the shit in a mattress in a spare room with some in an empty detergent bottle in the laundry room and some in a tampon box in the bathroom. Luckily, nobody wanted to spend the night with us because that mattress looked pretty fucking lumpy.

"Honey, he wants to build a cabin for the two of them and he doesn't want her to know about it. He asked me to go with him, and we need _you_ to keep Esme occupied while we're gone. Tell her that I've got a job down there, and don't give away the surprise, please? It's just overnight," I explained.

She nodded in agreement and I let go of a held breath. I hated lying to her, but I didn't want her involved in it at all, and if she knew that I was going there to meet with Felix, there was no way she'd let me go without her.

I needed to get her out of the room so I could get the guns, so I asked, "Hey will you get a couple hundred grand from one of the places? I told him I'd loan him the money for the land if he ended up buying it. Es loaned me money, once upon a time, and I feel like I should return the favor. If he finds something he wants, I wanna be ready," I lied again, kicking myself in the ass for it.

Without a word, which surprised the fuck out of me, she left for a few minutes and came back with a paper bag full of money and handed it to me. "Don't make it a loan. Make it a gift. I'll get her to go shopping or something. Just get home when you can," she replied as she handed it to me.

While she was gone, I'd opened the safe and grabbed the guns, and I prayed she'd have no reason to go looking for them. For once, I was getting away with being a sneaky shit, and I wasn't going to question my luck. I kissed her good-bye, went to my car, and left. I prayed I'd be coming home to her safe and sound. Only God knew the answer to that one.

##

We pulled up out front of one of the seediest bars I'd ever seen in my life. I'd hidden the money in the trunk of the car, and I hoped nobody broke into it while we were inside. I was pretty sure that there'd be no witnesses if somebody did, not that we'd be calling the cops about it anyway.

"Seriously? This is where you're going to do business?" Carlisle asked. I laughed. I had on jeans and a sweatshirt while he was wearing khakis and a polo shirt.

"Brother of mine, you don't really get to choose where you do business when you deal with the mob. They're not the brie and chardonnay set like you. Now, a few things to keep in mind. Don't look at anyone too closely. Be prepared to get felt up like a fifteen-year old girl on her first date, and don't take shit from anybody once we get inside. Don't start shit, but don't take any either. Here," I instructed as I handed him the Glock and holster. He looked at it and smiled. That shit right there worried me.

"Remember, we're going to meet _friends_, or so I fucking hope. Don't go gettin' trigger happy on me. They'll likely take it from you when we go in, but it's better to show up with it. Now, you ready?" I asked. If he needed to puke or anything, he needed to do it before we went inside. Felix was an intimidating mother fucker in his own right, but I could only imagine how he'd changed since he'd gone back to Jersey.

Carlisle got out of the car seeming a little too fucking confident to me, and I grabbed him by the arm. I needed to school the boy on dealing with the mob before he went in there half-cocked. "Listen to me. Keep your hands where they can see them, and don't be offended if they ask us to raise our shirts or pat us down. Felix doesn't know what's going on with us, just like we don't know with him, so whatever happens, just look at me. I can't believe I brought you on this shit," I lamented.

"I'm not _that_ stupid. I can be cool, Little Brother. Come on," he answered. We opened the door and I wasn't surprised to see Chubs standing at the end of the bar. He laughed when he saw us.

"Mr. Cullen? I've really missed you. You got somethin' for me?" he asked. I nodded toward Carlisle and he produced the Glock. I handed off the revolver and Chubs laughed.

"I'd have thought you'd have gotten yourself the Ruger like Sally used to carry. Well, you know the drill," he remarked. I raised my arms up and jabbed Carlisle to do the same. Chubs patted us down and nodded toward Demetri.

He walked over and extended his hand to me. "Mr. Cullen, it's good to see you again. This must be your brother, Dr. Cullen. I'm Felix's brother, Demetri. Can I get youse a drink?" he asked. We nodded and he led us to the bar ordering three beers.

Once we had our drinks, he leaned in to me. "I think Fe wants to see you alone. I'll keep your brother company. You remember you're among friends, right?" he asked. I nodded. I fucking hoped I was among friends, anyway.

"Carlisle, stay here, okay? I'll be right back," I ordered. He nodded, and another guy led me to a back room.

When I walked into the room, a completely _other_ guy grabbed me and slammed me into the wall and began feeling me up again, causing me to drop my beer on the ground with the bottle shattering. "Hey will you check my prostate while you're up there? The wife and I are gettin' ready to start a family and I haven't had a chance to go to the urologist," I joked. Well, I half joked. I hoped I wouldn't piss myself. I didn't have the slightest fucking idea what was going on, so maybe a little off-color humor would lighten the tension in the room…or at least keep me from spewing all over the floor.

"Hey, knock that shit off. He's a friend," I heard called in a booming voice that I recognized immediately. Luckily, the meat who was feeling me up let me go. I straightened my clothes and turned around, seeing Felix sitting in a chair smiling at me.

"Clean that shit up, you jackass. Hey Boss, it's really good to see you. Bells must be feedin' ya well," he teased. Fuck him. I'd gained a little weight but he was right…my wife was a great cook, and I'd eat fucking Alpo if she served it to me. We'd watched some fucking chick-flick where the wife served the husband dog food and it was stuck in my head. Sue me.

"Whatever. Why the fuck did I have to come down to Bum-Fucked Egypt to see you?" I asked. I wanted the story and I wanted to get home.

"You remember Caius Maas?" Felix asked as he offered me a chair and a fresh beer. I took both.

"Creepy fucker? Yeah, why?" I asked.

"He's workin' for youse," Felix answered without blinking at me. He surely had to be wrong.

"No way. I wouldn't hire that fuck. I thought he was, you know, gone," I responded in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, we didn't clip him; we just roughed him up pretty fucking good. I guess Uncle Sally was feelin' generous or somethin' that day. Anyway, I don't know if he's workin' for the Feds tryin' to get shit on me by keepin' an eye on youse two or if he's looking to settle the score with you for your part in putting him and Aro out of business, but we've heard rumors. One of 'em is that somebody's got money on your heads and we suspect he might be the hitter. Somebody wants you and Bella dead," Felix responded without much emotion.

I, on the other hand, was having a hard time not passing the fuck out. I felt like my lungs were going to explode with the fucking speed I was gulping air at his revelation. I didn't care what happened to me, but my Bella…my wife…my life? Fuck no.

"Tell me where he works, and I'll kill the mother fucker myself," I answered as I squirmed in my chair across from him. He looked exactly the same as he had the last time I saw him, and I was probably a stupid fool for trusting him, but I did.

"You know that company that cuts your grass at home and takes care of the ball fields in Fenton. Green Scapes? They hired him. I know that guy, Sam Uley, from when I worked out at the Sports Complex. He's just a fucking moron but Maas works for him. Anyway, we're still trying to determine who's after you, and we've had guys sweepin' your places for pests, but we've come up with nothing. That leads me to believe that he's not working for the Feds. Look, we need to draw him out so we can find out what the fuck is goin' on, and I need _you_ to be able do that," Felix answered.

I couldn't believe it. I'd wring Quil and Embry's necks myself if they had anything to do with the guy working there, but I needed to keep my wife safe so I had to listen to him. "Are Bella and Esme safe right now?" I asked.

"Yeah. My guys are up there camped outside your brother's crib in Clayton. The girls are there and they're watching a movie. Look, I'm not doin' this shit to fuck up your life, trust me, but I told you we'd watch out for you, and I wasn't kiddin' about that shit. You and Bella are like family, so you can bet that I'm gonna keep an eye out. Now, I need to know what you want me to do about this," he responded.

Just then, the door opened and Tommy T and Tyler walked in. The meat who'd manhandled me reached for Tommy, and Tyler grabbed the guy by the back of the shirt before he could shove Tommy into the wall like he'd done me earlier. "You're buddy out there already gave us an erotic massage. We're good. Mr. A, how you doin'?" Tyler asked as he approached the table where Felix and I were sitting.

"Sit. I'm good. Glad to see you boys could make it and even happier to see that you two are keepin' up with your end of things. I'm not pressin' ya for nothin' this visit. We all made a commitment a while back to keep the Cullens safe and someone's threatenin' 'em, so I thought you'd wanna make good on your promise," Felix explained. They both sat down, and looked at me expectantly.

There was a knock on the door and Stefano Sacco walked in with a tray of beers. I wanted to ask why he didn't take over the Sacco organization when Sally Sox apparently bowed out, but it wasn't my place to ask questions about the hierarchy of the mob so I chose to keep my fucking mouth shut for once.

"Hey, Cullen, good to see you again. I thought you boys could use somethin' to drink. How's your beautiful wife?" he asked. Fucker always gave Bella the up and down when he saw her, which thankfully wasn't that much. It still pissed me off.

"Well, she's okay for now, but after what I just heard, I don't know what the fuck to do," I answered, feeling completely dazed.

"Yeah, that's some fucked-up shit, ain't it? So, what we gonna do about it?" Stefano asked eagerly as he pulled up a chair from the corner and sat down. Why the fuck they were all looking at me was something I didn't know. I wasn't the head of a crime family…that was Felix. I guessed that, because it was my life, they were leaving it up to me if I wanted them to help us or take my chances on my own.

"What do you suggest?" I asked, looking at Felix.

"Well, we gotta make you look vulnerable. I gotta get my ass back to Jersey, so I can't watch out for ya personally, but I'm gonna leave Chubs here. Just keep doin' what you do every day, and watch out for the little woman. She's got a fuckin' temper and if Caius approaches her, she's liable to go off half-cocked and piss him off. He's a mean fucker, and he's got no problem takin' out a chick. We'll wait for him to make his move. Meanwhile, there're two people I want you to hire," Felix informed me as he slid a piece of paper across the table toward me. I picked it up and saw two names on it, that of a man and a woman.

I looked at him with a cocked eyebrow waiting for further explanation. "Is this scratchin' each other's backs or something?" I asked skeptically. If he needed somebody "on the books" again, I was getting sucked back into something I'd tried very hard to get out of, and _that_ time I was taking my wife with me. I wasn't very excited about it. I didn't want either of us going to prison for being accessories or accomplices or some shit like that.

"What? Fuck no. They're Feds. Let's just say that they're quite friendly when it comes to helping my family out. Anyway, nobody knows about them outside the family, well, except now you, and they'll look out for you too. If Caius comes around, they can arrest his ass for something. I'm lookin' to get his ass one way or another," Felix answered.

As I sat there taking in everything Felix was telling me, it suddenly dawned on my dense ass that maybe the whole fucking thing was a set-up from the Sacco organization. Bella and I knew a hell of a lot about their "business practices," and one thing Felix had always told me was never to put too much faith in anybody. Everybody was looking to get over on somebody, and they'd do anything they could to do it. Bella and I weren't _in the family_, so we were actually a liability to them.

I jumped up from the table and knocked over my chair. "How the _fuck_ do I know that you're not behind this whole thing? I'm not in the family, and neither is anyone in mine or Bella's family, but me, my mom, my wife, and Charlie know a hell of a lot about your business. How do I know you're not gonna be the one to pop a cap in my ass?" I asked. I saw three guys draw guns on me, but I didn't fucking care. Maybe my fucking number was up, and if it was, then so be it, but I'd dragged my whole family into it and their safety rested on my shoulders.

If Felix wanted my business, I'd sign over every fucking thing I had him, and Bella and I could disappear somewhere. I just had to appeal to his sense of decency, if a mobster had any, and I'd beg them for a head start, at the very least.

Felix laughed and shook his head, motioning for his guys to put their guns away. He turned back toward the table and looked at those sitting around it. "You three dicks owe me a C-note a piece. I told you he was smarter than that," Felix ordered. I had no fucking idea what he was talking about, so I waited.

I saw Tommy, Tyler and Stefano reach into their pockets and pull out money, slamming it on the table in front of him. Felix looked at me as he picked up the money and said, "Like takin' fuckin' candy from a baby. I told those three douches that I'd taught you well and that you'd question my motives just like everybody else's, and they said you trusted me too much to ask. I'm glad I taught ya somethin' over the time we've been friends. No, if I wanted you dead, I'd just shoot your ass. I know you and Bells know how to keep your mouths shut, and I trust youse. Now, that bein' said, I'd shoot ya if ya ever turned on me, but I know you won't.

"Now, let's go out and have a few beers and play some pool. I'd like to get to know your brother. I've got some questions about ear infections. That dick doctor Tony has back home, he says he's got somethin' wrong with some tube in his ear or somethin'. I wanna know if the guy's a quack," Felix responded. I laughed and followed him out of the room. I was actually intrigued to see how he and Carlisle would get along. I was sure it would be a night to remember.

\\\

_**E/N: Hmmm. What do we think?**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Good Afternoon! Hope this finds you well. Thank you for your reviews of the last chapter. Loved the comments.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No infringement from this chick.**_

_**\\\**_

16. Driving Home a Point

I was at the restaurant a week later going over the books when Bella came storming into the office looking extremely pissed off. She paced in front of my desk as I held up my finger for her to wait a minute. I was having trouble reconciling the receipts, and it was driving me fucking nuts. I had a suspicion that one of my waiters was skimming tabs, and I knew who it was. After I checked the numbers for the third time, I was sure of it. "Fuck," I snapped as I slammed my hands down on the desk.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she walked behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder. I scooted my chair back and pulled her on my lap.

"That guy, Brady, he's skimming tabs. I've been watching the little fuck, and he's tearing up tickets when customer's pay cash. He obviously is so fucking stupid that he doesn't realize that we use a numbered-ordering system for a reason. Anyway, what's got you pissed off?" I asked.

"The fucking cook just quit. I can cook, but I can't cook for a restaurant full of people. What the fuck are we going to do?" she asked as she added the same column I'd just gone over.

"We had two people come in and apply for jobs Monday. He's a cook, and she's a waitress. Husband and wife, I think," I replied calmly. Peter and Charlotte Farmer were the two FBI agents that Felix had told me to hire. It likely wasn't a coincidence that the cook quit that day. The kid skimming off the top was just a cherry for me.

"Great. They got experience?" she asked as she turned to look at me and wrapped her arm around my neck.

I opened my desk drawer to pull out the file where we kept applications and I flopped it on the desk, opening it and rifling through it until I found what I was looking for. "Um, let's see. He's cooked at a few places in Chicago. They've just moved here, and oh, they rented one of the apartments in the Ballas building. I remember when they moved in. So, you wanna interview them?" I asked. It was funny. When they'd moved in three weeks earlier, they had impeccable references. It didn't occur to me at the time that they weren't who they portrayed themselves to be.

I'd been keeping Bella in the dark about everything, and I'd been looking back and forth over my shoulder so fucking much that I felt like I needed a neck brace. Carlisle and I had vaguely talked about what was going on, and he's suggested that he and I just go looking for Caius Maas and get it over with, but he was about as likely to kill someone as Mother Theresa, so I declined his help. He did, however, take my advice and get himself a gun permit. We went to a shop and each of us bought the Ruger that Sally Sox had shown me. I was the proud owner of three firearms…two legal…one still not so much.

I was also the proud owner of two cell phones…my regular one and a prepaid one. The prepaid one I used for talking to Chubs and Felix about what was going on with Caius Maas. He was working for Green Scapes, and when they'd gone to our place in South County to do winter clean-up before the snow that was expected fell, Chubs had a guy on the crew that followed Caius around the grounds and saw him basically casing the fucking joint. I called the next day and had an upgraded security system besides our front gate installed. Bella balked at it until I reminded her of the money in the mattress and all around the house, and she shut up pretty quick.

"Look, tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and we're booked solid. That lonely hearts club is having a party in the bar, and the tables in the restaurant are all reserved the whole night. I think we'd better cancel dinner with Carlisle and Esme. We can do it another time. Valentine's Day is just another day," she remarked as she kissed my cheek.

That was how she got her way. She'd kiss me and distract me, and then swoop in and do what the fuck she wanted without my notice, and I wasn't falling for it that day. I had something special to give her, and I wanted a break from the fucking madness in my head to just be Bella's husband. The idea that someone was actively trying to kill us made me sick to my stomach. She'd started complaining that I held her too tightly at night when we went to sleep, and I supposed it was my subconscious trying to keep her safe.

"Nope," I answered as I kissed her neck. I opened my mouth and swept my tongue up her neck to her ear, sucking on the lobe and hearing her breath stutter. I had my own fucking tricks to use on the wiley Mrs. Cullen.

I bit her earlobe gently before I picked up the desk phone and dialed the number on the applications. "_Hello_?" I heard. I pulled away from Bella and winked at her.

"Hi, may I speak to Charlotte or Peter Farmer? It's Edward Cullen from Lester's West," I answered. Bella looked at me like I was crazy, but I squeezed her denim clad ass and continued.

"_Oh, Mr. Cullen, it's Charlotte Farmer. What can we do for you?"_ the woman asked.

"Well, it seems that we have two openings that you and Peter would be perfect for. We need you two to come in this afternoon so we can talk to you, and we'd like Peter to cook something for us. Is that possible?" I asked. I held the phone away from my ear so that the wife could hear the response. I hoped the woman on the other end of the line could sell it, and I prayed to God that her husband, Agent Peter Farmer, could actually cook. We'd be fucked if he couldn't and I'd have a lot of explaining to do to the woman on my lap.

"_We'll be there in an hour,"_ Charlotte responded. We said our good-byes, and I hung up the phone.

"There. Now, we're not cancelling anything. I want to take my wife out for Valentine's Day, _on Valentine's_, and if I have to just close the fucker down to do it, I will," I told her as I placed my hand on her cheek. She was the most important person in the whole world to me, and even if things were fucked up, I'd try to bring some normalcy to our lives for as long as I could.

##

Three hours later found Bella and me enjoying one of the best meals of Chicken Kiev and filet mignon that I'd ever had. The man was actually a trained chef, and he suggested that we have a prefixes menu on Valentine's to class up the place and make it easier on the kitchen. We were closing at 3:00 PM the next day to set up the dining room and re-opening at 6:00. The staff was actually going to be wearing more formal uniforms, and with the place being booked solid all night, I hoped we'd make a lot of money.

"So?" I asked Bella as Charlotte cleared our plates. Apparently, Charlotte was also a pastry chef and was going to make a special dessert for the next night as well as waitress. They were going to be working their asses off, but it seemed as if things were going to work out. And, fuck, why not have two FBI agents working at the joint? At least I knew Charlotte Farmer wouldn't be stealing from me.

Firing Brady was actually a pleasure because I had so much pent up aggression that I shouted at the stupid fuck for nearly an hour and scared the living shit out of him. I was pretty sure that little prick wouldn't stiff any fool who hired him in the future when I was finished with him.

"I think they're perfect. Can we afford him?" Bella whispered. I was pretty sure that they'd work for free with Felix's prompting, but I was prepared to pay them a fair wage to keep up the pretense of them being legit.

"Yeah, we can," I answered as I kissed her again deeply. It was in my best interest to keep Bella in the dark because she'd be crazed if she knew the truth, so I was going to make sure everything worked out the way it should. It was my fucking life's mission to keep her safe, and I'd give up my own life to see to it.

##

I sat in Carlisle's study sipping bourbon as we waited for the women to descend. We were going to an intimate little Italian joint on The Hill for dinner, and I was actually looking forward to it. I liked doing things with Carlisle and Esme, and Esme'd chosen Italian for dinner so we all went along with it.

I'd given Bella the necklace before we left the house, and she'd bitched as I assumed she would, but I got a hell of a blow job out of it in the car on the way to Carlisle and Esme's house, and I nearly got a speeding ticket to boot.

Bella looked beautiful in a black dress, and when we arrived at their house, Carlisle told her that Esme was having trouble with her hair and she'd been crying for an hour. Bella, being Bella, quickly shed her heels and ran upstairs to see what she could do.

"Trust me, when Bella gets pregnant, you'll have a lot of these fucking landmines to maneuver. The hormones are fucking brutal," he offered his words of wisdom as he kicked his feet up on his desk.

"Yeah, well, we know we want kids, but we haven't exactly zeroed in on a timeframe. So, you noticed anyone following you or anything?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

With regard to kids, I was a selfish prick. I wasn't ready to share Bella with anyone else, even if it was our child. It had taken us a long time to get together, and I wasn't ready for anyone else to encroach on our little paradise. Plus, with someone looking to kill one or both of us, it certainly wasn't the time to begin a family. I was so fucking happy she hadn't mentioned it that I dare not even leave the TV on a commercial about a baby for fear that it would prompt her to bring it up.

"Actually, I had a very interesting patient today. His name was Clark Manning and the fucker stole a prescription pad from me. Funny thing was, when I saw him, he looked like the guy you described to me on the way back from Cape. Now, why would he steal a prescription pad from me? It took me all afternoon calling every pharmacy in the bi-state area to alert them of the numbers that were missing, but I got it covered. What was his angle with that shit?" Carlisle asked as he poured us each another drink.

I thought about it for a minute, and then it came to me. The fucker was crafty, all right. "Diversionary tactics, maybe? You get your ass in a sling with the DEA and the AMA over prescriptions and we all get caught up in the drama, and then he comes in and shoots one of us when our guard is down. That's a very common tactic for the short-sighted criminal. I'm glad you didn't fall for it, but I'm about ready to go hunt the motherfucker down and shoot him to be done with this shit. Unfortunately, I don't know who's behind him and taking him out would only bring another guy in to come after us, so I gotta bide my time. I'm sorry about that. Maybe you and Es should go visit Ma and Liam in Florida?" I asked.

"We'll be fine," Carlisle answered as he opened his jacket and showed me his shoulder holster. I laughed. My brother, one of the most uptight, high-strung people I'd ever met in my fucking life, was carrying a gun. I prayed for anyone who pissed him off on the highway. I had to ask if his wife knew.

"Es know about that?" I asked.

"Yeah. It turns her on. It's not loaded. The clip is in my jacket pocket because I don't wanna fucking shoot myself on accident, but if anyone tries to get to me or my wife, I'll shoot them. Well, I hope I will. Fuck, how'd we, two normal guys raised in St. Louis, get here?" he asked. I knew how, and it was all my fault.

"It's because of me. Maybe you and I should make like we had a fight and you guys should stay away from us for a while. I don't want you or Es or my niece or nephew in danger. I've already put Bella in danger, and it makes me sick to think that you guys and Ma are in the middle of this shit," I complained.

"Stop. We've spent too much time away from each other. Fuck, if we gotta all move in together until this shit is over then we will, but I'm not gonna pretend like I'm abandoning you. We're gonna be there for each other, right?" he asked. I nodded in agreement. I couldn't imagine giving up the relationship we'd fought to begin, but I'd make sure to keep shit away from him as best I could.

We heard footsteps on the stairs, so we walked out to the hallway to greet our wives as they came down. They both looked gorgeous, and I couldn't wait to get Bella home to make love to her. The necklace I'd bought her looked fantastic around her neck, and it made me envision her wearing nothing _but_ the necklace as I pushed inside her.

"Here they are. You both look lovely. Esme, sweetheart, you look stunning," Carlisle announced as he scooped Esme up in his arms and kissed her. I wasted no time doing the same thing to my gorgeous wife. We were both very lucky bastards.

Dinner was great, and I was happy to notice Chubs in a corner of the restaurant having dinner by himself. I cornered his waitress and paid for his meal as a thank-you, and then we dropped Esme and Carlisle at their house, all of us having had a great time.

As we drove down I-270 toward home, I had on the radio and I was holding Bella's hand. After ten minutes, we hit traffic because of an accident, and Bella turned the radio down. "Has the car been swept?" she asked.

I looked at her inquisitively and waited. "Don't fuck with me. I know something's going on. I know that Felix's guy was at the restaurant and that bullshit last week with you and Carlisle going to look at land? When I did the laundry, your sweatshirt smelled like that fucking cologne that Fe bathes in. Be glad it wasn't perfume or we'd be having an entirely different conversation because I'm not a fucking idiot. What's going on? If someone's after us, I have the right to fucking know," she announced. Yeah, I forgot how fucking smart my wife was. She wasn't fooled by anything.

I took the exit off I-270 to I-44 and drove us out to the driving range which was closed. I turned on the heaters in one of the bays, and grabbed two drivers and a bucket of balls. It had snowed, but with the heaters on we'd be warm, and I was sure that if we were outside, nobody could hear our discussion. I teed up a ball and took a swing watching it disappear into the darkness.

"Okay, I love you and I'd do anything I had to do to protect you, but you already know that shit," I answered as I teed up a ball for her. She and I had gone to the driving range a couple of times, but she didn't really know how to hit the ball, so I snaked my arms around her hot little body and placed my hands over hers.

"Pinky and index finger crossed…thumbs down…swivel those gorgeous hips, and swing," I instructed as I backed away. She took a swing and hit the ball. We watched it disappear in the dark, and she spun around on me and put the driver on my crotch.

"I want answers, Cullen, or _your_ balls are the next ones I hit," she threatened. Fuck, I knew she meant it, so I shoved the club aside and led her to a bench, pulling her down next to me. It was time to come clean, and I wasn't excited about it but she deserved answers.

"Fine. Look, you're too fucking smart for me, so I'm just gonna lay this shit out for you the way it was laid out for me. Like you already figured out, last week when Carlisle and I went to Cape, we went to meet Felix. He was down there to meet with me to tell me that someone's put out a hit on us. Caius Maas, or Clark Manning as he's going by these days, is likely the one who's supposed to kill us, and Felix is watching. We're supposed to look vulnerable so he'll make a move, and when he does, our friends are prepared to get him. No one knows who ordered it but it's out there, and I need you to be extra-fucking careful. Start carrying your gun again, and be aware of what the fuck is going on around you," I ordered.

"I'd like to say I'm surprised, but I'm really not. I always hoped they'd fucking taken care of him, but hearing this now makes sense. So, who else do I need to know about?" she asked. I gulped. The next news would likely be a big damn surprise.

"Charlotte and Peter Farmer are FBI and they're on Felix's book. Look, Tyler and Tommy are lookin' out for us, and I had the security system installed but Maas works for Green Scapes, and he's watching us very closely. You need to go on with business as usual," I responded.

What happened next surprised me. I felt a hard smack to the head, and I was pretty goddamn sure that I had a cut on the back of my head from her ring. When I grabbed her hand, I saw hair attached to her engagement ring because she'd turned it around so that the diamond would strike the blow which really fucking hurt and I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't fucking hit me. That shit hurts," I snapped, as I rubbed the back of my head and tried to give her a dirty look. She was absolutely adorable when she was pissed, and it distracted the shit out of me.

"Don't fucking lie to me. You and I both know that I'm a better shot than you. I need to know what the fuck is going on in our life, and you can't go off and get yourself shot and expect that I'm…" she began and then she broke down, sobbing uncontrollably.

I picked her up and held her on my lap. "Babe, don't cry. I'm not going to let any mother fucker get a clear shot at me or you, that's for sure. Now, let's go home. I wanna make love to my wife, and I'd rather not do it here in the cold," I suggested. I picked her up and carried her out, shutting off lights and heaters and locking the doors behind us. After I put her on her feet, we walked to the car arm in arm, and we went home.

As I punched in the security code at the house, I noticed that a familiar black car was sitting on a commuter lot near the house. That time, I wasn't sorry to see it. I drove up the drive, watching the gate close in the rearview and parking in the garage. We went inside and Bella hung up our coats in the closet. We climbed the stairs to our bedroom, and I had a great idea.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water in the huge tub, knowing how much my wife loved a nice soak. I put some bath salt shit in that she'd bought and I walked out into the bedroom, finding her standing in the closet in a half slip and a bra. She was hanging up her dress and my jacket, and I wanted us both naked as quickly as possible.

I pulled her out of the closet and unhooked the clasp of her sexy bra, pulling it off of her as I kissed her gently on her perfect fucking soft mouth. I kissed along her jaw to her neck and then across her shoulder, moving my hands to my shirt to unbutton it and get it off as soon as possible so that I could feel her naked body next to mine which always made me forget every bad thing in my life every time.

There were many reasons to strive for something _more_ in life. There was personal satisfaction. There were parental expectations, which usually didn't _really_ impact your life, but for some it did. There was the desire to make your mark which pushed a lot of people, and there was the reason I was striving for something more. I'd been given a wonderful gift in my life, and I was going to love it and cherish it and protect it with everything in me, including my last breath. That gift was my wife…the woman who I wanted to be the mother of my children and who I wanted to sit next to at a baseball or soccer game when our hair was gray and watch our grandchild round second or score a goal. That was the _more_ I wanted in my life and I'd do whatever I had to do to see that I got it.

We quickly finished undressing, and I pulled her into the bathroom with me. I lit a few candles, climbed into the water, and I settled back leaning against Bella's tits...my favorite pillows. I pulled her feet up over my thighs, and I massaged them the way she liked.

"So, how are Felix and Tanya?" she asked as she rested her hands on my chest. I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of her hands on me.

"Um, they're fine. Tony has problems with his ears or some shit. Carlisle sat and talked to him about it for like an hour while we shot pool at some dive in Cape. Fe says that Tan's bitching about losing the baby weight. That fuck, Stefano, was asking about you with that same fucking lecherous look on his face. Other than that, everything was pretty much the same. Look, I don't suppose you'd consider going out to Phoenix for a couple of weeks and stayin' with your parents? I'll see if Tyler can go with you. Oh, I actually accused Felix of being behind all of this shit, and he didn't shoot me," I explained.

Bella laughed at that. "Maybe Fe isn't behind it, but do you think Sally has anything to do with it?" she asked. It wasn't something I hadn't thought of myself.

"I thought about it, but really? Why? He's not running things…Fe is…and we've done nothing but prove that we're able to keep our mouths shut. Hell, we're model fucking citizens. Hey, why do you think Stefano didn't take over the family when Sally stepped aside?" I asked. She'd known Felix longer than me, so maybe she had some insight because I knew that she and Felix talked a lot before he and Tanya moved.

"Fe told me that Stefano is a complete fuck-up. He's been in and out of rehab since he was sixteen. Apparently, he likes blow more than he likes his freedom. Anyway, Sally decided that he'd just suck the profits up his nose if he put him in charge of shit, so he handed it off to Fe. Felix feels sorry for Stefano and keeps an eye on him. Every family is fucked up, you know that?" she asked. I thought about my own family and how fucked up things had been between Carlisle and me for so long, and I could definitely relate.

"That makes sense, I guess. Oh, and I don't want you dealing with Sam Uley or those dicks from Green Scapes. That's where Caius is working, and I want you as far away from them as possible. I'll handle them from now on," I demanded.

"Shit, they've been out at the Sports Complex a lot, and I noticed some strange bastard staring at me. I wonder if he's the guy. Blonde, creepy," Bella described. Yep, that was the fucker right there.

"That sounds like him. Alright, Mrs. Cullen, let's get out and get sweaty," I announced. I wanted to stop talking about all of that shit and get something else on my mind. I wanted to get Bella on my mind…and on my cock.

We got out, dried off, and went to bed. I quickly made my way down her body and spread her legs wide so I could taste her. My tongue swirled around her clit, and then I bit her pussy lips as I snuck two fingers inside her. "God, that feels good, but I want that big cock inside me…_now_," she ordered with a little growl.

I moved back up her body, kissing a trail on my way to her mouth. I brushed my lips against hers and whispered, "Up on your hands and knees, baby."

She moved to do as I asked, and I didn't hesitate to slide into her from behind. I held onto her hips and began pounding into her without a second thought. She lowered her upper body so that she was resting on her elbows which changed the angle, and it felt so fucking great that I slowed down and took my time. I slowed the pace, but not the intensity, and I reached around her body to find her clit and work her into the bundle of need that I was.

"Fuck, Bella, this feels so good," I gasped as I moved my other hand from her hip to her ass where I slapped it hard because my girl liked it when I spanked her while I fucked her.

"Gah…do it again, baby," she ordered. I pulled back and slapped her on the other cheek leaving my handprint as a reminder that the ass and everything that went with it was mine.

I slammed back into her and continued to pinch her clit as I felt my body winding up to shoot off into her within a few strokes. "Bella, I'm about to come. Are you close?" I asked as I sunk my thumb into her ass, knowing that it got her off in short order.

"AAAAHHHH, YES," she screamed as her body convulsed around me which set me off, and we both had very satisfying orgasms. We collapsed on the bed to catch our breath, and just then, the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock and saw it was just after 10:00 PM.

"Who the fuck could that be?" I asked as I pulled my boxers on and grabbed my robe from the bathroom after I washed my hands.

I went to my jacket pocket and grabbed the Ruger making sure the safety was off. I went downstairs and looked out the window in the dining room, seeing Chubs' car in front of my house. I had no idea what the fuck he wanted, but if he was knocking, I was sure something was up.

I opened the door and saw the man dancing around. "What's up?" I asked. He whipped past me without a word and flew into the powder room, slamming the door on me. _Great._ Our bodyguard had to use the john, and he felt no compunction about knocking on our door. _So much for laying low._

I went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, and I waited for him. Bella came downstairs in a silk robe and looked at me questioningly. "Chubs had to piss, I guess. Go back up. As soon as he's done, I'll be up for bed," I suggested.

"He's been sitting outside this whole time?" she asked. I nodded, and I saw her face flush with embarrassment. It hit me that he must have been waiting on the porch and heard her scream when she climaxed because he hit the door pretty quickly after we finished.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We're married, and I'm sure he didn't hear anything. It's a big joint," I assured. She looked skeptical, and I wasn't buying it either.

After a few minutes, Chubs came into the kitchen and smiled at us. "Sorry 'bout that. I can take care of some business outside, but some I can't, and that damn chicken cacciotori went right through me. So, Happy Valentine's Day," he teased. The implications of his statement made me want to hurl.

"Earl, why don't you stay here? You can sleep in a guest room or even on the fold-out in the den downstairs. It's too fucking cold for you to sit outside all night," Bella offered. I guessed we were running a fucking boarding house, and who the fuck was Earl?

"What happened to being inconspicuous? Why'd she call you Earl?" I asked as I finished my water. Bella walked away and I heard her on the stairs. I hoped she was going back to bed.

"Mrs. C made me at the restaurant, so I was pretty sure it wouldn't matter. Earl is my given name. Mrs. C says that the nickname is hurtful and was mean of the kids in school when I was young, so she refuses to use it. I was a fat kid. So, anyway, you got lucky," he joked as he waggled his eyebrows. Just then, Bella came back with the Pepto and handed it to him.

"I made up the sofa bed. Here's the Pepto. We're going back to bed. Good night, Earl," Bella told him as she reached into a drawer and handed him a spoon. She kissed his cheek, and walked out of the room.

He laughed. "You're a lucky man, Mr. C. Just so you know, we've got a friend down in South Carolina lookin' out for your mom and her husband, and we've got a friend out in Phoenix lookin' out for Charlie and Mrs. C's mom. Tyler and Tommy are takin' turns lookin' out for your brother, so we're covering our bases here. The boss meant it when he said that he'd look out for you all," Chubs volunteered.

"That's good to know. I appreciate it. Have you heard anything?" I asked quietly.

"He's still around. He followed us tonight to the restaurant, but he didn't stay around long when he saw me sitting in the window at a table. Personally, and I'm not second-guessin' the boss or anything, but I've had time to think about this shit while I've been sittin' in the car playin' _Angry Birds_ on my phone. I think Heidi and Jane Volturi's uncle is behind this. He's the head of the Chicago family, and Aro was a capo down here, so the fact that we took him out likely pissed off Marcus. If Caius is lookin' to stay in with the family, it makes sense he'd take the job. They can't get to the Boss or Mr. Sacco, so they're going after acquaintances. That's where you and Mrs. C come in. Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't get anywhere near you," he explained. What he said made a hell of a lot of sense.

"Great. Well, I'm going to bed. Make yourself comfortable. How's the little woman? Wait, how'd you get in the front gate?" I asked. It had a fucking security code, but I knew that they could find out anything they wanted, so I wasn't really surprised.

"That? Using Mrs. C's birthdate isn't very smart. We'll change that shit tomorrow. My wife is pissed at me, but she'll be fine. Mickey's gonna hang around here over the weekend and I'll take her out and make some shit up to her. She likes to spend money too much to bitch about my schedule for too long," he answered. I nodded and went upstairs to curl up with my wife who was out like a fucking light. I felt a lot better knowing that the huge man was asleep in my house. I prayed it wouldn't go on for fucking ever.

\\\

_**E/N: He should know better than to try to snow the wife! Let me know what you think, please!**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and support! XX's and OO's to all of you.**_

_**There's a bit of violence in this chapter, but it's not graphic. Just a head's up.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

17. The Key West Shuffle

The rest of February was actually boring…except for the weather. It snowed like we lived at the fucking North Pole, and Bella and I actually went out into the back yard and played in the snow more than once. With no movement by Caius Maas, we made sure that Chubs…a/k/a Earl…went home to his wife. We had a security system and a small arsenal of guns in our house, so we were good. I'd talked to Felix, and he assured me that he had Stefano watching Maas, so there wasn't any more we could do. Apparently, Maas was prepared to wait us out, and we were prepared to wait the fucker out as well.

Bella and I were working very hard, and the Farmers were working out well at the restaurant. If Felix hadn't told me, I'd have never guessed they were FBI, but I was happy they were at the restaurant where Bella spent most of her time.

Green Scapes had come out to the baseball fields to fertilize the grass seed they'd sown in the fall, and I was there when they showed up. I cornered Quil and Embry and asked about Carl Manning, and they told me he was on another job, which surprised me, but what could I do? If I saw the mother fucker, I wouldn't hesitate to put a gun to his head, but he wasn't there and without turning my hand, I couldn't ask anything more about him.

Life, for the most part, was good. We went to dinner with Carlisle and Esme, and Mom and Liam were set to get back into town the week before Easter. Bella's parents were coming back at the same time, and we'd extended an invitation to have Easter brunch at our house for the family and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Eric, Lauren, and Cassie. Bella was looking forward to a huge family thing and planned an extensive menu, and I continued to work and look out for trouble.

Good Friday found us making preparations for Easter. Bella had ordered a ham, and we were going to make the sides. Well, she was going to make the sides and I was going to sit and look at her ass and her tits while she did it. I'd cut up vegetables or whatever the fuck I had to do, but I was prepared to ogle the hell out of her simply because I could.

We'd actually done the unthinkable…we'd broached the subject of children. We decided…together… that we'd wait until after our anniversary before we'd start trying, and Bella was going off the pill and going to use a diaphragm so that we could control the situation…or so I was told. Maybe it wasn't such a democratic resolution, but I was happy with the outcome. It was all about the compromise.

Yes, I'd become a pussy-whipped man, and I wasn't sorry about it at all. We fought like cats and dogs over the stupidest shit in the world, but the make-up sex was fucking incredible, and I had no desire for any of it to stop.

We were dying eggs because Cassie was coming for Easter, and Bella decided that we'd have a basket for her and hide eggs. I could see, in that moment when she'd made the suggestion, that having kids with her would be incredible, and a little part of me was sorry we were waiting but I liked having her to myself too much to suggest we alter our plans.

She had bowls of vinegar set out on the counter and colored tablets in front of them. "So how does this shit work?" I asked. I vaguely remembered coloring eggs when I was a little kid, but it looked like a fucking science experiment to me.

"I'm boiling water. I put the hot water in the bowls, and we drop in the color tablets, and then the eggs. God, read a fucking instruction, will ya?" she chided. I laughed and pulled her into me to kiss her. She was amazing, and I was so happy that she was mine that I was prepared to get sappy about it.

"You're kinda bitchy…is it time for your period?" I asked just to set her off. She got really pissed when I brought it up, and I actually loved it when she was pissed. She'd tied my ass to the bed one night in my sleep and gave me an incredible blow job when I woke up because she was pissed at me about one thing or another, so I, being a sado-masochistic bastard, took the opportunities to piss her off along the way hoping for a repeat performance.

"You jackass. I swear to God…" she began just as the front door burst open. I looked at her and she looked at me, and I shoved her into the laundry room off the kitchen and closed the door. It was then that I remembered I hadn't reset the alarm after I came back from the store to buy more vinegar, so the alarm wasn't going to sound, and nobody was going to come to the rescue.

Thankfully, the .25 had taken residence in the kitchen, and I pulled it out of the drawer and shoved it behind my back in my jeans, waiting to see who the fuck it was. I wasn't surprised at all when Caius Maas came around the corner of my kitchen, gun pointed at me.

"Well, well. It seems that you got sloppy. So, Cullen, I've got a score to settle," he announced as he waltzed into my kitchen. Just then, a timer went off on the stove, and I walked over and removed the boiling sauce pan with the eggs. I placed it in the sink and looked at him, waiting.

"Why are you after me? By the way, my wife isn't here," I responded as he looked around. I didn't give a fuck if he believed it or not, but I was stalling for time to think shit some through.

"Now, you know I don't buy that shit. She's here _somewhere_. _Come out, come out wherever you are_," he called as he cocked the gun. Unfortunately, I heard the laundry room door open and Bella walked out. I felt her hand on my back and I felt the gun being removed from my jeans.

"Mr. Maas. I guess you have us with our pants down. Well, what do you want? We've got money, and we can give you our business. What's it gonna take for you not to kill us? What's the price?" she asked as she slowly moved her hand from my back. I waited to hear what the prick had to say, and when he started laughing, I was completely fucking perplexed.

"You really _are_ that naïve? It's not about the money…well kind of. Seems someone in your own crew of friends wants you two dead, and they're willing to pay a hefty sum for me to make it happen, and since you got me beaten within an inch of my life and out of a job, I'm only too happy to do the job. Now, be nice little victims and just kneel down on the floor and let's get this over with. Who wants to go first?" he asked in a maniacal voice.

We weren't in anyone's crew, but apparently, the stupid dick thought we were. I supposed there wasn't a GMAT or GRE test for those guys to take to get into the mob.

"Well, there are three of us…should we draw straws?" Bella asked as she pulled the gun from behind her back and shoved me to the floor. I heard two shots, and I was afraid to look up. I didn't know who'd shot whom, but if one of them was my wife, and I planning to turn the gun on myself.

"Edward, honey, get up," Bella remarked as she tugged on my shirt. I looked up and saw blood all over the kitchen tile and saw her with the gun still in the air, pointed at Caius who was on the floor. I took the gun from her and shot it once more into his body. If anyone was going to jail for killing the sick fuck, it would be me.

"Scrub your hands. Use soap and a scrub brush and then that antibacterial shit," I instructed as I kicked the fucker to be sure he was dead. I kicked his gun away from him and I wasn't sorry that he was dead. The only thing was that I _was_ sorry about was that my wife had shot him instead of me and that the mother fucker was ruining the expensive marble tile in our kitchen.

"We have to call someone," she remarked as she washed her hands at the sink. I put the gun down on the counter and looked at her.

"Who do we call? The gun wasn't registered, and he just told us that someone in Felix's organization was responsible for wanting us dead. Fuck, I don't know what to do," I responded as I stood there looking at her, wondering when the breakdown would occur.

"Okay, Tyler and Tommy T don't have an axe to grind with us. I know they work for Felix, but I'd guess that…fuck, I don't have the slightest idea. What are we going to do?" she asked as she began to cry. I knew it was coming. I pulled her to me and held her tightly. There was only one person I could think to call who I was certain wasn't on the take from anyone, and I knew he was at home so I called the number and waited for him to answer.

"Edward?" Charlie responded. I knew he and Renee were back from Phoenix, and he was the most intelligent person I knew, besides his daughter who was a weeping mess in my arms, so I called him.

"Yeah, um, hey, can you come over? We've got a situation here. Don't bring Renee. We need your help," I replied cryptically.

"Be there in fifteen," he answered without question and then the line went dead.

I placed the phone on the cradle and led Bella out of the kitchen, lifting her over the dead body that was bleeding all over the place. "Why'd you shoot him _again_? I'm pretty sure the dick was dead," she asked as we went to the living room.

"If we have to call the police, I want the gunshot residue on my hands, not yours. _You_ didn't shoot anyone. That gun isn't legal and I'll take the hit for it, just like the fact that there's a dead man in our kitchen. You were upstairs the whole time and an intruder broke in, you got it?" I instructed. She nodded and kissed me gently on the mouth.

"It's not a lie, you know. Except for the fact that the gun wasn't registered, we were well within our rights. I've researched that shit," she remarked. She was right, but I wasn't taking any chances.

"I know, but there's no way the police aren't going to haul us into the station tonight, so I need you to get better at lying. Shit, go get the Maker's Mark and drink. If you've had some drinks, it'll explain the blush. Wait, I'll get it," I replied as I went to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and the bottle, looking at the dead man in our floor. She was a hell of a shot, which was something I needed to commit to memory. Both bullets she'd shot ended up being kill shots…one in the head and one in the heart. The one I'd put into him was in the stomach, but it served a purpose.

##

Two hours later, Bella and I were on our way to the airport, and Charlie was cleaning up the mess in our kitchen. Since we didn't know who we could trust anymore, we were going to Key West. We could get lost down there because there were a lot of people who wouldn't know us.

Charlie was going to call Felix and tell him that we were both missing. I had no idea what he was going to do about Caius Maas, but he told us not to worry about it. We quickly packed a small bag and left without another word.

When the plane touched down in Ft. Lauderdale, we rented a car and drove down the Keys until we got to the Hyatt in Key West. Bella was a mess and I wasn't much better, but until we heard from her father, we were to stay put. I was fine with that….the wife, not so much.

"What's Dad supposed to say?" she asked as we drove into the parking lot of the Hyatt. Fuck if I knew what to tell her but he'd assured me that he'd be able to take care of it, and he was the one person, besides Bella, my mom, and brother, who I trusted.

"Babe, I have no idea, but we're not dead yet so let's just wait until we hear from him. Based on what Maas said, someone in Felix's organization wants us dead so we'll just hide out and wait," I responded. _What the fuck else could I say?_

For four days, we stayed close to the hotel and questioned everyone who looked at us or tried to talk to us. My ulcer was definitely back, and Bella couldn't stop puking. Every time she ate something, I could guarantee return in at least an hour. It wasn't the most pleasant situation to be in. We shared Tums and Pepto, but neither seemed to help her. I held her hair and offered her water because what the fuck else could I do? It was an awful position to be in. I just wanted to be home, and she did too, but we couldn't go anywhere. It fucking sucked.

On the Tuesday after Easter, we were sitting by the pool on chairs relaxing for fifteen fucking minutes when I felt the presence of someone. I opened my eyes and saw Tanya standing in a sundress with a boy on her hip. "Well, you two are pretty sneaky. This is Tony," she answered as she put the small giant on my stomach and sat down on Bella's chair. I knew we'd been found and I wanted to barf or something, but my wife was doing enough of it for both of us, so I held the kid and I couldn't help but laugh. He looked just like his dad except for the hair which was his mom's.

Bella sprung up and looked at Tanya. "Please tell me you're not going to kill us here by the pool with your son in tow." I was on board with that shit. Surely they weren't that fucking cold hearted? I knew the kid would grow up in the mob, but surely they didn't start them out before a year old?

If we were going to die, at least I'd seen the wife in a bikini again. We didn't bring that kind of stuff with us, but we'd raided the mattress before we left the house and we'd gone shopping on our way down the Keys. We had no idea how long we were going to be in Key West, but we'd bought weather-appropriate clothes when we got there. I hoped we'd have the opportunity to wear each and every item before we were dead.

"Kill you? Fuck no. Listen, Fe sent me down to make sure you two were okay while he's on the phone. He's up in the room along with Chubs and Demetri. What the fuck happened?" she asked, looking between Bella and me. The kid was sucking on his fist and he was actually really cute, so I wasn't sure how to answer because I wasn't really paying attention to what she was asking.

"We'll only talk to Felix alone. Caius said some shit before he met his…um, yeah, we need to talk to Felix. Just him, no guards. We're not armed, as you can tell, but we need answers," Bella replied. I was grateful because the kid had me so mesmerized that I couldn't speak, so it was a great relief when Tanya picked him up and walked away.

Ten minutes later, Felix came down to the pool with a towel around his neck. "Little Bells, get the fuck up and lay in the chair with your old man and give me this one," he announced as he looked around, seeing that there were no other chairs available.

I sat up and looked around to see that he was right and that he was alone, and then I scooted over, pulling Bella onto the chair with me. "So, someone in your organization wants us dead. Is it you?" I asked as we spooned on the chair with her in front of me.

The smug bastard rubbed on sunscreen and laughed. He shoved sunglasses on top of his head and looked at us. "Really? After everything, you worry about _me_? I'm wounded to the heart, Boss," he responded placing his hand over his heart and then lying back on the chair.

"Dingus, Maas said that someone in your organization wants us dead. What are we supposed to think?" Bella asked as she grasped my hand and pulled it around her waist. I loved holding my wife, but I was nervous as shit about what would become of us.

"Yeah, I know. I got a rat. Charlie suggested it as he promised to hunt me and my family down to the ends of the earth. You know, not many people scare me, but Charlie Swan is one scary mother fucker. He'd shoot you rather than look at you. Boss, that might be something you want to consider," Felix responded with a laugh in his voice.

Bella bolted from the chair and ran to the bathroom at his words. I knew she was worried about her mom and dad, and I didn't know what the fuck to do about it, but I'd do whatever I had to do to ensure their safety, just like my mom and my brother.

"What's wrong with her?" Felix asked. _Was he fucking kidding me?_

"You're shitting me, right? We had a dead man in our kitchen a few days ago. We're running for our lives, and we're worried about our family. We thought we had people we could trust, but we don't know anymore, and you show up here and nonchalantly ask me what's wrong? Seriously?" I asked. He had to be fucking kidding me.

"Boss, listen to me and hear me good. You and Little Bells, you're family. You're not _in_ _the family_ but you're family, nonetheless. I love her like a sister, and I'm closer to you than I am to my own brother. I promised youse that we'll keep you safe. I know, we didn't do that good a job of it recently, but part of that was you telling Chubs you were fine and he didn't need to hang around. Now, we'll spend a few days down here chillin' and then we'll all go back to Jersey because I know who the rat is, and he's bein' held in a place. You'll get a chance to look him in the eye and ask him what the fuck it was about, but let's just enjoy a few days of sun. You're safe," Felix assured.

"How'd you find us, anyway?" I asked.

He laughed. "For future reference, James Bond, if you're on the lamb, don't use your fucking credit card to book airline tickets and rent a goddamn car," Felix answered. I couldn't help but laugh with him. Bella and I really weren't cut out for a life of crime.

"So Tanya called me an invidious bastard because I told her she couldn't wear a fucking bikini by the pool so all these stupid fucks could ogle her. What the fuck does _invidious _mean?" he asked as he closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

"Um, I think it means unfair or jealous? I haven't taken vocab in a long time. Where'd she come up with that word? No offense, but Tanya doesn't generally toss out the big words," I responded, hoping I didn't piss him off. I wasn't convinced he didn't have a gun on him somewhere.

"She bought a fuckin' Word-A-Day calendar and tries to use each word in a sentence at least three times a day. She says she trying to class us up. She's from fucking Cape Girardeau, Missouri. Those people are all farmers and shit down there," he responded. At that moment, his impromptu visit to Cape made sense. Perhaps he was paying a call on Tanya's parents? With him, who the hell knew?

We spent four days with Felix, Tanya and Tony in Key West. The kid actually grew on me, and Bella threw up a lot, but she'd come back around on occasion. She wasn't eating and I wanted the shit over with, so when we all boarded the plane to Newark, I was actually seeing the light at the end of the fucking tunnel.

##

"Why are you still puking?" I asked as we settled into bed at Tanya and Felix's huge home in a place called Clinton Hill, NJ. We'd arrived earlier in the afternoon, and after dinner…I ate, Bella didn't…we excused ourselves to bed.

"I honestly have no fucking idea. It's not something I can control. I guess it's just nerves. After we know who the fuck wants us dead, I guess it'll settle down," she answered as she climbed into bed with me. The place was ginormous, and the bedroom we were using was at the opposite end of the house from Felix, Tanya and the kid, thank goodness. I didn't want to hear what they did in their room any more than I wanted them to hear what we did in ours.

Being at their place made me nervous for more than one reason. First, we still weren't sure they didn't want us dead, but if they did, why extend the fucking welcome mat? Second, we were going to have to deal with the Feds at some point, I was sure. After the shit was over with who wanted us dead, I was certain it would be another visit from the FBI. I had no idea how to avoid it, but that wasn't my immediate concern.

"Look, as soon as we know who, we'll figure out what the fuck to do. I don't….shit, I don't know nothin'," I confessed. I didn't. I didn't know how to make shit better. I didn't know what was wrong with her. I didn't know where we'd go or what we'd do, but I knew I had to keep her safe. She was my life.

We fell asleep holding onto each other for dear life…a life that had become dearer to me just a few days earlier when some stupid fuck pointed a gun at my head and my wife shot him. Once I finally fell asleep, I slept liked the dead. When I opened my eyes, it was after 10:00 AM, and I could hear Bella in the adjoining bathroom in the shower.

I walked in and did my business, and then stripped off and joined her. She jumped when I put my hands on her hips. Apparently, she'd been so lost in thought that she didn't hear me piss.

"Fuck. You could give somebody a head's up, you know," she bitched. I laughed.

"I came in here and took a piss, and you didn't hear it? You usually bitch at me up and down when I do that shit at home," I responded as I took the body wash and squeezed it into my hands, rubbing them together and quickly washing up. I wanted to get downstairs and find out who the fuck wanted us dead, and as much as I wanted to fuck my wife that morning, I had a bigger mission.

We quickly finished, dried off, and dressed. We went downstairs, following the sound of talking to find out where the hell they were in the huge house, and we found Felix, Tanya, Demetri, Chubs and Charlie at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Dad?" Bella asked as she enveloped him in a hug. I was actually glad to see him there. If we weren't really safe, Charlie would be there to help me get us out. He might want me dead for one reason or another, but he'd never put out a hit on his own daughter, of that I was sure.

"Bells. How are you, honey?" he asked as he pulled away and looked at her. He glanced at me and all I could do was shrug. She looked tired and pale, and I had no fucking idea what to do about it.

"I'll be fine once this shit is behind us," she answered as she smoothed her hair. Tanya offered her coffee and she waived it off, opting for juice instead. I, on the other hand, took the coffee and went to the stove to fill a plate. There were eggs, bacon and biscuits, and I was starving.

"So, Charlie, what brings you here?" I asked as I sat down at the table next to him.

"Yeah, where's Mom?" Bella asked as she sat on the counter near the table. She looked nervous, and I prayed that she wasn't working herself into another puking fury.

"Your mom is back in Phoenix. I called our neighbors, Cheryl and Jack, and asked them to call and say that the condo had been broken into. I couldn't go with her because I'm watching the baseball park for you while you're on a second honeymoon, and she had to go alone. So, Liz is managing the restaurant in your absence. I told her you two snuck off, and she was more than happy to step in. She and Liam are handling things quite nicely, though last night when I was there she wasn't getting along too well with your cook, Peter. She told him he was nosey, and she stormed off," Charlie remarked. I thought it was funny and knew it sounded exactly like my mother.

"Yeah, well, I'm not surprised. So, can we get this over with?" I asked Felix as I finished my breakfast. He nodded and left the room with Tanya right behind him.

Once I was certain they were gone, I turned to Charlie. "So, we gonna have any problems when we get back home?" I asked. He'd cleaned up the mess at our house, and I had no idea what he'd done or what we'd be met with when we got back to St. Louis.

"It's taken care of. No body, no crime. That's all you need to know. I got a friend in there to clean it up, and it's as if it never happened. You're gonna have to get another gun, but things are going to be fine. Now, who wants you two dead and why the fuck didn't you call me when this shit first came up?" Charlie asked as he filled my mug of coffee. I looked at Bella and she nodded.

"We talked about it, but if we'd have called you back early that would have thrown up a flag, and we needed Caius to make a move so that's why we didn't say anything. Luckily, your daughter is a good shot, but I killed him, you hear? That's the end of it," I announced. Bella raced from the room and I heard her slam a door nearby that I hoped was a bathroom.

"What's that about?" Charlie asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. I rose from my chair to go check on her, and I actually didn't know what to say.

"Nerves," I answered as I walked out of the room finding her in a powder room. I rubbed my hands up and down her back as she threw up the orange juice she'd drank that morning. As far as I could remember, she hadn't eaten in a couple of days and that wasn't good on any front.

"Bella, we need to get you to a doctor. I think you might have something more wrong than just an upset stomach," I informed her. Fuck, she was going to dehydrate and get really sick if I didn't step in and force her to do something.

"I'll go, after…" she answered as she rose from the floor and went to the sink to splash water on her face. I handed her a towel, and then I waited for her to collect herself. After she rinsed her mouth, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"It'll be over soon or at least I fucking hope," I whispered. She nodded, and we left the bathroom. She went to the stairs and I knew she was going to brush her teeth so I left her alone.

When I walked back into the kitchen, I saw Tanya holding Tony, who was truly a giant kid. "Hey, can I?" I asked as I held my hands out. He reached for me and she eagerly handed him over to me. Fuck he was about eight months old and he was nearly as big as she was.

"Hey, kiddo," I greeted. He grabbed my shirt and smiled at me. It felt good to hold the kid. He seemed happy, even though he was sucking his fist and slobbering like a drunk. I smelled his head, because everybody always talked about how good babies smelled, and I was immediately sunk. He smelled good, even if he was messy, and I wanted one of my own.

"Hey, were you on the pill when you got knocked up?" I asked as I looked at Tanya.

"Actually, yeah, but I wasn't good at remembering to take them. Why?" Tanya asked.

"Just askin'," I replied as the kid grabbed my hair. I jostled him a little and he laughed. Yeah, I wanted one of my own.

##

An hour later, Bella, Charlie and I were in a cab headed for mid-town Manhattan. I was surprised. I'd assumed that we'd go to some dark warehouse somewhere in Jersey, but when the cab stopped in front of an office building off 58th and 9th, I was surprised. I paid the cabbie, and we walked to the door. I could see the building was being rehabbed, and I wondered if Felix owned it or if it was just a place he used. It wasn't at all what I expected.

We walked inside, finding the door open, and saw that Demetri waiting for us. "So, let's go have the big reveal. This is kinda like that fuckin' show…what is it? Extreme Makeover or somethin'," he announced laughing at his own joke as we climbed onto the elevator with him and went to the basement of the building.

When we walked off the elevator, we followed Demetri through hallways until he led us to a small room that was pretty dark. There was one overhead light and two guys were playing dominoes. I was kind of surprised, but not too much. When we walked in, they both rose from the card table and pulled guns, but Demetri waved his hand and they both settled back.

"The boss here yet?" Demetri asked. One of the shook his head 'no', and they went back to their game.

"He'll be here in a while, but we don't have to wait. Come with me," Demetri ordered, sounding really fucking happy. We followed him to a small room where he switched on a light and I was surprised at the sight before me. The man was tied to a chair, and he was blindfolded with duct tape across his mouth. I fucking recognized the prick and I wasn't _that_ surprised.

My wife, however, was shocked. "You've got to be fucking kidding me?" she announced as she took in the sight before us. I felt her next to me, and I grabbed her before she went for him because I knew her well enough to know that she'd likely choke the bastard, but I really wanted to know why he wanted us dead so we had to wait for answers.

"Well, this is a surprise. How'd this slip by you guys?" Charlie asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. I wanted an answer to that one myself.

"Obviously, the stupid fuck has a death wish or brain damage. We had no idea that he had any aspirations to believe that he'd be anywhere in line to head up the organization when Sally stepped aside, but apparently _he_ did. When that didn't happen and he couldn't get to the Boss, he decided to start taking out people who Felix cares about.

"You two weren't the first targets. He got to a couple of the guys that Boss plays Bocce with, but we didn't hear about 'em because he had it done at a time when the old people go to Florida, so Fe didn't think anything about not hearin' from 'em. As we've come to find out in our discussions, the Boss's girl and the kid were next, and then he was going after the Boss himself. The only order we have from Sally is that he's to be on a plane to Italy day after tomorrow _alive_. Other than that, he left no specific orders with regard to what kind of shape he was to be in," Demetri responded as he walked to a small table and sat down, pulling out cigarettes and taking one. He offered us each one, and I was the only one who took him up on it. I needed to think. It wasn't at all what I expected.

\\\

_**E/N: Dun…dun…dun… Lemme know your thoughts…**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Happy Friday! Thank you all for your reviews of yesterday's installment. I love reading what you think! One of you is quite the observant one.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

18. Homeward Bound

As we sat in the first-class lounge of United Airlines, me with a fucking ice pak on my hand, I had an epiphany. "Bella, how religious were you with your birth control pills?" I asked. Seemed like a good place to start.

"Really? After what the fuck we've just been through, that's your first question in hours?" she asked seeming quite miffed.

It was true. I hadn't had a lot to say after I worked him over to get him to tell us why he wanted us dead and had put out the hit. He'd contacted Marcus Volturi in Chicago and set the contract, and Marcus had given it to Caius so he could get back in with the family. Well, we all knew what happened to him. Because of the fact that he was in Felix's inner circle, so to speak, he was able to give Caius information about our comings and goings and when we'd be most vulnerable. Death was too good for the fucker.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I'm still trying to figure shit out. Now, back to the question," I asked. Charlie appeared to be taking a nap, and Bella was sipping a cup of hot tea and eating crackers. I had my suspicions, but she wasn't answering me and it was pissing me the fuck off.

"I was good…well, I was mostly good, why?" she asked. I thought that gave me the answer I needed.

"When we get home, you go to the doctor. When was your last period?" I whispered. I saw her counting on her fingers, and I saw the realization hit her as well.

"Fuck, do you think?" she gasped. I actually hoped she_ was_ after spending time with Tony.

"I don't know, but Tanya told me she was on the pill when she got popped up with Big Tony," I responded. Yeah, we were calling the baby Big Tony. Shit, someday the kid was going to be the mob boss of New York and New Jersey, so he might as well have the name to go with it from an early age.

"Shit. It's too soon, isn't it?" she asked. I shrugged, and we heard them call our flight. I picked up her carryon and gently shook Charlie. He opened his eyes, and I could tell for a minute he didn't know where the hell he was, but I couldn't blame him. I wanted to be anywhere else except for Newark Airport.

We boarded the plane with no more talk about babies or mobsters, and Bella fell asleep next to me in the first class section, courtesy of Felix, as Charlie dozed across the aisle. I hoped and prayed that things would be fine, but I wasn't quite so naïve as to think they would. There'd be something around every fucking corner I was sure, and I had to be prepared, especially if there was a bun in Bella's oven.

##

"So, get her to go to a doctor and see if she's pregnant," Charlie whispered to me before he got into the cab to go home once we'd landed at Lambert. I didn't know he suspected it as much as I did, but apparently, I was just that fucking stupid for not thinking about it sooner.

"You think?" I asked.

"Her mom puked the whole time, and she was bitchy as hell. So, your cook and best waitress are likely gonna quit on ya when you get back to work. Their jobs are done," he remarked. The man was a marvel with the shit he knew that he never gave away.

"Ya think?" I asked again. He nodded.

"They're gonna have to move on to something else because there's nothing more to deal with regarding you two. That stupid fuck, Stefano, is going to Italy where his father will deal with him, and I'm pretty sure we'll never hear from him again," Charlie announced. I hoped he was right.

"He's Sally's _son_. He wouldn't…" I began.

"He crossed his father. Sally gave an order and Stefano went against it. It doesn't matter who it is. They're only as strong as their weakest link, and Stefano is his weakest link. Felix didn't kill him but he was taken by air ambulance to Italy, and Sally will deal with him from there. These people value loyalty above everything else. Stef wasn't loyal, and he'll pay for that. Anyway, call us after Bells goes to the doctor," Charlie instructed as he climbed into the cab and waved as it drove away.

Charlie had surprised me with his restraint. I'd wanted to do more than just beat the shit out of Stefano. I wanted to kill him but Felix had Chubs stop me short of that. My hands still ached from the punching I'd given his face, and Bella actually kicked him in the balls which made me laugh. The stupid fucker likely wouldn't father children if he lived.

I, on the other hand had perhaps fathered a child, and I needed to get my wife to a doctor to find out. She seemed to think her uneasy stomach was because of the turmoil in our life. I could see that, but she couldn't keep a fucking thing down, and I was starting to believe that maybe…just maybe…we'd be expecting a new addition to our life sooner rather than later. The prospect of it had me on my ass.

##

"I can't fucking believe this shit. We've only been married for what…eight months? Esme's due in August, and I'm due in fucking November? I can't believe this," Bella bitched as we left the doctor's office that Thursday in April. She'd called and made an appointment for as soon as we landed in St. Louis, and we went from the airport to the doctor's office. We found out she was pregnant, and I was perfectly happy with the news…the wife, not so much.

Hell, it made sense. Bella confessed that she'd not been completely diligent with her pills after the first of the year, and the doctor confirmed that she was, indeed, pregnant. I was glowing like I was a fucking neon sign. My wife, who I loved more than anything in the entire world, was pregnant with my child, and I was completely giddy about it.

I knew my mom would be thrilled, just like Renee and Charlie. The prospect of Carlisle and Esme's kid growing up with ours made me extremely happy. Why she couldn't see it, I just didn't get.

"Look, it's happened and maybe it's quicker than we'd have expected, but I'm actually happy about it," I responded as I climbed into Gracie and drove us home. She didn't respond. Of course, that pissed me off.

"If you don't want to have it, you know, you don't have to," I snapped. Of course, that wasn't going to be an option, but I had to shock her into reality.

"_WHAT?_ Now, you don't want it?" she asked as she crossed her hands over her abdomen. I knew she wanted it as much as I did; it was just a shock for both of us. The fact that she looked like she wanted to take my damn head off made me think she'd settled into the news pretty quickly.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying it's your body and you have the last word on this shit. I hope you want to keep our child and carry it to term, but if you don't, you know what you can do but I won't be a party to it," I answered as I pulled onto the highway to head back to the house.

"I can't believe you'd say that. That's not what I'm saying at all. That's just fucking awful, Edward. Don't you want it?" she shrieked in the confines of the car. It was loud but it was what I hoped to hear.

"_Don't I want it_? I want it more than almost anything in the goddamn world, but I don't want you to regret it. I love you, and I'm so fucking happy about the fact that I got you pregnant and that you're carrying a kid that we made together, I could jump out of the fucking car and run alongside the goddamn thing. I love you and I know it's sooner than we'd talked about, but it's here and that's the way it is. I'd never force anything on you that you didn't want…I remember doing that once, and I swore I'd never do it again. I hope and pray to God that you want to keep it, but you have the final say in the matter," I answered honestly.

She sat there quietly for a minute, and I saw her close her eyes and the tears began to fucking fall. She placed her hands over her flat stomach and looked at me. "I could never do anything like that. I agree…it's soon, but I'm not unhappy about it. I just wanna be sure that you're not unhappy about it," she answered. I took her hand and kissed it, and I hit the gas, grateful that Seth had serviced the car the month before and it wasn't sluggish.

When I took the Gravois exit and pulled up to the gate of our house, I noticed her looking worried. "You gonna be okay _here_? We can sell it and move somewhere else. I don't want you being uncomfortable," I remarked. She moved her hand from mine and dried her eyes.

"Nope. I love it here, but maybe we redo the kitchen…you know, new tile and shit, but I don't have any regrets. That fucker was going to…well, you know. I'm not sorry that he didn't get to, especially in light of what we know now. Let's go home," she responded. I punched in the new security code, and when the gates opened, we drove up the drive to the garage. I pulled the car inside and looked around the garage not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"Let me go in first," I announced. She nodded, and I went in through the door of the garage that led into the kitchen. When I opened the door, I noticed the smell of cleaning products, so I went to open doors and windows to try to dissipate it as quickly as possible.

I inspected the kitchen and saw that there wasn't a trace of what had taken place in our home, so I went to the garage and grabbed our bags from the trunk, walking around to the passenger side to open her door. When I helped her out, I kissed her gently on the lips and looked into her eyes. "It's all fine. The cleaning products are a little strong, and I think we should be careful about what we say until I can get someone to come through and check the house. Maybe we should stay at a hotel?" I asked, not quite sure what the fuck to say.

"No way. We're not going to let that little prick get the last say. Now, let's go inside, and I'll make us dinner. I actually think I could keep down some scrambled eggs," Bella announced as she hugged me and then walked inside.

Of course, once the smell hit her nose, she bolted like a fucking Olympic sprinter, and I could do nothing more than close the door and carry our bags to our room. I did stop in the kitchen and grab a bottle of water for her, and when she flushed the commode, I went to the door and offered her the open bottle. She took a drink and spat in the sink. "I guess this shit is going to happen for a while. I'll be down in a minute. Just let me brush my teeth. Can you give me a minute?" she asked.

I kissed her cheek and left her to it. I'd give her anything she wanted. Hell, I'd already given her more than she asked for, but there wasn't a capillary in my fucking body that wasn't gloating. I couldn't wait to tell everyone that I'd "gotten the job done," as Carlisle had put it once. Oh, I especially wanted to tell that fucker. He was so smug about the fact that Esme was pregnant…well, I'd been able to accomplish the same thing in much less time, though I couldn't exactly rub _that_ in his face because they'd had trouble but I was still proud of it, nonetheless.

##

"I didn't know you liked your steak rare," I remarked as we walked to the car. It was the middle of May, and I'd taken my wife out on a date. We were going to my mom's the next day to tell the families about the baby, and Bella had finally quit puking. It was the end of her first trimester…yes, I was becoming familiar with _all_ of the terms…and things had been going along well with her pregnancy.

Mom had helped me find a new cook for the restaurant. Her name was Tia Miller, and she was in her late-thirties. She was a no-nonsense kind of woman, and she was a great cook. Her son, Benjamin, was looking for a job as well, so we hired him as a busboy and promoted Collin Shaughnessy to waiter. Things were going well, and I was actually quite happy. My wife was going to have a baby, and business was good all around the horn.

We hadn't heard anything from our friends in Jersey, but on occasion, I saw that stupid fuck, Mickey, drive by the Sports Complex. He didn't stop, and I was glad because I was pretty sure if he did, that would be a signal of more trouble.

"I usually don't, but it was calling to me. So, can we go home and fuck? You've been holding out on me. The doctor told us it was fine, and I'm horny as hell," Bella declared. I'd been a bit…uh…nervous about sex. I didn't want to hurt her, or our little lima bean, so I'd actually been holding out on intercourse. We'd gone to our second doctor's appointment that Saturday morning, and I was embarrassed when Bella confronted the doctor about the sex issue.

After the ultrasound wherein we got to actually see the baby, hear the heartbeat, and get a fuzzy fucking picture of it, Bella had dressed and we'd gone to his office to review the blood work he'd done on her. He went through her tests and thankfully, everything was normal so I was relieved. He'd pinpointed the due date to November 11, and I felt better knowing an exact date, though he reminded us it could go a week or two either way.

"_So, I've got a question," Bella began. I turned to look at her because up until that point, she hadn't really said a lot. I'd asked about diet and exercise and sleep and shit, and she didn't say a fucking word. She sat there like a mummy, so I was curious about what was her concern. She'd been reading a book about pregnancy so I thought she thought she knew all about it, but if she had a concern, I wanted to know what the fuck it was._

"_Sure," Dr. Kim responded. He was a small Korean man who I couldn't always understand, but Bella could so that was what was important. Esme loved him, so we'd gone to him without question._

"_My husband is reluctant to have sex. Is there any concern there?" she asked boldly. I wanted to melt into the fucking ugly carpet in his office. I wanted her telling the man that I was chicken shit to fuck her like I wanted a bullet in my head._

"_Ah, first-time fathers have this concern all the time. No problems now that you're going into your second trimester. You're not high risk so I see no problems," he answered. That, I understood perfectly. The shit about staying away from certain kinds of fish because of the mercury, not so much._

"_Hey, wait a damn minute. I was just worried about…" I began my defense. Why I felt like I had to defend myself in front of the fucking doctor was a mystery, but I felt like my manhood was being questioned and I wasn't down with that at all. _

_My wife looked at me smugly and smiled like she'd won a fucking contest. She'd been telling me for weeks it was okay, but I wasn't willing to do anything more than give her head, and she couldn't reciprocate for a while because of the gagging, so I was left with hand jobs because I wasn't willing to fuck her for fear of hurting her. Maybe it was mostly my fault, but I didn't bitch about it because I was being careful._

"_Mr. Cullen, you're not the first dad to be concerned. It's perfectly fine as long as it's comfortable for your wife. You should act on it now, while you can, because in six months, you're going to have a crying baby around, and you'll wish you had these days back," the doctor announced. He handed us a picture from his desk of himself and a lovely woman next to him surrounded by five kids. Apparently, the doctor didn't have my nerves, and he and the wife found a way to make more kids so I held out hope._

"_Thank you, Dr. Kim. I'll see you next month," Bella called out confidently as she pulled me from the chair. I handed him the photo and followed her out. That was when I called and made us a reservation at "Al Baker's" downtown for dinner, deciding we'd make it special. It would be the last night the baby was just a secret between us, and I wanted us to celebrate it before we let the family in on it, though I was sure that Charlie already suspected it. He'd asked a few times when he came out to the restaurant to have lunch with me, and I was always vague in my answer._

"You and the mouth…I swear to God. Our kid is going to get kicked out of preschool for the mouth," I teased as we drove home. I actually couldn't wait to get her home and get her naked. Her tits were incredible, and they weren't sore any longer so I was looking forward to being able to manhandle her again.

"Oh, yeah, it's me. You and the fucking mouth on you? Actually, I love your mouth. It's gotten me through the last couple of months quite well. Maybe I don't need the dick," she teased. She fucking loved to tease.

"Too late for that shit. You already called my ass out in front of the fucking doctor so now I got something to prove," I told her as I pulled into the garage. I shut the garage door and got out of my BMW and walked around, opening her door for her and scooping her into my arms. The navy dress she was wearing slid up her legs, and I couldn't wait to peel her out of it. She'd teased me too fucking much at dinner, and I wondered if I should shower and jack off first so the moment didn't go by too quickly, but I couldn't imagine coming anywhere except inside of Bella.

"You're crazy," she laughed as she wrapped her arms around my neck and let me carry her into the house. I didn't stop and turn on any lights. We had those little plug-in nightlights every-fucking-where, so I didn't need light. I carried her upstairs and straight to our bedroom.

"Crazy about you. Now, panties off," I announced as I kicked off my shoes and began unbuckling my belt. She lifted her dress to show me she wasn't wearing any. _Fuck_. I quickly pulled off my pants and boxers and shoved her onto the bed, pushing her legs up so that she was exposed to me. I licked her slit and sucked on her clit, and then I wasted no time stroking into her. I had my hands on her knees, pushing them back toward her chest, and I showed her no fucking mercy.

"You want me to fuck you, I'm gonna fuck you and you're going to remember it. Don't ever make it out to that little fucking doctor that I don't take care of my shit at home," I ordered as I pounded…maybe not as hard as I'd have liked but hard enough she knew what I was doing…into her. I was fucking relentless because I wanted her to remember that I was the man who owned that pussy, and she was my wife. I didn't think about the baby because if I did, I was sure I'd stop, so I just thought about how much I fucking loved her and wanted to show her. After a good solid fucking, I felt her come around me, and after several more strokes just so she'd remember, I let go inside of her.

That little fucking doctor was right…I needed to hit it on a regular basis because soon enough, we'd have a resident cockblocker, and I was sure that my trips down Pussy Lane would be few and far between.

I pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed. Fucking the wife was so much better than the hand jobs I was used to. "Now, let's get these clothes off and go to bed because I'm not done with you yet and we don't have to be at Ma's until 6:00 tomorrow evening. Go wash that shit off your face. You're a beautiful woman and I don't understand why you had to wear all of that crap. I love you with nothing…literally," I demanded.

I sounded like a fucking douche, and she'd looked sexy as hell, but I hated the make-up. Her eyes were big and gorgeous enough without all that black shit around them and I didn't like it on her. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life, and I didn't need her looking like some chick in a magazine to make me want her. Hell, her in jeans and a t-shirt with her hair in a ponytail and a tool belt around her waist was my favorite look on her…other than the day she married me. She was fucking perfect that day.

Thirty minutes later, we were back in bed, and I had her on top of me moving slowly and tenderly on my cock with her hands braced on my chest. Her beautiful tits were moving in time with the rhythm she was setting, and I had my left hand on her hip pulling her to me while my right hand circled her clit. She didn't last very long that way. After she stopped quivering, I gently rolled us over and slowly stroked into her, kissing her clean face and showing her how much I loved her.

"Bella, I love you so much. I can't tell you how you make me feel because there just aren't enough words," I whispered against her slender neck. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and I moved a bit faster into her, feeling her engulf me into her body as well as into her soul. I'd kill a fucker who ever tried to come between us. She was mine, and I was hers…heart, body and soul. We were meant to be together, and that was the end of it.

##

I felt kisses across my chest, and I opened my eyes to see Bella straddling me in my shirt from the night before with her hair a wild mess. She had her pussy hovering just over the morning wood, and I wanted to stroke into her without another word. I moved her body over me, and she froze.

"I made breakfast…well, brunch, I guess. It's after noon, and my pussy's sore, so no, I need a break. You definitely made up for the drought. Four times, Mr. Cullen. Kudos," she teased as she kissed me on the lips. Yeah, I'd made it known that sex was back on the table, having awakened her twice after we both dozed off. The last time I looked at the clock, it was 5:00 AM. Edward Cullen was a very happy boy that afternoon.

"How about a quickie before we eat?" I asked…sort of begged. She smiled and sunk down on me without another word. I unbuttoned my shirt she was wearing and sat up, kissing her beautiful tits, seeing all kinds of hickeys on her chest. I wondered if she knew about them because I was pretty sure if she did, she'd kick my ass, but I remembered each and every one of them.

She kissed me sweetly as we rocked together. After way too short a time, I felt myself about to let loose, so I moved my hand to the spot that I knew took her over the edge, and she didn't disappoint me. We came at the same time with strangled curses and kisses. Once again, perfection.

"So, Mrs. Cullen, I suppose I've put to rest any reservations you have about the fact that I love you and want you all the time?" I asked as we sat in the middle of the bed with her still in my lap. She looked flushed and gorgeous.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, you've allayed all of my concerns. I've got a frittata in the oven, so we have just about enough time to grab a quick, _chaste_ shower before we eat breakfast. I'd like to go to the store and look at baby furniture, if you don't mind," she responded. Fuck, why not. The tike needed somewhere to sleep.

"That sounds good. You okay? I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?" I asked as she climbed off of me. We had gone at it pretty good. I just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Oh, I'm so beyond okay…you're quite the magic man when you put your mind to it. Now, let's shower and eat. We've gotta tell the parents tonight, but I want us to have the afternoon with just us. Your mom, my mom, Esme, they're going to come in like gangbusters when they find out, and I want us to have our own stuff picked out before they do. Esme has Carlisle painting and putting up chair rail in their baby's room already. I just want us to decide what _we_ want," she responded as she unbuttoned the other two buttons on my shirt and picked up our clothes from the night before, carrying them to the closet and sorting the laundry from the dry-cleaning.

I went to the bathroom and pissed, and then turned on the shower as I flushed the toilet. I quickly washed my hands and brushed my teeth, and by the time she came into the room, I was in the shower washing my hair. If she was sore, I had no plans to accost her in the shower, so I needed to get my shit done and get out because seeing the body was always my undoing, and if my cock got hard, which it was going to do when I saw her naked, I knew she'd feel like she needed to take care of it. I could wait. I was actually excited at the prospect of going shopping. She hated it and never wanted anything, but if she wanted to look for baby stuff, I was completely on board.

##

As I pushed the cart in the baby superstore in West County, my phone chirped in my pocket. The cart was nearly full of shit, and I wondered if we were acting too prematurely, but Bella seemed to be happy so I wasn't saying a fucking word. I pulled my phone out as she looked at some blinking light thing that hung over the side of the crib we'd picked out, and I saw it was a message from Felix. He'd set up a gmail account and used the handle of [_]._ I laughed when I saw it.

I opened it and read it, not really sorry about what he'd sent. It was a link to an article from the _USA TODAY. _It was a quick story from Reuters, and as I read through it, I couldn't help but be happy.

_Stefano Antonio Sacco, the only son of reputed American mob boss, Salvatore 'Sally Sox' Sacco was killed in a car crash in Palermo, Italy, on Friday, May 10__th__. The family could not be reached for comment._

It was a small blurb, but it was enough. Apparently, Charlie was right. Sally Sox didn't like to be crossed, and it didn't matter who did it…he would show them that he was still the boss.

Felix's message simply read, "All things come to those who wait. Hi to the Mrs."

I sent a message back. "Our deepest condolences to the family. On another note, we're expecting in November. Hi to Tan and Big T."

I didn't expect to hear back from him. He wasn't contacting me, and I knew why. I hit the properties on the message and found it was sent from a library in Brooklyn, and it caused me to laugh. I could only imagine him sitting next to some pimply-faced kid in a library sending an e-mail while Chubs and Demitri stood guard over him. He was a piece of work.

"So, do you think this would be more distracting than comforting for a newborn?" Bella asked as she held something up that flashed lights and played music. What the fuck did I know?

"I think that my mom and Esme are gonna want to have one of those shower things for you, so I think you should leave something for them to buy. Let's go home. We've done enough today," I announced as I pushed the cart toward the checkout and pulled her in front of me, placing my hands on either side of hers as we made our way to the front of the store.

I'd decided that I wanted to make the cradle myself, and I wanted it to be a surprise for Bella. I'd go to the lumber yard and find the shit I needed, but my dad and I used to build bird houses and I knew how to build shit so I was going to make something for my kid myself. It would give me something to concentrate on besides banging my wife and worrying about when or if the Feds were going to show up, and I liked to be busy with my hands. It would be perfect. I had a design in my head, so I just had to sketch it out so that I didn't forget it. Our baby was going to be the most loved and spoiled baby on the planet.

##

We showed up at my mom's condo at exactly 5:30 PM. Bella had made a cake, and after bitching about the fact that nothing fit…which was complete bullshit…we'd finally gotten ready and left the house. Charlie, Renee, Carlisle and Esme were set to join us. Mom was excited because we hadn't done a family thing in a while, and I was excited because we had news.

I punched in the security code to Mom's building, and we went to the elevator to the third floor. The building was nice, but I could see a lot of shit that I'd have done differently if I were still in the business. It was relatively new construction and the builder had skimped on amenities. Just thinking about it made me itch to get back into the business, but when I remembered everything that came with that line of business, I was glad we were managing a few properties and not building anything.

"I'd have done this whole thing a lot differently," Bella replied as she looked around the lobby while we waited for the elevator.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" I asked. Her mind always intrigued me.

"First, the lobby could be a lot more ornate. One elevator is just stupid. Its five fucking floors and there's no service elevator at all. I don't even know how these people moved into this place. I'd have used marble instead of whatever kind of indoor/outdoor carpet that shit is," she announced. I laughed and kissed her. I could tell that she still had the bug as well.

"Yeah, and the first level has a lot of wasted space. They'd have been better off to put a parking garage under it and only make it four stories," I responded.

"Exactly. God, I miss it," she replied as the elevator dinged. We walked into it and I took her in my arms and kissed her as she held onto the basket that held the cake she'd made. She was so perfect for me that it wasn't even a fucking joke.

"Maybe, someday we can get back to it," I answered as I pulled away and smoothed her hair that I'd wound around my hands. When we finally reached the third floor, I took her hand and led her to my mom's place, ringing the bell and smiling like a complete imbecil. I knew the news we had to share would be met with happy smiles and likely tears, and I was excited about it.

Liam opened the door and smiled at us. "Kids, come in, please. We've missed you two. How are you? We haven't had the chance to get together since you got back from Key West. How was it?" he asked. I remembered that we hadn't done more than talk on the phone with them since we'd returned from Florida, and I felt a little guilty. We were caught up in baby land and hadn't been very eager to let anyone in, but we were going to include them, and I wasn't sorry about taking the time for ourselves.

Bella kissed him on the cheek and hugged him, and I shook his hand. He was good to my mom, and I was grateful she had him.

"We had a great time. Where's Liz?" Bella asked. Liam pointed toward the kitchen and led me to the back balcony where I found Charlie and Carlisle having drinks.

"Gentlemen," I greeted as I walked out. Liam pointed to a galvanized tub with cold beer, and I grabbed myself a Bud. I opened it and looked at the smirk on Charlie's face. He knew the news. I could tell.

"You've been out of touch, you little shit," Carlisle complained. It was true. Since we'd gotten back from Florida and Jersey, he'd called me a few times to meet him at the driving range but I'd made up excuses to be at home with Bella. It wasn't fair to him, and I needed to explain myself before he got the wrong idea.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It's just been busy. How about this Wednesday?" I asked. He nodded and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, offering me one. I took it and looked at Charlie. He pulled out a cigar and smiled.

"So, did you see the news? Felix's cousin had a car wreck. I thought we could send flowers," Charlie responded looking at me with a smirk. I lit my cigarette off Carlisle's match and laughed.

"That's probably a good idea. I'll call and get the information," I responded.

"Um, I've got it. You don't need to call anyone. Don't want to attract the wrong king of attention," Charlie commented. Carlisle looked at us both and laughed.

"Clearly I'm missing something, and I know enough that you can't give me the something _here_," he responded. I looked at Charlie and he shrugged. I wrapped my arm around my brother's waist, feeling him up. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, but you could never tell. Stefano Sacco taught me that.

Carlisle laughed and pulled up his shirt, turning around with the cigarette held tightly between his teeth. "I'm clean," he announced. Charlie laughed, as did I, and I looked over my shoulder to see where was everyone else.

"All you need to know is that Stefano Sacco put a hit out on Bella and me. He's not a problem any longer," I responded, leaving out the part about Caius Maas and that whole mess. Carlisle didn't need to know anything about that.

"Fuck. He seemed like he was genuine. No wonder you frisked me. Well, I hope you're out of that shit," Carlisle announced.

"He is," Charlie responded giving me a stern look. Yeah, he was right. I was out of that shit. I had a family to worry about. I couldn't put them in any danger, so yeah, we were out.

Just then, Mom walked outside and hugged me. "You can't come into the kitchen and say hello? You're an ass," Mom teased. I hugged her tightly, flicking the cigarette I was hiding behind my back off the balcony, quite certain her downstairs neighbors wouldn't be appreciative of it landing on theirs. I noticed Carlisle had done the same thing, and Charlie was hiding his cigar behind his chair.

"Stop you three. I know you're smoking out here. I'm not stupid. It reeks. Anyway, dinner will be in half an hour. Finish whatever it is you're doing and go wash up. I'm so happy to have our whole family here. How's the new cook?" Mom asked.

"Great. Thanks again for looking out for things so I could whisk Bella away. You're a peach," I told her as I pinched her cheek. She gently patted my face and smiled, not saying another word. She went inside, and we had another beer.

We went inside, and I hugged my mother-in-law and then worked around Esme's huge belly, placing my hand on it without thinking. I felt something and looked at her, seeing her dissolve in giggles. "Um, they're active," she announced.

My mom spun around and said, "_They_? You mean there's more than one?"

Carlisle and Esme laughed and nodded. "Yep. It might have taken a little bit of time, but there are two of them. We still don't know if they're boys or girls because they have their backs to us, but yes, there are two," Carlisle announced proudly. Of course he'd one-upped me. I looked at Bella, and she smiled, rubbing her own belly.

That move, of course, didn't go unnoticed by her mother. "Oh my God? You too?" Renee asked.

I smiled at her. "Um, yeah. As far as we know, there's only one, though," Bella announced. All hell broke loose. Women were crying and men were shaking hands. It was amazing. It was a happy day in our world. It wasn't something I ever expected to be a part of; yet, there I was, standing in my mother's kitchen sharing our happy news along with Carlisle and Esme's. It was a great day in our family.

\\\

_**So, we have babies and we know who ordered the hit. Sassy41…kudos to your powers of deduction. You were spot on that it was Stefano! Can't wait to hear from you all! We're getting closer to the end...just a head's up.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews of the last chapter. I truly appreciate them.**_

_**This chapter makes me nervous to post because this one is a tough one. It's not lightly that I wrote the story this way. It deals with a loss and the aftermath of it. I'll explain more at the bottom, but I'd advise a tissue.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

19. What Doesn't Kill Us Makes Us Stronger

June found us busy. We were painting a spare room to make it into the nursery, and we were so fucking happy, it was surreal. We went out on Friday nights with Esme and Carlisle, and we had Sunday dinners with the whole family at someone's house or another. We were enjoying the bonding of our families before all the new babies came. I was happy that Bella was happy, and I didn't dwell on anything that happened before we found out about the baby.

I'd gone to the Home Depot and bought a lot of wood working tools, and Carlisle and I were actually spending our Wednesday afternoons in my garage working on cradles for our babies. I was teaching him the shit Dad had taught me, and I could see that he'd missed out on a lot of shit with Dad but I was happy to share it with him. They'd actually found out that they were having a boy and a girl, so we were modifying the design to put a baseball bat in the headboard of the cradle for his son, and a pair of ballet slippers in the headboard for his daughter.

Bella and I weren't going to find out what ours was, so I put a moon and stars in the headboard of our cradle, as in we'd love our baby more than the moon and the stars. The wife hated the lathe and the jigsaw and table that had taken residence in our garage but she'd get over it. I told her it was something that Carlisle and I were doing together, and she didn't bitch much about it after that because she and Esme were busy spending time together as well. Again, I was a happy mother fucker.

Fourth of July, we all went out to the country and had a float trip on the Meramec River and went to the State Park for a barbecue. Emmett and Rosalie, who were engaged, and Alice and Jasper came along, as well as Lauren, Eric and Cassie. I'd warmed up to the little girl. If we had a girl, I could see I'd be fine.

Cassie was a happy little girl, and I was sure that our baby would be happy because its mother and I were so happy. It was incredible to think about the fact that in about five months, Bella and I would have a permanent reminder of our love. I'd loved the woman for a long time, and the fact that we'd made a baby together made me so fucking happy, I wanted to perform a song and dance routine in the middle of Busch Stadium.

We went home that night, and we fell into bed, both of us exhausted from the day we'd spent with family. I could see lots of happy times in our future with our families, and I couldn't help but smile as I fell to sleep with Bella in my arms. She was just starting to show, and_ I_ was over the moon and the stars about it.

Bella woke me up at 4:00 AM. She didn't feel well, and she was crying. "I haven't felt the baby move in a while, and I'm cramping and spotting," she announced. I wasted no time taking her to the hospital. She was nearly five months, and all the books and that little fucking doctor had told us everything was fine. Clearly it wasn't. Something was wrong, so I wasted no time taking her to St. Anthony's hospital. They admitted her and I was shut out, banished to the waiting room.

I called my mom and Bella's parents, and they all showed up pretty quickly. "What's wrong?" they all asked. I had nothing to tell them because I couldn't get answers from anyone. I'd stormed back to the ER, and I was escorted out twice and threatened with security. It fucking sucked.

At 7:30 AM on July 5th, I was led to a room on the eighth floor to find my wife hooked up to a lot of machines. She was out of surgery, and we'd lost the baby. It was a boy. I was so fucking devastated that I could barely breathe, and I had no idea what to tell her when she woke up. Dr. Kim couldn't give me a real answer as to what happened. He just said it was "one of those things." Carlisle was there to keep me from hitting him, and I'd cried like a baby on my brother's shoulder.

July 3rd had found me with my head in Bella's lap as she laughed and stroked my hair while I talked to our baby and told it all of the things we were going to do when it arrived. I had no idea, that day, that all our dreams would come crashing down around us within forty-eight hours.

For the briefest of moments I wondered if it was our penance because of Caius Maas and Stefano Sacco, but I quickly let that go. They were evil and we weren't that way. We'd only tried to protect ourselves. We didn't ever set out to hurt anyone intentionally. The weight of the situation was more than I could handle. I sat in the waiting room with my family and I couldn't talk to anyone. I couldn't be in the room with my wife, and I actually had to plan a funeral.

The baby was stillborn, and when Bella woke up, I'd have to tell her that. I seriously thought about going home and taking the Glock out of the safe, taking us both out because it was so fucking shattering that I didn't know how we'd survive it.

##

I stood at Sunset Hills Cemetery, just up the road from our house, with our small family as the minister who'd married us said a few words. Bella was in a folding chair because she should have still been in the hospital, but she insisted, so there we were. I was completely numb, having drunk myself into a stupor before we went, and I had nothing to say. Really, what was there to say?

When the service was over, I carried her to the car and we went home and crawled into bed, only getting up for a few minutes at a time to get water or use the bathroom. I knew my mother was sharing time with Renee at the house, but we didn't come out of our room for days…I didn't know how many. I just knew we held onto each other and cried and slept.

We finally got out of bed and went downstairs to survey the damage. I noticed that the door to the nursery was closed, and I was grateful. All of that shit needed to be returned to the store, and I'd just brick up the fucking room and never think about it again. Dr. Kim told us that we could try again, but we'd have to give it time because Bella had a C-section. I had no idea if she'd want to try again or not. I had no idea if I wanted to either. I didn't know where we'd go from there, but I prayed we'd go together.

##

August 10th, we were sitting at St. John's Hospital waiting for Esme and Carlisle's babies to be born. They were going to be delivered by C-Section, and I'd told Bella she could stay at home. She'd insisted on coming with me, but we barely spoke. Fuck, we'd barely spoken since we lost our son. We'd named him David. There needed to be a name for the marker, so we'd chosen a name that neither of us had any attachment to…David Cullen. It didn't mean that we didn't care about the baby; we just didn't know what the fuck to do. He was gone, and that was the long and short of it. We didn't even have the energy to choose a middle name. It was sad and it was pathetic, and it was likely going to take us both out.

We were both on anti-anxiety drugs, and we didn't speak _to_ each other...just _at_ each other. I assumed it was that we didn't know what to say because we didn't know what had happened. There was nowhere to place blame, though I knew Bella blamed herself. I heard it in the questions she'd asked the doctor when she was discharged from the hospital relating to the effect of stress or the fact that she'd continued taking her birth control pills because she didn't know she was pregnant. He assured us over and over that nothing she did contributed to the loss, but in my heart, I knew she didn't buy it. I didn't blame her for what happened in the least because watching her hug her small baby bump or gently stroke her stomach with a sweet smile on her face made it very obvious that my wife was in love with our unborn child and would never do anything to jeopardize the pregnancy. She would do everything she could to keep it safe, just like everyone else she loved. It was "just one of those things," as everyone continued to repeat like a damn mantra.

Carlisle burst into the waiting room with a huge smile on his face. "Matthew Edward and Madeline Elizabeth are both fine and perfect. Esme's resting comfortably. They weighed…" he began spouting statistics. I saw Bella crumble before me, and I went to where she sat and picked her up, carrying her out and putting her in the car. We drove home and I put her to bed, and I went downstairs and settled myself on the couch with a bottle of Maker's Mark and a shot glass.

We'd been through so fucking much together, and while I was happy for my brother, I couldn't be happy. Maybe it all came to us too easily and we were paying for it, but the price was just too fucking high. I honestly didn't know what we were going to do, and to keep from thinking about it, I drank.

##

There was a poking on my shoulder that was annoying as hell, and I tried to bat it away, but it wouldn't stop. I kept swatting at it, not sure what it was, but it wouldn't stop and I was getting pissed. I opened my eyes and screamed, "_WHAT_?"

When my eyes focused, I saw it was Bella. She was showered and dressed, and she was holding water and Advil in her hand, her beautiful ass perched on the coffee table across from me.

"We need to get back into the real world, Cullen. Our business is likely going to shit, and we just abandoned Carlisle and Esme with their new babies. I'm not saying that we're not still grieving, but we're not doing it productively. We're doing it separately instead of together, and we'll never survive it. I know it's something that neither of us will ever get over, but right now, we need each other, and we need to throw away those goddamn pills that make us both numb. Get up, take these, and go shower. I'll make us breakfast, and we're going to the cemetery," she announced.

"Why in the fuck are we going to the…?" I asked not able to say the word as I downed the pills because, honestly, my head was about to explode. I actually wanted to puke, but I prayed I wouldn't because that was about the last fucking thing I needed that morning.

"We're going to go say good-bye to our son, and we're going to figure out how to live again. I don't even remember the service, do you?" she asked. Well, she had a fucking point. I didn't remember much about it, but I was drunk off my ass. I guessed she couldn't remember because she was so doped up from the pain meds, so it made sense that neither of us remembered it.

"No," I answered honestly as I scrubbed my hands over my face. It was then that I realized I had a beard. I didn't even know I'd grown one.

"Okay. You go shower and shave that shit off your face. You're too handsome to have that covered up. I'll make us breakfast," she announced as she kissed my forehead. It was the first time since we'd lost the baby that I felt her lips on me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the couch with me.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to us. I'm sorry I didn't handle it better. I love you, and I know I wasn't there for you, and I'm sorry," I told her as I sobbed into her shoulder. It was actually the first time since right after the funeral that I'd cried about it.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet, man. I love you so much. We'll get through this, I promise. I love you, and I can't lose you. I'd never live through it. I know, now, how it feels to lose someone you love with all your heart, and I can't do it again. We've got to get to the other side of this, Edward. If I lose you too…" she began before she was unable to speak. She was crying so hard, and we held each other for a while on the couch, both of us crying uncontrollably.

I don't know how long we sat there, but eventually, we got up and went upstairs. I showered, and Bella sat on the commode talking to me about every crazy thing that went through her beautiful, slightly off-kilter mind. It was like she'd been saving up things to talk to me about, and when the floodgates opened, she couldn't stop.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could host a charity event at the restaurant on a Sunday night. I don't know what it should be, but we could actually sell tickets and write-off the expense. Maybe something for a breast cancer charity since Liz survived it. The restaurant is doing well, and I think the tax break would help," she announced as I turned off the shower and opened the door.

"If you want to, we can think about it. I'll talk to Tia and see what she thinks. Have you spent any time with her? She seems a bit temperamental when I've talked to her on the phone," I replied as I grabbed the towel Bella handed me. She stood up and wrapped her arms around my dripping body, hugging me tightly. I didn't hesitate to hug her as well. It felt good to hold her, and I hoped we were somewhere on the road to recovery.

"I really haven't, but the comment cards are very complimentary of the food so I think we've got a winner. Now, before we go to the cemetery, we need to stop at the mall and pick up flowers and balloons and something for Matt and Maddy and Carlisle and Esme. I'm so happy for them, and I'm pretty sure they don't know how to act around us, so we've gotta figure out how to live again, honey. I don't know how, but we've got to figure it out, one way or another," Bella responded.

An hour and a half later found us standing at the cemetery with a single white rose to put in the vase that was affixed to the headstone base. Bella sat down on the ground and pulled me down next to her. I wasn't sure what we were supposed to do, so I let her take the lead. "Hi, David. It's us, your mom and dad. We, um, we're sorry that we haven't been out before now, but we just wanted to say that we love you very much and we'll miss you immensely. We were very excited about you, and, um…" she began before she broke down. I was already crying like a pussy, so I didn't know what to say, but I felt like I had to say something.

"Son, I think what your mother is trying to say is that we'll miss watching you grow up. Your cousins were born yesterday. We were looking forward to having the three of you grow up together, but everything doesn't always work out the way we planned. We'll miss you," I remarked. I couldn't say anything else. Bella took my hand and squeezed it and she placed the rose in the vase. She kissed her fingers and placed them on the stone, and then she rose from the ground, pulling me with her.

She handed me a tissue from the pocket of her jeans, and we both wiped our eyes, trying to calm down. I held her for a while as we stood there, drawing comfort from each other. "We'll come back again soon. Let's go see our niece and nephew shall we?" she asked as she pulled away and reached up, drying my tears. I kissed her gently, and then we walked back to the car where a huge bouquet of balloons covered the view out the back window of the car.

We drove to the hospital, and when we pulled all of the crap out of the car, it was quite impressive that we were able to get so much shit done in so little time. We walked hand in hand into the hospital and went to the maternity floor. Thankfully, it wasn't the same hospital where we'd lost our son, so there weren't those fucking memories haunting us.

We went to Esme's room and found Mom, Liam, and Carlisle sitting in the chairs. My wife, the strongest person I've ever met in my fucking life, put the biggest glowing smile on her face and waltzed into the room appearing not to have a care in the world. "Hello!" she gushed. Carlisle stood and hugged her, mindful of the fact that she was only thirty-seven days from major abdominal surgery, and when he pulled away, he was crying, and she was laughing.

"Now, we're not going to have any of that today. We've got a reason to celebrate. This is for you, and this is for you, and this is for them," Bella responded as she handed Carlisle a bag, and then one to Esme, and then one she plopped on the bed. I tied the balloons to the end of the bed, and placed the flowers on the windowsill alongside the others. Mom hugged me, and I heard her sob, and then Liam actually hugged me, which really surprised me. He wasn't much for displays of affection, but I appreciated it nonetheless.

Esme, who was a crying mess as well, pulled the gifts out of the bag Bella had given her. One was a nursing gown, which Bella determined would be necessary since Esme was going to try to nurse the babies, and the other was a regular gown that she said was in case the nursing thing didn't work out. Esme hugged her and thanked her. Bella took another tissue and dried her eyes and smoothed back her hair in a comforting manner. I was in awe. My wife, the woman who had suffered a horrifically devastating loss, was comforting Esme.

Carlisle pulled out a "World's Greatest Dad" coffee mug, a pair of ear plugs, and a bottle of Maker's Mark. He laughed and hugged me, me hearing him sniffing the whole time. The liquor had been my idea. The ear plugs were Bella's. I took a page from my wife's book and reached into my back pocket and pulled out my handkerchief, drying his eyes just as Bella had done for Esme.

The other bag was full of stuffed animals and boys' and girls' clothes for the babies. Mom walked over to me and put her hands on both sides of my face to force me to look at her. "How's she doing, son? I can only imagine how hard this is for both of you, but you'll never know how much it means to your brother," Mom whispered.

All I could do was nod. Somehow, someway, my wife, the most incredible woman I'd met in my life, had hauled herself up by her bootstraps and dragged my sorry ass with her. She determined we were going to be okay someday, and in that moment, I believed her. I was sure it wasn't the end of it, because really, how do you get over that shit? She showed a determination that I didn't have. I'd have to draw from her strength because I didn't have the same in me, but she was there for me, and I was bound and determined to be there for her. We'd never, ever, get over it, but we'd get through it…together.

##

"Come on, it's our one year anniversary. Let's just go to dinner?" I begged. We were at the restaurant going over receipts and the books, and I wanted to take her out. We'd been married one year, and I wanted to celebrate it. We had so many reasons not to celebrate anything, but we had a good reason to celebrate our love. We had it, and it was seeing us through one of the darkest times in our life, so I felt like we should commemorate it.

"Honey, we're short-handed in the dining room, and we have that party downstairs," she reminded. It hit me that she was dressed up, and I'd forgotten that there was a party down in the small private room downstairs. I remembered her telling me about it, but I didn't remember what it was.

"What the fuck is it again?" I asked. I was still checking back in with everything. Thankfully, Siobhan, the bar manager, had taken care of business while we were sequestered from society. The restaurant was doing quite well, and with the weather having been great, we were making a lot of money. Softball leagues frequented our place several nights a week, and the driving range was always busy. We were in the process of having Jasper draw up plans for an arcade and another family-friendly restaurant on the other side of the property, and things were actually thriving.

"It's a rehearsal dinner, I think. Anyway, I'll be working down there, and you need to come down and help with the bar. I couldn't get another bartender for tonight, and I'll do what I can but I'm only one woman," she reminded.

My Bella looked beautiful in a beige dress with the sapphire necklace I'd given her for Valentine's Day around her gorgeous neck. The brightness was actually back in her eyes, and she seemed to be working through the loss of our son a lot better than I was. She'd been going to talk to a grief counselor, and she'd asked me to come with her, but I just didn't see how talking about it with a stranger would make it any less painful. I'd quit the drugs like she'd suggested, but I was still not great. Apparently, the wife had turned a page that I wasn't able to do. I felt guilty every fucking day I woke up, and I wasn't sure why, but I was trying to work through it.

"Okay, but tomorrow night, I'm taking you out, or maybe I'll cook for us at the house," I determined as I pulled her onto my lap as I sat behind the desk. I was hard under her, but we couldn't do anything about it because she still had about two weeks before she went back to the doctor, and we needed to deal with birth control and everything that went along with that.

I'd have to suffer the blue in my balls that was actually a comfort because my dick hadn't really moved in weeks, so the fact that I was hot for my wife again was maybe a sign that I was moving forward. I fucking hoped it was.

An hour later, I was sitting in the office working on the books for the Sports Complex when the intercom buzzed. "Edward, get your ass down here. I can't control these people by myself," Bella ordered.

"I'll be right there," I answered. Yeah, I was still pussy whipped, but it still didn't bother me.

As I walked through the restaurant toward the stairs, I noticed it was busy. I felt guilty for not coming out of the office before, but I had things to do behind the scenes. I stopped in the kitchen and saw it was bustling, and I didn't bother to ask anyone how things were going.

I walked down the stairs and heard loud music coming from the room. We didn't have a sound system down there so I had no idea what the fuck was going on. When I opened the door, I was shocked to see Bella standing in front of it waiting for me. "Happy Anniversary, Baby," she called as she hurled herself into me. I scooped her up and kissed her deeply not knowing what the fuck was going on, but I'd missed kissing my wife so I wasn't going to question it at all. I wasn't stupid.

When we broke apart, I heard applause and I looked around the room seeing friends and family standing and clapping. The party was for us. Bella had planned a surprise party for us, and I was absolutely stunned.

I saw her parents, my mom and Liam, Carlisle and Esme with the twins in a stroller, the Whitlocks, Emmett and Rose, Eric, Lauren and Cassie, and a lot of other people, Chubs…a/k/a Earl…with a short woman next to him. My Aunt Maggie was even there. I was quite happy.

"I can't believe you planned this and I didn't know anything about it," I whispered to her as I hugged her tightly. It was exactly what I needed. It was a sign that life was going to go on, and we'd figure it out. My wife had strength of spirit about her that I'd admired for a long time, and at that moment when I stood hugging our families and friends, I witnessed it again. I was truly a blessed man.

##

For Bella's birthday, I'd booked us a weekend at the Hermann Hill Vineyard and Inn. We'd basically glossed over my birthday because we were in a baby fog, but for hers, we were going to celebrate. I'd made sure we had extra help around the properties to ensure that no one would be calling us, and I was anxious to get on the road.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she tossed shit into a bag that Saturday morning. She was pissed, per usual, because she wasn't in on the secret. She knew that Mom and Liam were going to work at the Sports Complex over the weekend and we were going away, but she had no idea to where, and my wife hated to be kept out of the loop.

She'd gone for her six-week check-up several days ago and got the all clear, but we still hadn't had sex. That was going to end. I knew she was worried about getting back to sex, but I needed her more than I needed air to breathe, and she had a brand-spanking new diaphragm that we were going to test drive, so we _would_ be having sex.

"We're going to the country and we're going to have a good time. Quit complaining and get your damn toothbrush. You won't need much more than that," I answered as I checked the safe after I'd pulled out the diamond earrings I'd bought her. I'd slipped the diamond watch in her jewelry box without mention after our anniversary, and I noticed she wore it from time to time without comment, but that was okay. She didn't like the production of gifts, but she accepted them…well, mostly. She'd bitch about the earrings I was sure, but she'd get over it. We were doing well in our various endeavors, and I was going to get Bella something extravagant for her twenty-eighth birthday. She'd actually bought me a new driver for _my_ birthday…a Callaway Big Bertha 460…with a note that read…

_My Husband -_

_I love you. I'll use this to kill you if you piss me off. Think carefully about your actions, Cullen. _

_Love, _

_Your Wife_

I'd laughed my ass off at it and Carlisle thought it was pretty fucking funny too when I showed it to him. The earrings I'd bought her were more expensive than the driver, but it wasn't a competition. _Our_ money was _our_ money. She'd get over it. I did, however, hide my golf clubs and the small arsenal we owned. I took her threats very seriously.

I'd also bought her a little black number that I hoped wouldn't upset her. I wasn't sure if I was going to give it to her, but I found it on-line and it was sexy as hell. It was sheer with little embroidered flowers in pink along the hem, and it came with a matching thong. It gave me a hard-on when I opened the box that it was shipped in. It was some French designer, and it cost more than I'd ever imagined paying for something like that, but seeing it on the model made me think of seeing it on Bella, and I couldn't help myself. _Five-hundred dollars wasn't too much to pay for fancy lingerie, right?_

I heard her stomping down the stairs, and I couldn't help but laugh. Carlisle had told me that Esme was already bitching at him about getting a night out without the twins, who were just a month old, and the oddball I was married to was bitching about me taking her away for a romantic weekend. And, she wasn't hiding her displeasure about it either.

She had on an old Cardinals' t-shirt and a pair of jeans with holes in the knees that I knew she used to work in. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she looked so completely pissed off that I second-guessed myself about taking her anywhere except back upstairs. Sex when she was angry was in-fucking-credible.

"Jesus. I'm not taking you out to a fucking cornfield to shoot you so get that look off your face. Are we going to work on a house or something?" I asked. I had on jeans and a t-shirt, but she was wearing work clothes, and I wanted my sexy wife back. _Well, maybe if she strapped on that tool belt, we could get there. That always gave me a boner._

"Well, you didn't give me much guidance, and I'm still trying to get back into my other clothes. I've lost the weight, but the body just isn't what it used to be," she bitched. I'd heard it so many times it was like a fucking broken record.

Her scar…the constant reminder of our loss…had caused her to have the smallest little paunch, and she complained about it all the time. It had only been two-and-a-half months since... The doctor had told her it would be fine, but she still complained. I couldn't scold her for it, but she didn't let me see her naked very often, so I assumed that she was somewhat embarrassed about it. That was ridiculous, and I planned to show her that I loved every inch of her that very night.

"Stop that shit right now. The body is perfect. You look fine. The place we're going isn't fancy," I responded taking her bag from her and grabbing my stuff to go load them into Gracie. It was supposed to be a beautiful day, and the car was begging to be driven with the top down so we were taking it.

"You lie like a rug," I heard her call as she went to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water. I wasn't going to argue with her. I just wanted to spend time with her.

The one thing I'd done that Bella was pissed at me about was that the last time I'd taken the car to Seth's garage to have it serviced I'd had him install a new sound system, complete with FM radio and a CD player. She pitched a bitch about it, but on more than one occasion, I heard her listening to CDs in the car, so I knew she wasn't _too_ pissed about it.

I popped one of her favorites into the CD player, and we made our way to the highway for the drive to Hermann. It was one of those small towns with a lot of quaint little restaurants and shops, and I was determined we'd see none of them. The place we were going was beautiful and there was a winery, so once we got there, we wouldn't be leaving until the next morning after breakfast. I prayed she'd just go with the flow or at the very least, humor me.

We stopped for lunch at a little Mom-and-Pop place on the way, and it was great. She was actually in a better mood, so I had high hopes for the rest of the day and night.

"So, um, we'll need to take something with us for dinner. The place we're going doesn't have a place for dinner, actually, so we can stop at this little sandwich shop in town and get a picnic basket. I scoped it out on the internet, and I think it's a good idea. We're going to a winery, so we can have appetizers. I just want you to have a good time. I love you and I want to do nice things for you, so you need to be nice about this or you'll hurt my fucking feelings," I ordered. I saw her smirk as she ate her burger. She was a tough one to get over on, but I was trying.

"You're such a shit. I fucking love you. Okay, I'll play along. Whatever you want is fine," she responded. I was actually relieved.

When we hit town, I stopped at the deli and told her to wait in the car. I went inside and ordered dinner for us…sandwiches and a fruit and cheese platter, along with a chocolate Bundt cake. The nice lady behind the counter even had a birthday candle once I told her it was the wife's birthday. I paid and carried the bag to the car.

The next stop was the Inn. It was actually great. There were only eight rooms, and each one had a spectacular view and a Jacuzzi tub. I'd brought along the bath shit that Bella loved, and I was looking forward to getting her in the tub.

We walked into our room and she looked around. We had a small balcony, and she walked out on it and looked at the view, and she actually sighed a real sigh that I recognized as one that she was happy. "This is beautiful," she remarked. I kissed her and led her out of the room and down to the winery. We bought two bottles of wine, and I carried the cheese and fruit platter with us, having grabbed a blanket from the room before we left.

As we settled on the blanket and I poured us each a glass of Pinot Grigio, I was anxious to know what she thought. "So? How's this for a birthday surprise? No party. No big splash," I remarked as I popped a green grape in my mouth.

Bella kicked off her tennis shoes and crossed her legs, looking at the view. "This is just about as perfect as it can get. Thank you. I know I'm being a bitch about everything, but I'm about to start my period. We're back to that shit again," she answered as she took a sip of her wine and ate a piece of the Gouda that was one of the selections on the platter I'd bought.

"Well, then we won't need the diaphragm, right?" I asked. I'd learned far too fucking much about women's menstrual cycles for my own comfort, but if she was about to start her period, then we were beyond her fertile period so we could have sex without worry. The doctor had recommended that we wait a few months before we try to conceive again, so I knew it was a concern for the two of us. We'd actually decided that we wanted to try again, which was a big goddamn win in my opinion, but we needed to give Bella's body time to heal.

"No, we don't. I want to make love with you as much as I think you want to do it with me. I just don't want you to be disappointed. There are a lot of issues that come with a post-pregnancy body. Um, I might not get as wet as I used to, but that's hormonal. It's got nothing to do with how much I want you. I actually brought lube. I want to feel you inside of me, but I worry it'll feel different for you," she responded. I could see a tear fall from her eye, and I had to stop her.

"Isabella Marie Cullen. Are you kidding me with this? Look, we've been through hell but I love you, and while I haven't shown you physically because of the surgery, I still crave your body. I know that we have to be gentle, but I've thought about it over and over, and I'm dying to show you how much I fucking love you," I answered as I tackled her on the blanket, knocking her wineglass over. I'd looked around and nobody was paying attention to us so I didn't waste any time pushing her down on her back and kissing her with everything inside me that I hadn't expressed in quite a while.

I swept my hands up her body and cradled her beautiful face as I brushed my tongue across her bitable bottom lip. She was the sexiest woman I'd ever met, and she was fucking _mine_, and I was going to going to make sure she knew it beyond the shadow of a doubt.

As our tongues danced…first in her mouth and then in mine…my hand couldn't help but work its way under her t-shirt and caress her ribcage. I loved her body. It lit mine on fire every time she was near, and she needed me to remind her of the fact that I wanted her as much as I wanted anything in the whole fucking world. I was so fucking hard that I was certain I was going to explode in my shorts, so I pulled back and looked into her eyes. I saw the flush of desire on her face, for the first time in a long time, and it was all I could do not to strip us both down on the spot and make love to her, which wouldn't be exactly cool because we were out in public.

We finished the bottle of wine and the cheese and fruit plate, and we ran back to the room with the other bottle to take home. Once we were inside, we hurriedly stripped each other and clambered into the bed. I remembered that I'd read something in a book about not putting pressure on the site of the incision, so I knew we needed to take an alternate course of action, so why not try something new?

I turned her toward me and kissed her gently. "We can't make love with me on top of you because of your incision, so I thought we'd take the opportunity, if you're game, to try something new," I told her. I saw her face light up and I remembered the freak I was married to. She was game for anything.

I moved her right leg over my left one and positioned myself at her entrance, waiting. "Are you sure you're ready?" I asked. I was about to shoot off, but I wasn't going to do anything she wasn't ready for.

"Edward, I love you. I know it's been tough, but I'm more than ready. Please," she responded as I slid a finger inside her, feeling that she was really wet. We sure as hell wouldn't need the lube. Fuck, I needed nothing more from her. I moved and stroked into her. The position wasn't exactly going to be one that would allow me to be aggressive, but that was a good thing. I could kiss her, which I did, and hold her, which I did, and show her how fucking much I loved her. We moved against each other, and I moved my hand between us and stroked her clit, hearing her gasp.

It had been a while since we'd done anything, and I believed, in that moment, that she'd missed it as much as I had. I continued to move against her and pull her body into mine as I kissed her the whole time. I was making love to my wife, for the first time in weeks, and it actually made my heart full again. After we'd lost the baby…David…I didn't know how we'd feel about each other, but I'd be damned if Bella would let it go like that. She was my lifesaver.

After a nice long while, we shifted and she was on top of me, which was the other position the internet said was safe for her, and she was moving against me just as she had in the past. We both moved with abandon, and when we climaxed, first me, then her, she laid her head on my chest to catch her breath. I was so fucking happy about it, that I felt tears in the corners of my eyes, and I didn't want her to see me cry like a fucking pansy, so I quickly pulled her up to kiss her and then rolled her off of me.

Unfortunately, she saw the tears streak down my temples, and she kissed them away. "Now, it wasn't that bad that you have to cry. I love you so much. Thank you for sticking with me. I can't imagine getting through the fires of hell we've been through with anyone else. I love you, Edward Cullen," she announced sweetly as she kissed all over my face.

When she was done, I looked into her eyes, and I couldn't help that the fucking tears were in my eyes again. "Bella Cullen, I love you with my whole heart. We'll have another baby, I promise you," I responded. We sobbed against each other and fell asleep, dinner uneaten. It didn't matter. I truly felt like I was getting my wife back, and that was all that mattered to me.

\\\

_**E/N: Okay. I'm crying after proofing the chapter, but I wanted to reiterate that I didn't write this loss into the story to sensationalize it. I wrote it to further highlight the commitment that they have to each other and how strong a woman Bella is and has always been in this story. I pray no one who's reading this has ever endured that kind of loss, but I know, having witnessed it in my family, it's one of those tragedies that either blows a couple apart or cements them together. That was the reason I included this chapter.**_

_**Now, that being said, do your worst. I'm sure that I'll get a lot of hell for it, but as I said, it was written with a purpose in mind. The last few chapters of the story will move forward in time, so please don't think that I believe they'd get over such a loss quickly. I know better.**_

_**I'll be in hiding…Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Okay, I don't really want to bum anyone out on a Saturday night, so I'm posting tomorrow's chapter now. If you've just scrolled to the last chapter on the list, you'll want to go back and read Chapter 19. I posted two today.**_

_**I await you reviews, and hope that this chapter makes up for the angst. I promise…no more angst.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

20. An Infestation

"I've got the candy and the cake, come on, you slow fuck," Bella hollered. We were going to Carlisle and Esme's house for Halloween. Esme was making dinner, and we were going to give out candy. I was worried for several reasons, but I'd tell her about them the next day.

She'd loved the earrings and the sexy lingerie I'd given her for her birthday…that was until the credit card bill came and she saw it. That pissed her off, but I didn't give a shit. Seeing her in the gown and thong was worth every fucking penny, and I made her wear it quite often telling her that it was a prudent accounting measure. The more she wore it, the cheaper it became. She flipped me off, but she'd been wearing the fucker at least twice a week, and every time, I fucked her senseless.

That was the good news. The bad news had hit earlier in the day while I was at the office in the old Mercantile Building to close it up. We'd decided to give it up, and I was cleaning it out while Bella was out at another of our properties overseeing the installation of a new hot water tank in one of the apartment units we owned.

_The phone rang, which was strange because it hadn't rung in a long time, and I'd answered, "ECD. Cullen."_

_I heard a laugh over the line. "Edward? It's me, Eleazer Denali. How the hell are you? I've been trying to reach you for a few days." _

_I was surprised. I hadn't heard from him since I'd quit working for him years before. "I'm great. How are you?" I asked._

"_I'm fine. Look, I, uh, I got a break on a responsibility from a friend of yours if I'd deliver a message to you. First, you've got bugs all over your places. Your friend up here told me that he's sending his personal exterminator down to take care of it for you," he responded._

_I had abso-fucking-lutely no idea what the hell he was talking about. Bugs? Seriously? We ran the cleanest businesses in the world. My wife was a fucking fanatic about cleanliness, so I knew it was bullshit. _

"_Um, I think that's a bit ridiculous. I don't know where you get your information, but we run clean businesses. Our restaurant has passed every fucking health inspection that's come our way," I announced indignantly._

_I heard him laugh. "Yeah, well you might want to check your office at the restaurant. I heard there was a big fucking nest of bugs by that phone," he answered. I sat there dumbfounded before my fucking brain caught up to what he was saying. Shit._

"_Oh, well that's something I need to check into. How, um, how's Carmen?" I asked buying time. Apparently, we were being listened to by the Feds or someone else, but Felix had reason to believe that there was a problem and I wanted to impale myself on something sharp for that shit coming back at us again._

"_She's fine. We heard about what happened to you kids, and we're really sorry for your loss. Look, um, I'm supposed to give you this number. Get a pen," he continued. I grabbed a pen and paper from the box and took down the number he gave me._

"_Is that it?" I asked when he was finished. I wanted to call Felix and find out what the hell was going on._

"_No. Farmer Pete says that you're going to get company, so Big Tony said that if you've got trash to get rid of, put it out on Tuesday. He mentioned some green trash. Look, I'm reading this shit off a list he gave me so I hope it makes fucking sense to you. With regard to that number, he said to do it like you did last time. I gotta go. I hope you know what the fuck you're doin', kid. I never imagined I'd be making this call," he finished._

"_Thanks," I answered before the line went dead. _

_I placed the phone on the cradle and then jerked the fucking cord from the wall. I took it apart and didn't find anything suspicious to me, for which I was grateful._

_I left immediately and went to a Radio Shack and bought a prepaid phone, all the while dreading all of the bullshit that was probably headed our way. I went into a nearby grocery store and called the number that I'd been given to get some fucking answers._

"_Hannity's Whore Shack," I heard called over the line. It was Felix, and I couldn't help but laugh._

"_Yeah, I'd like a whore at my place in an hour. Can I get fries with that?" I asked through my laughter. It was good to hear that he still had the ability to joke because I knew he was going through shit in Jersey. There was a war from what I'd heard on the news, and why he was worried about us was beyond me._

"_You dick. How are you?" he asked. I could hear lots of dinging and kids screaming behind his voice and I wondered where the fuck he was._

"_We're getting better. We got the flowers. Thanks," I responded. There were flowers at the service for David, and we didn't have a way to thank Felix and Tanya, but we were grateful that they'd remembered us._

"_Dude, seriously? I'd have done anything I could have to make sure youse didn't have to go through that. Mother Nature is a cruel bitch. So, let's not get too sentimental right now. We need to talk a little business. I'm sending my exterminator down. He'll be there Monday afternoon, probably. His name is Vinny D'Angelo, and his dog's name is Coco. Before you open the door to let him in, ask his dog's name. If you don't get the right answer, you run for the fucking hills. He looks like fucking Joe Pesci from that movie, "My Cousin Vinny," and he wears the worst fucking rug you've ever seen in your life. Don't mention it 'cause he's really fucking sensitive about it," Felix instructed._

_I laughed. "Sensitive? Is he…you know…," I joked, trying to imagine Felix dealing with a sensitive man._

"_Fuck if I know, but the last guy who accused him of it died with his balls in his own mouth, so I wouldn't get too inquisitive if I was you, Boss," he answered. That stopped me from laughing. _

"_Also, put out the trash and somebody will take care of it. You'll get it back, I promise you. Call Charlie and see if he's got anything that needs to go to the dump and the trash man will be by on Tuesday night," he informed._

"_When should I expect company?" I asked. If the Feds were coming to call, we'd put out the welcome mat for the mother fuckers, yet again._

"_From what I know, you'll get friends you've met before on Friday. They're working some angles in Chicago at the moment. They're still looking for someone who's never going to turn up, and the last place he was seen was lurking around that nice iron fence you got down at your place. I have it on good authority that he took off for good, so you've got nothing to worry about, but you and Little Bells may want to think about the night in question and come up with the truth that works for you. Look, I gotta get home before Tan kicks my ass. I'll be reachable at this number for the next thirty days. If things don't work out, you call me. Youse take care of each other," he responded. The line went dead, and I wasn't surprised._

_I went back to the office and quickly packed up the rest of the shit I had and carried the boxes downstairs to my car. The furniture was staying, and I waved good-bye to the place, closing yet another chapter on that part of my life. Oh, it was never fucking dull._

_When I pulled up in front of our house and saw the garage doors open, I saw Gracie inside which told me that Bella was inside. I walked in and turned up the stereo full blast which brought her running down the stairs like a bat out of hell. I, of course, was caught completely off-guard because she was wearing a Ram's cheerleading uniform with her hair up in pigtails, but my cock saw it before my eyes registered it. I put my finger up to my lips for her not to speak, and I took her hand and led her outside. I led her down to the middle of the yard and leaned in to whisper into her ear._

"_I love you. You look sexy as hell, but we'll get back to that. We can't speak freely in the house because apparently we've got bugs, so we have to pretend we don't know about them. I have no idea how long they've been listening, but we haven't said anything incriminating. We need to get the money out of the mattress and put it in the trash by Tuesday night. We'll get it back, but we've gotta get rid of it because we're going to get company again. I'm so fucking sorry about this. This shit is my fault, and I hate it," I told her. She kissed me on the lips and held me tightly._

"_It's no more yours than mine, remember? I introduced you to Felix in the first place. I'm sorry, honey. I know we'll be fine. Look, um, we're supposed to go to your brother's tonight. Should we cancel?" she asked nervously._

"_No. We're going. I'm going to change and we'll leave. Just remember, anything we say could be listened to in the house and on the phones and maybe even in the cars. I love you," I told her. I kissed her passionately, and then we went back inside the house._

##

After I changed into a Ram's jersey and jeans that were left on the bed for me, we left the house to go to Clayton. It was at Esme's insistence that we all dress up, so I didn't bitch about it. Besides, the wife looked fuckhot in her little cheerleading outfit which showed off those fucking gorgeous legs.

We didn't speak in the car because we had no idea if we were being listened to in there as well, so we just held hands and told each other that we loved each other without saying anything.

I pulled into Carlisle and Esme's driveway, and we both gasped. "What…the fuck…is that?" I asked. It looked like a cemetery in their front yard. Bella began laughing uncontrollably, and I joined her in short order. Talk about overdoing shit…my brother and sister-in-law were the king and queen of it.

There were cardboard coffins in the yard with plastic skeletons inside, and there were spider webs everywhere and ghosts hanging from the trees. There were giant spiders crawling up the front of the house, and when we stepped on the front door mat to ring the bell, a witch on a broom dropped from above us, scaring the shit out of us.

"Jesus. What the fuck are they going to do for Christmas?" Bella asked. I simply shook my head and rang the bell. My mom opened the door, and she was dressed like a goddamn hooker. She was wearing a tight dress and her boobs were about to pop out.

"Do you think that's remotely appropriate to give out candy to little kids? What are you…a hooker or something?" I asked in disbelief.

Mom stepped aside to allow us in and as I walked by her, she slapped me in the head. "Ouch. What the fuck?" I asked. What's was with the women in my life always goin' for the head?

Bella was laughing behind me as she closed the door. "Liz, you look great. Ignore your son. So, let me guess…based on the wig, I'm going with Carrie Bradshaw? What's Liam?" Bella asked. I had no idea who the fuck they were talking about.

"Stanford Blach. He said he couldn't pull off Mr. Big, so he's Stanford. He doesn't know that Stanford is gay, so don't say anything. I just showed him a picture from the movie, and he decided he could pull that look off because he already has some old glasses that looked like the ones Stanford wears," Mom whispered. I laughed my ass off at that.

I vaguely remembered that "Mr. Big" was a character in some chick movie that Bella and my mom had gone to see once and talked about non-stop afterward. Poor Liam was in for a night of hell.

"We're going to a party at the complex after dinner. I'm looking forward to it so shut up. We've never done anything like that before, and since my little remodel, I like rubbing it in all those old biddies faces that my girls sit up like a twenty-year old's," Mom responded. I didn't want that fucking visual traipsing through my head, so I ignored it and carried the candy and cake into the kitchen.

Carlisle was standing at the stove holding Matthew while he was stirring something. "That doesn't look too damn safe," I announced as I walked over to take my nephew from him. It was then that I noticed that Carlisle had a bottle wedged under his chin feeding the lad.

"God, I'm glad you're here. Can you take him and feed him? Esme's cleaning up Maddy. She was all dressed in her costume and she shit up her back. I said I'd feed him and take care of him if she'd clean up _that_ mess. Man, I'll be glad when the fucking nanny gets here," Carlisle complained as I took the kid and the bottle.

I cradled him in the crook of my arm as Bella had shown me, and I gave him the bottle which he eagerly latched on to. The kid was getting huge. Esme had only breastfed for a couple of months and then gave up because she said she wasn't getting any sleep and her tits would end up hanging out from under her skirt if she did it any longer. I laughed at the time, but she was dead fucking serious about it, and I saw my pervert of a brother agreed with her pretty adamantly.

I sat down in a kitchen chair and noticed that Carlisle was wearing scrubs. "What? You just get home?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm a doctor and Es is a nurse," he offered. _Nice to see he went all out for the fucking occasion._

"All that shit in the front yard eat up your disposable income so that you couldn't afford to rent or buy a fucking costume?" I asked with a laugh.

He walked over to the table and leaned down into my ear. "The fucking nanny is smoking hot and she thinks doctors are sexy. I ain't getting any here, so I'll take the flirting and eye fucking the girl gives me. I can use it later…you know when I'm taking care of myself yet a-fucking-gain," he whispered.

That was news to me. I knew Esme was going back to work and they'd been interviewing nannies, but I couldn't believe that my sister-in-law, who had a jealous streak a mile long, would hire a beautiful woman to be the nanny for her kids with my brother, the king of the wandering eye, anywhere around. Esme had dogged him about that shit for years. I wondered if he ever acted on it, but the longer I thought about it, the less I wanted an answer.

"That's pretty fucked up. You're a married man," I chastised the idiot.

"Yeah, well, I'm also the father of twins with a wife who thinks she's June Fucking Cleaver and that she has to do everything perfectly…except for yours truly. Walk a mile in my shoes, brother dear," he continued.

Just then the front doorbell rang. "I'll be right back. Beer's in the fridge," he called as he walked out of the room. How the fuck he thought I was going to hold a beer while I was feeding his kid was a mystery.

I picked up the cloth that was on the table in front of me and put it on my shoulder like Bella had shown me, and I pulled the bottle out of his mouth, seeing he'd drank about half of it. I laid him on my shoulder and patted his back until he belched in my ear. Dear God, the smell was awful. "What the fuck are they feeding you, Matt?" I asked.

"God, you look so sexy doing that," I heard behind me. Bella was standing with Maddy in her arms, smiling at me. Maddy was wearing a black cat costume, and she looked adorable. Matt was dressed as a dog of some sort, and he looked pretty cute as well.

"You look pretty good yourself. Where'd you get the costume by the way?" I asked referring to the cheerleading outfit she was wearing. Seeing her in that short skirt and tight sweater thing was making my dick all kinds of hard.

"I found it on-line. So, Esme's in a bad mood, just so you know. Some bullshit about Carlisle fucking the nanny or something. Apparently, she caught him jacking off in his study looking at a picture of the girl on his phone. What the fuck is wrong with him?" Bella asked as she placed Maddy in a swing that was stationed by the kitchen table. She pressed some button on the top of it, and it gently began to rock back and forth.

"He claims he ain't getting any here so he's jerking off a lot. Hell, I don't really know. I told him he was fucked up. I can't imagine she'd hire an attractive girl to be the nanny, knowing how Carlisle likes to ogle women. Just seems like she's asking for trouble," I responded.

"First off, the girl isn't _that_ cute. I saw a picture of her, and the only thing she's got going for her is a big set of tits. Second, it shouldn't matter what the fucking babysitter looks like. Carlisle is a married man, and him eyefucking _any _woman other than his wife is ten kinds of wrong. You don't do that when I'm not around, do you?" she accused. _When did my brother's fucked-up behavior become a reflection on me?_

"God, no! Look, my brother has always been a pervert. He's probably got more porn hidden around here than a goddamn adult video store. I've never been like that. The only woman I want to eyefuck is standing right here in front of me, causing me to use every bit of control I have to keep from carrying her outside to the back seat of the car to live out some high school cliché about the head cheerleader and the quarterback. You're it for me. I don't want to see any other woman's tits except for yours," I defended as I put a sleeping Matthew in the other swing and fastened him in.

I flipped the switch and when the swing started moving slowly, I walked over to where Bella was standing at the stove and wrapped my arms around her from behind, pulling her ass into my hard cock. "Feel that? That's what you do to me every fucking time you're within eyesight. I love you so much, that if I told another guy about it, they'd revoke my membership in the male gender. I made a promise to you when I married you that you were it for me until the day I die, and I meant it. Please don't judge me based on how fucked up some other guy is," I whispered to her.

She dropped the spoon and spun around in my arms. I saw the tears in her eyes and I wondered if, yet again, I'd said something stupid. When she wrapped her arms around my neck and jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist, I took a step back. Her lips were on mine in a heartbeat, and she was grinding her hot pussy into my zipper right there in my brother's kitchen. Apparently, I said the right thing for once.

After a few minutes of us grinding against each other and kissing like we were at home in bed, I heard a throat clear behind me. I put Bella down…reluctantly I might add…and turned around to see my mom and Liam, Carlisle and Esme, and a young woman I assumed was the babysitter. She looked to be all of seventeen, and that's when I figured out how much worse it actually was. Esme was thirty, and if Carlisle was scoping out younger talent, I could see where it would piss her off.

"Rina, that's my horny brother, Edward, and his wife, Bella. Mr. and Mrs. Inappropriate, this is our babysitter, Rina," Carlisle introduced. I noticed Esme giving him the stink eye as he introduced the girl, and when I looked at the two women, I could see my brother was fucking crazy. The girl was cute enough, in an all too perky way, but Esme was a beautiful woman. She was wearing a cute little nurse's dress with a white cap on her head, and she looked completely appropriate. She looked like a wife and mother, and I had no idea what the fuck my brother was thinking.

The girl, because she really was just a girl, skipped over to where Bella and I were standing, and extended her hand. "Hi. It's nice to meet you," she bubbled. She was the kind of girl you wanted to strangle. She was like a fucking puppy that wanted all of the attention. She was wearing skin-tight jeans and a tight red t-shirt with Elmo's eyes right where her boobs were. The little tart knew what the fuck she was doing.

Bella stuck her hand out and shook the girl's hand and replied, "It's nice to meet you, Rina. So, you dressed up like a slutty teenager for Halloween?"

I saw Esme, Mom, and Liam hiding their laughter behind their hands, and I saw that my brother was pissed. "Um, I don't know what you mean," the girl answered as she tilted her head. It made perfect sense…big tits and no brains. My brother's Achilles heel.

"Yeah, I bet you don't. So, should we eat before the kids start coming? I know that Liz and Liam need to take off soon," Bella suggested. Everyone grabbed plates and filled them with the salad and spaghetti with meatballs that Esme had made. The food was really good, and just when we finished, the doorbell started ringing.

"Edward, why don't you and Carlisle go hand out candy while Es and I clean up this mess," Bella suggested. I nodded and grabbed the big bowl from the counter with one hand, and my brother by the scruff of the neck with the other. As we were in the hallway on the way to the front door, I heard someone behind us. I turned around and wasn't surprised to see Rina.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be babysitting? My brother acts like a spoiled brat, but I can take care of him. I'm sure Esme is paying you to help out with the twins tonight," I offered. Her face flushed and she turned around and went back to the kitchen.

After we handed out candy to the first group, Carlisle and I decided to sit on the front steps because it was a nice evening, and the doorbell kept waking the twins. Bella brought us beers in red plastic cups and told us that she and Es would be out in a few minutes.

When she was back inside, I turned to my brother, having noticed there weren't any kids coming at that moment, and began my tirade on his stupid ass. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Is she even fucking legal? You know, you've got a good thing here and you've got twins who you and Es tried to have for a long fucking time. You wanna lose your happy home over some underage pussy?" I hissed.

"Don't be a self-righteous prick, Edward. I'd never fuck her. I'm married, and I don't cheat. You can't lie and tell me that the t-shirt she has on didn't make your dick hard? I had to go to the bathroom and rub one out because these fucking pants aren't very discreet," he whispered as he looked behind us to be sure that neither of our wives was standing behind us.

"No, it didn't. I actually think it's inappropriate, and if she was _my_ daughter, I'd lock her ass in her room for going out like that. You have a daughter, you stupid fuck. You want some thirty-year-old pervert jacking off to a picture of her when she's seventeen? You better quit fantasizing about the babysitter and find out why your wife won't fuck you anymore. That's the thing I'd be worried about if it was me," I offered. Yeah, I was fucking Dr. Drew Penski with the advice that night.

"Shit. I never thought about _that_. God, no. I'd kill a fucker for that. Goddamn, I better go talk to Esme. Thanks," he responded as he got up from the step to go inside.

"Sure, sure. Send the hot cheerleader out with another beer, will ya? Oh, and Carlisle, I'd make sure the damn gun is locked up before I started trying to have a discussion like _that_ with the wife," I chuckled. He didn't laugh with me. Hell, I thought I was a funny guy with that shit.

A minute later, Bella came outside with a small cooler and sat down next to me. "What'd you say to him?" she asked as I filled a few kids' bags with candy. They were all cute, and Bella actually took some pictures of some of the costumes as we sat there together.

"I reminded him that he had a wife and a daughter. Es mention anything about why she won't have sex with him?" I asked once the kids were gone and we were having a beer by ourselves.

"He made a comment about her ass when the twins were about a month old, and it pissed her off. I don't know. I see nothing wrong with her ass, and believe me, she pulled up her dress and showed it to me, but he mentioned that she'd never be a size two again with an ass like that," Bella informed.

"God, he's an idiot. Fuck, why would he want her to be a size two anyway? I always thought she was too fucking skinny before she got pregnant. That girl in there isn't a size two by any stretch of the imagination," I offered. Big fucking mistake. The slap to the back of my head caused my filter to engage again, and I knew I'd better shut the fuck up before I found myself not getting any pussy at _my_ house.

"Are all men so thoughtless, or is it just the Cullens?" Bella asked.

"I think it's all men, but Carlisle and I are just a notch above the rest, I guess. Don't get mad, please. I was just making an observation. You know…" I began backpedaling like a fucking unicyclist in a circus.

"Shut up before you dig the hole any deeper," Bella suggested. She kissed my cheek and wrapped her left arm around my right one as we sat on the steps listening to the fireworks being ignited inside the house.

In that moment, I actually felt sorry for my brother. He was a dumbass on many levels, but if he was so stupid as to think there was something better out there than the woman he was married to, he was a lost cause and well deserving of my pity.

I, on the other hand, was the smarter of the two Cullen men. I knew a good thing when I saw it and she was sitting next to me in a cheerleading uniform holding my hand while laying her head against my shoulder as we watched the kids walking up and down the street.

When I finally got her home a few hours later, I couldn't wait for us to get to the bed. I fucked her on the couch, skirt in place, sweater on the floor, so I could get to the beautiful tits that my wife had on display. She left in the pigtails just for me, and I wasn't fantasizing about fucking a seventeen-year-old cheerleader. I was fucking my wife who took the time to dress up and give me a little high school fantasy that I'd never had.

It was pretty fucking great because she knew what the hell she wanted from me and I didn't dare hesitate to give it to her. She was so fucking sexy that I would have been the biggest fool on the planet not to go down on her under the skirt with her legs over my shoulders and then fuck her hard from behind with her leaning over the back of the couch. For us, it was a pretty good night.

##

"Hey, don't open the door until you ask his name and the name of his dog," I instructed. Bella was already dressed, and I was in the bathroom shaving when the doorbell rang on Monday morning. She'd looked out the bedroom window and announced that there was a panel van with a giant termite on the top sitting on the driveway. I'd left the front gate open when I ran out to get milk that morning for coffee while Bella was still asleep. That cheerleading uniform had been put to good use over the weekend as well as Halloween night. We only left the house to go to Mom's for dinner the night before.

I quickly finished shaving and got dressed, having already showered. I went to the nightstand and grabbed my gun, hiding it under my untucked shirt in the waist of my jeans. I didn't know the fuck from Adam, and I wanted to be ready in case it was some sort of a trap.

I ran downstairs and heard her talking to a man standing in our hallway. He was dressed in coveralls with a "Terminex" emblem on the front, and he was wearing cowboy boots. I had to swallow hard to keep from laughing. He was about the size of my wife, and she was giving him the third degree.

"So, you think we've got bugs?" she asked as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"That's what I was called for, lady. Now, can I look around or you want me to tell you about my misspent yout'," he responded. I laughed. He sounded like Pesci, and the rug was really fucking awful, so I was certain he was the guy.

"Come on in. I'm Edward Cullen and that's my wife, Bella. We didn't expect you so early," I announced as I walked down the hallway and put my arm around her to rein her in. God, she was a fucking hothead.

"Yeah, I had another job in the area. So?" he asked. We both stepped aside and let the man in. We went into the kitchen for coffee, and left him looking around our family room. A minute later, he came back with one of the end table lamps in his hand. He showed me the bottom of it, and we saw that there was a small square attached to the underside felt.

"You, um, yeah, I think youse got an infestation. Let's go look around the foundation and see if we can figure out where they're gettin' in. It just takes a small crack, sometimes," he offered. He placed the lamp on the counter and the three of us walked out into the middle of our backyard.

"So?" I asked. He looked around the property, for what, I had not one fucking iota, and then he leaned in close. He was wearing the worst fucking aftershave I'd ever smelled in my entire life.

"Standard issue. FBI. You want me to remove 'em or what? We take 'em out, they'll know you hired a professional to come in and that'll make you look like you got somethin' to hide. If they're comin' on Friday, I'd wait and hit 'em with a lawyer and a threat to sue for illegal wiretapping and trespassing. This is still the fuckin' United States. Up to you," he answered with a shrug.

I thought about it, and I decided that if we were ever going to be rid of them, we needed to let them know that we knew our rights as American citizens. "Leave 'em, but I wanna know where each and every one of them are. Put post-it notes around so we know where they are. Also, can you check our cars and shit? I don't know how or when they did this, but I'm sick of this shit," I announced. He nodded and went back in the house and out the front door to his truck.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Bella asked. _Good question_.

"We're going to find ourselves a lawyer. Come on, I need to make a few phone calls. You follow him around and make sure he doesn't steal anything. I don't know the guy, and I know Fe trusts him, but he trusted Stefano, too, and we all know what happened with that fuck," I announced. She nodded and went into the house.

I wanted to beat the shit out of something or someone, but I didn't have anyone handy, so I merely stomped around my yard for five minutes and then went inside to find the prepaid phone and a phone book. I took them both outside and grabbed a lawn chair. Where I was going to find the right kind of lawyer wasn't something I knew, but I knew one person who would know so I called him.

"Yo, my guy there?" Felix asked when he answered on the second ring. He sounded winded.

"Yeah? Now a bad time?" I asked. I heard a female voice in the background complaining, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that I'd interrupted him and Tanya getting busy. At least I hoped it was Tanya.

"Nah. Just, uh, takin' care of some business here at home. So, Pesci there?" he asked.

"Like I said, yeah. We've got a pretty big infestation. I need a lawyer who's good with shit like that because I want it to stop. It's all bullshit, and I'm done with it," I bitched. Just because I knew someone in the mob didn't mean _I_ was actually in the mob. I had no information for the Feds, and I wanted to be left alone.

"I got a guy outta Chicago. I'll get him to give me a name in St. Louis. You need a local for any type of injunction. I'm truly sorry that our association has caused you and the Mrs. this grief. They've been diggin' into anybody I ever spoke to tryin' to find shit on me, and they're frustrated because they keep comin' up empty. Demetri's in the hospital, by the way," he explained.

"What happened?" I asked, pretty sure I didn't want to know.

"Nothin' major except the stupid fuck was screwin' some guy's wife and caught a knife for it. Don't worry about him…maybe it's a lesson to the dumb ass. I'll get back to ya with a name in a couple of hours. Tan and I got engaged, by the way. We're goin' to Italy for Christmas for the wedding. Uncle Sally can't come back, and he wants to see the nuptials in person, so we're having it over there. You and the Mrs. should come. It's not like they can get to ya over there," he suggested.

Going to his wedding was something I very much wanted to do, _but_…I was sure that if we went to Italy and were seen attending the ceremony, we'd _never_ get the Feds off our backs. "I'll talk to the wife. I'll let ya know. Send us an invite, will ya?" I asked. He agreed and we hung up.

I went inside to see how much progress was being made with regard to our little bug problem. When Vinny was finished, I was shocked to see that every room in our house, bathrooms included, had at least one post-it in it. The fuckers had been ridiculous with that shit. When he was finished, we all walked outside to the front porch.

"Okay, I'm goin' to your restaurant. Before they show up on Friday, take all the post-its down. If they think you don't know that they're there, then you'll be able to make a better case. Say that the little lady here found the one when she was dustin' or somethin'. I don't think the fucks didn't put any cameras up because they're known for that shit. When they show up on Friday, you get your lawyer here with an injunction and a court order to have all that shit removed. Go around with a camera and take pictures where they are so you got a frame of reference after they're gone. Sometimes, they forget one of two, on purpose like. Anyways, I'll do the cars real quick, and I'm out. One of youse wanna show me how to get to your place?" he asked. I was heading there anyway, so I told him I would.

While he was in the garage, I turned to Bella. "Can you take the pictures? I'll go with him out to the restaurant, and then you come out when you're done. I'm going to get this shit stopped one way or another," I promised. I kissed her and she went back inside the house. I hoped I wasn't issuing an empty promise.

_**\\\**_

_**E/N: These kids can't buy a break. Looking forward to hearing from you.**_

_**Till Monday (when we'll go back to the daily schedule)…xoxo**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Happy Monday! Thank you so very much for your reviews of Chapters 19 and 20. I was quite relieved that no one tried to set me on fire and that everyone seemed to understand the purpose of the chapter. Kisses for you all!**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No infringement.**_

_**\\\**_

21. The Welcome Mat

Tuesday was spent with the two of us putting approximately six-hundred-thousand dollars into freezer bags and then into a trash bag. We put the mattress and the trash can out by the curb before we went to bed, and I saw Charlie's car drive by and stop about midnight. I had no idea what he had to drop off, but at 3:00 AM when I got up to take a piss, I saw a dude in a pick-up truck at the bottom of our driveway loading the bag and mattress in the back. It was raining, so I hoped to fuck he knew we didn't want the mattress back. We'd dismantled the bed in the spare room, and had the shit stacked against the wall like we were remodeling the room. Bella even threw a tarp down and put a few paint cans in the room for good measure.

Wednesday, Carlisle and I met at the driving range after lunch. He looked like shit, and I wondered what the fuck was up with him and Esme. When Bella and I left their house on Sunday night, they were upstairs yelling at each other, and the teenager was watching TV downstairs. I hadn't heard from him until he called me Wednesday morning to ask if we could get together.

As he stood at the tee, I waited for him to say something. All he'd said was that Es was back to work and they'd hired a new nanny. She was our mom's age, and she was very nice.

He swung at his ball, and it didn't go nearly as far as it usually did. "So, why don't you tell me what the fuck is going on, Chester the Molester?" I asked. He looked at me like he wanted to beat me to death with his club, and I saw how maybe my joke wasn't very appropriate under the circumstances.

"Fuck you. Es kicked me out of the bedroom. We're to go to couples counseling in addition to my personal trips to the shrink, and I'm probably going to lose half of everything I've ever worked for in my life because I'm irresponsible. That's a direct quote from the wife," he responded. _Damn, that shit was harsh._

"I'm sorry about it for you, but…seriously? Come the fuck on. You can't say you didn't see that shit coming," I told him as I teed up a ball and swung Big Bertha at it. It went pretty fucking far, and I was pretty happy about it. I'd been lifting weights again, and I supposed it was helping my swing.

"Tell me something, and I'm asking you to be brutally honest here. How do you do it? How do you not look at other women when you're out? I watch you when the four of us go out, and your eyes never stray from Bella. You were the most driven guy I'd ever met before you two got together, and you accomplished a lot, but you were a fuckhound when you lived in New York. I knew people who knew you, so I know you weren't a goddamn virgin when you and Bella got together. Don't get me wrong, and I mean this in the most respectful way, your wife is beautiful, but how do you not look at other women? Because, honestly, I don't have the slightest fucking clue," Carlisle asked as he teed up a ball and hit it hard. It went farther than the one I'd hit, so I was pretty sure he was pissed off about something.

I thought about what he'd said, and he was right about the fuckhound in New York part. When I was in Chicago, I only dated Victoria because I'd had Bella on my mind most of the time. When I went to New York, I let that shit go as best I could and fucked just about any woman who had a pulse, but at the end of the day, it was always Bella Swan for me.

"How'd you meet Esme?" I asked. I'd never cared to ask in the past, but I was intrigued as to how they'd gotten together.

"I was in my residency in Chicago, and her dad was a big donor to the hospital there. He'd just built a research lab and there was a dinner in his honor, and we were all ordered to be there. I saw her walk in with some other jackoff, and she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Her date went to the bar to suck up to somebody and left her sitting at a table alone. I walked over and asked her to dance, and then I basically annoyed the shit out of her until she went out with me. After that, we started dating, and then we got married. You know this," he replied.

"Actually, I _didn't_ know it. I was _at_ the wedding, but remember, I wasn't _in_ it. So, what changed?" I asked. It wasn't about _our_ relationship; it was about his relationship with his wife. We'd made our peace a while back, and I wasn't about to dig up bones.

He looked at me like I was speaking Greek, so I decided to present the question to him again. "What changed that Esme wasn't the only woman you wanted to look at? What made you start gawking at other women?" I asked. It seemed pretty fucking clear to me.

"Shit, I don't know. I always liked the thrill of the chase, you know? That shit got me off, and Esme played hard to get for a long time until she caught me. Isn't that the way women are?" he asked.

I thought about what he'd said and how it applied to Bella and me, and I could see how wrong he was. Bella didn't play hard to get. She didn't play games at all. She was my friend first, and my best friend second, and then eventually my girlfriend, lover, and wife. She didn't play at that shit at all. She never lied, and she never used tricks. The only time we had a problem was when I suggested we break-up to keep her safe. When she gave me what I suggested, I couldn't live with it, and I rued the day I'd ever come up with the fucked-up suggestion.

"Not _my_ wife. You know, I told you the story of how I met Bella, but you didn't seem to be listening, so I'll tell you again. She was the site manager, for all intents and purposes, on a house over off Tesson that her dad's company was building. I was leading a crew setting studs, and she came flying out of the job trailer and called me out on the fact that we'd put the studs up half-assed. She knew her shit, and I respected it. We were friends off and on over the years, and when I came back here when Ma had her cancer, Bella was right there in the middle of it all. She helped me take care of Ma, and she took care of me. That's why I don't look at other women like they're a potential fuck. I've got the only woman I ever wanna put my dick in, and I know how fucking lucky I am," I replied. It wasn't exactly eloquent, but it was the God's honest truth.

He seemed, surprisingly, to think about what I'd said. We hit a few more balls, and then we went to the restaurant to have a couple of beers. Bella was hostessing that afternoon because Siobhan was shorthanded, and when I saw her standing at the hostess stand, I picked her up and kissed her, thanking my lucking fucking stars that she was mine. I was really a fortunate son-of-a-bitch, and I prayed I'd never forget it.

##

We met with a lawyer on Thursday afternoon. His name was Jason Jenks, and he was supposedly a Constitutional law savant. He spouted a lot of legal mumbo jumbo that neither Bella nor I understood, but at the end of the day, he made one statement that made a lot of sense. "I disagree with the advice that you were given that I should be at your place when or if the FBI shows up. If you have nothing to hide, why would you have an attorney on hand with an injunction? I know that some of your friends operate in that fashion, but if you're not, um, that closely tied to them, how would you even know that they were coming?" he asked. I looked at Bella, and she nodded.

"Okay, so we go with the story that she found it under the lamp, and then what?" I asked.

"You ask them if they know what it is. You remind them that you're skeptical of them because they've shown up at your property before, and you ask them why they think you have anything to tell them. They obviously know that you're friends with Mr. Anselmo, but that's not illegal. The government can't hold us accountable for the actions of our friends if we're not directly involved. Let them show up. Ask them why. Ask them to identify the surveillance device Mrs. Cullen discovered under the lamp, and ask them to voluntarily remove any additional devices. If they deny knowledge or refuse, then you call me, and I'll take care of this shit on Monday morning. That's my advice," he explained.

"Sounds like a good idea," Bella responded. I agreed, and we left with a handshake and a private number to call him should we encounter any additional problems.

When the cab pulled into our driveway, we climbed out and went to sit on the front porch. We'd found out that each of our cars had tracking devices on them, so when we went to see the lawyer, we drove to the Sports Complex and caught a cab, leaving my BMW at the restaurant.

"So, now what?" Bella asked as she zipped her coat. It was early November, and it was a cold rainy day. I felt the chill to my bones, but I wasn't sure if it was just the weather or the impending doom.

I took her hand and led her away from the house to a tree we'd had planted in the yard earlier in the fall, pretending to inspect it. "Remember how you said that you'd start carrying a condom in your purse in case we had the opportunity to have sex in public?" I asked, hitting on an idea that appealed to me very much.

"Yeah, we just haven't really been focused. Fuck, I guess they were listening over the weekend, those bastards," she cursed.

"Likely, but I'd say we burn up the wires, what do you say?" I asked hoping and praying like a teenager trying to get into an R-rated movie. I saw the smile creep up on her face, and she didn't hesitate to grab my hand and drag me to the house.

When she opened the front door, she announced, "I intend to fuck you hard, Edward. Get upstairs and get naked." She winked at me, and I kissed her nose and made a production of running up the stairs loudly. If you knew you were being surveilled, would you have loud raucous sex? _Hi, we're the Cullens, and we're done with bullshit_. If our display didn't make it known that we had nothing to hide, then I didn't know what would.

Bella walked upstairs behind me and flopped on the bed next to me surveying the post-it notes around the room. She reached over and turned off the bedside light, and then we saw a red light behind the television. She leaned in and licked my ear. "Fucking perverts," she whispered. Either Vinny the Exterminator had missed something, or he'd installed something. Or maybe the Feds came in while we were out. Regardless, there was a camera taping us, and it was aimed at our bed. I tackled her and shoved her on the floor. We both heard a whirring noise, and I kissed her to keep her from reacting.

"Start yelling at me and accusing me of taping us. I'll deny it and I'll pull the camera out of the wall. That should get a reaction. After I rip it apart, start taking the post-its off because they'll know we've made them, and they're probably going to show up tonight when they think we're asleep. I want this shit done," I announced. She nodded and kissed my lips sweetly.

She shoved me off of her and stood up, pointing toward the red light. "You fucking dick. Are you taping this? I can't believe that. What we do in private should be in private," she shouted.

I walked over to the wall and pulled the small camera from the top of the television and ripped it from wherever it was attached. "Baby, I'd never do that. I have no fucking idea where this came from. You've gotta believe me," I responded as she tip-toed from one room to another and pulled the post-its off the places that the listening devices had been identified to reside.

I helped her, and then we made our way downstairs. "Bella, come on, you know me better than that," I shouted. She winked at me and slapped her ass, and I couldn't help but chuckle. We continued to go through the house making certain that every post-it was gone, and then we sat down on the couch.

"Edward, where does this leave us?" she asked. I picked up on the double entendre in her question, and I didn't really have an answer for her.

"I swear to God, I didn't put that camera in there. I have no idea where it came from. As freaky as we are, I'd have asked if I wanted to tape us. You know that," I responded as I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her gently. "I love you," I whispered softly into her ear to remind her that we weren't having a real fight. Our fights were epic, and I was sure that the FBI had enough tape on them, so we needed to make it sound real.

"I wouldn't put it passed you," Bella yelled as she kissed me gently. I couldn't hear the regular acid in her voice, so I slapped her on the ass…hard…as my tongue found hers. I heard her moan and I wasn't exactly thrilled that there was someone listening to us, but if those fuckers wanted something, we'd give them something.

When she bit me, I slapped her ass again. "Stop that shit. I hate that. Look, if you don't believe me then fuck you. Go to bed and leave me the hell alone," I announced as I looked into her eyes and then kissed her again deeply so she knew I didn't mean it.

When we broke apart, she slapped her hands together loudly and smiled at me. "Fuck you," she called as she pulled her top off and then her bra. Oh, sweet holy Moses, it was the most intense thing in the world. We were going to fuck, but we were going to have to be quiet about it.

"You hit me like that again, and we're done," I told her as I took her left nipple into my mouth. I was so fucking turned on that I couldn't process what the fuck was happening, but…oh hell…I was on board.

"Fine. You want it…gah…done, then we're done. I'll call the lawyer," she answered as she wound her fingers in my hair and held my head to her breast. I picked her up and laid her down on the couch. I looked around to see no red lights glowing, and I didn't hesitate to strip and then strip her as well.

I stroked into her and I had to hold my hand over her mouth because we were both feeling it. "Go upstairs and go to bed. I'll move my shit out tomorrow," I told her as I replaced my hand with my mouth and fucked her hard. I loved her so much, and saying those things to her broke my heart, even though we both knew that we didn't mean them. I felt her body tremble beneath me and when she bit my tongue, I knew she'd climaxed. I pulled back and looked at her and saw the smile on her face.

"I really hate you, you know," she told me with a smile on her face that told me that she loved me as much as I loved her.

"Well, I hate you too," I responded as I sped up my stroke. She put her hand over her mouth, and when I felt her come again, I released inside of her. I forgot to ask if we were okay, but I really didn't care at that point. I rested my head against her chest and kissed her chest quietly. We both heard rustling outside the house, and I quickly pulled out of her.

I motioned my head for her to go upstairs, and when she grabbed her clothes and quickly went upstairs, I pulled on my boxers and jeans and went to the kitchen grabbing the Maker's from the cabinet. If my marriage was _really_ falling apart, I'd be drinking. I downed a quick shot and took the bottle with me to the family room, just waiting for the fucks to knock. I knew they were out there, and I was ready. I turned on the TV and found the news, and I waited. I heard Bella upstairs in the shower, and I wanted to go to her, but we had bigger things to get done, and I was ready.

I heard the shower turn off and saw the light go out upstairs, and I turned on a late night talk show. Just as the host was finished with the monologue, I heard the pounding on the door and the doorbell. I was pretty sure the fuckers didn't want us to separate because that would be a diversion of resources that they didn't want to spend.

I also knew that if they thought we were splitting up, they'd think they had the upper hand and could get one of us to turn on the other. That bullshit would never happen. We'd walked the fires of hell hand in hand, and the FBI wasn't strong enough to make us turn against each other.

It was just after 11:00 PM CST, and I was ready for the fuckers. I grabbed a baseball bat from the closet and opened the door. "What?" I screamed, hoping I looked as pissed off as I really was. There stood Agents Weber and Cheney. They looked worried, and I was quite happy about it.

"What do you fucks want? I've got enough problems of my own," I snapped.

"Mr. Cullen, we have a search warrant. Step aside," Cheney responded. I put the bat up to block the entrance and held out my left hand.

"Let's see it," I snapped. I heard Bella on the steps, and I was glad that we'd played it the way we had. At least…hopefully…the shit would be over sooner rather than later.

He handed me a piece of paper, and I read it. Bella walked up and held out her hand. I handed it to her and she read it as well. "It seems as if we don't have a choice. What the fuck are you people looking for? We have enough problems of our own without you bastards showing up all the time," she snapped.

"Mrs. Cullen, we have a court order that allows us to search the premises. Please step aside or get ready to be arrested for interfering in an investigation," Agent Weber responded. Bella didn't budge, God love her.

"You know what? I'm going to need an answer with regard to probable cause. What do you think gives you the right to invade our home and search it? Oh, and by the way, I think you fuckers left something here the last time you came through…come with me," Bella responded walking into the kitchen and handing the agent the lamp with the listening device on the underside of it.

"I'm not sure what you're accusing us of," Weber responded. She looked worried, which led me to believe that my girl was on to something.

"I'm accusing you of planting some sort of listening device in our house. We found a camera in our bedroom earlier. Are you people so fucking perverted that you're going to tape us having sex?" Bella asked.

"Based on what we heard…" Agent Cheney began. That, right there, gave them away, and I could see Agent Weber knew it.

"We have a warrant," Weber replied cutting off Cheney.

"Well, I'm going to call an attorney to come check this out. I don't buy your warrant. We've done nothing wrong, and you people won't leave us alone," Bella snapped. I was just following my wife's lead. She seemed to have a handle on things.

"You hang out with known members of the Sacco crime family. We're going to find out what you know about the organization, and we won't leave you alone until you tell us what you know. Look, if you two would cooperate with us, it could be so much easier. You're probably on the guest list for the wedding of Felix Anselmo and Tanya Evans. If you cooperate, we'll give you immunity," she offered.

I laughed. It was the most ridiculous fucking thing I'd ever heard in my life. Those two must be the comic relief for the real FBI because they couldn't be serious.

"Agent Weber, under the Constitution, this is harassment. You've investigated us, and you know that I took a Constitutional Law class in college, so I _do_ know my rights. Now, I need to hear your probable cause for searching our house. The order you have is vague, and I'm going to call my attorney and then sue the United States Government for the fee to haul him out at…eleven fucking thirty on a Thursday night. You've got nothing on me or this piece of crap that I call a husband, so load up my tax dollars and get the fuck off of my property. Oh, and collect all of your little listening devices before I call the ACLU and the local news stations. We're not terrorists, so your citation under the Patriot Act doesn't hold water. I might be a small-town girl, but I _do_ know my rights," Bella snapped.

That piece of information seemed to give them a bit of pause. I was so proud of Bella at that point that I couldn't contain my smile. "You need to come in and search, fine, but we're going to follow you around, and we're going to file our own shit with the court to get your little listening devices removed from our house. You people are stupid," I responded as I walked away from the doorway.

The agents walked into the living room where I put my shirt back on and moved the throw that Bella had given me before she went upstairs. I saw them assess the situation and I saw Agent Weber's eyes move toward Agent Cheney as the rest of them came into our house. She followed Bella upstairs, and Agent Cheney sat down on the couch next to me. I was primed and cocked for the little prick.

"Look, Cullen, we know that Bella had the contacts and sucked you into the relationship with Felix Anselmo. All you gotta do is tell us what you know about Caius Maas, and we'll protect you. You know, Marcus Volturi isn't very happy about the fact that his nephew-in-law disappeared, and he's going to come looking for the people who took him out. We have reason to believe that your wife was working for Felix Anselmo and did the hit herself. You tell me that I'm not off base, and we can cut a deal right now. It sounds like, after the death of your son, you two aren't going to make a go of it so why let her take you down?" he asked.

I was beside myself. They were really going to use the death of our son to try to get me to turn on my wife? Ruthless didn't even begin to cover the words that were going through my mind when I looked at the man.

"Agent Cheney, I'm only going to say this once, and then I'm calling my lawyer. You people got something to arrest me for then you handcuff me and drag me out of my house. I know my rights. You come into my home under the false pretense of some connection to the Sacco crime family and you plant listening devices? That's illegal. I wanna see the paperwork that gave you the right to do _that_. So, you can gather your shit, and by that I mean every little microphone you planted in my house, which I believe makes you felons for breaking and entering, and you leave, we've got no problems. You leave us alone, and we keep paying your salaries as tax-paying business owners. The wife and I work out our problems, and none of us ever have to see each other again.

"You don't do that, then I call my lawyer and he comes over with a news crew and we air all of our dirty laundry on television. My mom won't be happy about seeing it, but I'm sure my fellow tax payers want to know how their money is being wasted," I snapped.

I saw the prickless fuck swallow hard, and I heard Bella yelling upstairs. I rose from the couch and I heard the click of a gun behind me. I knew that sound very well. I turned to see the agent had pulled his gun on me, and I couldn't help but laugh. I was an unarmed man in my own home, and he fucking pulled a gun on me? _That_ would play well on the news.

Bella came flying down the stairs screaming, "I might be pissed off at him, but I'd never agree to that, so you need to get the fuck out of my house."

When she hit the bottom step, she froze. "Yeah, don't move. We've got trigger happy Cheney here, and I'm not sure why he thought it would be a good idea to pull a gun on me in my own house, but here we are," I explained as I held my hands up.

I still had my Ruger under the couch, and I was grateful they hadn't really looked around yet. The rest of the agents seemed to be frozen in place, and I was happy because it just made it seem to me that they didn't know what the fuck he was doing either.

"Ben, put that shit away. We'll clear out and go to the judge. Obviously, they knew we were coming, so let's just call it a night. Remember, if either of you want to come clean we can give you a new life and protect you. Guys, clean it out," Agent Weber called. The people who were with her began tearing our house apart pulling out their listening devices. Bella and I sat in the Queen Anne chair that she loved and watched them. After an hour and a half, they determined they had everything and they left.

We combed through the house with the pictures on the camera that Bella had and determined that they'd actually cleaned everything out. I went to our cars and checked what Vinny had shown me, and found that everything was gone. We fell into bed at 3:00 AM, and I got the best night's sleep I'd had in a long time. I held Bella close to me, and I heard her mumbling my name, and I fell asleep with a goofy smile on my face. It wasn't the worst night of my life. I'd already lived that fucker when we lost David.

##

I looked at my watch, and I was pissed. She did that shit on purpose. It was Thanksgiving, and we were supposed to meet Emmett for breakfast before we went to my mom's house for lunch. He wanted to talk to me about something, and he was very vague on the phone which always turned my stomach.

"We're late," I called up the stairs. What was keeping her was beyond my fucking comprehension, but she'd become paranoid since the FBI had been in our place earlier in the month. She looked under the fucking bed like there was a monster, and she always searched the house when she thought I wasn't looking. She dusted all the time, and we didn't have that much fucking dust.

"Go to hell," I heard called from upstairs. I couldn't help but laugh. That was just her way, and I was rushing her and I knew it pissed her off more than anything. If Emmett didn't want to talk to me about something, I'd have gone upstairs and pissed her off more and then fucked her blind.

She walked downstairs looking adorable in a pair of beige slacks and a rust colored sweater. Her hair was up, and she had her birthday earrings in her ears. I was happy that they'd taken residence, and I was happy to see her ready to go. She smiled at me, and my entire demeanor changed. I was pissed, but she was there and ready so I was no longer pissed. She was my wife, and I was happy.

Her clothes looked a little big on her and I wondered what that was about, but we'd been through a lot of shit with the FBI. After they left our house, I went to the restaurant and tore out everything that they'd left. I boxed it up and delivered it on the steps of the Federal Building in downtown St. Louis with a note for Agents Weber and Cheney that I hoped we'd never cross paths again. We hadn't heard a word from them since.

Once she was downstairs, she hugged me. It wasn't unusual for my wife to hug me, but something was up. I knew her too well to dismiss it, so I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked sincerely as I held her beautiful face in my hands.

"Um, I've got some news, but its unconfirmed, so _do not_ get too wound up about it. I think I'm pregnant," she announced. I saw the tears in her eyes, and I couldn't help but kiss her. We'd waited like the doctor had told us, and we'd been working toward it but I knew why she was worried. I loved her so much for her willingness to try again that I couldn't speak for a moment.

"Okay, how far along?" I asked when I found my voice as I held her close to me.

"I took one of those early tests. I'm only two weeks late. I'd have thought that you'd have noticed," she laughed. She was right because I watched that fucking calendar like a man on death row.

"You know I don't give a shit if you're bleeding or not. The fact that you let me hit it as much as you do is all I need to know," I told her. She didn't like to have sex when she was on her period, but I actually liked it. I didn't mind a little blood on the stem. I just liked the fact that we could be spontaneous about it. She didn't have to jump out of bed and ruin a moment, and I loved it.

"Well, I need make an appointment with Dr. Kim. God, what if the same thing happens again?" she asked. I couldn't even fathom it, and I wouldn't let her either.

"Hey…they said it was unlikely that it would happen again. We go see the doctor, and we make sure about shit. I'm so happy about this. Now, let's go see why Emmett wants to have breakfast with us," I ordered. I kissed her gently and led her outside to my car, and we were off to meet him at _Chris' Pancake House_ in South City.

When we walked inside, I could see Emmett pacing in the little foyer. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked relieved to see me. "I didn't know if you'd actually show. Um, we're next," he announced. Bella walked up to us and hugged him, and he actually seemed surprised she was there. I didn't do anything without my wife and he should have known it, but what the fuck ever.

We sat down at the table and ordered, and I waited for what he wanted. He'd called for the breakfast, and I was anxious. "So?" Bella asked.

"Um, I need you to get in touch with your friend in Jersey and ask him to call me. I need a loan. The wedding is coming up and my business is down, and I need money," he whispered. I knew what he was asking, and there was no fucking way in hell that I would let him borrow money from the mob.

"Why are you trying to take such a drastic step?" I asked as the waiter poured the coffee. Bella got decaf, and I couldn't help but squeeze her leg under the table.

"It's a fucking recession. My business is down. Rosalie wants a big wedding, and I don't have the heart to tell her no. She's not doing well, business-wise, and I've mortgaged my house twice. I have a job coming up that can help, but I need to buy materials and I can't go back to the bank. The third I got upfront won't begin to cover what I need and I need the job," he explained.

Bella looked at me with tears in her eyes, and I knew that I'd be doling out a lot of money without many more questions. "How much you need?" I asked.

Our money was still hidden somewhere, but we'd get it back soon enough so I could make him a loan and I'd do it. Emmett McCarty was one of the most decent men I'd ever met, and he was a hard working guy. The fact that the economy had fallen into the shitter wasn't his fault so I could help him. Shit, we had more money than we'd likely spend in a lifetime, so to help a friend wasn't a big deal.

"A hundred grand. Look, I'll be good for it. I just need to talk to him, and I have no way to get in touch with him. I've talked to Tommy T and Tyler, and they laughed at me and refused to help me out. Am I not trustworthy that he'd loan me the money?" Emmett asked.

"No, if they laughed at you it's because they can't believe that you'd go to him to ask to borrow money. He's a businessman, and he doesn't fuck around. Tell Rosalie that you can't have an extravaganza for a wedding and look at your business. Don't take this step. You'll regret it," Bella responded as she drank her water.

"I know, I know, but I love her and I'll give her anything she wants," he responded. He was at the end of his rope, and I knew exactly how the fucker felt. I'd do anything for the woman sitting next to me as well.

"Babe, go to the bathroom," I ordered. She looked like she was going to bitch, but I kissed her on the lips, and surprisingly, she rose from the booth and left us.

"Call me on Monday morning. I'll loan you the money, but it's going to be cash and off the books, and if you start asking questions, then I gotta tell you no. You pay me back when you can. _Don't_ go to anyone else," I instructed. I saw him gulp and look at me for further explanation.

"How can you…" he began.

"See, that's the kind of questions you can't ask. This is a gentlemen's agreement. It's me to you, and that's it. I trust you, and I know you're good for it. Ask me no questions and I tell you no lies. I can't get my hands on that kind of cash before Monday, but I'll have it then. Look, you're a good guy, and I can help you. That's the plain and simple truth of it. You invite us to the wedding, and we all have a good time. That's the end of it, and you don't open your mouth about where the money came from," I instructed. He nodded just as our breakfasts were delivered and Bella came back to the table.

"So, you'll talk to her?" Bella asked. Emmett nodded and smiled at her. We ate breakfast and talked about mundane bullshit, and when we parted, he was noticeably happy.

When we got into the car to go to my mom's house, I could tell that she wasn't going to let it go. "You're going to give him the money, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll call Fe and meet his guy somewhere to get it back, and I'll loan Emmett the money. He doesn't need to get dirty," I responded. She kissed me deeply, and I knew in that moment that I'd done the right thing.

\\\

_**E/N: Looking forward to hearing from you. Just so you know, the last chapter will be posted on Wednesday. I'm sorry that it's coming to an end, but I've truly enjoyed your comments and am humbled by your support of the story.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Hello all! I'm glad you all enjoyed yesterday's chapter. I loved reading your reviews.**_

_**Let's get right to it.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. Just borrowing…**_

_**\\\**_

22. A Taste of the Future

We drove to Mom and Liam's place, and I was surprised to see Carlisle's car on the lot. There were two car seats in the back, which made me hopeful. They were still in limbo, as far as I knew, but hopefully they were there together.

"We can't tell anyone yet. I don't want to put the family through it again," she responded. I looked at her like she was crazy. _Put the family through it?_ Fuck, we were going to go through it, and they weren't any better than us, but I respected her decision and I nodded. She kissed me hard on the mouth and that was all I needed.

When we walked into Mom's condo, we were surprised. Cassie was on the couch with a doll, which wasn't a surprise, but Carlisle was pacing the floor with a screaming Matt, and Mom was holding a screaming Maddy. Esme was nowhere to be seen.

Bella didn't hesitate to walk over to Carlisle and take Matt from him. She carried him into a back bedroom, and I saw my brother looking completely distraught. "Hi, son. Um, can you hold her? I need to baste," Mom called. I took Maddy from her and hugged her to me. Thankfully, she stopped crying. I walked into the living room and greeted everyone.

Carlisle sank down into a chair and held his head in his hands. Bella came back into the room with a quiet Matthew and traded me, taking Maddy with her. Matt was about to doze off, so I gently swayed him the way Esme had shown me once, and when he fell asleep, I placed him into the playpen in my mom's living room. Football was on, but I was more interested in what was going on with my brother.

After I was sure that Matthew was asleep, I led Carlisle out onto Mom's balcony. "Okay. Um. Where's your wife?" I asked.

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and I took one after he did. He looked like hell, and I could only imagine what the fuck was going on. I waited for his answer as we stood at the railing and smoked.

"She took off. I woke up this morning with two crying babies and a note. She went to Chicago to spend the holiday with her family without us. What the fuck am I going to do?" he asked. I wanted to remind him that he'd made his own bed, but that wasn't the best advice at the time, so I just stood there.

A minute later, Bella came out and stood with us as I finished my cigarette. "Carlisle, where's Es?" she asked innocently.

"She's in Chicago. She left a note that maybe she'd be back on Monday. The nanny has the weekend off," he responded. Apparently, Mrs. Cope, the nanny, was a very nice, matronly woman who took very good care of the twins. So much so that Esme and Carlisle lived separate lives with the woman raising their kids. That wasn't good, but I didn't feel like I could say anything about it because it wasn't my business.

My beautiful, pregnant, hormonal wife, however, had no compunction about making her opinion known. "You fucking jackass. What? You checked your junk at the front door? You need to find your balls, Carlisle, and make her come home. You need to go to Chicago and bring her ass home. She has two children, regardless of the fact that you're a dick, and for you to just let her leave? I can't imagine that Edward would ever let me get away with that shit," she answered. She was spot on with that. I'd never let her get away.

She kissed me and walked back into the house. When the door closed, I looked at the broken man in front of me, and I offered the best advice I had. "Look, you remember how you and Es got together? She made you chase her until she caught you? Well, she's worried that you're going to fuck around on her. Are you?" I asked.

He looked at me for a minute and then responded, "Fuck no. I love her. I was stupid, but I don't want anyone else."

"Okay. Here's what I'd do if I was in your place. I'd go to Chicago and tell her you love her and if she's not going to come home then you're going to sue her for custody of the twins because she abandoned them. She needs to grow up too. You don't just run off and leave your kids, regardless of the point you want to make. You tell her you love her, but if she's going to put up a fight, you'll give her a fight," I remarked, thankful that Bella wasn't around to hear the advice. If it was me, that was what I'd do. That's what I told him, and he seemed to latch onto it.

"Should I take the kids?" he asked. A long ride with two screaming children didn't seem like a good idea to me, so I bit my tongue and prayed to God that I wouldn't rue the day I made the next statement.

"No. Give me your house keys and go. Don't pack. Drive. Bella and I will take care of the kids, but you get your ass back here by Sunday, or I'll hunt you down," I told him as I gave him the keys to my car. He hugged me and left without a word for anyone.

Luckily, his keys had his car keys which had two car seats, and when I told the wife what I'd done, she didn't exactly look happy about it, but we bundled them up after dinner and I took them to Carlisle and Esme's house after dropping Bella at our place to pack us clothes for the weekend. I knew I'd get my ass kicked over it, but I believed she'd see the end result as productive…fuck, I hoped and prayed so.

I took them inside and changed them, which wasn't fun at all, and I put them to bed. Bella showed up an hour later with our bags, and I was pretty sure I was getting the couch, but she surprised the shit out of me by kissing me like crazy and leading me to the spare room near the twins' bedroom.

"You know, I could have kicked you in the crotch for this immediately, but after I thought about it, that was one of the sweetest things I think I've ever heard. I love you, Edward, and I'm so proud to be your wife. Now, that being said, if they wake in the middle of the night, they're all yours. I'll make breakfast in the morning," she announced as she snuggled into me. Well, if that was my penance for volunteering for duty, I'd take it. How hard could three-month old twins be?

##

"Please, I'm begging you, I'll give you a hundred-thousand dollars if you'll help me," I begged as the twins cried. Bella was asleep in the spare room, and I'd slept for three hours before they woke up. When I'd insisted that Carlisle go get his wife, I'd forgotten that the babies were so little and didn't sleep through the night. When they woke at midnight, Bella nudged me, reminded me to warm the bottles and rolled over to go back to sleep.

I'd been up most of the night with them, and I was at the end or my rope. It was 6:00 AM, and I needed sleep. Bella sat up and smiled at me. "So, you're excited about the fact that we're going to have one of our own, maybe?" she asked. I laughed hysterically…either because I was fucking sleep deprived or because she was cute, but I didn't know. I just wanted help.

She kissed my cheek and got up from the bed. She went to the bathroom as the twins screamed, and when she came out, she took my hand and led me back into the deepest depths of hell…or the nursery. She picked up one from the cradle, and handed it to me, and then she picked up the other. She changed the girl first, and then she changed the boy, gagging at what she found in the diaper. Once they were clean and dry, she carried Maddy downstairs, calling to me behind her. I followed her with Matt in my arms, and she heated the bottles.

She handed one to me, and she smiled as she held our niece in her arms and fed her. When I fed the nephew, I couldn't help but smile. Maybe we weren't ready for twins, but we'd be fine with a baby of our own. We'd love it and care for it, and we'd be just fine.

##

"Mother of God, I'm so fucking glad to be home. I can't believe how much work they are," I complained as we walked into our house that Sunday. Carlisle and Esme had shown up Sunday morning, and after breakfast, we'd left them alone and we went home. All I wanted was a shower and bed. We hadn't been able to have a minute's peace the whole weekend, and I determined that Carlisle owed me big time, so I'd collect after I was well rested. That was about as much as I could offer.

They ate…they shit…they cried…they shit…they peed…they ate. They didn't ever seem to sleep at the same time, and I was exhausted. Mom and Liam dropped by on Saturday and stayed for about an hour, stating that they had a dance lesson. I wanted to strangle them for abandoning us.

When we got home, all I wanted to do was fall into bed, but Bella reminded me that we hadn't showered the whole weekend, and I had no idea how Carlisle and Esme did it. Esme was back to work, as was my brother, and nanny aside, they still had night duty. It was unbelievable to me.

The one thing I found to be incredible was that Bella wasn't puking. I knew she wasn't very far along, but when she was pregnant with our son, she puked the whole time. That time, not really. She was hungry as hell and ate the whole time, but she didn't puke and I was happy about that. I prayed that everything would be normal, and we settled in to get ready for Christmas.

##

We'd gone to the doctor and confirmed that Bella was, indeed, pregnant, and everything seemed to be okay. The doctor's best guess for a due date was in July, and we were sort of happy about it, though we both knew that July wasn't our happiest month of the year.

We got a tree and we were decorating for Christmas. She seemed happy, and I was, therefore, happy, but I still waited for the other shoe to drop. We were wrapping gifts for the family and Bella sprang from her place on the floor. "I know exactly what we should give Felix and Tanya as a wedding gift," she announced.

I'd called them and told them that we couldn't attend the wedding, blaming it on the baby, and they understood, but we wanted to get them a gift and we couldn't come up with anything. If she had something, I was all for hearing it.

She ran to the garage and got into her car, pulling out the title. She quickly wrote something on it and handed it to me. "You can arrange transport, right?" she asked. I looked at the title and saw she'd signed it over to Felix and Tanya Anselmo.

"Babe, are you sure? I mean, you love that car," I responded. Fuck,_ I_ loved that car. We'd had a lot of good times in that car. A particular night at the long-term parking lot at Lambert after our trip to Cabo came to mind immediately.

"Yeah. We need a family car. Not a fucking minivan, but a family car, and Felix always loved it. I think it's perfect. What do you think?" she asked. Well, she'd already made the decision, so what could I really say? I smiled and kissed her. She was a generous person, and I was sure they'd love it.

I called the next day and arranged for a transport company to take it to New Jersey so it would be waiting for them when they returned from Italy. We wrote a note and placed it in the glove box, and we watched as the company took it away. The note read,

_Mr. and Mrs. A,_

_Congratulations on your wedding. We're sorry we couldn't attend, but we know you understand._

_We truly hope you get as much enjoyment from Sunday drives in Gracie as we did. _

_God bless you on the next chapter of your lives._

_Love you all,_

_Friends of the Family_

We felt good about it though I knew Bella was sad to watch it go on the back of the truck, but when I asked her again, she led me into the house and up the stairs, making her intentions known. We fucked twice, quick and very dirty, and then after a quick nap, I got up to get ready to go to the restaurant.

We had a few Christmas parties scheduled at the place, and I knew I needed to be there to make sure everything went smoothly. I left Bella the keys to the car and I called a cab. I sent a text to her phone that I'd gone to work, and I'd see here out there later.

When I walked into my office, I saw two boxes on the desk. One was only labeled with my name and the restaurant address. It was pretty big, so I had a good idea what it was. I placed it under the desk without opening it, and opened the other, smaller box. Inside was a digital camera with a post-it on it.

_Since you can't come visit or come to the wedding, here's what you're gonna miss. F_

I turned the camera on and scrolled through the pictures seeing Big Tony at Halloween dressed as Spiderman. There were pictures of Tanya and Felix. There was a picture of Tanya in a wedding gown, and the last picture was a note.

_Your goods are going to be returned to you. I heard about how you handled business. Good job. I might have to take a page out of your book, Boss. Take some pictures for us of Christmas and send this back to us in Jersey. We'll be back after the first of the year. Fe, Tan, and Big T._

I thought it was a pretty creative way to keep up with them, so I decided that we'd take pictures of the house at Christmas, and I'd take a picture of Bella's tiny baby bump to send to them so they'd know she was pregnant again. I looked forward to keeping up with them.

I went out to the kitchen to check on things and grabbed four carryout containers, carrying them back to my office. I locked the door and opened the large box under my desk, seeing our cash and my Glock, the Ruger, Bella's Berretta, and a pistol that I didn't recognize. There was an envelope inside, and I quickly opened it. It was a note from Chubs, a/k/a Earl, that he was returning our property and the small gun was an early Christmas gift. It was untraceable, and I prayed to God I'd never need to use it.

I counted out a hundred grand and put it into the carryout containers. I called Emmett and left him a message to stop by the restaurant to pick up his order. I put it in one of the carryout bags we used, and left it in the corner of my office. There was a knock on the door, and I quickly closed the box and shoved it back under the desk. I walked over and unlocked the door, opening it to find Bella on the other side.

"Oh, hey baby. I didn't expect you for at least another hour," I informed her as I pulled her inside. She smelled like heaven, and I really wanted to fuck her again, but I knew it was busy and we needed to help out.

"I must've just woken up after you left. You should have woken me before you left," she responded as she hung her coat on the hook and put her purse in the desk drawer.

"You needed to rest, especially after the workout I gave you," I teased, sitting down in the chair and pulling the camera out of the box, handing it to her along with the note. She quickly scrolled through the pictures and smiled.

"This is actually a great idea. Who knew that Felix was so damn sentimental? I'll take it home and print off the pictures, and we can make them an album or something. Anyway, what's that?" she asked pointing to the bag in the corner.

"Emmett ordered carryout. I told him to come pick it up," I answered as I pulled the box out from under the desk, showing her the cash inside.

"Oh. Well, that's good. I hope he talked to Rosalie anyway. What are you going to do if he can't get it back to you?" she asked.

"Um, get it back to _us_? Nothing. I don't care if it takes the rest of my life to get it back. It's not like we really did anything to get it," I answered. She nodded and kissed me quickly before she turned to go out into the restaurant to get to work.

Emmett came by at seven to pick up his order, and when he saw it, he fell all over himself promising to pay me back as soon as possible. I finally had to threaten to beat the hell out of him if he thanked me again, and I sent him on his way. It felt really good to be able to help someone out who needed it.

I remembered Esme helping me out when I needed it, and I looked at helping Emmett out as paying it forward…well, in a pretty twisted way considering the money came from the mob, but it was cash, nonetheless, and it would come in handy. I hoped for his sake business would pick up, and I was grateful we'd gotten out when we did.

##

_**June**_

"_SURPRISE!"_ we heard as we walked into the restaurant that Sunday afternoon. We'd been called out to the restaurant by Siobhan who said that there was, potentially, a gas leak, so Bella and I didn't hesitate to jump in the car and take the drive. When we got there, there wasn't a gas truck anywhere around, and I became suspicious. Bella was so miserable that she didn't look around and notice the familiar cars on the lot, so I didn't say anything.

The C-section had been scheduled for the first week of July. The doctor had told us all along that she could have a vaginal delivery, but as the time approached and he did the ultrasound at the end of May, he decided that the baby was going to be very big and he didn't want to run into problems during delivery, so a scheduled C-section it would be. Bella didn't seem to care one way or the other, she just wanted it over.

We hadn't told anyone until after Valentine's Day, and when we told the families, they were all very happy for us. The pregnancy had been perfect, and we were very optimistic. I was ready for it to be over because I was sick of hearing her bitch about how fucking miserable she was, but I didn't say anything. I did, however, workout more than I had in my entire life to keep from shooting one of us.

Fe and Tanya loved our Christmas pictures and they were happy for us with regard to the baby. They sent pictures of themselves with the car, and we could tell they loved it. I'd miss the damn thing, but it was her car and it was what she wanted to do, so we did it. _Still pussy whipped._

After we'd found out what we were having, Bella's decision, not mine...apparently, I had no say in any-fucking-thing…we donated the linens and other stuff we'd bought for David, and we painted the nursery another color. We traded primary-colored circles, squares, triangles, and polka dots for…moons and stars. We'd kept the cradle that I'd made, and it was painted…pink.

Yes, we were having a girl, and according to the little Korean doctor, it was going to be a big girl. My mom guessed that Bella was going to have a girl because she gained weight everywhere. With David, it was just in her stomach. With the girl, it was everywhere. The tits were incredible.

Once it sunk in that it was a party for us, Bella spun around and looked at me, extremely pissed off. I held my hands in the air and remarked, "I had no idea. Nobody tells me a damn thing. Get pissed at Mom and Esme and leave me out of it," I announced. I saw the bar was stocked, and I walked over and grabbed a beer, standing next to Charlie and Emmett.

"You ready to kill her yet?" Charlie asked with a laugh in his voice. He'd had Bella show up at his house on more than one occasion after one of our fights. She'd go there, have a cup of green tea with her mom, and he'd come over to my house to make sure she hadn't shot my ass. The hormones were un-fucking-believable, and I had no idea how to deal with them. I could deal with mobsters, but my pregnant wife…no fucking clue.

"Nearly. This morning it was that she determined the chair rail in the baby's room wasn't straight. She struck the fucking plumb herself, and she had the nerve to tell me it wasn't straight. I ended up breaking the fucking thing over my knee which means I gotta go to the goddamn Home Depot tomorrow and buy another one and paint it, yet again. I love her, but I wanna strangle her ass most of the time," I bitched.

Everything was about Bella and I understood it, but I had one person who was sympathetic to me, and it was her own loving father. To everyone else, I was the uncaring bastard who'd knocked her up. I didn't get it, so I pretty much stayed at work and out of the way. Of course, that got me bitched at as well because we weren't going to be able to spend time together once the baby came, so I was a prick for working so much.

I actually wondered if she was fucking possessed with a demonic spirit some nights. I slept more nights in the spare room than I did in my own bed, and sex? That was a distant fucking memory.

"HA! Just wait until you're dealing with _two_ women. Why the hell do you think I started fishing so much? I had to get the hell out of there. Son, you're in for a long road. Maybe I should take you with me on my next fishing trip. I'm going next week. You gotta sleep in a tent, but it's nice and quiet out there on the river," Charlie responded. I had no idea where he was talking about, and I didn't give a fuck if I had to sleep in a goddamn tree. A weekend away sounded like a fucking dream.

"Sounds good. I'll see if I can float it by her without suffering a head trauma. Maybe Renee can come over and stay with her at our place, and they can do whatever the hell it is that she's been complaining about. Something about taking drapes to the dry cleaners and washing all the new baby stuff. Hell if I know," I responded as I took another beer.

"Hey, I'd be all over a fishing trip. Rose is driving me up the fucking wall with wedding shit. It's not until September, and every goddamn decision is important and has to be made immediately. I could support a small fucking country on what we're spending…" Emmett began next to us. He stopped immediately, and looked guiltily at me. I gave two shits less and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I was lucky that Bella wanted something small. I feel for you. So, next weekend, male bonding," I announced. We stayed in the corner making plans, sucking Whitlock and Carlisle into it with us, and Jasper found us a place out in some little ass town named Steeleville near the Huzzah River. We had our plan, and we were all hyped up about it. That was, until reality set in and we remembered that the women weren't going to like it.

"We've gotta do something for the women or we're never gonna get away," I announced. I looked around the group and saw the same look on their faces as I was sure I was wearing on mine…utter disappointment.

Suddenly, Whitlock slammed his hand on the bar at the back of the room. "I've got it. Spa weekend and personal chef."

"My wife can't travel anywhere, and I know she won't get on board with going to a spa," I responded, seeing Charlie shake his head in agreement.

"No, listen. I remember when Alice and I were getting married. She scheduled the day before the wedding with a team from a spa and hired a personal chef to come into our house and cook for them. Lunch, dinner, and breakfast the next morning. These people are good. They come into your house and take over, and the women get pampered. It's perfect. I'll find out who she used, and we can all chip in on it," Jasper announced.

I held my hand up. "No way. I'm covering this, and we can do it at our house. They can all spend the night at our place because we have a lot of bedrooms. It's perfect. Whit, you set it up and Charlie, you handle the arrangements with the campground out in Steeleville. I'm covering the whole fucking thing. I think it'll keep my wife and I from killing each other before the baby comes.

"Gents, I think we've got a plan. Tell your wives it's a surprise for mine, and I'll make sure it's ironclad before we go. She'll pitch a fit, but I'm going to make it work," I responded. We were all in agreement, and when we broke up, we had a plan. I just prayed that Bella would appreciate it, and see it for what it was. We were getting on each other's nerves, and we needed a night apart. I crossed my fingers that I was right.

\\\

_**E/N: Hmmm…do we think he'll get by without getting himself castrated? Can't wait to find out your thoughts. Sorry this one was a bit shorter than the others, but the last chapter is longer, and this was the logical place to break it.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Hello! Thank you for your reviews of the last chapter. I truly appreciate them and I appreciate the comments regarding how sad some of you are that this story is over. It warms my little ol' heart.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**Let's get to it!**_

_**\\\**_

23. You've Got a Friend

The next afternoon, a cleaning company showed up at our house. I had no idea who they were or who'd sent them. "May I help you?" I asked. The young woman smiled and presented a card. I opened it and saw it was from Charlie and Renee.

"We're here to help with the preparations for the baby," the young woman told me. Just then, Bella waddled down the stairs and looked at me with blood in her eyes.

"This is your mom and dad. I had nothing to do with it, so stop with the death stare," I responded as I walked away, secretly high-fiving her dad in my head for thinking about it. She had a lot of things she wanted done, and if someone else was there for her to order around, maybe she'd be more receptive to me taking off for the weekend.

I still hadn't figured out how to break the news, but I was working on it. There were covert e-mails and phone calls between the five of us men, and I knew I needed one _specific _person on my side, so I called and made a lunch date for the next day, which was Tuesday.

As I sat in my office that Tuesday morning, I was thinking about the day before. Charlie Swan was one of the most intelligent men I'd met in my entire life. Bella had five women cleaning our house from top to bottom, and I was allowed to put up the chair rail in peace. When she came into the nursery and saw it, she started to cry.

"_This looks incredible," she remarked, much to my relief. She walked…waddled…over to where I stood and took my hand, leading me to our bedroom after all of the women had left, and she kissed me deeply. It had been a long time; so long, in fact, that I couldn't remember the last time. I wasted no time pulling her into my arms and holding her close. I loved her so much, and I knew that carrying our daughter was taking a toll on her body, but I was very excited about it._

"_Baby, I love you," I whispered against her neck. She reached down and stroked my hard cock through my shorts, and I was actually surprised. It had been way too fucking long._

_Hoping I wouldn't get cracked in the head or the nuts, I took the chance and touched her tits. They were big, and I loved looking at them, even though it had been a while since I'd seen them naked. I pulled her top up over her head, and unclasped her bra, holding her breasts in my hands and snaking my tongue along the top of them and dipping into her cleavage. "God, that feels good. Are you opposed having sex?" she gasped as I swirled my tongue over her left nipple._

_Opposed? Fuck no. "My God no. I'm dying to make love to you," I answered as I pulled off my t-shirt and stripped off my shorts and boxers before she changed her mind. I helped her out of her maternity shorts and granny panties, and I pulled the covers off of the bed, lying down and helping her onto the bed with me. She straddled my hips and leaned down to kiss me, not quite making it because of the baby._

_I sat up and kissed her instead and decided that maybe we needed to take a new tact with regard to sex. I moved us so that she was on my lap…on my cock…and I kissed her gently with my hands on either side of her beautiful face. She was still the most beautiful woman I'd ever met._

"_I love you so much," I whispered against her mouth as we sat together. I gently moved her against me, and she was so wet and still so tight. I didn't mind the baby being between us, I was just glad that we were finally making love again. I assumed it would be the last time before the baby came, so I was going to enjoy it. _

_After she came once, she moved off of me and got on her hands and knees, allowing me to stroke into her from behind. I was really fucking happy about it because I could sink all the way into her like I couldn't in the other position, but she got off, and I was fine. Fucking her from behind was incredible, and when she came again, I was actually kind of surprised. I quickly followed her, much to my dislike, and rested my head on her back as I caught my breath for a moment. I slipped from her body, and then I pulled her into my body. I put my hand on her belly, and felt the baby move, and we both laughed._

"_I guess we disturbed her," I remarked. Bella kissed my shoulder, and fell asleep. It was a great day at our house._

"Mr. Cullen, your mother is here," the hostess announced over the intercom as I was pulled from my thoughts. I rose from my chair and adjusted my hard cock, hoping it would calm down when I wasn't thinking about my wife any longer, and I walked out to the restaurant.

Mom was standing at the hostess stand, and she looked absolutely stunning. She was a beautiful woman, and the smile on her face was incredible. I walked up to her and kissed her cheek, leading her to a table in the back. She loved me, unconditionally, and I was going to use that to my every advantage.

"So, what's wrong? Is Bella okay?" Mom asked.

"She's fine. You know, I love that woman with all my heart, but this _pregnant_ Bella that I live with, she's absolutely certifiable," I responded. It was the God's honest truth, and I knew I could be honest with my mom.

She laughed a little and smiled at the waitress who took our order and left. "Honey, she's scared. She's so afraid that something is going to be wrong with the baby, plus, she's eight month's pregnant. Women get crazy at that stage...especially a first-time mom. What can I do to help?" Mom asked. I was up to the plate, and I hoped she'd be sympathetic.

"Look, unlike what I'm told by my wife nearly every day, I'm not an unfeeling prick. I'm just as scared as she is, but it's really hard to be sympathetic to her when she's yelling at me all the time. I need a night away from her. I know it sounds awful, but I just need one night and one day to myself before the baby comes.

"I've arranged for a team from a spa to come to the house and pamper her and Renee, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme. I want to go fishing with Charlie and the guys, and I don't know how to square it with her. I'm pretty sure she's going to hit me with something if I bring it up. I need advice," I announced.

Mom laughed again. "I've kind of been waiting for this. You two work together, live together, and are in a very significant point in your life, considering what happened the last time. I'll handle it. She loves me, and she'll listen to me. You leave this to me," Mom responded as she patted my hand.

God, I hoped she was right. She was one of the smartest women I knew, and if anyone could make it work, my mom could.

We had lunch, and I gratefully kissed her cheek before she left. She was going to our house to talk to Bella, and I hoped the locks wouldn't be changed when I got home that night. I had faith in my mom, and I prayed it would be okay.

##

I walked into the house that night, seeing that only the kitchen light was on. It was after 11:00 PM, and I'd stayed late to take care of payroll. Well, that and I was afraid to go home.

I walked into the kitchen and found a note that there was dinner for me in the fridge if I wanted it. I opened the door and found baked chicken and roasted potatoes. I heated it up, and wondered why she'd cooked me dinner. I hadn't eaten at the restaurant and I was actually quite hungry, but it had been a while since Bella had made me dinner.

I ate and cleaned up the mess, enjoying my wife's cooking once again. She was an incredible cook, and I was hoping that once things calmed down with the baby, she'd start cooking for me again. I loved her cooking more than anyone's in the world.

I tip-toed upstairs and went into the hall bathroom to shower so as not to wake her. I started to go to the spare room to sleep, but I decided that maybe if she was asleep, I could hold her. Yeah, I was a pussy starved for affection, and I knew it was only going to get worse when the baby came, so I needed as much time as I could get. I was almost second guessing my trip for the weekend, but I knew it was what we both needed.

I slipped into bed alongside her trying not to move the bed, and I gently spooned behind her. She was lying on her right side because she couldn't breathe on her back, and I took full advantage of it. She was in one of my t-shirts, and I couldn't help but smile. My wife…the one who wasn't psychotic…was an incredible woman, and I loved her without question. I looked forward to getting her back.

I fell asleep without hesitation once I buried my nose in her hair and rested my hand on our baby. It was quite possibly one of the most peaceful moments of my life. I hoped we'd have a lot more of them in the future.

I woke the next morning with Bella showering kisses all over my chest. I opened my eyes and saw my beautiful wife hovering over me with her hands on either side of my chest as she kissed me. I wasn't sure if it was going to be my last day on the planet, because with the mood swings, every fucking day was a crap shoot, but I'd play along until I had reason to panic.

"Good morning, beautiful," I rasped out. I cleared my throat and waited.

"You're the best husband in the whole world, do you know that?" she asked as she kissed me solidly on the lips. _Okay, not sure who this Bella is._

"Why's that?" I asked apprehensively.

"Your mom and Liam came over last night, and I made us dinner. Your mom told me that you planned this whole surprise pampering weekend for me and the girls, and since Liam's going to that retreat thing, she asked if she could come as well. I had no idea. Apparently, you were going to surprise me, and she felt bad about giving it away. That's the sweetest thing in the world. I called Dad, and he's going fishing, and he invited you to go with him instead of just going to stay at your mom's by yourself," she announced. My mom…Elizabeth Cullen McAndrews…evil fucking genius.

"Um, well, I wanted it to be a surprise, but if you don't mind if I go with your dad, maybe I'll tag along. We get along pretty well, and I don't fish very often," I lied. I felt a little guilty, but I'd live with the guilt. What I was doing was positively necessary to both of our sanities.

"I think it's a great idea. I've already talked to the girls, and everyone's excited about it. Apparently, you and Dad are leaving on Friday night and coming back on Sunday morning. You'll have to camp, so I hope you don't hate that. I can't believe you hired a personal chef," she squealed. Wow, I was getting two nights of peace? I wasn't sure I wanted _that_ much time away from her, but if it would keep us from killing each other, then I'd take it.

"Oh, so we're leaving on Friday?" I asked.

"Yeah. Dad likes to be there to fish at the crack of dawn, so he said you should go over to their house and spend the night on Friday, and you guys will leave at 3:00 AM on Saturday morning. Thank you again for this, honey. I know it's not something I usually like, but a little pampering before the baby comes sounds fucking perfect," she answered. Just then, the timer on the stove went off.

"Hurry up and come down. I made French toast casserole just like you like it. I've got your coffee on, and I'll keep it warm while you shower," she responded as she kissed me again. She climbed off the bed and left me alone, and the fucking guilt consumed me.

I loved Bella so much, and to fabricate such a lie to get away from her was fucking awful. I went to the shower and quickly cleaned up, pulling on jeans and a t-shirt after I was finished in the bathroom. I'd do whatever she wanted for the rest of the week, and I'd live with the guilt. I guessed my weekend would be ruined because of my deception, but she seemed happy about the turn of events, so I'd make the best of it.

Friday afternoon, I was packing my shit to go to her dad's place for the night before we left at the ungodly hour of 3:00 AM for the drive to Steeleville. Everyone was meeting at Charlie's because the women were taking over our place, and I was a mess.

I hated lying to Bella, and the fact that I'd set the whole trip in motion to get away from her made me feel like shit. We'd made love the night before, and I couldn't even enjoy it, knowing how I'd deceived her. I was a pathetic excuse for a husband.

Bella walked into the room with clean clothes for me, and I smiled at her. She looked at me curiously, and then she burst into hysterical laughter. I had no idea with which Bella I was dealing, so I waited with my hand covertly over my crotch.

"Jesus, you feel guilty, don't you? Look, let me set your mind at ease. I know this whole fucking thing was a set up. Your mom came clean with me about it yesterday. She felt guilty about it too. You people fold under pressure like a cheap suit. It's a good thing the FBI never got you into a room and _really_ grilled you.

"I know you need to get away from my crazy ass, and truth be told, I need a little time away from you as well, so stop worrying. I'm still happy you set this up, and I'm happy you're going away with the guys. Yes, I know you're all going away together, but I think it's a good thing. We probably should have done more shit like this over time. So you, my friend, my lover, my husband, pack your shit and get out. I've got girls and chefs and masseuses coming. I'm actually excited about it, and I'm not mad. I love you," Bella assured.

I simply shrugged my shoulders and kissed her gently on her mouth. She grabbed my hand and put it on her belly, allowing me to feel our daughter kicking. It was incredible.

"I'm going to miss you two, you know," I responded. She smiled at me and palmed my cock. That wasn't fair at all.

"I'm going to miss you two as well," she replied. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was my gorgeous, loving, ferously protective whackadoodle, and I loved her with all my heart.

##

I drove our new Expedition to Charlie's house, and passed Renee on the outer road on the way. Bella, my mom, and her mom were spending the night at our house on Friday, and then Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were going over on Saturday morning. Mrs. Cope was keeping the twins for the weekend, and Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were going to show up at 3:00 AM for our trek to Steeleville.

Charlie and I ordered pizza and packed the SUV before deciding to turn in after we figured out the Cardinals were going to lose to the Cubs. It was only 10:00 PM when I walked into Bella's old bedroom, and I wasn't tired in the least.

As I lie on Bella's little twin bed and looked at the few things from her childhood that were still in her room, I felt compelled to text her. Maybe going away wasn't a good idea.

_**Who's the guy in the picture with you from high school? What are you doing? –E**_

_His name was Shane, and he was my boyfriend. I'm watching a movie. You? – B_

_**He looks stupid. I miss feeling you next to me. – E**_

_He was definitely stupid. My old diary is probably still under the nightstand if you're bored. –B_

I scrambled from the bed and reached under the nightstand, finding a book taped under the little table. I pulled it out and opened the clasp which wasn't locked. It had a cat on the front of it, and I smiled.

I looked inside the cover. "Property of Isabella Marie Swan. KEEP OUT!" I laughed. I flipped to the first entry.

_January 3_

_I hate my mom and dad. I didn't want to change schools, especially not in the middle of the year, but here I am having to start at a new school tomorrow because we moved. I'll never do that to my kid. Well, if I have kids. I can't see me being married and having a kid. Maybe I'll just adopt a kid. That's it, I'll adopt a kid who needs to be loved, and I'll have a kid._

_I hope school goes well. I'm nervous._

_January 6_

_School sucks. Junior year sucks. I can't wait to get the hell out of here and go to college. I'm going far away from here. Maybe I'll go back East? Why do they call it "back" East? I've never been there, and it seems like West would be back. I don't know. I hate my life._

_June 1_

_Sorry I've been out of touch, but I've been busy. School's out and I'm back to work. Dad's building a house out on Sappington Road, and I'm going to be working there over the summer. I'm excited about it. I love building shit. I went out with my friend, Janice, last night and got hammered, and I've suffered all day with a hangover, but I don't think Mom and Dad know. I'd really like to meet someone to date, but all of the guys at school are dicks. That's not very promising. More later._

I couldn't help but laugh. She must have been the most adorable girl in the world. I decided to take the diary with me because I had to read more of it and quiz her about it. It was insight into the woman I loved that I never thought I'd get. I fell asleep after I put it in my overnight bag, and I dreamed about being the guy Bella met in high school who'd capture her heart. I wished I'd have been her first, but I knew I'd be her last. We were meant to be, and that was the story our future would write.

##

I found myself sitting in an old fashioned lawn chair on the bank of the Huzzah River, fishing pole in one hand, beer in the other. It was all of 7:00 AM. We'd left at 3:30 AM because Carlisle was late, and Charlie wasn't thrilled that his timeline was off, but he adapted.

He'd shown Carlisle and me how to cast because we were fishing virgins. Emmett and Jasper laughed at us. Apparently, they'd fished a lot, and they didn't understand how anyone had never gone fishing. I flipped them off.

"So, were you strict with Bella when she was younger," I asked Charlie as we sat next to each other. I knew it was supposedly taboo to talk, but the water was loud, and I couldn't imagine that the fish could hear us above it.

He chuckled. "I was a bastard to her once she turned sixteen. I followed her everywhere. She'd get so pissed off that she wouldn't speak to me for days. Renee told me I was driving her away, but I told Renee I was instilling the fear of God in her. Of course, I was wrong.

"That girl could climb out of her window and down the side of the house like a rock climber. We used to have a trellis that was under her bedroom window where Renee had some rose bushes. I figured out Bells used it as a ladder, and I took the damn thing down. That didn't stop her, though. She had this friend, Janice…Janine…whatever. Her dad was a plumber. Anyway, Bells told her where the ladder was in the garage, and that girl would get the ladder, and Bells would climb down the damn thing and sneak out. She was probably grounded more than she was allowed out of the house.

"She always threatened that she was going to go to college in Maine to get as far away from me as possible. When she chose her school, she went to UMSL and lived at home. She worked for me summers and weekends, and until she met Seth, she didn't really date.

"When she moved in with that asshole, I was pissed at her, but Renee was fighting breast cancer, so I had other things to worry about. I was never so happy when she told me that they weren't dating any longer and they were just friends. Of course, you came along, and she fell for your ass. She had a hard time after you left and went to Chicago," he responded.

I was surprised. It had been a long time ago, and I had no idea. "A hard time? I didn't know. We kept in touch, sporadically, but she never mentioned having feelings for me," I volunteered.

He laughed again. "Yeah, well you know her. That's not her way. I still think Seth was just someone to keep you off her mind," he answered.

I couldn't lie and say that I was unhappy to hear it. We'd been married a few years, and we were expecting a baby, but hearing that Bella missed me over the years made my heart soar, just like the pansy I was. I missed her very much, and I wanted to pack up the car and go home. Just as I was about to suggest it, I got a bite.

I wrestled with the fish, listening to Charlie's instructions, and when I reeled it in, I was surprised to see it was a trout. We put it in the basket we had anchored in the river, and we continued to enjoy the day.

We fished and we drank, and after we ate dinner, we played poker. It was a great day, and I was happy that my wife had given her blessing for it. I felt closer to my father-in-law than ever, and when we packed up on Sunday morning after one more round of fishing, I was eager to get home.

We were at the St. Clair exit and had stopped to get gas when my cell buzzed in my pocket. Carlisle and Emmett were playing scratch-off lottery tickets on the hood of Emmett's truck and Jasper was in the john. I was pumping gas, so I didn't open my cell because there were stories of fires and shit when you pumped gas and used a cell phone, and I didn't want to blow up or anything.

I saw Charlie pull his phone out and look at it. The look on his face wasn't one I knew. He jumped out of the SUV and walked around. "Um, we need to get on the road. They've taken Bells to the hospital. She's in labor," he announced. I looked at him like he was crazy, and he took the nozzle from my hand as he shoved me around to the passenger side of the Expedition.

I climbed in without a word, and when we had enough gas to get us to South County, he shut off the pump and he drove. We got there incredibly fast, and I was happy that he ignored the speed laws.

I ran into the hospital and found my mom, Renee, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme pacing the waiting room. "Where is she?" I demanded.

"Oh. My. God. You stink. She's in a birthing room, but they were just getting her set up and they haven't come for us yet. Maybe you can work your magic," Mom announced. I walked to the desk as I smelled myself, and I realized that I really did stink, but that was the last thing on my mind. My wife was in labor, which wasn't supposed to happen, and I had to know what the fuck was going on.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen, and I believe my wife is up here somewhere," I explained to the nurse. She smiled at me, and then her face twisted up in a horrible grimace. I guessed I really did smell pretty bad.

"Um, she's down the hall in five. You might want to go wash up. I'll get you some scrubs. Where in the world have you been?" she asked. I laughed.

"I was camping. Thanks," I called as she scurried off. She came back a minute later with a set of scrubs and pointed me toward the men's room. I went inside and stripped down to my boxers and washed up as best I could, pulling the scrubs on and walking back to the desk. I'd put my clothes in a plastic bag that she'd given me, and I was ready to see my wife.

She pointed to the room, and I walked in. Bella was eating ice chips, and she was hooked up to machines. I didn't like the look of it at all. "Where's the doctor? Why are you in labor?" I snapped. I didn't mean to sound like a jackass, but seriously, that wasn't supposed to happen. That was why we'd scheduled a C-Section. It was _scheduled_, which, in my mind, meant we'd know when it was going to happen.

"It's good to see you too. I've missed you as well. Look, all I know is that my water broke and here I am. I've got an epidural, and we were waiting for you to get here before we decided anything. He thinks I can have her vaginally, but I'm fucking scared to death, so I need you to decide," she answered as she shoved the spoon into the cup and looked at me.

_Me to decide?_ I'd never had a baby. I had no fucking idea what to say. "I thought he said it was best to have a C-Section because she's big. I don't want you getting halfway through a regular delivery for him to change his fucking mind. I want you safe, first and foremost," I responded. Just then, the little doctor came into the room. He walked over to a machine and looked at the monitor, pulling up a paper tape and looking at it.

He looked at the two of us. "So?" he asked. He was the fucking doctor, for Christ's sake.

"_So_? Fucking _so_? You're the goddamn doctor. You recommended that she have a cesarean, and now you're changing shit up? I don't like this," I complained. He should have the answers, not the questions.

"Edward," Bella began her scolding. Just because she wasn't in pain didn't mean she wasn't in danger. She was the love of my life, and as much as I wanted our baby to be healthy and fine, I wasn't willing to sacrifice my wife in the process.

"Don't _Edward_ me. He fucking told us that you would be better off having a cesarean. I say we go with the original plan. Is the baby in any danger?" I asked.

"Not at all. If you want to have a cesarean, we need to do it now," he announced. I walked over to Bella and leaned over, kissing her forehead.

"Baby, I can't lose you. It's your decision, but I vote for the C-Section. I know it's your body, but I'm worried," I whispered. She nodded at me and pulled me down to kiss my lips.

"Dr. Kim, let's stick with the original plan," Bella told him. I let go an uneasy breath. Ten minutes later, we were in an operating room, and I was holding her hand having been outfitted like a surgeon. I dared not look over the drape they had up. I looked into my Bella's eyes and stroked her head while I held her hand, praying the whole fucking time that everything would be okay.

When we heard the cry, we both started crying ourselves. They whisked her away and cleaned her up, and they brought her to me. The nurse handed her to me and remarked, "Mr. Cullen, here's your daughter." I looked into the tiny face of the newest Cullen, and I couldn't help but cry. She was beautiful, just like her mother.

I held her down where Bella could see her, and I saw my wife cry. "Hi baby girl. I'm your mommy. I'm so happy you're here. We've waited a while for you," my beautiful wife whispered as she sobbed.

The baby was taken from me, and I was led from the room so they could finish up with Bella. I kissed her cheeks and her forehead, and I dried her tears. I was so happy I didn't think my feet touched the ground as I walked to the waiting room where our family was waiting.

"Well, she's here and she's fine. She's just as beautiful as her mother, and I'm going to have my hands full. Bella's fine. They're just finishing up," I announced. I was engulfed in hugs and kisses by everyone, and it was so fucking overwhelming that I had to sit down. I had a daughter. I had two people on the planet who were truly mine, and I couldn't believe it. They belonged to me, and I belonged to them. It was incredible.

Charlie sat down next to me and handed me a handkerchief. I didn't realize I was crying, and I was grateful for the offering. "Just wait. Someday, a guy is going to start showing up at your house, and he's going to take your little girl out, and she's going to come home and tell you that she's in love with the most wonderful man in the world, and it's not going to be you anymore.

"She's going to think you hung the moon, and then one day, some other guy is going to come along and take her away. For your sake, Edward, I hope he's half the man that you are," Charlie told me. Fuck, I'd rather he shot me. I couldn't help but sob, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I could hear he was crying as well. It was the best compliment I'd ever received in my life.

An hour later, I stood at the nursery window with my family…Charlie and Renee Swan, Mom and Liam, Lauren and Eric, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper…and I reveled in the fact that I had a great family. I was lucky. Most people were barely able to take care of themselves. We had an entire group of people who loved us and helped take care of us.

As I sat in Bella's hospital room that night and held her hand while I held our daughter, I hoped and prayed that the day wouldn't come too soon when my daughter, Hope Marie Cullen, would meet her Mr. Right. I wanted to be the only man in her life for a long time, though I knew it wouldn't be forever.

Someday, a man would show up and sweep my little girl off her feet, or at least fall head over heels in love with her as I'd done with her mother. I prayed he'd be kind and loving and strong. She'd be hell on wheels because she was part of us, and I knew that any man who could live up to the challenge of taking on my daughter would have to be a good man. I wished him luck.

I'd carved out a life with the woman of my dreams, with a lot of bumps along the way, and I couldn't imagine my life going any other way. I wouldn't change a thing.

I found the camera that we traded with Felix and Tanya in Bella's overnight bag, and I took pictures of my girls. Mom took a picture of the three of us, and before I sent the camera to New Jersey, I was planning to print them off. They were perfect, and I wasn't going to miss out on framing them and putting them up at the restaurant in our office.

I fell asleep in Bella's room, holding her hand with our daughter asleep in the little bassinette thing next to me. When I woke the next morning, I saw a huge bouquet of flowers and a basket of stuffed animals on the window ledge. There was a card sticking out of the basket of flowers, and I pulled it out. The signature on it was simple, and it reminded me of our absent friends who, even with all the ups and downs and bullshit, had become like family as well.

_All our love,_

_A Friend of the Family_

_\\\_

**E/N: So, there it is. No, there's no epilogue because I haven't exactly ruled out the possibility of a sequel. I haven't come up with a plan yet, so stay tuned to my other stories and I'll keep you posted.**

**Thank you all for your support and your reviews. I truly have enjoyed having the opportunity to take up some of your free time. I hope you'll check out future stories because I promise you, there will be more.**

**For the last time…xoxo**


End file.
